


Persephone Minor

by cultleaderfiction



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band), Satanists i guess
Genre: F/M, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 48
Words: 164,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21742417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cultleaderfiction/pseuds/cultleaderfiction
Summary: There was a time where the sun shone on a different land. Cast different shadows. It was a golden age - a place without time, or money, or pain. The gods destroyed this land with greed, and ignorance - so they decided to build a new place, right on top if it. Persephone DeLuca lived the same ways she died - violently. Always starting, and restarting, from the ground up always. She was born in the new light, where the gods rewrote their mistakes, although not everyone is born where they belong. Persephone's prophetic life began only after her death, and in only death, can you truly begin to understand what it means to be bound to someone by the gods themselves for eternity. Only then can you truly begin to grasp the meaning of forever.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. Label

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This book is indirectly dedicated to someone who never got the peace I got to give these characters.

I wouldn't necessarily say it was my intention. Any of it. I wouldn't necessarily have said that I ever did anything with an intention behind it. I often acted without thought, or care, and wherever it got me is where I began again. From the ground up always. I had become so used to starting my life from scratch and rebuilding from square one that I didn't fear it anymore. Change was something I was accustomed to. The truth was, I got bored, and often. I lost patience a lot longer ago than I liked to admit. "It's just what I have to do, Ty." I pulled my suitcase through his small apartment, bumping the edge of a foot rest where a framed picture of us sat, the glass broken. I had thrown it when I was angry, a long time ago. I was sure he wanted to tell me that we were happy. I would have said something along the dramatic lines of, _no, you were happy,_ and he wouldn't have understood. He didn't say those things, but he did follow me to the front door.

"I understand why you're leaving me. But not why you're leaving everything. Greece? You don't speak Greek. What are you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna figure it out. And T says most people in Athens speak English so I won't have that much trouble..."

"What- I'm starting to accept that I'll never know what that means. You always run. You ran from Freddie. You ran from Ally. You're running from me."

"I'm not running from you, Ty." I crossed my arms, feeling sickened by the confrontation. "I'm not abandoning you-"

"It sure feels like it." His shoulders finally softened as his round brown eyes fell to the floor, the space between us only hardwood floors and my single suitcase. I packed light, but I still packed everything I owned. I didn't often keep much in the way of possessions, and did my best not to have more clothing than I could fit into a single suitcase and a purse. You could say I was experienced at the opposite of making myself at home, whatever that was.

"I'm going to stay with T. I'll be fine." I offered, though I didn't feel as guilty as I should have. But it was still there, so I assumed it would be enough. "Goodbye, Ty."

"Am I ever going to see you again?" This time when I looked into Ty's eyes, I did feel as guilty as I should have - yet again, you could say I had become accustomed to such guilt. I looked back down at the floor. I should have cleaned this place up more. Maybe if I kept the apartment cleaner things would have been different for us. I had nothing to say back to Ty, and he took that as my answer. "Okay." His voice broke gently. Ty was always a surprisingly happy person - a bright-sided, rose colored glasses kind of man. My other friends would expect something like this of me. And I knew they wouldn't ask if they'd see me again, or tell me to keep in contact, because on both sides of the street, it wasn't what was going to happen. It wasn't wanted. It would have been easier for me to leave Ty knowing he would stop caring once I walked out the door. "Goodbye." I spared us a last hug, or kiss, and left swiftly. I was on a plane an hour later and on my way to Greece, where I knew my best friend would be waiting for me at the airport. I had intended to just leave while Ty was out, and have him come home to a note. In a midst of deciding if I had more respect for him than leaving without saying it to his face, he did in fact arrive home. I didn't have a job, or a plan, or much money saved up at all, but I figured the best place to get the freshest start possible would be in a new country, with a new language, and the only friend I hadn't subsequently abandoned, T. She was the only person I knew I could count on when I needed someone - although timing was not her strong suit.

"Nothing worst than being left waiting at arrivals, huh?" An old American lady said from beside me in the cold airport, sitting in her walker and looking disappointed, but not surprised. I felt the same.

"Kind of embarrassing, isn't it?" I forced a laugh, crossing my arms and leaning up against the wall behind me. I watched as people came down the ramp, leaving their suitcases behind to run into the arms of their loved ones. People walking to others holding signs with last names on them. I remembered a movie I watched often with my family, when we were still very much a family. In the beginning, people in arrivals ran into the arms of their loved ones, joyous tears streaming from their eyes and landing in happy pools on the shoulders of husbands and wives and parents and children. In the end, all of the characters finally intertwined, and met the same way in the airport. That part always made my dad tear up a little.

"Eh," The woman coughed loudly into her closed fist, her hands pale and translucent, covered in thick green veins visible even from the sunspots that covered them. "when you get to be my age, you don't really get embarrassed anymore. I've had six children. I can't tell you how many doctors have seen my hoo-ha." I felt like I should have laughed, but still sore over the look in Ty's eyes, I couldn't have if I wanted to. "You get used to it. But you'd think one of six would at least be grateful enough to pick up their poor old mother from the airport." She flashed a knowing smile before a young man came with dark hair to her side, kissing her cheek and speaking to her in a mixture of Greek and English.

"I'm so sorry." And then some more Greek I didn't understand. "Let's get home."

"I'm the lucky one I guess." The woman said. "A grandson is close enough. I didn't catch your name?"

"Persephone."

"Ah, a goddess of the Underworld." The man smirked up at me as he picked up his grandmothers bags.

"Something like that." He winked at me and I turned away. "And yours?" I asked the woman.

"Sarah. Lovely to meet you, Persephone." She smiled and waved a goodbye before standing and slowly walking across the atrium. "See, Oleks, why not date a nice young women like her. None of this other girls you go around with." I couldn't help but laugh as I pulled out my phone and connected to the internet. I moved out of the way of everyone else, and sat on my suitcase. A voice message from mine own truly.

"Hey, it's T. You're gonna kill me. Work thing. I know. I left the key in the garden for you, and if you can't find it my neighbor has a spare and knows you'll be around. I messaged you the address. I'll be home soon enough and you can tell me all the troubles you have to spare. Love you." Much like T - work comes up, or a boyfriend, or family. But it wasn't something I couldn't handle, and she knew that, so she left me to my own devices. I waited an embarrassingly long time in the airport, looking around as if exact directions to where I was going would simply fall into my lap. As if I might just magically teleport to her house if I wanted it bad enough. They did not, and I did not. After trying to find a single person who spoke English, and failing, I just got in a taxi and showed the driver the address T had sent me.

"Ah yes. I take you. I take you." The man nodded surely, before handing my phone back and hoisting my suitcase into the trunk. I got in the back, and he got in the drivers side.

"You pack light. Short travel?"

"No, actually. Permanent stay."

"Ah," The man seemed slightly more interested in helping me. "great place, great place. Sometimes bad place, usually great place. You speak Greek?"

"Not a word?" I admitted. He nodded. On the hour long journey to my new home, I learned a few words, but forgot all of it the second I got out of the car. The tall man set my suitcase down beside me before closing the trunk. I pulled out my wallet. "How much do I owe you?"

"Oh, for friend, no charge." He said obviously. I just looked at him.

"Are you-"

"For friend, no charge. Now _go_ before I change my mind." He laughed and shooed me on, and I went gratefully. The building was enormous, compared to my apartment in New York, that would be considered more of a crawl space than living area. It looked exactly like every picture I had seen of Athens. I didn't do much research before moving - and it occurred to me then that I should have. I learned very quickly that there was no garden for a key to be in, save a flower pot, with a key sticking half out the bottom. I sighed and dropped my purse, walking across the cobblestone to pick it up. Just as I was half bent over, someone spoke from behind me.

"Hey," Nearly jumping out of my skin, I turned to face the stranger quickly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." The man blushed through his pale skin. His hair was the color of cocoa, his eyes the same but holding small flakes of gold, and stood inches taller than me . He smiled. "I'm Denis. You must be P?"

"Um- yeah how did you-"

"Sorry, again." He laughed. I got the inclination he laughed very often, and was happy about that. "I'm T's friend. She told me you were coming today and asked me to pop around to make sure you got in safe and sound. I would have picked you up from the airport, but she only called after the fact. Kind of sucks waiting in arrivals for nobody doesn't it?" I forced a laugh this time at the mention of being left in arrivals. Perhaps some of the fresh air had softened the ache.

"Yeah, it does." I offered. I went to pick up the silver key I had seen earlier, but he stopped me.

"That's, not it. Come." Before asking he picked up my suitcase easily and lead me up a set of outdoor stairs that seemed to never end, around to a metal gate, where he lifted up a different flower pot.

"Pretty common leaving keys under flower pots? You'd think there would be a higher crime rate in Greece." He just stood and looked at me, his smile covering his face and crinkling up around his eyes.

"With a view like that, what does anyone have to steal?" He nodded to the side as he opened the gate. The view was incredible - bright blue surf for miles and bright white houses lining the coast. You could see the beach from the balcony. "Come on. I'll show you around." He offered. When I had gotten my fill of looking, he waved me in through the gate and closed it behind us. He used a different key from his pocket to open the front door of the building, and when the cool air from inside hit me like a wave, I was thankful.

"Hot summer this year, huh? What's it like in... New York?"

"Yeah. Hot there too. But, a different kind of heat. And it doesn't smell nearly as bad here." Denis laughed again. Doesn't his face ever get tired of laughing and smiling? The most common fact about Manhattan that people knew, even without living there, were how busy and expensive it was, and how bad it smelled. I didn't personally find the smell part true, but I wasn't apposed to pretending otherwise for the sake of conversation. He set my suitcase down by the door - the entire house was decorated as if it was straight out of an Ikea magazine, and exactly like her apartment in America used to be. She had moved a few years ago, something to do with the housing market and work. I couldn't remember.

"So, this is the living room, kitchen..." Denis took my hand in his like fifth graders on a school trip told to buddy up, and lead me to a small kitchen with a breakfast bar opening to the living room, and then down a hallway. "this is T's room, another guest room, the bathroom, and I'm guessing this is your room. You're all she's talked about since she knew you were coming." He smiled softly as he opened my bedroom door. The walls were just as white as the outside of the building, the entire back wall a window with a door to it's own private balcony, that held a small iron table and two matching chairs. I was in awe. The only thing in the room was a plain bed with white sheets, a brown night stand on the far side, and a matching dresser across from it.

"It's amazing." I heard myself say as I walked to the window. Denis returned with my suitcase and set it next to the bed. I opened the door to my balcony and stepped outside, back into the warm sea breeze. I pulled the pack of cigarettes out of the pocket of my shorts and lit one. If you looked to the right you could see onto the main balcony from where we entered, through the glass surrounding it. Aside from a thick waist high wall around, there was nothing stopping me from hopping right over the balcony to the main floor. But upon closer inspection of the distance from the edge of the balcony to the pavement below, I decided against it. But I did plan on sitting on that half wall, one leg on either side, smoking and watching the distant waves crash and retreat on the occassional sleepless night. Denis stepped out and lit his own cigarette. "So, what do you do?"

"Well, nothing at the moment. In between brains. Yourself?"

"I make music. I'm in a band. Nothing big, but we're getting there." He said humbly. T, you feral bastard. You know he's my type. Musician. Long hair. Smells good. Why didn't you tell me about him sooner?

"That's awesome. What kind of music?" He took his turn to laugh.

"Little bit of everything. Maybe if we could stick to a genre we would be actually famous."

"A little variety never hurt anybody." I took a long drag, blowing the smoke straight out in front of me. Denis just smiled absentmindedly, staring at me. I raised my eyebrow at him but he continued to stare.

"Do I have something on my face?" Was all my jet-lag brain could think of to say.

"No, you're just very beautiful, Persephone." I blushed.

"Full names now, is it?" He took a step closer.

"Well, you know mine."

"This isn't a 'show me yours I'll show you mine' type of situation, is it?"

"It could be." His voice fell soft, his lips only inches from mine. If I would have stood on my toes I could have kissed him so easily - and god I wanted to.

"Hello!" I heard the melodic voice of my best friend echo throughout the house. We looked at each other.

"Here, T!" Denis called. I put my cigarette out in the ashtray before running inside, and straight into her arms.

"P! I'm so excited!" She squealed, jumping up and down with me in her arms. "I missed you!" She cheered.We hugged one last time tight before pulling apart as Denis came back inside.

"Good to see you've met. Hey babe." T smiled as she stood on her toes to throw her arms around his neck and kiss him on the lips. My heart fell into the pit of my stomach. He pulled apart from her quickly and gave me an uneasy look. She brushed him off as if she didn't even notice

"Ahh, my two favorite people. This is going to be so much fun. I'm so excited." She cheered, pulling both of us close and smothering me in her long brown hair.

"Yeah, so excited." I smiled along _. Great. Great first impression._

I woke with a jolt, sitting up in my bed as a bead of sweat dripped down my forehead. As I caught my breath I sat on the edge of my bed. Greece. I heard a loud moan from the room across the hall and rolled my eyes. _Why did you lie?_ I stood up and threw on a pair of shorts from my suitcase, and opened my door softly. I blocked out the sounds coming from T's room as I tiptoed into the kitchen and filled a glass with cold water from the tap. I hopped up on the counter as I took a sip, the water easing my scratching throat. Can't you at least be quieter about it, T? God. The entire house was dark, the moonlight from the windows and the light from the time on the stove the only thing guiding me.

"Sorry," Again, Denis almost scared me out of my skin. I took a deep breath as he grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and poured half of it down his throat in seconds. "About the noise." He continued, his hair wet from the sweat on his forehead. I sighed.

"Denis, when you said you're T's friend..."

"We are just that. Friends." He leaned on the counter across from me.

"Friend's don't kiss each other and call each other babe, or have keys to each others houses, or fuck in the middle of the night." He just shrugged.

"Well, call it whatever you will. I'm not her boyfriend and she's not my girlfriend."

"So I'm sure she shouldn't mind when I tell her you almost kissed me before she got here today?" Denis just laughed.

"You're difficult, P." And you're a cheater. He took a step closer and I was all at once entangled in his gaze. "Besides. Kissing is a two way street. It takes two people. You were going to kiss me too."

"Is that so?" We heard the bedroom door open at the same time.

"Cut short once again," He whispered and stepped back as T walked into the kitchen. She was short and small, with brown hair down to her hips and deep blue eyes, and gorgeous. Had she been anything close to tall, she could have been a very prestigious model - she picked lawyer instead. "D works fine, by the way. Considering you two only use the letters."

"Denis works better." I argued.

"Ah, everyone is up." She smiled, her hair slightly messed in the back. "Sorry if we woke you, P."

"I am up of my own accord." I shot Denis a look as T wrapped her arms around his waist and cuddled into his chest. "But you are... very loud."

"Oh shut up, so are you." T stuck her tongue out at me, childish. "Come, now. I'm not tired. Why don't we watch the sun rise? Wouldn't that be nice?" I hopped off the counter.

"Well, if you're not tired maybe we should keep going..." Denis smirked down at her. I rolled my eyes as I drank the rest of my water and put the cup in the sink.

"I'm good, thanks. I'd like to be able to walk tomorrow." T blushed.

"I don't need to hear that."

"Yeah because you really embody the virgin mary, Persephone. Come on." T took mine and Denis's hands and pulled us out the front door to the balcony and sat us down on the couch facing the ocean. She closed the door as I lit a cigarette, handing one to Denis and one to T.

"I'm good, I quit." She handed it back and I put it back in the package, throwing it down on the table in front of us.

"Since when?" I asked as I held the lighter to the end of my cigarette, inhaling deeply until the end was burning, and handed the lighter to Denis.

"A few months ago, I guess. I just started smoking less and less until I just forgot I even smoked." She said softly, and the room fell to an awkward silence. Great. Awkward silence with your boyfriend-but-he-says-he's-not between us, watching the sunrise like some weird three-way couple. I took a long pull, blowing the smoke straight out in front of me. The air was cooler than the day, but still a comfortable warm, as the sun began to peak out from over the end of the ocean. I pulled my knees to my chest and sighed deeply as Denis stood.

"Bathroom, be right back." He grumbled as he walked inside, leaving the door wide open. I snuggled up closer to T, resting my head in her lap. She brushed my hair behind my ear with her finger tips, gently stroking it.

"Best friend..." She crooned. "I'm so glad you're here. I think this is gonna be good for you, P. I really do. Finally start over properly, no distractions from America. I really hope this is gonna be what you need."

"Me too, T. Me too." We laid like that in the quiet until the sun was almost completely visible above the horizon. Denis came back outside and sat down beside D, putting his arm around her. I closed my eyes, picking at a loose string on the couch cushion, rolling it in between my index finger and thumb as the light before my eyelids got brighter and brighter. 


	2. Show

"Why don't we take her for breakfast? Show her around a little?" Denis suggested, glancing to T where she sat in between us on the couch, the sun almost fully risen.

"Yeah, that sounds nice." I added, just as an alarm began to blare through the house. T got up and ran to turn it off, and I sat up, lighting another cigarette. She returned with her phone in her hand.

"I wish I could, guys. Duty calls." She held up her phone and I sighed.

"Are you gonna be working all the time, or only when I need you?"

"Don't be dramatic. Besides, Denis can show you around. He's lived here longer than I have. He knows all the best spots." I sighed and looked at him.

"And don't protest. You promised you would help when she got here and you will." She kissed the top of his head and he sighed. _He promised he would help? With what? I'm not some child you got stuck with taking care of. "_ I know you have practice today so you can just take her and when you're done there go to the beach or something. It would be nice for her to know some other people here so she isn't stuck in the house all day."

"Ye- I mean the guys can be..." Denis paused in search of the right word. "inquisitive."

"And I'm sure she'll love the attention." T shot him a look with a pleasant smile as she walked back inside to get dressed.

"Alright." He turned to me, and smirked. I raked my hair back and out of my face. "Just you and me today. Unless you wanted to sleep some more? We've been up for hours now and you must be exhausted from the travel."

"I'm good, just gonna shower." I offered quietly, putting out my cigarette.

"Yeah, of course." He smiled. I walked inside and took my sweet time washing up, making sure to scrub absolutely clean. I wrapped myself up in a towel tightly as I walked from the bathroom to my bedroom. Denis was standing at the end of the hallway leaning on the wall, either watching or waiting for me. I locked my door before dropping my towel and dressing in a pair of denim shorts and a plain black t shirt, adding a few of my favorite gold rings and slipping on my sneakers. Decidedly leaving my face clean of makeup, I rubbed a moisturizer all over my face roughly and walked out into the living room with my purse.

"Yeah, be there in fifteen. Leaving now." Denis said into his phone before hanging up and putting it in his back pocket. He wore the same black jeans and top from the day before, and I assumed he didn't have clothes here.

"Okay," T came out of her room with her purse on her shoulder, looking more professional than I'd seen her in a long time. I don't know why she worked better as a lawyer in Greece, than in New York, but she did. Maybe her mind was just in a different place. I wondered how there could be any conflict in such a peaceful looking place. "we're all ready? Okay. I don't know when I'm gonna be home tonight but I'll call and let you know." She kissed Denis's cheek and turned to me. "And try and get a phone today so I can call you. There isn't wifi everywhere here like there is in America. Love you." She kissed my cheek too before stepping into her heels and leaving with us. The last out of the iron gate, Denis locked it and followed behind us. T got in her car, and he lead me to his.

"Plan for the day." He started. "Band meeting. Not really a practice. We're just trying to work on some tour stuff. It should be short. After that we can grab something to eat, and then see some of the sights. Sound good?"

"Yeah, sure. I don't know anything about Greece at all, so..."

"And you moved here?" I shrugged. "Well, I love it. I moved here a little bit before T did. Also, without a reason really. I'm from Ukraine."

"That explains the accent. So you speak Ukrainian, English, and Greek?"

"And Russian. Gets a little mumbled sometimes." The drive to the next place was short, and the building looked like a plain old office building like you'd find in America. He parked and we went inside, the sun high in the sky now and hotter than the day before. I almost started to sweat before we made it into the cold building. Denis said a few words to a woman behind a desk, and she replied in Greek so I wouldn't understand, and he lead me into an elevator. "She asked me who you are. You don't look like you're from here."

"Well neither do you or T?"

"Yes, but we both speak the language. It's easy to tell when someone tunes out when you're speaking. Really, most people here speak pretty good English in the big cities. It's the smaller places you'll be a little hard up if you don't know. And she knows me, and has never seen you before." The elevator door opened into a professional looking building, and I wondered how famous they were really if they used a space like this for 'short meetings'. We walked quietly down the long carpeted hallway to the very end, where Denis used a key from his chain to unlock the door. Inside the room were hardwood floors, with carpeted walls, and a glass box taking up half the room - a recording studio. Four men sat around on an old looking couch, not doing much of anything. Denis said something in a language that was not English or Greek, and they all shot up.

"Denis!" They cheered. They all did a small form of a hug before turning to me. One of them started speaking but Denis interrupted them.

"She only speaks English."

"Ah, an American girl. Where did you find her?" One of the men, who looked very similar to Denis, began circling me. I laughed out loud.

"T's best friend. And new roommate. Persephone."

"Pretty Greek name for an American." One of them shrugged. They all had the same style hair as Denis, and work all black, one of them much taller than the rest.

"I just go by P. P is fine."

"That's Dom, Andy, Jay, and Brock. Guitar, bass, drums, and rhythm guitar, respectively. Andy was the tall one, and only upon closer inspection, his hair was long on top and shaved on the sides, and he was gorgeous. Incredible, in fact. Stunning.

"H-hi." I stuttered, glancing at Denis quickly. I wasn't one to be awkward, or shy, but in a room full of attractive strangers that you don't know, when the only person you do know is someone you met less than a day ago, you'll find suddenly you are both awkward and shy.

"Anyways, I'm in charge of showing P around today. It's her first day, she just moved here. So let's get this sorted so we can get out of here."

"Oh yeah, _terrible_ luck you have, Denis. You have to spend all day with her. I feel bad for you." Jay whined sarcastically as they all sat back down on the couch. I wondered if I was imposing on Denis' plans by simply existing. _I would have been fine with staying home and doing nothing...._ Denis sat across from them all on the table, and I decided standing awkwardly by the door would suffice. "What I would do..." Jay trailed on.

"Shut up." Denis commanded. They all started speaking in Greek and Denis waved me to come sit down beside him. I didn't move and mouthed to him I was fine where I was, but he wouldn't leave me be. "Come on, I don't bite, P."

"That's not what I've heard." I smirked. Denis stood and crossed his arms, an evil look on his face.

"Oh, and what have you heard." He shifted his weight and smirked.

"Oh, you know..." I sighed, walking over to him. "This and that..." I stopped when I was only inches from him. "Mostly from T, through the walls." I whispered.

"You could- never mind." Denis retreated. I smirked. "Just sit down." I walked around the table and sat next to Andy in the small space available between him and the arm of the brown leather couch. He turned his head to look at me, and it became instantly apparent that I could have moved so slightly and kissed him.

"Hi." He whispered, his voice low and raspy as the rest of the guys continued their conversation.

"Hi." I whispered back. He smirked and returned his gaze to Denis while he spoke in Russian. As the conversation went on I found myself sliding in the couch closer to Andy, our legs touching from thigh to knee. _Damned be this small couch and uneven sitting position_. He said something punctually, sitting forward on his hands, his voice even harder in another language. I was almost at my boiling point. _God, he's sexy._ When he sat back he put his strong hand on my thigh and I almost shrieked out loud, but didn't move a muscle. He took that as a sign, and as the conversation continued he continued to move his hand up my thigh.

"Alright, I'll make the calls. Come on, P." Denis stood and walked to the front door. I moved Andy's hand and stood quickly, looking back at him. I opened my mouth to speak, unsure of what would fall out, but when he winked at me I decided it was best I stay quiet. I would have screamed. I walked out quickly with Denis and lit a cigarette as soon as we were outside. _How can there be so much tension between two people who have only exchanged the words "hi"._

"Sorry about them, they're.... intense."

"You aren't supposed to apologize for your friends. It's fine. They're fine. Bold, but fine."

"I figured if you were uncomfortable you would have said something. I saw Andy-"

"So where are we going now?" I smiled up at Denis and he just laughed slightly, shaking his head. "Breakfast?" He nodded. I finished my cigarette and we got back into his car, driving in the direction of the apartment. I couldn't get Andy off my mind until we stopped at the restaurant.

"You know I told them you're off limits. Which means they are too." Denis said before he ordered some food from the waitress. I sat back in my bench seat and crossed my arms.

"And why would you do that?"

"Do you know what T would do to me? Have my head on stick if she found out anything was going on."

"Just for sleeping with someone in your band?" He nodded, his eyes wide for a moment. "Like I said, you're not supposed to apologize for your friends. If they're your friends, why wouldn't you trust them with little old me? And since when do you get to put limits on me? It's not like we're fucking." Denis chuckled, but didn't reply. The food arrived - a classic breakfast of eggs and bacon with toast on the side - and I was pleasantly surprised. "Ah, something familiar." Denis simply smiled. I ate as fast as I could, starving from not eating since my meal on the plane. And I didn't very much dive into the pre-packaged chicken bathed in a confusing sauce. When we finished Denis paid and we both got in his car. "Where to next?"

"Okay, we could go see all the historic stuff and museums and boring things like that, or...." He met my eyes. "We could go to the beach." The look in his eyes said if he had to go to one more historic sight he would step in front of a bus, so I sighed loudly.

"Alright, let's go to the beach. I'll go to the museums when I'm bored of you and T." I laughed as Denis started the car in the direction of the house.

"Hey, I'm not boring." He shot me a look and I let out a giggle.

"Well not yet. But if you put any more rules on me you might start to be."

"Hey, that rule is for good reason. You'll end up around them a lot, I don't want it to be weird for me. And on the odd chance it doesn't end up weird, I don't want to have to see them more than I already do, and I don't want to be kept up when they inevitably stay over." I rolled my eyes.

"Well you and T were pretty loud last night? That's different?"

"Very. I don't wanna hear it unless it's me doing it." I sighed as I felt my face turn red, pulling my sunglasses onto my face. "Go get your suit. I'll wait here." The car came to a stop in front of the house and I hopped out quickly with my key in hand, running up the stairs, giddy with excitement to show off around for Denis in my little bikini. As soon as I put my key into the gate it swung open. _But Denis locked it?_ I thought to myself as I walked through slowly _. Did T come home early?_ I checked the handle of the front door to find it also unlocked, and slightly ajar. I pushed it open suspiciously, and instantly heard a loud familiar moan. _Oh god. Who is she here with?_ I closed the door behind myself and looked around to see her purse and jacket on the floor at the mouth of the hallway. I walked quietly on my toes, hearing heavy breathing coming from her room. "Hello?" I called softly, but nothing. I walked closer and peered in to see T on top of her dresser with her hands dug into a mans back as he pounded into her. "T- oh my god." I laughed and covered my eyes, turning around.

"Oh my god- stop." I heard her stutter, and then puttering of what I assumed was them redressing _. Does Denis know she's sleeping with other people too? Was he telling the truth when he said they aren't together?_

"I'm just here to get my swimsuit- I'll leave you be!" I walked into my bedroom and closed the door, letting out a laugh _. I've already seen more of T's sex life in the past day than I have in years_. I walked around the bed quickly and hauled my heavy suitcase onto it, pulling everything out and spreading it across the covers, desperately searching for my bathing suit. I found it and balled it up in my hand before pulling out my makeup bag. However wrong or right, I took T's misdemeanor with the man in the suit - or at least suit pants - good enough excuse to sleep with Denis, or at least tease him. I pulled out a mascara and applied it onto my already long lashes, with a warm bronzer on my cheeks and a pink tone lip gloss, before the door swung open.

"Hey." T said, before closing the door just as fast.

"Hey. I'm just here to get my suit. Denis is downstairs in the car." She sighed deeply, almost in relief.

"Okay."

"Who's he?" I mused as she sat on my bed while I applied the gloss perfectly. T laughed.

"Guy I work with. Stupid, really. He drove me back here to pick up a folder I forgot and then we got talking and... I'm a slut. I know." I scoffed.

"No you aren't. I met Denis's band and almost hopped right onto Andy. God damn. But Denis told them I'm off limits." T burst out laughing.

"Yeah, Andy is.... distracting. To say the least. And fuck whatever Denis says, do whatever you want." _He said you would have his head on a stick if you found out? Not a single word Denis has said to me has lined up with anything close to the truth._ I put the makeup I used into a small bag with my suit and towel, throwing it over my shoulder. "If Andy would, I'd get that any day. But I'm not his type. Jay is fit too."

"Guess I am. I sat beside him and he had his hand so far up my thigh I think I'm pregnant." She laughed loudly again. It warmed me to my core to be sitting with T again in a bedroom, talking about boys. It was something I missed dearly.

"Okay. I have to get back to work."

"Right _, work_." I rolled my eyes and T pushed me as she stood up. "Denis is still downstairs. And no I won't say anything about your little affair." _Because I plan on fucking him too._ "Just wait until the car pulls out to leave." T hugged me tightly.

"You're the best." I walked right out and down without acknowledging the Other Man, and got into the car.

"What took you so long?" Denis sighed as he started the car, ashing his cigarette out the window.

"Couldn't find it in my suitcase, but I got it." I set my bag down between my feet and put my other purse inside.

"Right." He nodded, before shooting me a look. "T was home, wasn't she." I looked at him, unsure of what to say. "I know what she does, I'm not stupid. Almost every day she 'forgets a folder' or something and gets a ride home from some guy and they fuck and then go back to work."

"I- well-" I stuttered.

"Yeah. She was home. It's not like we're together, she can sleep with whoever she wants, and do whatever she likes. But she tries to hide it from me like she is cheating or something. I have no problem telling her about what I do, when she asks, and she still likes to act like she's the innocent little one." I almost laughed. "When I said me and T aren't together, and you didn't believe me, I figured that would happen and you'd see. So it really doesn't matter if I kiss you or not." _Well, that makes me feel lovely, Denis. What a great way to tell a person you would like to kiss them. What a way you have with words, Finley._

"My thoughts exactly. It doesn't really matter." I crossed my legs in the seat and lit a cigarette, opening my window.

"Hey, only I can smoke in my car." Denis laughed loudly.

"It doesn't really matter." I mocked him, taking a long drag. He rolled his eyes and slapped my knee gently, but kept his hand there. He held onto my thigh like that the entire time we were driving, until we got to the beach. _More confusing tension. Will I ever get the plain truth out of a single person I meet here? And if they really aren't together, why does T fall over him like she does? If she actually loved him she wouldn't be with other people, so why act like his girlfriend in the first place?_ He drove right past a sign with a big red warning on it that I couldn't read, and onto the sand. I grabbed the handle of the door tightly, my small body bouncing around as he sped over the uneven ground. Denis laughed loudly like a mad-man, putting both hands on the wheel. He parked with the trunk facing the ocean, and looked at me.

"You aren't supposed to do this, but it's much more fun." I got out, the sand beneath me packed down and hard, and grabbed my bag as Denis plugged his phone into the car and put on some music. He turned a rock song up almost painfully loud and slammed his door before opening the trunk.

"Where is everyone? How is the beach almost empty on such a beautiful day?" Denis laughed and pulled a cooler forward. When he threw it open it was full of ice cold beer. "When did you get beer? Or do you just stay ready for the beach?" Denis cracked one and took a big sip as I set my towel down.

"Had it in from last night. Don't ask questions. And, let's just say this is a private part of the beach." The nearest person I could see was over a mile away to the left, and nothing but cliff and rocks to the right. Behind us was a giant mansion, with garden and cobblestone pathways leading right to the sand. I gave Denis a questioning look. "Again, don't ask questions. Just be thankful that we're the only ones here, and it's a beautiful day in a beautiful country, and we have cold beer." He cracked the top off a second one and handed it to me. I sighed and smiled, taking a big sip of the cold liquid. "And on that note, I don't have swim shorts because my last ones.... well I just don't have them. So I'm swimming in my boxers." Denis pulled off his shirt and tossed it to the side, doing the same with his tight black jeans and socks. His entire chest was tattooed with a tiger head, stretching from his collar bones to below his nipples. Only then did I really notice the ones on his arms, mostly his forearms, and one brightly colored rose on his shoulder.

"Nice tattoos." Denis stuck his tongue out at me. "Where do I change?" Denis looked around dramatically.

"Sorry there's _no five star American change rooms_ around here. You'll have to change right here." I sighed as I pulled out my suit.

"Ha ha. Turn around then." Denis sighed and covered his eyes with both hands as I pulled my top off. "I don't trust you won't look."

"Neither do I." Denis said as he peaked between his fingers. I turned around dramatically, looking back at him. His hazel eyes shown in the light, his freckles already more prominent after being in the sun for the morning, the warm breeze blowing his soft hair back. He had the type of smile that makes his eyes just a little bit brighter. Like his happiness was an internal generator that powered the light behind his eyes.

"No peaking." I said as I pulled my bra off and put on my triangle bikini top, making sure my breasts were sitting perfectly perky in it before changing out of my shorts and into my matching thong bottoms.

"Sorry, I peaked." Denis smirked as I turned around, his cheeks blushing pink.

"I thought you might. Come on." I kicked my clothes into a pile by my towel and grabbed my beer, lit a cigarette, and began walking towards the water. I took a big sip as Denis followed behind me.


	3. Tease

"So, if you know what T is doing, why do you let her think she's getting away with it?"

"I don't know. I don't really know what's going on with me and her. She acts like we're married when I'm around but as soon as I leave it's a free for all. I think she just likes the thrill of feeling like she's cheating even thought she's not actually doing anything wrong, you know?"

"Yeah, not just the thrill she likes..." I muttered. "Ask everyone I know. She just likes cheating." I said, the warm water gently lapping at my feet.

"I used to want to be with her. Like be her boyfriend. But the more we go on for ...."

"So you just like fucking her?" I looked up at Denis. He sighed.

"No," He kicked a few drops of water onto me as we walked farther in. "Well yeah, but it's not just that. I like her, we're good together. And I care about her, but I would never let myself get emotionally invested in being faithful with her. I can be faithful when I know I need to be. I don't think she's capable." _Good to know._

"That, my darling, you have to take up with her."

"I've had enough of talking about her. Why did you decide to up and move to Greece?" I took a long pull off my beer and a drag from my cigarette.

"Always moved around a lot. Mostly stayed in the same state, but different houses all the time. Up and start over. I figured moving half way around the world would be a better shot at a fresh start. New country, new language, new friends, new job." Denis listened intently, nodding every so often.

"Why do you feel like you need a fresh start?" I shrugged. "I moved here for the same reason. I made a lot of mistakes back home. I thought if I moved to Greece that things would be better and I wouldn't have to deal with it, but my problems followed me. It didn't really get better until I righted my wrongs and sorted everything out. But moving put me in the head space I needed to do that. I didn't exactly get full on fresh start I wanted, but I'm in a better place now. Better band. Making better music. With better people." Denis shrugged cheerfully.

"Well, let's hope none of my problems follow me here." I mumbled as the water reached my chest. I took a long pull off my cigarette, and a long sip of my beer. "All of my problems are people. I don't know how anyone could ever have a problem when they live in a place like this. God, it's gorgeous." I sighed and watched the waves push on the horizon. I had wished since I was a kid to visit a place perhaps even half as beautiful as that, with almost clear salty ocean water, and white sand beaches. I suddenly felt Denis behind me as he wrapped one arm around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder, using his other hand to take my cigarette and take a drag before giving it back. I laughed slightly, his touch electrifying every inch of skin he covered. I felt him smile into my neck.

"Isn't it?" He whispered, causing the hairs on the back of my neck to stand up. I nodded, biting my lip to hide my smile. I wished very often that I could take recordings in my mind of dreams, so I could replay them in the morning and relive the things I'd seen while I slept, but in that moment I wished I could take one of those mind recordings just to remember how beautiful the sun's rays looked dancing over the oceans surface, Denis's arms around me, with a cold beer in my hand. I wished I could encapsulate that moment filled with warm sun and electric, exhilarating energy.

"Come on, let's go back to the towel and lay for a bit?" I took the last sip of my beer and put the cigarette butt in the bottle, turning around in his arms.

"Okay." I nodded, his face once again only inches from mine, his hazel eyes entrapping mine. He nodded back to the beach and I followed him out of the water, slicking the last drips from my arms and legs before putting my empty bottle in the trunk, and sitting down on the sand. Denis pulled his from the back and laid it out next to mine, sitting close to me and lighting a cigarette. His freckles were already ten times darker than that morning. "Your freckles are cute." I said as I laid down flat on the hot black towel, hoping to suck up as much sun as possible. There were never any good places to tan outside in New York, unless you were the type of freak to lay half naked in Central Park on a hot day, but that would most likely get you put on a sex-offenders list instead of a sun-kissed glow.

"Thank you." I heard Denis's smile. "So are your tits." I shot him a look from underneath my sunglasses. "What? They are." I rolled my eyes and felt Denis lie down beside me, his foot touching mine.

"Thanks, I guess." After an hour of silence, and sun baking, I turned over onto my stomach and lied with my head in my arms, watching Denis. He seemed to be glowing, the sun illuminating his soft freckled skin, his long eyelashes tickling the top of his cheeks. I heard a soft snore and had to suppress a giggle. When another loud one came I laughed loudly, knowing that he was awake and aware I was watching him. He opened his eyes quickly and turned on his side, resting his head in his hand.

"Stare much?"

"Only a little. You're cute." I shrugged, and close my eyes. I suddenly felt the brush of his finger tips against my hip, as light as a feather. His touch trailed slowly up my hip, to the small of my back, and up my spine. His hands were even warmer than my skin. "Touch much?"

"Yes, a lot." When I rolled onto my side to look at him, he moved to be almost on top of me in seconds. He just stared into my eyes. "I hope you don't mind."

"No." I breathed, suddenly not being able to remember if I brushed my teeth that morning.

"I'd like to kiss you." He said plainly.

"Okay." Was all I could choke out, and he Denis smiled before pressing his lips against mine. While my world did not stop turning and begin to revolve around us, and my heart did not flutter into my chest, and I didn't kick my one foot up like they do in the movies - partly because I was lying down - it was a pretty good kiss. I was also hesitant to call it a 'first kiss', because that seemed a little too high school romance for my liking, and for the lack of depth in the situation, it was inappropriate. He pulled away and smiled.

"That was nice. You kiss nice." He mused, before lying back down. _That's it? That's all I get? I paraded around in a bikini and laid down beside you in the hot sun alone and even said yes to you kissing me and that's all I get? A mere peck on the lips? I've been robbed._

"That's all?"

"Yeah. Of course. That's it, that's all." He said, as if there could be absolutely no need to continue. "Don't be weird." _Fuck off._ I decided I was finished just when Denis's phone rang. He sighed dramatically and answered as I stood and dusted the sand off my bum. "Hello? Yeah. Yes. Yes. No. Fine. Yeah. Done. Then." He hung up.

"How was that a phone conversation?" I asked as I shook out my towel and put my shorts on over my suit bottoms.

"The guys wanna go out tonight. Celebrate. You're coming right?" I shrugged as Denis stood and dressed again, shaking each item of clothes before putting it on. "It will be fun. Got a booth at some club, bottle service, dancing, it will be a good time."

"Sure." I sighed, with nothing better to do - and it would be a chance to me to look at Andy some more.

"Perfect. I'll drop you home to get ready and pick you and T up later? I'll call her now." So I packed up everything else and closed the trunk door of Denis's SUV, and lit a cigarette. I had time to finish it and wait in the passenger seat for ten minutes before Denis finally hung up the phone. "Fuck." He said angrily, nearly scaring me out of my skin. "Sorry- just, fuck. I just reminded her she said she's working late. And I told her to blow off work for one night and come have fun with your best friends, and she found a way to make me feel bad about partying. All she cares about is work. And she even said she'd come out with us tonight. Kind of been planning it." Denis started the car and ranted to me the entire way back to the house. "Sorry." He sighed, as the car came to a slow stop in the second empty space. "I'm not trying to make you hate your best friend, or come between you, or anything like that. Really. She just gets on my nerves sometimes."

"It's fine, I get it." I sighed, and flashed a quick smile. He just sighed, and smiled, and looked down.

"Now I feel like a dick. Okay. Take your time, get ready, do whatever you like. Wear something sexy. You have something to wear right?"

"Yeah, I should manage fine." He nodded.

"Okay. Call me if you need anything. I'll call you around eight? Let you know when I'm on my way." I nodded and Denis kissed my cheek before I got out and ran upstairs, both the gate and front door full locked. _At least T is actually at work now._

"Hey, I'm downstairs." I sighed loudly into the home phone I had brought from the receiver into the bathroom.

"What? You said you'd call when you were on your way."

"Well I'm on my way up if that makes it any better."

"Come on then." I sighed loudly into the phone, hanging up and adjusting my shirt in the mirror. It was a black off the shoulder cropped top with a zipper up the front and fridge all down the sleeves. I pair that with a pair of high waist faux leather pants, and a pair of black stiletto boots. My hair was sleek and straight behind my shoulders and I did a full face of makeup, keeping the eyes light with a neutral shadow, winged liner, and a pair of long thick lashes.

"Hey," I heard Denis call from the living room. I took a deep nervous breath. I didn't know why I was afraid, considering he had seen me after a 12 hour flight, and in the middle of the night, and mostly naked at the beach. But he hadn't seen me at my best, and I was thinking that what if perhaps my best isn't good enough. Or he wouldn't like my outfit. Or I was wearing too much makeup. Or I was too dressed up or not enough. Or if my hair would get frizzy in the middle of the night, or if I would get drunk too fast and make a fool of myself in front of everyone. I took another deep breath. _It will be fine._ I turned to walk out of the bathroom but Denis stood right in front of me, scaring me once again. Denis froze, and then smiled. He reached out for my hand, and I when I took it he held it up, spinning me slowly in a circle. I was worried my smile might have been ruining whatever moment we were having. "Wow." He breathed, and I felt my face turn red. He wore white dress shirt, buttoned up half way with a black blazer over top and the sleeves pushed up on his wrists, with black skinny jeans and handfuls of rings and bracelets. I almost started drooling.

"You said dress sexy and- it's not too much?"

"You look good, P. Come on. Everyone's waiting." I grabbed my clutch before following Denis out. I made sure to lock the door and gate securely, the sun having long since set. Denis took a few steps down before holding out his hand, to help me down the stairs. I smiled and took it. What a gentleman. "Remember what I said. The guys are off limits." He added as he opened the passenger door of his car for me. I turned to face him, crossing my arms.

"Maybe I wasn't listening." Denis took a step closer, so I could feel his breath down my neck as he spoke directly into my ear.

"Well," His voice was low and raspy. "Maybe I want you all to myself." My knees almost went weak beneath me. He stepped back and gestured for me to get into the car. I did so and he closed the door before getting in the driver's side. "That isn't to say they'll exactly keep their hands off you, looking like that." I lit a cigarette and rolled down the window as he drove through the quiet night, the street only illuminated by the soft streetlights, and the headlights of other cars. The closer we got to the center of the city, it seemed to come to life, people laughing on the street, music leaked from clubs and bars that lined the streets. I felt more at home than I had since landing. The more clubs we drove past, and the further we drove, I was beginning to wonder where this club was. He took a sharp right turn down an alley and I shot him a look before seeing a small door with a large man standing in front of it with his hands clasped in front of him _. Not sketchy at all. Totally seems safe_. Denis parked down the alley a ways and opened my door for me again, taking my hand to help me out of the car - and I needed it, in pants that tight and heels that high. He put his hand around my hip as we walked towards the bald man, who towered over both of us.

"Hey." The man instantly softened when he realized who we were. Or at least who Denis was.

"Hey, good to see you." Denis smiled and shook the mans hand. "This is P, T's friend. He introduced. "Short for Persephone."

"Beautiful name for a beautiful girl. Where's T tonight?"

"Working late, as usual. Just us tonight."

"Alright, have a good time guys." The bald man stepped forward and held the door open for us. When we walked in I was instantly blinded by flashing lights in the dark room, a dance floor full of young bodies, with a bar on one side and an upper level on the other, only a few steps higher, holding booths lining the wall. It smelled like sweat, and women's perfume, and very strongly of alcohol. Denis paused and looked around for a moment before taking my hand and pulling me through the crowd and up the few stairs to a booth with the entire band, and each of them with girls at their sides. "

"Denis!" Dominic stood and slapped Denis hard on the back. "You made it."

"Yeah, took me so long to do my hair." Denis said sarcastically. Slowly all eyes landed on Denis, and then all on me, where everyone proceeded to stare. I finally caught Andy with my eye, who was also staring, and he bit his lip, smirking slightly. Jay stood out of the booth with his girlfriend's hand in his, both of them stumbling away.

"Go on, sit." Denis nodded, so I sat slid right in to sit beside Andy. I turned to Denis as he sat down beside me.

"Are you gonna explain what's going on? Ever?"

"What could you possibly mean?" Denis smiled innocently as held the number two out with his fingers to woman in a bikini standing in front of the table. I assumed she was a waitress.

"Why the bouncer knows you, and T? Why we're at some tiny club in an alley way? What you're supposed to be celebrating? Kind of weird, Denis."

"Wha- you didn't tell her?" Brock gaped.

"No- I wanted it to be a surprise."

"You're such a douche, Denis. She has no idea?"

"No idea about what?" All the sudden everyone was talking over each other, voices raising, and I decided to but out of it.

"Okay you know how we're in a band. Tonight is our album release party, and that's why it's such a big deal to everyone else here. That's what most of the people here are here for."

"It's kind of a big deal, Denis." Andy sounded angry by Denis's words. I wondered if they butted heads a lot. My guess was that they did.

"Yes, but she doesn't know anything about this, so it's not that big a deal. To us, yes. Big deal." Denis was running my head a muck, and I was getting sick of. _You wanna kiss me, but you do it once for a mere second. You say we're going clubbing, and you take me to your album release party. You say you're the front man of the band, but it seems like you're constantly undermining Andy. You say T knew you were planning tonight, but she didn't mention it to me once, even thought the bouncer at this strip club knows her by name. Half the time I wanna sit on your face, and half the time I wanna flip you off. So how do I make up my mind?_ Denis handed me a shot and I took it without pausing to consider what it was or whatever he was gonna say. I took his too, sitting back in the booth.

"So," Andy sat back beside me, his head close to mine but looking forward. I felt his hand on my knee again, but only at the knee. "You look incredible tonight." Andy wore a black dress shirt buttoned up all the way with small red flower embroidery on the collar, and a black blazer over top of it - also drool worthy. I definitely felt under dressed wearing pants.

"You don't clean up so bad yourself." He smirked and took a sip of his beer from the bottle.

"So why did you move to Greece?"

"Why does any American move to Greece? Start over. Change of scenery." He nodded.

"Now onto the question I really wanted to ask. What's going on with you and Denis? Isn't he with T? And what's going on with that?" I laughed and Andy turned to me, wearing a bright grin. It only made me smile more. He seemed to be the kind of person where their every emotion is contagious - happiness, sadness, anger. Everyone else would feel it with him. I was feeling it with him.

"I don't know. They both fuck other people but she tries to hide it like she's cheating, and they aren't really together. That's what he told me anyways. Since I've been here she's been working. He told me that you're all off limits to me because he wants me all to himself, or something." I laughed out loud, hearing myself say it. _This is all ridiculous. This is no better than the juvenile drama in New York. At least there's nicer scenery around here._

"He told us the same thing. You don't speak Greek? Russian? Anything?" I shook my head.

"I wish. Maybe I would understand what everyone is saying half the time." I sighed. Andy smirked.

"It's not worth it. I learned a bit of Russian for fun and they only use it to ask me things or say dirty stuff around other people without them knowing. Besides, you don't wanna know what they're saying half the time."

"Well you can't completely throw your friends under the bus." A glass of red wine appeared on the table in front of me so I grabbed it and took a sip, turning back to Andy.

"No one said anything about friends." He muttered, taking a sip of his beer. I raised my eyebrow. "That's all for you to learn another day. Stories for another time. We're supposed to be celebrating." Andy forced a grand smile and held his arms up, but sighed deeply and slumped back down. "It just seems I'm not exactly in the celebrating mood." I leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"If it helps, neither am I." I sighed, and took another sip of my wine.

"Do you dance?" I shook my head no. He sighed. "Neither do I. I don't know why we always have to do these things at clubs."

"Not much of a party guy?" I raised my eyebrow.

"On the contrary, my dear. I like my parties at my house much better. Dress code is easy and I know all the steps." He looked at me as if he was waiting for a reaction, a small grin on his lips, as if he was proud for saying something funny. I took a sip from my glass of wine, unable to hide my smile as I shook my head.

"That's funny." I suddenly felt Denis's hand on mine and sat forward quickly, feeling as though I'd been caught doing something naughty.

"Come on, let's go dance." I could see in his eyes that he was already drunk, and it was the most endearing thing I'd ever seen.

"I don't-" At the slightest idea I would deny, his smile began to fade, tugging on every heart string I had left. "Okay." He grinned and grabbed my hand, pulling me out of the booth and down to the sea of bodies as fast as I could walk in my tall shoes. I gasped as he pulled me close against his body, his hands tight on my waist, breathing down my neck.

"You know, I told you to stay away from Andy." He whispered into my ear, both of us standing totally still. _Maybe he isn't as drunk as he looks._

"You know, I told you I wasn't listening. You were kind of being a dick to them tonight, considering it's their party too."

"Believe me, P, there's a lot going on behind the scenes you don't see. Things you don't know yet. You don't know them that well and-"

"I don't know you that well." I pulled away from Denis, throwing his hands off of me. "I don't know any of you. How am I supposed to know if I like or don't like someone after only a day? How am I supposed to make sense of all of this and make all the right moves, when I have no idea what's going on?" I felt my heart beating in my throat, my head throbbing as I backed further away from Denis.

"P don't be like that- I'm not trying to-" He reached to grab my arms but I pushed him back.

"Don't touch me-" In less than a second - almost faster than humanly possible - Andy was between us and holding Denis back with a hand on his flat chest. Hero to the rescue. Great.

"What the hell is going on?" He looked between Denis and I for an answer.

"I-"

"P isn't having fun." Denis said loudly, glaring at me over Andy's shoulder. _You get to hate me now? After I say everything is happening to fast? You get to hate me for being overwhelmed? No. You don't_. "She doesn't like us."

"No- that's not what I-" Andy looked at me, slightly hurt, but as though he was trying to play it off. He was doing a very good job.

"Come on, Denis. Let's just go." I took a deep breath, feeling tears well up as Andy pushed Denis back to the table, leaving me standing alone on the dance floor. I took a deep breath and wiped any makeup that could have moved before pushing past anyone in my way, and right out the door. _Fuck you. Fuck both of you. That isn't what I meant. That's not what I mean. Fuck you. All you've done since my arrival is lie to me and lie to me, and lie to me some more. And now you get to be mad at me for not knowing what the truth is_. I lit a cigarette as I walked towards the main road as a the cool sea breeze sent a shiver down my spine. The sound of my heels clacking against the dry pavement echoed through the dark alley way as I walked.

"Fuck." I said, a little too loud, realizing I don't have a car, or a phone, or even know where I live. I balled my hand up into a fist, willing to punch anything that came within 15 feet of my person - there was nothing. I took a deep breath, deciding whether or not to go back inside and attempt to make amends with Denis so he would drive me home - but I was too proud. "Fuck." I took a long drag off my cigarette, walking to the sidewalk and looking down the street either way. I could barely remember which direction we had come from in Denis' car.

"Persephone!" I almost didn't hear the person behind me calling my name as I started down the street. "P!" They called again. I turned around to see Andy running after me _. Oh great. You've come to yell at me. Tell me I'm a bitch. Or a tease. Or maybe laugh at me. That's great. Isn't that great? T, why couldn't you have just taken the fucking night off_. I turned back to face him as he approached, slowing to a walk and breathing heavily.

"Andy come back!" I heard Brock call from the door of the club, but Andy ignored him.

"Look I didn't say whatever Denis probably told you I did and-" He shook his head.

"Do you wanna get out of here?" 


	4. Lack

I woke up in the morning with a pounding headache, and the terribly tight feeling of anxiety in my chest. I sat up quickly and looked around. _My room. My room. I'm in Greece. I live with T. It's fine. My room. My bed. Andy beside me. All good._ I closed my eyes and cuddled back into the pillows before opening my eyes once again. _Andy is in my bed. We had sex. God damn we had sex_. Just as I was about to sit up and get out of bed, he rolled over and draped his arm over my stomach, nuzzling into my neck and smiling in his sleep. _Oh my god. We had sex. Andy is in my bed. Denis is gonna kill me. T is gonna kill me. But they can kill me when I get dressed and am no longer hungover._ I went back to sleep and the next time I woke up again it was mid day - and I was alone. I sat up, the bed cold where I found Andy sleeping beside me. It must have been a while since he left. I took a deep breath, my head no longer pounding and my chest no longer constricted with fear. I pushed the blanket off and stood, only in my underwear from the night before, and my clothes in a pile on the floor beside me. I dug into my suitcase and put on a black cotton dress with thin straps, and my hair up into a knot on top of my head before shaking out the top sheet on the bed. A small piece of paper fell out of it and softly onto the hardwood floors. Curiously, I picked it up and read the note:

_Didn't mean to stay so late in the morning. I had a really good time with you last night. It's probably best for you that you don't tell D or T about this, but it's up to you. And don't worry, I'll sort out the Denis thing. It will all be fine. Call me - Andy_

His phone number was scribbled underneath in the same messy handwriting. I felt my entire face get hot as a smile tugged at the corners of my mouth. I put the note into the nightstand, walking out of the bedroom and into the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and almost burst out laughing at the dark hickeys trailing from my neck down my chest. _That's gonna be impossible to cover up._ Deciding I didn't care, and that I would think of an excuse when I needed one, I washed all the makeup off my face from the night before and walked into the living room to see it full of people. T, Denis, Andy, Dominic, Brock, and a few other people I didn't know _. Oh. Shit._ Denis shot me a dirty look.

"Morning sleepy head." T cheered, running right over to me as I walked into the kitchen for a bottle of water. She leaned over the breakfast bar, looking bright eyed and excited. "Well, actually afternoon. But still." She grinned as if she knew something I did not.

"Hey." I grumbled, opening the bottle of water and downing half of it. She rounded the halfway and punched my shoulder lightly.

"So- how was it?" She eluded. _Does she know?_ I squinted at her. "Oh come on. I saw him leaving this morning." She kept her voice quiet. "Not to mention, your neck is pretty fucking bad." She almost burst out laughing and when I met eyes with Andy I turned away to avoid blushing.

"That obvious?"

"Are you kidding? I might start calling him Andy _Hoover_ instead of Marlowe. Now tell me," I laughed loudly, trying desperately to suppress it and keep our conversation private from the men in the living room. "Is it bi-" I threw my T's mouth and pulled her into my bedroom so I could speak candidly, and cover the marks he'd left with some concealer. "Was it big?" I thought as hard as I possibly could while digging around in my makeup bag.

"I don't remember..." I admitted. "I don't even remember doing it honestly. I remember leaving the club with him last night and then I woke up and we were in my bed, and I was gonna get up but he cuddled into me so I fell asleep again, and then I just woke up now. I think it was good?"

"Well I think you would have remembered if it was bad...." T said, not getting the answers she wanted. I shrugged as I applied the makeup to my skin in a thick coat, applying some onto the dark circles under my eyes as well and blending until my skin began to turn read underneath. There was nothing quite as difficult as covering up a bruise with makeup, but I'd managed to get the formula down over the years. I put my hair up neater than before. I followed T back into the living room and sat on the couch beside Andy, but far away from him and leaning over the arm.

"Now that I've had all my person meetings of the day." I laughed.

"Hey, I'm Brit." A girl held her hand out for mine to shake from beside Dominic on the couch next to mine. She had long blonde hair with loose waves, and tan, freckled skin with bright blue eyes. _Ugh I wish I looked like you._

"I'm P, nice to meet you." I shook her hand and the room fell into a sickening silence. After a moment of absolutely nothing, not even the wind slamming a door, I decided to speak up. "Anyone want a coffee?"

"Coffee anyone?" Andy said at the exact same time. I looked at him and he just smiled at me. "Great minds." I stood and walked into the kitchen to begin brewing a fresh pot. _I hope my neck isn't that noticeable. And how is it not painfully obvious that you are the culprit, Andrew Marlowe. Please tell me how the entire world does not know that I slept with you. And tell me what the hell you said to Denis to make him hate me even more than he did last night_. "Hey." He kept his voice soft, leaning against the fridge door with his arms crossed.

"Hey." I replied simply, counting the heads of those in the living room that wanted a cup, and pulling the appropriate number of mugs from the cupboard. I thought it was weird that T had a perfect white matching set of all her dishes, and a full matching set of all her cutlery. In every kitchen I could remember, there were a hundred mixed up colors and styles, and types of dishes - maybe she was just a little more organized than everywhere I had lived before. "Whatever you said to Denis didn't work." I leaned on the counter and crossed my arms as the coffee machine chugged on, slowly dripping the hot liquid into the glass pot below. Andy smiled.

"Didn't get a chance to talk to him, properly. Sorry. And I really hope you don't think I'm a complete cock for leaving a note..." He sighed. "I wanted to leave before T saw in case you didn't want to tell her, but she caught me red handed putting my pants back on." I couldn't help but laugh as the scene played in my head.

"No, it's fine. I'd have called had you not been in my living room when I woke up." Andy smirked and leaned on the counter next to me, his hip touching my side. "I also don't have a phone that works here."

"I thought that might also be a little weird. It was supposed to be a band thing, but it kind of turned into us all sitting around and hanging out." I pulled the milk and cream from the fridge and the sugar bowl from the cupboard.

"You know this doesn't have to be something, right?" I turned back to Andy, crossing my arms tightly over my chest. "We don't _have_ to do this. You don't _have_ to explain yourself."

"Well I wanted to." Andy's voice remained soft. "I wanted to talk to you. But if that's you telling me to shut up then, note taken." I leaned my head on his shoulder, doing nothing to hide the smile that was forming. The machine beeped behind me and I quickly stood tall, turning it off and pouring it into the mugs I set out. "So, we're cool?" I could almost see the joyous excitement bursting out of his eyes through the reflection of the light in the kitchen window. I nodded.

"Yeah, we're cool." It was a week before I saw anyone but T again. I decided I didn't move to Greece just to get caught up in boys and more drama or drinking. I wanted to spend time with my best friend, uninterrupted, and try and figure myself out a little. The trouble was, T was the only one with a day job, and everyone else was beginning to think I was spiraling into a depression. I was no stranger to a little self-administered loneliness, but the trouble was, it was hard to feel lonely with a new cell phone. T called a few times a day to make sure I was okay, Denis texted me to ask if I wanted to do something or if I had eaten anything or if I was doing anything fun - he'd quickly gotten over his affliction towards the idea that I wouldn't wrap myself around his finger that easily. But I still hadn't talked to Andy. I sat outside the front door smoking a cigarette as the sun began to drift beyond my line of sight over head as my phone rang. Unknown caller. I sighed and answered. "Hello?"

"Hey," The voice breathed heavily on the phone. "It's Andy. Are you home?"

"Yeah... why?" He hung up and I didn't have a moment to be confused before he appeared on the other side of the gate at the top of the stairs. I laughed loudly and he smiled, before opening the gate. "Why call to ask if I'm home when you're already here?"

"It's rude to show up unannounced." I shook my head, taking a long drag, motioning for him to sit. He lit a cigarette from the breast pocket of his white v neck t-shirt, a small black vest hanging open on his shoulders. "How are you?" He brushed back a fallen strand of hair.

"I'm fine." I've been avoiding all human contact, thank you for asking. "How are you?" He shrugged.

"Bored."

"So that's why you're here?"

"Well I wouldn't be here if I was busy." He quipped. "And I have been busy. We're trying to work out a tour, and scheduling, and press for the album."

"Then why does Denis call me every hour of the day?"

"Because he doesn't care." Andy seemed angered. "He never did. He loves to say he's the front of the band but he never acts like it. He fucks off all day and does whatever he wants and shows up when it suits him and and treats us all like we care too much because we actually do care." He took a drag off his cigarette so hard I thought he might choke. I waited for the smoke to leak out of his mouth or nose, but most of it seemed to remain in his lungs. He sighed deeply, and still nothing more came out.

"I must confess, I've been avoiding everyone." Andy's furrowed brow cast a shadow over his deep set eyes. "I didn't come here to wrap myself up in other people. I didn't want him thinking I would sit on his pinky finger. I didn't want to get involved."

"But you are." I blew the smoke from my lungs out of my nose, tasting the tobacco all the more.

"Yes, I am." Andy wore a knowing smile.

"Is that why you didn't call me?

"You didn't call me either." I said. I crossed one leg over the other and leaned onto the arm of the iron chair I sat in.

"Yes, I didn't. I'm not one for the phone thing. I'm kind of an old person. I'd much rather call than text, and I'd much rather see someone in person than call." _Of course you would. Why wouldn't you?_ "And we already established I've been busy."

"Glad we're on the same page." I muttered, taking another drag of my cigarette before digging the cherry into the porcelain Yankees ash tray in front of me. My phone rang again, this time Denis' number. I silenced it before putting it in my back pocket. "Like I said, every hour of the day." And as if Andy and Denis had coordinated their moves, Denis appeared on the other side of the gate, with flowers and chocolates in his hand. Oh god those better be for T.

"Hey," Denis opened the gate, and then realized who accompanied me. They exchanged an intense look, and I wasn't sure if the glimmer in Andy's eyes would come out as a laugh or a fist in Denis' face. "Is T home?" Denis turned to me.

"No." I cleaned my throat. "Work. As usual." I stood up and grabbed the small thick card from the bouquet, turning away and reading it before Denis could stop me.

_I hope you know how special you are._

_-Denis_

_Not even a hint._ I turned back to him and nestled the card back in between the crimson petals. Denis laughed. "I'll put these inside." Denis slid the glass door open and walked inside as I sat back down beside Andy.

"What did it say?"

"I hope you know how special you are, from Denis." I recited.

"Sounds like something you give to someone you think is sad." He mused, glancing at me and then back to the tip of his cigarette as Denis walked back out and sat on the couch in front of both of us. _Why does everyone think I'm so sad?_

"So, what are you doing here?" Denis turned to Andy, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees. _This time on: Stances With Threatening Auras...._

"Do I need to justify smoking a cigarette?"

"No... I just, didn't expect to see you here." Andy rolled his eyes, only making Denis more angry. I wished both of them would just go home, or at least let me go back inside.

"Yes, I forgot you had a monopoly on both girls. Right." I held my tongue.

"Don't be like that, Andy. You know what I mean."

"What do you mean?" I looked to Denis. "Didn't I tell both of you the reason I wasn't going out with you all the time was because I didn't want to get involved in your shitty little drama? Did you just decide to bring it to me, instead?" Holding my tongue didn't work very well. T always said she admired me for speaking my mind, and telling people what I think, and standing up for myself; it usually didn't go over very well for me, but I assumed it was entertaining for others who weren't on the receiving end of whatever I had to say.

"Well, I came here to smoke a cigarette with you and talk." Andy sighed, as if his oh so simply easy plan had been foiled when Denis showed up.

"Well I certainly didn't come here to fight. I am the one with a key, remember?" Andy threw the rest of his cigarette off the balcony where the glass wall didn't meet the actual wall before standing up, the keys clipped to his belt buckle jingling with every movement of his hips.

"Fine, Denis. You win. _You always will win_." He sighed, turning back to me. He opened his mouth to say something, but closed his eyes and paused for a moment. "Whatever." He grumbled, before slamming the gate behind himself and sauntering down the stairs. I unballed the fists I had made.

"Well I don't know what his problem is..." Denis plastered on a smile and turned to me. "So what are you up-"

"Did you ever think maybe it's you?" I snapped, before getting up and walking inside. I wished I could take his key along with it. I walked into my bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed, so worked up, and so angry over being worked up about something useless, that I was ready to punch a wall. I took a few deep breathes and decided against it breaking my own knuckles for something so stupid.

"What the hell do you mean I'm the problem?" Denis burst through the door and crossed his arms.

"You know when someone walks away from you that means the conversation is over, right?"

"No, I want an answer."

"It means that you're a fucking dick to everyone else. I told you to leave me alone and you only call me more. I can't even smoke a cigarette on my porch, in my house, with someone else, without you barging in and making them leave. I was having a nice time until you showed up. I'm so sick of it, Denis." I hadn't realized how loud my voice had gotten.

"Oh so you think you're so innocent in this? You get to tease me all day and play around with me and kiss me and then that same night tell me you need space and we're all too much for you? You get to fuck my friends and hang out with them but ignore my calls? That's fine? But I can't bring you flowers?" His voice broke on the last word, looking like he was on the verge of tears. _I won't let you break my strength._

"I'm not fucking your friends, Denis." His shoulders slouched, his arms falling to his sides.

"Of course that's the part you focus on."

"Why did you bring me flowers and tell me they were for T?" I crossed my arms, stepping back as Denis stepped closer.

"Because I felt like a big old asshole when I saw you sitting with Andy, okay? I like you, P. I like you a lot. Can you imagine how I feel for a second? I think things are going great, and then you cut me off completely, ignore my calls, shut yourself off from the world for a week. I decide to make a little romantic gesture and come over to see my best friend is already here." _I won't let you make me feel guilty._

"Speaking of best friends..."

"I called it off with T." Denis blurted out. I was winded. "I ended it. I told her I had enough. No more bullshit, P. She understood-"

"Get out, Denis." I sighed, sitting back down on my bed. He came forward to try and comfort me.

"I didn't tell her about-"

"Get out." I screamed back in his face. "I swear to fucking god, Denis. Get out of my fucking house." He took a step back, shocked by my volume. "Leave." I repeated.

"I'm sorry." His voice shattered into a million pieces, and he left. I collapsed back onto my bed, trying to take a deep breath but coming up shallow. _I can't do anything right. I move away to start a new life and get a fresh start but instead I just come and fuck things up here. I ruin my best friend's relationship. She let me stay with her and feeds me and takes care of me. I fuck Denis' best friend and only increase the divide between them. I hurt Andy, and Denis, and T, in one fell swoop. I can't do anything right_. To soften the potential blow of whatever would come when T arrived home, I took the roses and chocolates and threw them in the garbage, before taking the trash out properly and cleaning up around the house. _She's gonna kick me out. She's gonna send me back to America. She's gonna send me packing. I've been here for less than two weeks and I've already ruined everything._ I sat waiting on the couch anxiously for her to come home, praying that by some miracle Denis hadn't hold T than he'd left her for me, and that I wouldn't have to tell her any of what had happened. My prayers were answered. She opened the front door with tears streaming down her cheeks, kicking off her shoes and dropping her bag, falling onto the couch and crying into my shoulder. "P..." she sobbed, snot bubbling from her nose. "He dumped me." She gasped, sobbing harder and harder into me. I sighed and wrapped my arms around her.

"What? What happened?" She sat up, wiping the makeup from her cheeks and taking a deep breath.

"Denis. He- he called me when I was at work and asked to take me out for lunch. So we went to that place where he took you to breakfast- and-" She began to cry again. "He dumped me. He said we have to stop seeing each other."

"Awh, T, I'm sorry." I pulled her close and wrapped my arms around her shoulders, allowing her to cry into my chest, not matter how much snot and mascara she got on my shirt. I deserved it. Actually, I deserved for her to kick me in the ribs and send me packing, but I'd much rather take a dirty shirt. "I didn't know you cared about him so much."

"I loved him." She cried. "I know we weren't even really together, but I wanted to be. I slept with other people because he was, and- I tried to hide it because I felt bad even though he didn't. I wanted to be with him, P."

"I'm sorry, T. I didn't know- why don't I get some food, ice cream and pizza and everything you could ever want, and you find a movie, and we just have a girls night in. Huh? We haven't even done that yet. Maybe this will be good? You and me can spend some more time together with no boys in the way. And I won't even see Andy anymore." Really just a good excuse for me to keep ignoring him.

"Really? You would do that for me?" T looked up at me, her big doe eyes soaked in tears, somehow still looking beautiful with makeup all over her face.

"Yeah, of course. I love you. Now, have a bath, wash your face and get into comfortable pjs. And find a movie. Nothing about boys or love or anything gross like that. Okay?" I stood and she nodded, grabbing my wallet and keys from the side table by the door. "Okay, I'll be back before you know it." I kissed her on the top of the head like a child before heading out to the store. And as fate would have it, my day had to be ruined for a third time. I kept my head down and walked quickly, hoping Andy wouldn't see me as he meandered the isles. _Fuck._ I walked straight to the back of the store, throwing anything in my cart that had English writing on it or looked good, and some sodas, and walked to the cash register. I should have thought this out better. The woman behind the counter said a few things in broken English and I just nodded and held up my debit card. She smiled and pointed to the machine, and just before I could tap my card, someone beat me to it. I looked up and saw Andy smile at me.

"My treat." _God fucking damn._ I grabbed my bags and set them down as Andy started loading the counter with his things.

"Why did you do that?"

"I feel like an asshole for how I left earlier." And you should. I managed to tap my card before he could even take his back out again.

"My treat." I sighed, and Andy looked at me with such indignant delight. "Now we're even."

"Guess you're hungry then." He nodded to my bags as we walked out of the store, in the direction of my house.

"Mostly for T. Denis broke up with her and she's torn about it." Andy laughed slightly and he lit a cigarette.

"Ah. So he broke up with her for her best friend. Didn't waste much time getting to you from her then. Really smooth." I sighed, rolling my eyes and wishing Andy would have walked the other direction.

"Yeah. After you left he told me and I kicked him out and threw the flowers in the trash. And then T got home. So we're gonna watch movies and eat until we're sick."

"You're a good friend, P." Andy looked at me seriously.

"I'm a terrible friend, are you serious?" I snorted. "I ruined T's relationship, and pissed you and Denis off in the process."

"Well it's not like you asked him to be in love with you. And I'm certainly not mad at you. I'm mad at Denis, but we'll get over it. We always do. He's already called me crying twice. Mostly I just answer and then put the phone down. Every twenty minutes say 'oh no' or 'that's crazy' and he doesn't even notice. You're a better friend than I am." I couldn't help but laugh, and Andy smiled proudly, stopping in front of his car. "I really am sorry for leaving like that, and not calling. I was busy, but that's not an excuse for acting how I did earlier. I really would like to see you again, Persephone." _But I promised T I wouldn't see you again. And it's more drama. But god you're cute, and kind, and funny, and smart._

"I'll see you later, Andy." I said, and walked the rest of the short distance to the house, to begin preparing for girls night.


	5. Chance

"So, what kind of music do you like?" He asked, slowly and slyly taking my hand as we walked down the street, the sun shining down upon my already burnt shoulders.

"Um..." I sighed, pretending my hand was not on fire, and his touch was not electric. "Classic rock, a lot. Metal. Rap. Classical. Kind of everything."

"Ugh, you like that new shit?" Andy scoffed with a laugh as we walked.

"It's not all that bad. What about you mister purist? What do you like?"

"Guess." He mused, foregoing the hand-holding and throwing his arm around my shoulder, taking a lick off the ice cream cone in his hand. I didn't exactly think the bright pink cotton candy flavor would suit him, but he insisted it was his favorite, and if they had black ice cream that he would get it. I agreed, but I got a scoop of chocolate and a scoop of pistachio.

"I don't know. Motorhead when you've drank too much coffee, The Cure when you're sad, and Billy Idol when you're feeling sexy." Andy had to stop and laugh out loud, so hard he almost dropped his cone on the sidewalk. I smiled proudly as he laughed, the sound doing nothing but elating my every sense and flipping my stomach. Andy put his arm around my shoulders again and kissed the top of my head hard as we turned onto my street.

"Oh my god, P. You got me. You got me. No one has ever been more right about me in my life."

"Oh come on, now what do you actually listen to?"

"No, I'm serious, P, that is what I listen to. Although, I wouldn't necessarily say I have to be feeling sexy to listen to Billy Idol. It's an all the time thing. How did you guess?"

"Oh the one earring and haircut and style in every picture I've ever seen of you isn't enough?" He laughed louder this time. I couldn't have smiled any greater than I was at that moment.

"I didn't realize I was being so obvious about it. At least you're a little more ambiguous about your taste. But I guess if I have to look like anyone, that's okay." I looked up to meet his eyes and they were simply full of light. It was incredible that after only a weeks worth of hanging out with Andy, I already felt so close to him, like a mysterious connection. Every piece of information about himself that he shared only made me beg for more. Every look we shared only made me beg for another. I had only been to his house a few times - which was far too big for just one person to live alone in - and had learned that he had three pet rats named Steven, Axl, and Billy, and one dog named Jagger. I couldn't believe that he had told me those things, and was still surprised about my guesses for his music taste. He was also from America, and moved with the rest of the guys when they formed the band, Denis coming in later. Andy spoke English, Greek, French, Italian, and the little Russian he knew from the rest of the boys. We did our best to stay off the topic of Denis - he didn't want to talk about it, and neither did I, because I had nothing to say. The only sour thing about seeing each other was hiding it. He didn't want to tell Denis and stir things up, and I had already promised T I wouldn't see him. I figured if I could hide it for long enough that she would forget what I said, and not be mad when she found out. We stopped in front of my house and I pulled out my keys.

"I had a nice time. Thanks for the ice cream." I said as I took another lick.

"My pleasure. I had a good time too. You're a very good walking partner." Andy put both his hands on my waist, pressing his lips to mine ever so gently. I could have swooned right then and there, I was ecstatic. When we separated he grinned. "I'll call you later, topolino." I felt my face turned red. Baby mouse. Babe or baby felt too formal, and nothing else was quite cute enough I guessed, so instead he called me baby mouse in Italian. I thought it was cute.

"Okay, bye." I turned to hide my blushing smile as I sauntered up the steps and inside. "Hey! I'm home!" I called to T as I walked into my room and threw my bag onto my bed, taking another lick off my ice cream cone.

"Hey," T walked into my bedroom, tying her hair up into a pony tail, dressed for work. "ohh, you got ice cream. Jealous."

"Don't say it." I sighed, disappointed. She took a long breath.

"I know I promised we would go to the beach today, but they called me in and if we don't get this case together by Monday it's my ass out of a job, and it's your ass out on the street."

"It's fine. I know work is more important than your best friend. All good. I'll just sit here alone. Whatever."

"Oh come on, P. You know I love you. And I'm sure you love having a place to live with an ocean view and food in the fridge. And as long as we like those things even a little, I have to work."

"Seriously, it's fine, T. I get it." I plastered on a smile and so did she.

"Have you always been such an angel?" I snorted.

"Yeah exactly after my eighteenth birthday, got my halo and everyone." I remarked, lying down and holding my ice cream over my stomach, trying to hide that I was almost exploding with anger.

"We're talking about that later!" She called as she walked back into her bedroom.

"No we aren't!" I returned. "Bye don't bring your co workers home if you're not planning on staying here!" I called, and heard the front door slam. After a few moments when I knew she would be gone, I opened the door to my balcony, and tossed my cone over the edge hard enough to hurt my shoulder. I was fuming. We had spent a total of two days together in the three weeks I had been living with her. She was always either working, or with Denis before they broke up, or running errands, or off sleeping with more of her co workers. And who gets the shit end of the stick? The best friend of course. T had never been very good with saying no, or time management, but being alone in my room all day was not what I had envisioned when I pictured what my new life in Greece would look like. Beautiful tableaux of white sandy beaches, and laughing with friends, and meeting a nice guy, and getting a good job flashed through my head, exactly like they did when I got on the plane from New York. But rather, an absentee best friend who's relationship I demolished, a sort of fling with Andy, and lots and lots of loneliness. After deciding I acted hastily in throwing my frozen treat four stories onto the garden, I went back inside and threw myself back onto the bed. _I could always call Andy and tell him to come back. But then he'll think I want him too much, when I only want him just enough. And I have no other friends here. So what's a girl to do alone on a Friday night?_ I had decided. I would get dressed up, and go out to a bar, and have fun all on my own. I pulled up the zipper on the back of my tight black dress, adjusting the long sleeves and the bottom of the skirt. It was short, and had two thin slits on the front of each thigh, reaching up to almost my belly button, held together by a thin string - not a dress you can exactly wear underwear with. The neck was high, and I had pulled my long hair into a sleek high pony, applying dark eye makeup, lashes, and a nude lipstick. I slipped on my heels and called a cab. The driver said something in Greek as I got in.

"Hi- do you speak English?" The driver looked back at me as I closed the door. He held up his hand, tilting it side to side. "A little?" He nodded, and put on a humble smile.

"Where go?" I explained in my best broken English that I wanted to go to a bar, or club, or a place with drinking and dancing, and he nodded quickly, taking off down the street. I watched out the window as he drove, the sun having fallen in the time it took me to get ready. He pulled to a stop in front of a door I remembered all to well. The club Denis took me to on the eve of their album release. "Best in Greece." He smiled. I sighed. Not the ideal place, but I didn't get to enjoy my time when I was here last, so maybe it will be good this time. I handed him some cash from my wallet and before I could even put it back into my small purse he had already gotten out of the car and opened the door for me, holding out his hand to help me out. I smiled humbly and took it, stepping out gracefully, and praying the man guarding the entrance was the one I met when Denis had brought me there only a few weeks ago.

"Thank you." I smiled, and the man drove off. I walked towards the door, and before I could get a clear image of his face, the man spoke.

"Ah, Persephone. Lovely to see you here again. Alone tonight?" Thank god.

"Yeah, just me."

"Go on in." He opened the door for me and I smiled again before walking inside and straight to the bar. The club was just as packed as it was before, sweaty bodies on the dance floor, and people who think they're too good to be here behind a velvet rope, sitting in their booths and drinking expensive champagne. I ordered three shots of tequila before sitting down, and then drank each of them in sequence. _This is gonna be easy. I can make friends. I'm nice. I'm fun. This will be fine._ Before I could even scan the faces of the people around me for someone to strike up a conversation with, a man sat down beside me and started speaking quickly in Greek. He paused.

"You don't speak Greek?" I shook my head.

"No, is it obvious?"

"It's easy to tell when someone doesn't understand what you're saying. I said you're very beautiful. Can I buy you a drink?" He was tall, with tattoos on his hands, all the way up his neck, and a thin outline of a coffin shape above the arch in his left eyebrow. His eyes were so dark - almost black - and his hair matched. He was beautiful.

"Sure." I smiled. "I'll have a gin and tonic." He ordered it, and himself a new beer after taking the last sip of his, and turned to me while the bartender made my drink.

"I'm Parker. What's your name?"

"Persephone. I just go by P." I replied, taking a sip from my cold fizzing drink. "I know, with a name like that and I don't even speak Greek." He smiled.

"Queen of the Underworld. Very beautiful. Where are you from?"

"New York. I just moved here a few weeks ago. All my friends speak English, haven't gotten around to learning."

"Ah nice. I've been a few times. I liked it very much. Why did you move?"

"Change of pace." I shrugged. "Change of scenery."

"And did you find it?"

"Well, it's kind of hard to find an apartment with an ocean view in Manhattan, so, I did. Everything is a lot more chill here." He nodded, taking a sip of his beer. "Are you from here?" I pulled my pony tail back behind my shoulders, so my hair was hanging onto my back.

"Lived back and forth between here and England for most of my life. Family in both places."

"That explains why your English is so good." His cheeks turned a soft pink.

"Would you like to dance with me?" He asked as I took a sip of my drink.

"I'm not a very good dancer." I admitted. I really could have been if I tried, but I was also extremely lazy.

"You're at a dance club?" Parker raised his eyebrow. "I'm sure you must dance a little." I sighed, and drank the rest of my drink in four large gulps, before sighing and standing.

"Alright, let's dance." Parker smirked, finishing his beer and taking my hand, pulling me through the sea of people into the center of the dance floor. He stopped and pulled me close to him abruptly, our bodies touching entirely. He smirked again as the intoxicating scent of his cologne wafted into my nose. I almost began to drool. I put my hands over his shoulders loosely, his hands sliding down to my waist as we began to dance slowly to the blaring music. As the song progressed, we got closer, pressing harder up against each other and grinding as we danced. He spun me around and pulled my hips close to him as I grinded my butt into him, just below the silver buckle of his belt. I almost felt him stumble as he pulled me closer and harder onto him, desperate for friction. And I obliged. He spun me around once more to face him, so close our noses were touching. He leaned in and kissed me, pulling me tighter to him and grabbing my ass with both hands, squeezing hard. I tangled my finger in his shaggy dark hair, kissing back instantly. He groaned slightly.

"God you're sexy, P." He breathed when we pulled away. I just smiled and bit my lip. _And god I wanna go home with you._

"Come on, I want another drink." I took his hand and pulled him back to the bar. Every few drinks or so we would go back out and dance some more, and when I almost couldn't take it anymore, we would go back to the bar. We did that until I was sufficiently drunk, and then decided to stay at the bar. Just as my Boyfriend For The Night was about to lean in and kiss me I felt a familiar voice beside me.

"P." I froze slightly, not wanting to turn and see the face I knew would be staring back at me. But my body, unwilling to listen to my brain, turned anyways. Not only one face I didn't want to see, but two of them. Denis and Andy stood with their arms crossed in front of me, looking stern and pissed off as ever. _God damn is this an unsatisfactory situation or what._

"Hi." I said, more drunk than nervous. "Hey. This is my very good friend Parker." I burped slightly and Parker laughed, almost a childish giggle. I wanted to kiss him just hearing it. "Parker these are my friends, Denis and Andy." Friends was an interesting way to put it.

"Hey, nice to meet you." Parker said awkwardly, but still holding out his hand. Neither of them moved a muscle.

"What are you doing?"

"What ever do you mean?" I said sarcastically, taking a sip of my glass of wine.

"Why are you drunk and kissing strangers." Andy said adamantly. He was almost frighteningly angry. I sighed deeply.

"Why aren't you?" I replied. Denis rolled his eyes, and then looked at Andy as if they shouldn't have walked over in the first place because I was drunk and too much to deal with. I was unsure what right Denis had to be angry at me anyway. I turned him down. Andy however, I did not turn down. But I wasn't his girlfriend, and I could get drunk and kiss any stranger I wanted to, and it shouldn't have been his problem.

"What the hell, P? I thought things were going good?"

"And they were. Why are you making an issue out of a non-issue."

"Because I thought we had something and I come out and find you making out with some guy and dancing all over him and getting wasted, that's why. It's not a _non-issue_ , P. It sure is an issue for me." I sighed, dumping the rest of my drink into my mouth.

"Sorry, Parker. It seems I'm in trouble. Have a nice night." I picked up my purse from the back of my stool and threw the long chain strap over my shoulder, pushing between Denis and Andy, and walking out of the bar. _Fuck this. I don't need to listen to this. I'm drunk and I was having a great night until you showed up and ruined it. I don't need either of you to parent me_. I pushed the heavy door open with all my weight, stumbling into the cool night air, but catching my balance before falling. I crossed my arms, walking down the street.

"Where do you think you're going." I heard Andy call after me. I sighed deeply, and turned around to see he and Denis walking towards me with both of their jackets. I was nearly getting deja-vu of the last time Andy ran out of the club after me. But that time was much more favorable than the second.

"Home, where do you think?"

"I don't know, some other guys house. What the fuck. Seriously? I thought we had something special going on. I really liked you, P."

"Yeah, and now you hate me because I got drunk and kissed someone. I'm not your girlfriend, Andy. You know that, right? We never said _girlfriend_ or _boyfriend_."

"Maybe I wanted you to be." He stopped very close to me, his voice low now. Denis stood behind him, not wanting to join the fight but not wanting to miss it. I hadn't seen him since I made him leave my apartment.

"Maybe I wanted to be too, Andy. I really liked you too. But that still doesn't mean that I can't do whatever I want. You're acting like I cheated on you."

"Yeah because I thought you liked me enough to not even want to look at anyone else." His voice broke softly. I sighed. "That's why I'm hurt, P. Because that's how much I like you. I don't want anyone else, P. I want you." _Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry._

"Had you told me that earlier..." I sighed, blinking back tears. "Now I've gone and fucked it all up." I sighed, as a single drop rolled down my cheek. Andy wiped it away with his thump, cupping my cheek with his warm hand.

"If I may say something-"

"No." Andy and I said at the same time, leaving Denis out of whatever moment we were having. _No. This isn't a romantic comedy movie. You don't like me anymore. You're mad at me because we didn't put a label on it and I acted as such_. I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out, so instead I turned and started walking away. I kept my eyes low, watching my feet as I walked to be sure I didn't miss a step. _I've completely and entirely fucked it up. As usual. I wanted to date you, and now I've fucked it up. Maybe if I would have stayed and talked to him we could have fixed it. But I walked away, and not it's completely fucked and I can't turn back time and fix it. I should have called him before I left and told him to come over. Or told him to come out with me_. All of the sudden I hit something hard, and it grabbed me before I could fall onto my ass. When I looked up, again, I saw the last face I wanted to. _My best friend._

"P?" She said as I stood tall again, taking a deep breath to avoid puking. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I was just at the club. Thought I'd come out for a drink." She looked down the alley to see Denis and Andy standing there, not walking towards us but not walking away either.

"With them?" She scoffed, almost pushing me back.

"No- I was just dancing and then they came over and started a fight so I left and-"

"I don't wanna hear it, P." She sighed, crossing her arms. It was hard to focus on her face clearly enough to see just how mad she was, but I could tell exactly from her tone. "I got fired, today, P."

"What?"

"Yeah. My boss says I have too much on my plate right now, and that I need to take some time to figure things out. Cause I'm too busy fucking taking care of you to focus on work. And he found out about me and my co worker. Things are so fucked, P. You know I'm stressed and you go behind my back with them like that?" I just burst into tears.

"T I didn't- I'm so sorry-" I sobbed. I went to hug her but she stepped back.

"You're drunk, P. Just fucking.... go home and we'll figure it out tomorrow." She looked at me once more before sighing and starting off down the street. I wiped my eyes and ran across the street. The next thing I heard was metal clanging, and bones crunching, and my own skull cracking, mixed with horrified screams. And then the world fell silent. Not a car horn, or the sound of heels walking on the sidewalk, not even a breathe, or a pin drop. And then not only sound, but all feeling left too. I couldn't feel my body against the cold pavement, or the blood trickling from my skull, or my heartbeat, or the sickness in my stomach. The only description I could possibly place was blackness. A semi-conscious, absolute nothingness. There was no fear, or worry, or hope, or happiness, or sadness. Only truth. Somehow in that exact moment, I'll never know how long it was, I knew one thing for sure when everything else had ended entirely: I was dead. 


	6. Beg

_I knew one thing for sure: I was dead._

Until I opened my eyes. And when I did, my body was held in the bloodied arms of my screaming friends, tears dripping from T's chin onto my chest, Andy sobbing, staring at his crimson stained hands, Denis standing over me with a look of pure fear. I sat up quickly, feeling instantly sober, and no pain at all. I turned around and once again felt sick to my stomach. My body was still there in T's arms. Dress draped down my body, blood clumping my eyelashes and smeared across my face, a pool of it the size of my entire body surrounding everyone. I was standing, looking down at my own body. I looked down at myself, and saw the same body as the one still lying the middle of the road, my skin ghastly white, my dress good as new, and the blood cleaned as if I was never injured. _I'm dead. I'm dead. I'm dead_. My heart sunk into my stomach, my chest an empty cavern. _This can't be happening. I'm dead_. As I backed away from the gory scene in front of me, I hit something hard. The crumpled hood of a car. A taxi. _I was hit by car. Full speed. And it killed me. It killed me._ I turned and saw the driver standing stunned, the door still open on his side. _You killed me_. I wanted to kick and scream and tell them that I'm not dead and I'm standing right here and please stop crying because I'm not dead - but I knew for sure that they could not see me. I leaned on the hood of the car, attempting to come to terms with my own mortality in the short seconds since I had died. Instead, I felt to my knees, and began sobbing over my own body with the rest of them.

"Please, god." I cried, no tears coming out. "Please god, no. Please. Please." I begged, praying for anything and everything that could hear me, to bring me back. "No, please. Please. Please." I repeated, reaching out to Andy. When I touched him he was burning hot, and he didn't move a muscle. He couldn't feel me. I cried harder, wishing that I hadn't walked away from him that night, and that I hadn't walked into T, and that I hadn't met a handsome stranger at the bar. I wished I hadn't even gone out. I wished to turn back every minute I spent getting ready and in the cab, and every hour I spent dancing and drinking, and every second that I spent fighting with Andy, and every single step I had taken walking away from him. I squeezed his hand as hard as I could where it lay on my own arm, desperate for warmth in my frozen body. I felt another warm hand on my body. When I looked up, my vision was clouded with tears, only a blur of colors and lights before me.

"It's okay, Persephone." The voice was familiar to me in a way that seemed like I had been hearing it all my life, but could never quite figure out who it belonged to. It sounded dark, and deep, and rough. It sounded evil. "You're going to be okay. I'm going to help you."

"Can you bring me back?" I couldn't speak louder than a crackling whisper, but somehow I was sure the figure had heard. I felt Andy's hand move off my body, and when I looked back at everyone, they were standing, staring. As if enthralled by whom I was speaking to, whatever it was. As if I could have shaken them with all my strength and they wouldn't have looked away - as if they could feel it.

"No." It said surely. I looked back at whatever was talking to me, wiping my eyes and standing up with all the energy I had left in my not-body. It was a man, taller than me be at least three feet, with long dark hair, and wide shoulders. I blinked a few times, his piercing dark eyes staring down at me from under the shadow of his black hood, the whites of his eyes almost glowing. I blinked a few more times. His skin was red. Not orange, or pink, or blushed, or burnt. It was red - the color of a rose, or blood, or any other object absorbing all other light. All but red. He was red. "No. I am afraid I cannot do that."

"Who are you?" I breathed. I could see Andy's mouth moving out of the corner of my eyes, but couldn't hear him.

"You know well who I am, Persephone." I couldn't bring myself to say the words. I knew exactly who stood before me. "I will explain all to you soon, my dear. And I am sorry this has happened to you. You are young. But you must come with me."

"No." I said quickly. "No I'm staying right here. I'm not going anywhere, what about my friends- and my body- and-"

"Persephone." He said sternly. "You are dead. You are _dead_. There is nothing more here for you. You will never talk to them again, never see them again. Your body is only flesh now. It is nothing more. It is dead. And it will rot, and buried like all dead bodies are. That is no longer what you are, Persephone. That is no longer you. You must come with me." Andy step froward, right past me towards the figure, looking distraught. When I thought his shoulder would nudge me, instead if just went right through me. Denis grabbed Andy's hand, pulling him back hard.

"Please." Andy cried. "Give her back. I love her." At his confession, Andy dropped to his knees, sobbing so hard I was sure it hurt his chest. _He loves me. He loves me. He said he loves me. And if I hadn't run from him I would still be alive._ I turned around and looked back at my friends, unsure. T was on the ground, curled up in a ball, hysterical. Andy was beside her, in just as bad if not worse shape, and Denis was just standing behind them, staring up at the man. I heard the soft sound of sirens in the background, knowing the ambulance would be coming swiftly to remove my body from the street. I wanted so badly to touch them. One last hug. One last kiss. One last anything. I turned back to the man. The Devil. 

"Okay."

It had been two days since I died. I sat, with my knees at my chest, counting every second and minute in each of the forty eight hours that had passed. I refused to move. When I woke up, I was alone, in a large dark room, the only light shining through the cracks on all sides of what I assumed to be a door. It was only enough to see the large bed that I was sitting on. No one had come, no one had passed the door, I had heard nothing but silence, save the voices in my head counting from one to sixty, and adding it to the next grouping of twenty four. _I'm dead. I am dead_. Finally, I allowed my body to release, my muscles stiff from staying in the same position for so long. _Twenty two. Twenty three_. I rolled to my side, my head falling slowly onto the pillow, facing away from the light. _Twenty five. Twenty six. I'm dead. I am in hell. I am dead. T is gone. Andy is gone. Denis is gone. Everyone I've ever known, everyone I've ever met. No. They are not gone. I am. I am dead._ The scene of my death replayed in my head on a constant torturous loop, but from the perspective of a bystander, watching me walk into traffic and get hit. The car had sent me fifteen feet forwards, where my skull hit the cement and stopped my body. It had split almost directly down the middle. I had heard it when it happened. And then everyone ran out in the street and to my already limp body. But every time I watched it, rather than the seemingly hours that had passed when it happened, there was only a few seconds between when I remember stepping out of my own flesh, and when He appeared. I didn't see my spirit, or ghost, or whatever I would decide to call it. I never got a closer look at Him, but each time I watched the scene, seeing my friends weep grew harder and harder. _Forty eight. Forty nine. Fifty. Fifty one._ A sound. I sat up quickly, ever muscle in my body straining at the movement, and turned towards the door. Footsteps, growing closer and closer. Fear lit a match inside me, pulling whatever blanket I had over my body, as if it would hide me from whatever was coming. It did little to help. Sooner than I thought, the being stopped on the other side of the door, the shadow of their feet blocking two separate spaces of light at the bottom of the door. I felt tears well up in my eyes. A knock. After a few more minutes, another knock. I realized whoever it was was waiting for me to reply.

"Yes." I choked out, much quieter than I had intended. A loud metal clang echoed through the room, and the door opened slowly, allowing the most light into the room I had seen in what felt like years. I was nearly blinded. I squinted and shadowed my eyes with my hand, a thin male figure standing in front of the light, only his silhouette visible. When my eyes had adjusted slightly, I saw his slightly awkward stance, one hand holding the door open and one hand covering his eyes.

"I hope you're decent." The voice was soft, and surprisingly cheerful. I let out a nervous laugh.

"Yes." He put his hand down and stood tall.

"Good lord, it's dark in here." All of the sudden the figure flicked the lights on, blinding me instantly. I shielded my eyes from the bright light as they stung deep into the back of my head. "Sorry about that." When I opened my eyes again, the light was slightly dimmer, but bright enough for me to see my surroundings easily. I was on a round bed, in the center of a room. Everything was black, from the sheets, to the walls, to the table beside me, to the door. The figure at the door was a regular height, thin, with broad shoulders, and wore black pants, with a black jacket. The buttons and detail, though also black, were so intricate I couldn't quite grasp the time and effort put into it. They wore a gold metallic mask, with no mouth, small cut holes for black eyes shining through, a pointed nose, and two long pointed horns on top, the top and back of the mask almost mimicking hair. "You've been sitting in the dark this whole time?"

"Who are you?" I choked, terrified of whatever stood before me.

"Excuse my manners. My name is Aether."

"Aether?"

"Yes." The figure bowed slightly. I nodded, not willing to remove the blanket from covering my body, my head the only part exposed. "I've come to collect you. Our Lord would like to speak with you."

"Am I going crazy, Aether?" He chuckled slightly, in almost a childish way, though brief.

"No, Miss Persephone."

"Am I in hell?" He laughed again.

"Yes, Miss Persephone. You are dead. You committed sin, so you are in hell. But you'll find it's actually quiet nice down here." _Oh great. Hell is nice this time of year. Glad I picked the right time to die._ "You will become accustomed to it, in time. But as of this moment, we are on a slight time crunch, and Our Lord doesn't like to be kept waiting. If we could get going...." I put the blanket down slowly.

"Is he going to hurt me?" Aether giggled again.

"No, Miss Persephone. He is not going to hurt you. No one here is going to hurt you."

"Are you sure I'm in the right place...." I muttered sarcastically, daring to take my first step out of bed since whenever I had arrived. My body was weak, my head pounding and my stomach throbbing from hunger. I still wore only the dress I had died in.

"Ah, it's so nice to hear you still have a sense of humor. This is quite a hard job, being the first ghoul people see after they arrive. Most cry and scream and beg for their life back. One man even threatened me. How odd, right?"

"Ghoul?" I asked, placing my second foot on the ground, using the table near me for stability as I stood.

"Yes- Our Lord will explain all. Come come." He waved me over. I took a deep breath and crossed the room to the door. He touched my arm gently, briefly, and gestured for me to step into the hall. When I did he closed the door and started down the hall. The walls were grey cobblestone, the floor the same, the sound of his shoes echoing through the empty corridor. The ground scratched the bottom of my bare feet painfully. Though I looked both ways, I saw nothing down either hall, no end or doors on either side of what looked to be the inside of a castle. The sound of my bare feet against the stone was soft, and though I expected it to be cold, I felt nothing. "I'm sorry by the way."

"For what?"

"That you're dead and all. You seem nice. You're very young."

"Twenty three isn't very young."

"It's too young for a human to die." Aether said quickly, and we continued walking in silence. _Human? Are you implying you are not human? Are there things other than humans down here? Demons? Ghouls?_ I wanted to ask more questions but I didn't want to annoy. Suddenly, Aether stopped and turned to face the wall. "I never remember which one it is." He sighed, annoyed, and pressed hard on one of the stones in front of him. Nothing happened. He tried a few more before a fifteen foot wide stretch of brick in front of us sunk in, far enough to leave an entrance on each side leading to a secret second hall. "Come on." He turned back to me, his entire eyes completely black, though glossy. I nodded quickly, and followed him through the thin passage on the left. Through the wall was another hallway, this with dark mahogany floors, a plush red carpet running down the center, and black walls, with ceilings too high for me to even see. I followed Aether for a few more minutes before a massive door appeared at the end of the hall, black and coffin shaped, separating in the middle. with two large handles nearly at the same height I was. Aether turned one and pushed the door open, and lead me inside. We had entered a massive study, shelves of books lining every wall from floor to extremely high ceiling, a living area with a chair and couch clad in rich fabrics in dark red tones, and a giant black desk, with a chair facing away from us. The floor was fire. I jumped, as if expecting it to burn my feet, and Aether laughed loudly, echoing through the magnificent room.

"It won't hurt you."

"Is it real?" I asked, slowly taking a few steps on the burning embers, feeling only a slight warmth. I squished the rough and uneven coal between my toes, the flames licking the sides of my ankles, mesmerized by the sight. _I'm standing in fire, and it doesn't hurt. I am standing in fire._

"Yes. This is hell." He said obviously. "I must remind you, you are dead. You cannot be burned." I nodded slightly. Aether lead me forward into the room, walking proudly right up the desk. "Your graciousness. I have summoned Miss Persephone." The grand chair swiveled around painfully slowly, revealing a man. His skin was ghostly pale, His body nearly twice the size of a regular man. The second His gaze fell upon me I was stunned still. His eyes entirely black, His dark hair long and straight, pulled back elegantly behind His broad shoulders. He wore a black dress shirt, buttoned to the top, fitting perfectly around His giant biceps. Aside from the eyes and size, He looked like a normal man from Earth. But He was not.

"Thank you, Aether. You may go." The same voice I heard at my time of death, softer but still as deep, and still riddled with pure evil. It chilled me to the bone.

"But I usually-"

"This is a private matter, Aether. You may go." He repeated, more stern than the last time. The flames from the ground fired up tall and hot behind Him.

"Yes your Darkness." Aether bowed his head, and I watched as he left.

"Persephone." I jumped at His voice, turning back to face Him.

"Y-Yes." I choked out passed the swelling lump in my throat. He sighed deeply.

"I'm sure you have many questions. Many of them I will have answers to. Many of those answers will be no." He stood, taller than I remembered seeing Him on the eve of my demise. "Would you like to begin or shall I?" I swallowed harshly, feeling unbalanced on the coals beneath my bare feet. I couldn't bring myself to speak. "Very well. I will start." Turned his back to me, walking towards a cart near the corner with intricate glass decanters full of what I could only believe was alcohol, and began pouring him a drink. "We'll begin with the basics- would you like a drink?" I thought for a moment, acid sloshing and gurgling in my growling stomach.

"Please." I said, forcing myself to stand tall and hold my head higher. _I'm not afraid. I'm not afraid. I'm not afraid. I'm not afraid_ \- it didn't seem to matter how many times I repeated the mantra in my head, because it wasn't working. I was petrified.

"Lovely." He said, pouring an amber liquid into two rocks glasses. He picked up both of them, and walked over to my slowly, holding His head high. The only world I could use to describe him that wasn't one of fear, was elegant. Perfect posture, confidence, a calm sense of belonging bleeding out of him. He stopped only a foot away from me, towering over my short frame. He held out the glass to me, and I took it with a shaky hand. "This will calm you." He said quietly, before gesturing towards the red velvet couch near an unusually placed fire pit. I could have laughed at the sight. I took a big sip, surprised to taste my favorite whiskey. And as if like a straight shot of heroin was injected into my heart, it had calmed me entirely. I could only describe it as feeling drunk, but my head was as clear as it had ever been in my life. He gestured for me to sit down. I walked over and sat, pulling my knees to my chest. He sat across from me, leaning back casually. "Right. The basics-"

"Why am I in Hell?" I blurted out, taking another sip of my drink. The feeling intensified.

"Well you're dead-"

"Yes, but why Hell? I didn't do anything that bad-" He silenced me with a chuckle, taking a long sip of his drink.

"By my standards, you hardly scratched the surface of bad. But you certainly weren't good, Persephone. I have been watching you. The drinking, smoking, drugs.... promiscuous sex.... adultery." And evil smirked tugged at the left corner of his mouth. "My Persephone, you've committed nearly every sin in the book before you were legal to drink." I thought back to every night I'd had, in which I would wake in the morning and tell myself I'd made a mistake. "Greed. Wrath. Pride. Envy." He trailed on. " _Lust_."

"Yes- I thought Hell was more of a place reserved for murders and rapists, that kind of thing."

"Only partially true, my dear. Hell is differentiated into two sides. You are on the first side. This is where you go when you die, without doing anything truly terrible in your life. You do not suffer here. Your only punishment for these sins is death. Rain likes to think of it as quite the party. Every time someone dies we choose a side for them."

"Rain?"

"He is like Aether. A ghoul; you will meet them in time. There are many of them, controlling many different things. The four of them that live in these castle walls, work for me. They are the only beings in this realm aside from me, that can control the goings on Upstairs. Aether, Rain, Dew, Mountain. They control water, fire, and earth. Natural disasters. Things of that nature." I nodded.

"Who goes on the other side?"

"Those as you mentioned. Murderers, rapists, pedophiles. A lot of very rich people, too. Anyone I deem deserving of eternal suffering." I nodded again. "Those punishments are severe and without end. I'm sure you've heard of a few of them, but I don't keep well up to date on what's circling Upstairs."

"Pushing a boulder up hill forever. Razor blade slide into a pool full of lemon juice. Things like that." I admitted with a small laugh. He smiled.

"I'll have to make a note of that last one."

"Do you talk to everyone person who dies like this?"

"No, Persephone. You are an anomaly. I don't often interact with anyone but my Ghouls. We are in my castle. There is a world quite similar to yours outside of these walls. With much more fire, and much less sunlight, but similar none the less. Stores, houses, clubs, things of that nature. That's where everyone on this side lives." I frowned.

"So why am I here? And not with the others." He sighed.

"Your arrival is something of importance, Persephone."

"Why-"

"That is all I will say for now." He said sternly, taking an audible breath, and everything went silent. I thought for a moment, trying not to get lost in the burning ember floor. 

"Will there ever be a way for me to contact Earth again? My friends? Family?" I asked, feeling myself become overwhelmed with the memories of everyone I loved mourning over my body.

"No, Persephone. There is no way. That is final." He set is glass down on the ground, and I watched as it melted and disappeared entirely in a matter of seconds. He stood tall. "That is all. You will return to your quarters. Aether will return later to summon you for dinner. I'm sure you're starving." I took the final sip of my drink before placing my empty glass into his open palm, and walking towards the door. I turned back to face Him.

"What do I call you?" He stood tall, holding his hands behind his back, as a small smile appeared on his face.

"Lucifer."

A/N: Hello!! I hope you've all liked the book up until this point. There is so much more to come and I'm so excited to keep posting. Follow me on tumblr @/arsenickatherine for updates and to see when I'll be posting the next chapter. Also follow @/persephone-minor-fanpage on tumblr for some fun special content and some more insight into the characters created by my best frend Nyx. Also thank you to her for being my soulmate and constantly encouraging me and my writing and being the most supportive person in my life (and helping me with so many of the ideas for this book. I love you. I could not ask for a better best friend).

\- Kat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! I hope you've all liked the book up until this point. There is so much more to come and I'm so excited to keep posting. Follow me on tumblr @ arsenickatherine for updates and to see when I'll be posting the next chapter. Also follow @ persephone-minor-fanpage on tumblr for some fun special content and some more insight into the characters created by my best frend Nyx. Also thank you to her for being my soulmate and constantly encouraging me and my writing (and helping me with so many of the ideas for this book. I love you). 
> 
> \- Kat


	7. Seeds

There was a loud and hollow knock on the door of my new room. Well, the same room, though it was different after I had met Him. There were expensive satin sheets on the bed, with more pillows than one girl could ever need. The floor was a plush red carpet, soft under my feet and soothing after standing on the rough coal for so long. The table beside the bed, now with a lamp, and a letter I hadn't opened on top. To the left of the bed, there was a door - that was entirely new. Through the door was a bathroom, everything inside the same black and red as everything else I had seen since I died. I wondered if there were any other colors down there; I didn't get my hopes up. Another door beside the claw foot bath tub was a large walk in closet, with more clothing than I had when I was alive. Casual things, fancy dresses, expensive jewelry, makeup, shoes, everything I could imagine. I wondered why I suddenly had all these nice things. I wondered why I was being given things, and what was expected of me, if and how I was expected to repay them for everything. "Yes." I stood and faced the door. Aether opened it, again covering his eyes with one hand. "I wouldn't allow you to come in if I wasn't decent." He stood properly and straightened his coat jacket.

"You make a fair point, Miss Persephone. How was your talk with the big man? I hope He explained everything to your understanding?" I sighed, and sat down on the edge of the bed, still wearing the same dress I'd been in since I arrived. "Might I ask what's wrong?" I looked up at the ghoul, and laughed. His voice was soft, and kind.

"I'm _dead_ , and I'm in _Hell_ , and none of it makes sense. That's what's wrong." Aether held up a finger, like he was about to say something, but stopped himself and held his hands behind his back in perfect posture.

"I see."

"I understand that I'm dead, and this is hell, and all of that. I understand that I can't go back. Why am I getting special treatment? Why did Lucifer want to see me? Out of everyone that's down here? Why does he know so much about my life?"

"W- you aren't supposed to address him by name." Aether whispered, looking around as if by saying the word Lucifer, He would appear and smite us both. But how much more dead could I have possibly gotten.

"I asked what to call him, and he said Lucifer." A small squeak sound came from Aether, almost a laugh but not quite. "Why? Why do I get to call Him so and not you? Why am I in this room in His castle or whatever? Why me? Aether help me understand. I beg you." I sighed desperately.

"He's been paying attention, Miss Persephone. Special attention. We've been waiting for you for a very, very long time-"

"You've been waiting for me to die? What do you mean waiting for-"

"I've said too much, Persephone. I've come to escort you to dinner. It was of the Dark Lord's greatest intentions to be joining us tonight, but it seems he's feeling a bit under the weather."

"Satan can get sick?" I choked up a laugh, bile already rising in my stomach. Aether giggled.

"It... would appear so, yes. As he cannot make it, I would like to escort you to have dinner with myself and the other ghouls. It didn't seem right to leave you to have dinner alone on your first night Awake."

"Awake?" I asked.

"Yes. Awake." Aether replied obviously.

"I'm not awake. I'm dead." He sighed.

"Awake is what we call it. Dead has such... negative connotations to newcomers. I don't like to use it. When someone new arrives, they are left alone for the first two days. Rain says it gives them time to get all the crazies out before adjusting to life Downstairs. I really would prefer a much warmer welcome. Post-mortem can be a troubling time for many humans.... but, that's the way things are done around here." He sighed. "Instead of dying, I call it Waking. This is your new life, in a way. One with a much better color scheme and a lot less pesky sun." I couldn't help but smile. "So, will you join us?"

"Okay." I nodded. "Come." I waved for him to follow me through the bathroom and into the closet. "What do I wear?"

"Miss, I'm afraid I can't help you with this. You didn't read the note on the side table?" I shook my head and Aether left, and returned with it. I broke the gold wax seal and opened the handwritten note.

_Persephone,_

_It would be my pleasure if you would have dinner with me tonight. I've had one of the ghouls set out a dress for you, and Aether will return to collect you when it's time_

_My most sincere regards,_

_Lucifer xxx_

I read it out loud to Aether. He sighed deeply. "If you want something done around here you have to do it yourself. Dewdrop was told to come and do everything in here while you were speaking with Him, but, he can never keep his head on straight. _Animal_ of a Ghoul. Forgets the most important part." He shook his head as he walked over to a rack of red and black ball gowns, sifting through them and pulling one out surely. He grabbed a matching pair of shoes. "You can't tell Him I did this, he'll have my head. And then one of us will really be dead." I couldn't help but smile as he hung the dress on the back of the closet door and handed me the shoes. "You get ready, take your time-" He paused as he peered down at his pocket watch. "On second thought, we don't have time for that. Would you like to see a magic trick?" So Aether left the bathroom and closed the door, waiting on the other side. "Close your eyes and count to three." I sighed, not believing anything would happen, but obliged.

"One. Two. Three. Now what."

"Open your eyes." I did so and looked down at myself. The dress he had picked off the rack was now on my body, along with the shoes, and fit like it was made for me. I turned around and looked at myself in the mirror. My makeup was done perfectly, rouge on my cheeks, red lipstick, and dark black eye makeup, and my hair coiffed into a French twist without a single hair out of place. But one thing stuck out more so than the rest. My hair was black. Not the light shade of brown it was before. Black as a raven. I heard the door open behind me but couldn't stop examining my appearance. The dress was a sleeveless ball gown, with a plain satin bodice, and tulle skirt, so big I could have hid underneath it and never been found. The shoes were satin red stilettos, taller than I'd ever been able to walk in in my life, but suddenly I could balance with ease. "I really outdid myself this time." I would have guessed Aether was smiling.

"How did you do this? The dress, and makeup, and my hair? Why is my hair black?" I laughed loudly, almost sounding crazy.

"It suits you. Come on, we're going to be late." He took my arm and lead me out into the hallway, no longer cobblestone floors and walls, but exactly like the hallway through which we had entered His study. It was like I was in a completely different building, though I only remembered using two different doors since being Awake.

"Why do I need to be so dressed up to go to dinner? Is it a special occasion or something?"

"We like to do everything a bit... extravagant... here. The special occasion is you, Miss Persephone. It's not often we get to-" Aether stopped himself.

"Get to what?" He sighed.

"I've said too much. All will be explained in due time."

"That's what you told me this morning, and I still don't know much more other than the fact that I can walk in fire. No one has really told me anything, Aether." I grumbled as we walked, the sound of my shoes muted by the carpet we walked on. Just as the end of the hall came into sight. The door handles were at a normal height. As soon as the door was opened I could hear rumbling and hissing and screeching, and the clanging of pots and pans. Others in the same attire as Aether, jumped around and kicked and bucked and screamed and fought among each other, throwing things and jumping on the table. Everything went silent when they saw me, and Aether just sighed deeply.

"Can you please act normal?" They all stood at attention, a smaller, thinner ghoul hopping off of the table and standing in front of me. I took a step back as I heard him sniff through his mask, before running circles around me and examining me like prey. He stopped in front of me and held out his hand.

"I'm Dew." I shook his hand, laughing slightly.

"Like I said, no one will hurt you here. But they will get on your nerves..." He muttered, and in the blink of an eye the entire room was clean again, wine unstained from the wallpaper, a mashed, soft food removed from where it had landed on the back of a chair, and a champagne flute removed from the horn on Dew's mask. In the center of the dining hall was a long table, with enough chairs to seat hundreds, but only three ghouls aside from Aether stood in the room.

"Mountain." Said the tallest one, in a deep, scruffy voice.

"Rain." The last one said, the most average in size, and waved.

"Persephone." I replied.

"We know." Dew said quickly, eyeing me.

"The appropriate thing is to say, _nice to meet you_ , idiot." Mountain slapped Dew upside the head before sitting down at the table.

"Please, sit." Aether pulled out a chair for me at the head of the table.

"Thank you." I sat down and he pushed it forward.

"I'll be back in just a moment, Miss Persephone." Aether excused himself, and walked out of the room. When I looked back all the ghouls had seated themselves, and were staring at me.

"So how did you die?" Dew blurted out.

" _Dew._ " Mountain said harshly. "You can't just ask people how they died."

"Why not?" My brained filled with the thirty second scene of the time I walked into the road until the time I sat up out of my own body. _The sound of my skull cracking. The screaming. The darkness._

"It's rude-"

"I was hit by a car and my skull shattered." I said softly. "And then I stood up and looked down at my own body while my friends were crying beside it. And then Satan came and took me down to hell." I looked up at them. "Is that enough? Or would you like more detail."

"That sounds bad." Dew said simply. It was hard to tell them apart when they weren't standing, as all I had to go on were their voices and heights. I wondered if all ghouls dressed like that, and wore the same type of masks, or if it was only the ones that worked directly under Him.

"It was."

"Well I don't know, I've never died. Ghouls live a lot longer than humans, and when we die, there's nothing but death. There isn't ghoul Hell or ghoul Heaven. Just death"

"Would you like me to prove that theory?" Mountain threatened.

"Please don't listen to him, he has absolutely no manners." Rain grumbled. Aether returned and sat down to the right of me in the nearest seat, beside Mountain, waiters following him out. I was surprised to see humans - real, actual, humans - with silver trays of different delicacies balanced in their hands. I looked to Aether in shock.

"Yes, they're humans. Dead, but humans."

"God, it feels like I haven't seen a human other than me in years. I've only been here for two days."

"Time is more of an idea here. We keep track of the minutes, and hours, but not particularly days, months, or years." He explained as the servers set the trays down in front of us, along with plates and a full set of cutlery. One of them pulled a bottle of champagne out of a bucket of ice and used a knife to swipe the cork right off the bottle, smoke pouring from the top of it. He poured it into my glass, and only mine, before leaving the bottle beside Aether and hurrying away with the others.

"You don't drink?"

"Not a ghoul thing. Although what I wouldn't give for some of Our Lord's _special whiskey._ " Rain smirked, and everyone else laughed.

"Well- what's so special about it?" I asked curiously as Aether stood and began serving all the food onto people's plates. I didn't recognize any of the food in the dishes in front of me.

"It's not really whiskey, Miss Persephone. It can taste like anything you want it to, and if you drink it, it makes you feel however He wants you to feel." I only had more questions. "Rain likes it because the one time he drank it, Our Lord put him to sleep for the first time in his life." _It made me feel calm, and level headed. It made me the most sober I'd ever been even on earth, yet soothed every burning nerve. He wanted me to feel that? Why wouldn't he tell me what it did?_

"Ghouls don't sleep?" Aether sighed again.

"Some of us. Certain types. Water ghouls almost always suffer insomnia."

"I wasn't suffering until I found out what it's like to just turn off your body and play dead for eight hours. Incredible." _Dead._ Aether shot him a look, and Rain looked down, guilty. "Sleeping is lovely."

"So there's different types of ghouls?

"Yes." Dew reached to pick up his fork but stopped. "Where have your manners gone, Dew? Really?" He scoffed. "We say grace before every meal. You may join us if you like." _Satanic ghouls pray? Say grace before eating?_ They all held hands around the table, and hesitantly, I took Aether's and Rain's gloved hands. "Lovely. We thank our fathers, the original ghouls, for without you we would not be. We thank our servers for this wonderfully prepared meal. We thank our Dark Lord, for without Him, we would not know such luxury. And this evening, we thank time, for bringing Miss Persephone to us this evening. And we thank you for giving us the pleasure of your company. Praise the darkness and amen."

"Amen." Everyone repeated afterwards. I didn't know what kind of religious experience I thought I would endure, but that was not it. I had never heard someone say grace before a meal in real life, never mind one in which they're thanking Lucifer himself.

"Dig in." I watched as Dew picked up his plate and tipped the edge into the hole in his mask around the mouth, and started dumping food in. _When did those holes get there? There were no holes in the mask before._ "De- I've had _enough_. I no longer have the energy to care. But if you fuck up like you did today one more time I will have you beheaded and throw you in the _plague pit_." Dew rolled his eyes but kept eating. I looked down at my plate, the food of rich colors, but absolutely no scent.

"Wh- what is this?" I asked. "Not to sound rude, I just have never seen anything like this." I murmured to Aether. He looked at my plate briefly.

"My apologies, silly me. There's been a slight mix up. Excuse me." Aether picked up my plate and exited the room, returning with a black plate, and placing it in front of me. _Chicken breast, potatoes, and vegetables. That's something I recognize_. "We had something prepared specially for you." I almost tuned out Aether's voice as I stuffed my face full of food, eating as fast as I possibly could to fill the emptiness in my stomach. "Food here isn't particularly different, all the regular things. Organs, eyeballs. The brains are always my personal favorite." I looked at him and my jaw almost physically dropped. I swallowed harshly.

"What." Aether let out a silly little giggle.

"Just a joke, Miss Persephone. I can see it was ill timed, I apologize."

"It's okay, it was funny." I forced a smile. "And you don't have to call me Miss Persephone. I usually just went by P, really."

"P." Each of the ghouls repeated it to themselves.

"What is P?" Rain turned to me, confused. I raised my eyebrow.

"What do you mean? P is the first letter of my name..." Rain looked off in thought for a moment before back at me.

"How interesting. What is a letter?" I suppressed a laugh, looking to Aether and back.

"A letter is- is this another joke? Are we joking?"

"No." Rain said seriously. "What is a letter?"

"You seriously don't know? You can't read?"

"No. We never learned. Is that odd?" I sat back and thought for a moment.

"I mean, my definition of odd has been wavering lately." I sighed, looking down at my dress, and around the room at the ghouls that joined me. "I guess I just assumed you could read. Do any ghouls read?" They looked among themselves.

"Well, I've never met one that can. Where would you learn such a thing?"

"School...."

"Oh, we have those!" Dew said excited as he put down his empty plate. I wished I could also dump my food down my throat, but my most basic manners were a little too deeply ingrained, and I didn't want to ruin my dress.

"Well what do you learn if not reading?"

"Oh, the usual things. Basic magic, element mastery, mythology, religion and history." Aether explained calmly as he ate with the utmost class. I couldn't help but laugh, sipping my sweet champagne and savoring every moment of the flavor before swallowing.

"So you learn how to cast spells, but you can't read? How do you read spell books?"

"No books. They teach us how to do it. We learn by doing. You learn by books Upstairs?"

"Yeah, school fucking sucks. Lectures, sitting in desks, studying and homework for hours, the tests, exams. And it costs enough money to bankrupt half the American people at this point." I muttered.

"That sounds terrible. School is such a joyous occasion down here..." Aether said thoughtfully. We dropped the subject and finished our meal in silence. The waiters came and took our places and the rest of the food, and replaced it with individual bowls of pomegranate seeds, with spoons in each of them. All their eyes went blindingly wide.

"A treat." Rain grinned, shoving a spoonful into his mouth.

"You've been doing so well lately, and it is a special occasion. I thought... why not." We all froze. As if He appeared out of thin air, Lucifer stood at the other end of the table, at the head. He walked clasped his hands in front of himself, walking forwards slowly.

"You're darkness." The ghouls bowed their heads, and I began to wonder if I should to, but figured since we were on a first name bases, apparently, I should be fine.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be here for dinner, Persephone..." He trailed off, staring at me. His eyes were once again normal, dark brown, instead of the black I had seen earlier. "You look incredible, my Persephone." I looked down at the bowl in front of me.

"Thank you."

"You will look me in the eyes when you speak to me." He said so fast it nearly scared me out of my skin. I swallowed harshly.

"Thank you." I choked out, staring back at him. He backed down and I went back to looking at my fruit, pushing the seeds around with my spoon.

"I mean not intrude. I heard you were having such a good time and I had to come see what all the fuss was about." When He sat down beside Dew, I thought he might faint, or simply die based on the look on his face. He was stunned still. Rain kicked him under the table and he put his head down, choosing utensils instead of his pouring directly into the mouth technique. _Admirable._

"We were just talking about the differences between things Upstairs, and things down here." Aether said calmly, taking a bite of his fruit. "School, food, that sorts of thing." I felt a small smile grow as I pushed the fruit around in my bowl some more. "You don't like pomegranate, Miss Persephone?"

"Quite the opposite. I loved them, I just never ate them because it was too much work for such a small amount of food. It's funny, really." I scooped up a spoonful and held it near my mouth. "Quite cliche, really. Pomegranates? Three seeds for an eternity spent in hell is quite funny. Considering Per-" Before I could stop myself, the spoon fell from my hand, crashing into the bowl and clanging against it, the sound echoing through the room. The room felt so silent I could hear people's thoughts, I was sure. "Persephone." I sat up properly, looking at the ghouls. They turned away. When I met eyes with Him, he stared me down in return, but with a hint of guilt in his eyes. "That's it..." I stood, pushing my chair back. "I'm- that's why I'm here isn't it? The special treatment, the dress, the room, the- Persephone." I felt bile rising up in my throat as tears welled in my eyes. "I'm her."

"It's not-" Lucifer began as I started for the door. "Persephone!" He called after me, his voice sending chills down my spine.

"I'm not her!" I screamed, turning back to face them as tears streamed down my cheeks. "Whoever you think I am, I'm not. I'm not your Persephone." I ran straight from the dining hall and back into my room, slamming the door and cursing whoever was listening that there wasn't a lock on the inside of the door. _I'm not her. I'm not your Persephone_.


	8. Upstairs

"May I come in!"

"Go away!" I screamed, unzipping my dress and throwing it across the room. I kicked off my shoes into the corner and ripped every pin out of my hair, tears streaming out of the door. Aether knocked again. "Leave me alone!" I threw myself into the bed and under the covers. _"Leave me alone._ " I sobbed.

"I'm sorry, Persephone." He muttered, and I heard his footsteps down the hall. _Fuck you, Aether. How could you not tell me? How could you all do this to me? What do you want from me? Is this why all this has been happening? Why I'm getting special treatment? Because he's in love with me or something? No. This ridiculous. I'm dead. I'm a normal regular dead girl. I just have a stupid name. I'm not whoever you think I am._ I cried myself to sleep.

**A E T H E R**

I sighed, and walked back into the dining room. "She's displeased with us." All the ghouls sighed as Our Lord stood, fire rising from the ground in a circle around him.

"What did I do? I give her everything? I personally escort her here, give her a lovely room in my castle, nice clothes, a lovely meal? I have given her everything and she hates me." Rain and Mountain backed away while Dew merely curled up in the flames that encircled him as he finished the last of his dessert. "What more could she possibly want, Aether?" He demanded. I thought hard, attempting to speak but nothing came out but a soft squeak. He still frightened me, even at the best of times. _What do girls want? Human girls? It's been so long since I've been Upstairs._

"Perhaps... your Darkness..." I spoke softly. "perhaps she just needs some time? She did only arrive two days ago. Everything is so new to her. Perhaps she just needs some time to adjust?" I offered. He stopped, the fires dying down slowly. Dew took it upon himself to conjure up some of his own, weaker flames, to keep himself warm.

"She needs time? I've been waiting an eternity for her, Aether." 

"Well, an eternity for someone like her, yes. Only twenty two years for her, specifically." 

"How much time?" He demanded. 

"Well, I'm not exactly sure, my Lord." All but Dew's fire died out, and He sighed.

"Find out, Aether." He commanded. "She is in your charge as of now. Deal with her and keep me updated. And Dew," Dew looked up at Him like he had been blessed.

"Yes my Lord?"

"California needs another forest fire, get on it." As He walked away, He slammed the dining hall door behind himself, cracking the wall to the ceiling. I sighed and fixed it in seconds, sitting down at the head of the table in Persephone's absence. Dew dumped the last bit of his pomegranate seeds into his mouth before scampering out of the room.

"What are we to do?"

"Why are you dragging us into this." Rain sighed.

"Well I can't do it all on my own. I don't know anything about what girls want. It's been nearly a century since I've been upstairs." I sighed desperately.

"Well, from what I remember on my last visit... well... I don't remember much about the human women really. I did spend most of my time among rocks..."

"Thank you, for that beguiling recount, _Mount Dumbass._ " Rain hissed.

"You could always... go up." Mountain suggeste _d. I hadn't thought of that. Could I just go up and examine for a few short weeks? Find out what Persephone needs to feel comfortable? But everyone is different. How do I know exactly what she needs, herself? Could I just ask her what she wants?_

"Yes then who would be in charge of Persephone?"

"I could do it." Mountain offered.

"I'm sorry, friend, but you have the bedside manner of, well, a rock. And I would recommend that you get working on that earthquake in Parkfield. You are running out of time." I looked to Rain.

"Don't look at me, I'm working on a big tsunami right now. I'm all booked up." I sighed.

"No, I can't have anyone else do. She knows me best, she won't take kindly to anyone else. What if I could send someone Upstairs to examine for me?" I smiled at finally having thought of some sort of solution.

"Like I said, busy. What about Dew-"

"No." I said quickly, keeping my voice low. "He's not even allowed out of the castle alone, I can't send him Upstairs, on his first trip, alone. Never mind with a mission. He can't even complete his missions down here."

"Well, it's kind of our only option, Aether." 

**A N D Y**

"Persephone was brave, and headstrong, and intelligent, and every other word I can possibly think of. She was everything I loved about this world. I knew her for a short time, but eternity wouldn't have been enough. It seems time is the most common theme as of late. The first time that I saw her, each minute felt like hours. I was captivated. Every day and night I spent with her seem to feel like months had gone by. I was infatuated. And in seconds, she was gone. I loved her. _Find peace, topolino._ " My throat began to close as I placed the final rose over her casket, taking my place beside Denis, as T quietly sobbed into his shoulder. His suit jacket was soaked in tears. He patted me hard on the back. We watched as they lowered the coffin into the ground, a soft, sad piano melody playing not nearly loud enough to drown out the thunder cracking in the sky above us. The note I had written my speech on fell out of my shaking hands, and I started down the cement path to the exit of the cemetery as the lump in my throat swelled. I sped up and got in my car, driving as far and as fast as I possibly could. _How are you gone? How did you leave me so soon? How do you get to be gone from this world and where did you go?_ It was the same painful thoughts running through my mind every second of the day. Cursing whatever it was that took her, spoke to her that night, and begging for it to bring her back. I didn't know what else to do but beg. When I refocused my eyes I found myself parked at the beach. The beach I had taken her to across the city, the day before she died. It was gorgeous that day, the sun burning hot, the wind cool, and the water was perfect. Persephone looked like an angel that day. Her soft hair tied in a pony above her neck. Her swimsuit fit perfectly - almost too well. I finally decided to clear my schedule and turn my phone off, and we spent the entire day swimming, and lying in the sun, and talking, and laughing, and sharing the most perfect kisses. _How do we get you back, topolino? Give me a sign. Anything. How do I bring you back? Or better yet, how do I get to you myself?_

**T**

"Come on, it's starting to Rain, T." Denis pulled on my hand as I sat down on my knees in the grass, watching the cemetery workers shovel more dirt over her coffin.

"No. I want to stay." I said, pulling my hand back as tears dripped idly down my cheeks. I stopped caring to wipe them.

"Okay." Denis said softly, and sat down beside me. "Then we'll wait. As long as you need. I'll wait with you." I rested my head on his shoulder. My eyelids grew heavy from crying all day, and grieving, but I refused to let the last moment slip away. That was the closest to her I would ever be again _. It's my fault. She's gone. Persephone is dead and it's all my fault. If I had spent more time with her. If I had stopped working so much. If I had blown off work that day and gone to the beach with her, it never would have happened. If I hadn't yelled at her it wouldn't have happened. If it had been any of the other million possibilities of how that night could have played out, you would still be here. If I had been there, she would still be here. With me. Alive._ When all the earth had been placed over her casket, the workers took their shovels and went inside.

"We can go now." I choked out softly, looking at Denis. He looked into my eyes and forced a smile.

"Okay." He replied, standing and helping me up. He bent forward and dusted the dirt off my knees, before taking my hand and walking me to the car. "Do you want me to take you home?"

"Can I come over?" I asked quickly. "I- I can't be there yet. I can't." I said, bursting into tears once again. Denis put his hand on my knee as he started the car with the push of a button.

"Of course, T. Whatever you need. Anything you want."

**D E N I S**

Taking care of T, having her stay at my house, gave me something to do. It kept me busy, kept my mind at work, so I didn't have to think about her. Her. I had made such a grand mistake, and I never got to tell her. I thought I loved her but I was wrong. She shot me down and it faded fast. That's not love. I regretted breaking up with T, and ruining everything. I regretted everything I had said to Persephone that ever hurt her - I planned on telling her that night. I went out with Andy for some drinks, and we saw her. I watched for hours, keeping an eye on her to make sure she was okay, before I had pointed it out to Andy; he hadn't told me they were seeing each other. He was instantly angry, and walked right over to question her about her actions. _I wanted so badly to tell her I was sorry, and that I had made a mistake, but I didn't get chance. And now I never will. If I hadn't said anything, Andy would have never gone over. If I hadn't left T, if I hadn't pushed Persephone so far away, maybe things would be different. Maybe you would still be here_. I handed T her cup of coffee and sat down beside her. "Thank you." She said softly.

"Of course." She had stayed at my house since the accident. It was too painful for her to go home without Persephone there. To see her things, knowing she'd have to collect them. When we got home after it happened, and T finally had a moment where she wasn't crying, she had called what was left of Persephone's family in America. One of her friends, her last boyfriend, Ty, and her brother. The calls got harder each time. _How do you tell someone you've known your whole life, that their best friend is dead? That someone they loved is dead? That their own sister is dead?_ I admired her strength. We offered to pay for them to come to the funeral, but her friend was already with her mother in the hospital, and Ty said it didn't feel right, and he would just be a mess. Her brother didn't want to go, and have the memory of his sister's casket forever in his mind. I couldn't understand. T told me she made her friends in America promise to keep an eye on him and make sure he was okay. T mentioned no other family, and I didn't think it right to ask. Persephone never talked about anyone else. It was as if she truly had left her life in America behind. It wasn't fair - things rarely were. T took a sip of her warm drink as I sifted through the movies on tv, looking for something simple to put on in the background.

"Did you see it too?" She looked at me as if she had been trying to work up the courage to speak for a while. I knew exactly what she was talking about. I nodded slowly.

"Yeah. I did." She sighed softly in relief.

"Do you think it was- it was... the devil?" The thought sent a cold shiver down my spine. I had been doing my best to forget what I saw that night. _The figure. The man. Eight feet tall, red skin, glowing eyes. It was like he was having a conversation with Persephone's dead body, moving his mouth soundlessly._ I pushed the thoughts back down.

"I- I don't know." She nodded, and took another sip. I lit a cigarette before putting my arm around her, putting on her old favorite movie - Drive. It was a while before she spoke again.

"Do you think it was real?" I thought for a moment. I didn't believe in any religion, or god, or deity, or mythology, or bible - until that night. I had never been so sure of something in my life. I knew we all saw it. I knew Andy saw it, he was screaming and hollering and I had to hold him back from running after it when it disappeared into thin air. I remember seeing T standing perfectly still, like a frozen flower, tears still dripping down her chin. I knew it was real. I knew it was there, there was no denying that. I just wished I could have gotten a better look at the figure. I had searched up everything I could think of. Seen every depiction of the devil. What every religion thinks happens when you die. I just didn't understand, why Persephone was taken by Him. _Why hell? What terrible thing could she have done in her life to deserve an eternity of punishment and torture? Absolutely nothing, that's what. He's wrong. She shouldn't be in hell. She shouldn't be suffering. She shouldn't be hurting. She should be in heaven, happy. Or she should be in her coffin, six feet under, and at peace_. 'Find peace, topolino'. Andy's words rung in my mind. Baby mouse. _Find peace._

"I don't know, T." 


	9. Growth

I ignored the knocks on the door as I stripped down to my underwear and locked the bathroom door behind myself. I stood in front of the mirror, and examined myself properly for the first time since my death. The only obvious difference was my skin and hair: my dark and even tan had faded to a white color, like cotton, the only color the slight blush in my cheeks - I wondered how it was possible to still have rosy cheeks in death - and my hair turned black. I was hoping that somehow after I took off the dress, my hair would go back to brown, just as easy as Aether had turned it, but it did not. But past the obvious changes, it seemed to me that there was something more. Something in my face. I no longer had any pores - my skin was as clear and smooth as porcelain, and as soft as a baby's. My hazel eyes were darker, but still brown. I scanned my body. I was no taller, nor shorter. But it seemed as thought I had gotten thinner. I had eaten only one meal since I'd died, but after the first meal I didn't feel any hunger, or thirst. I turned to the side, and stretched. For the first time in my life, my ribs stuck poked out from inside my skin, my hips sticking out like surf boards in sand. The tiny gap between my thighs had grown, and my collar bones were so deep I could have held water in them. I stood forward again. "How has death made me prettier, and made my body disgusting." I almost laughed at the thought, before walking across the floor to the bathtub. I turned on the water and looked around for any kind of soap to pour in, and wash my hair with. Nothing. I looked behind the tub, and in the shower stall, and in every drawer under the sink until finally finding a rose colored bottle labeled 'Bubble Bath' and a bottle of shampoo and conditioner beside it. I picked up all of them, and putting all of them down before sitting on the edge of the bath. I opened the first bottle, completely full, and held it upside down, dumping it into the water where it poured from the gold tap. I watched as it made bright pink bubbles, excited at the idea that perhaps there was something in Hell that wasn't red or black. As I poured more soap in, the bubbles turned darker and darker until they were ruby red. I sighed, holding the bottle up and closing out. I was sure I had dumped out at least half of it into the hot water, but it was still perfectly full. "Is there anything in this stupid place that isn't magic?" I grumbled, putting down the bottle and stripping naked. I left my underwear and bra in a pile on the floor beside the tub and detangled my hair with a vintage looking brush from the counter. I placed it into a drawer and stepped into the tub, expecting the water to burn my skin, and unpleasantly reminded that I cannot burn. It was boiling and bubbling in the tub, but still only the perfect warm temperature. I sighed, sitting into the tub and leaning against the back. 

The first moment I truly had without hearing Aether knock on the door every ten minutes - I hadn't left my room since I realized what was happening, and it had been almost a week. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and slipped back under the water. It was the most silence I had heard since I arrived in Hell, and it was sincerely welcomed. When I opened my eyes in the crimson bath, the light above me distorted and moved with the tiny ripples in the water. I watched it for a few moments before exhaling all the air in my lungs, watching the air bubbles float up and burst at the top. After a moment, still under the water, I took a deep breath, feeling the water fill my lungs. It didn't hurt, or cause me to choke, or cough. Somehow it felt natural. I blew the water up in a thin stream and took another deep breath. _How interesting._ I blew the water out and sat up, wiping my hair back and leaning on the edge of the tub _. I can't even drown myself_. I sat in the water and soaked for a while longer, allowing myself to finally relax. When the water was no longer hot enough, I emptied some if it out, quickly returning the plug and adding in some more hot water until the tub was full again. After a while longer, I washed my hair and conditioned it properly, before draining the water and rinsing with the removable hose head. I stepped out onto the dark tile floors, and grabbed the towel from there I had placed it on the sink, wrapping it around my body. I looked in the mirror, still soaking wet. _Nope. Hair is still black._ I dried off and walked into the closet, deciding on a plain black tight jumpsuit, with a zipper at the back, and long sleeves. I wrapped the plush towel around my still damp hair and walked back into the main bedroom.

"I'm sorry to intrude-"

"Jesus Christ!" I jumped, scared to see Aether standing by the door. He let out a small squeak. "Yeah, ha ha. Funny. What the fuck?"

"I'm sorry to intrude, Miss Persephone. But you haven't answered me in almost a week and I was getting worried."

"I thought you didn't count days. I thought time was more of an idea here." I said sarcastically as I sat down on my bed, putting on my socks and sneakers. They were the only part of my new wardrobe that was remotely similar to something I had on Earth.

"Yes well time flies extremely _slowly_ when you're concerned. You leave me not much to do but count time, Miss Persephone. I am in charge of you after all. And might I say that looks lovely on you."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes, suits you very well."

"Perfect, I'll never take it off again." I rolled my eyes. "Was there something you needed from me? Or did you just come to make sure I didn't die? Oh wait..."

"I see you've reached the anger stage in your grievances." Aether looked at the ground, clasping his hands tightly behind his back.

"Actually, Aether, I'm not mad that I'm dead. There's absolutely nothing I can do about it. I am however, mad at all of you. Look, I don't know who the hell you all think I am, but I'm not _The Persephone_. I'm not even _Miss Persephone._ I'm P, and I'm from New York, and I am an average girl, who had an average life, and would now like to have an average eternity in Hell. Is that so fucking much to ask for, Aether? Really?" He simply sighed, and walked further into the room.

"May I sit?" He asked. I sighed and nodded, and he took a seat beside me. "I'm not sure you quiet understand, Miss Persephone. I know the story you are referencing. It is very popular, I'm not surprised you know it."

"Everybody knows it, Aether. Hades kidnaps Persephone to be his wife, she eats three pomegranate seeds. Her mother Demeter is furious and freezes everything on Earth, creating winter. Demeter bargains with Hades and they decide Persephone is to spend half her eternity on Earth, and the other half in Hades as the queen of the Underworld. Well, abridged."

"Yes, that one." I heard Aether smile under his mask. "Well, you see..." The ghoul trailed on nervously. "It wasn't so much... a story, as it was more of prophecy. Down here... it is said in ancient text that Our Dark Master would look down upon Earth, and find one human girl to be his wife. He will view her upon birth, but there can be absolutely no interference or interaction until the eve of her eighteenth birthday. In the story, that is around the time she begins to experiment with sin, and things of the nature. Though it does not say how, she arrives in the Downstairs after her death, and they fall in love, to rule Hell together for all eternity." I was struck. I couldn't speak, nor breathe, nor beat my own heart. "You see, my dear..." Aether sighed. "You are not _that_ Persephone, daughter of Zeus and Demeter. That is true. But you are _the_ Persephone. You are chosen." I pushed myself back in my bed until my shoulders crashed into the headboard. 

"So you're saying..." I swallowed harshly, feeling tears brim in my eyes already. "He's in love with me?" Aether sighed, looking at me with a slight hint of guilt in his stare. 

"It would seem that way, Miss Persephone." I felt as thought I could puke right off the side of the bed. _That's not possible. That's not possible. There's no way._

"Aether you're my friend, right?" My voice shook as I spoke, desperate for a different ending to the story. 

"Well, I haven't thought about it. I would hope so, Miss Persephone, I would be honored to be considered your friend." 

"Okay. I don't know how it works down here, but on Earth, friends don't lie to each other. But just this once, if you had lied to me, I would be okay with it. Please tell me you're lying." He looked to his lap, where his hands were clasped so tightly.

"I'm afraid not, Miss Persephone." 

"Then lie to me now, and tell me you're lying. Tell me I am not who you think I am. Lie to me, please." 

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Miss Persephone." 

"Can't there be someone else? There's been a mistake- I could never love him. How am I supposed to love Satan? And how could he ever love me? I'm a human. Regular human girl." I felt the tears begin to fall. 

"Why are you crying, Miss Persephone?" 

"Because I am hurting, Aether." He tilted his head to the side, before looking down. 

"I am sorry, I have hurt you. This was not my intention. I just- I know you were upset, these past two weeks. I thought, perhaps, if you knew the truth, that you might be a little less upset." I pulled my knees to my chest and buried my head in my hands as I sobbed. "I was hoping that perhaps if things were out in the open... maybe you wouldn't feel so alone." I sniffled loudly and wiped my eyes. 

"Aether I have nothing. I'm dead and all my friends and family and boyfriend are left on Earth without me. I am the most alone I could possibly be. And now you're telling me that it's some sort of prophecy that I'm gonna fall in love with Lucifer and marry him and become the queen of the Underworld for all eternity. Of course I feel alone. I can't even leave this stupid castle, and the rest of my eternity, according to all you just told me, has already been mapped out for me whether I like it or not." He sighed in thought, almost desperately.

"No one said you couldn't leave...." He looked up at me. "You aren't being held hostage here, Miss Persephone." I just looked at him. 

"And you couldn't have told me that two weeks ago, Aether?" He laughed, and then squeaked. 

"I hadn't really thought about it. Say, I have a few errands in town I need to complete before I can start working on my next disaster. Would you like to come explore with me?" I took a deep breath, wiping my tears. 

"That would be perfect, Aether." 

"Lovely!" He said excitedly. "Perhaps I may give you a little tour around the castle as well? There are many fun things to do around here without even leaving." 

"Sure." I sighed, and stood. I was really just happy to get out of my room, whether it was out of the castle or not. I still had no idea what the outside world looked like Downstairs, and I was wondering if it compared to every image I had pieced together in my mind, or if it was much more like Earth than I thought. What I had envisioned was bleak - I was hoping for the latter. I rinsed my face of tears in the bathroom sink quickly, and followed Aether into the hallway. 

"You've seen the dinning hall, where we eat every dinner every evening. Most of us eat breakfast and lunch in our personal quarters, if we're particularly busy with our disasters. Then-"

"So, you four ghouls are responsible for all the natural disasters that happen on Earth?" 

"Yes." 

"Don't you ever feel bad? I mean, you're killing people? Destroying lives? Don't you ever feel guilty about it?" Aether thought for a moment as we walked down the seemingly endless hallway. 

"Do the waves feel bad for displacing the sand? Does the sun feel guilty for burning your skin?" He asked. I thought. 

"I guess not." 

"What we do is not out of malicious intent. Though, we are ghouls from Hell, so keep that in mind. Some of us take it a little more personal. Dew was responsible for the plague that nearly wiped out civilization a few years ago. Started a little fire in a home. One thing lead to the next, lead to disease, lead to nearly twenty five million people dead. The Dark Lord was not pleased with him about that one, although, some may say, a little proud. Dew is something of a favorite around here." 

"A few years ago? You mean 1340? That's seven hundred years ago..." I laughed out loud. 

"Has it been that long?" Aether sighed longingly. "Never the less, Miss Persephone. The natural disasters we cause, they are not without reason. Lots of the time, we create something, and nature itself does the rest. We are magic, yes. We have lots of power, yes. But nature will override that. We cannot defy tectonic plates, or the laws of physics. It's by that we get our very power. And we do not cause such chaos at random. One day, Dew says, Earth itself will go up in flames, and the world will be as it was before, untouched by humans. He dreams of such a day: the end." Aether looked at me, realizing he had gone off on a bit of a tangent. "I say, it's already getting a bit crowded down here as it is." He squeaked, and nudged my arm. I couldn't help laugh. On Earth, when I was alive, hearing of natural disasters was something that made me sad. I felt bad for everyone who's life was destroyed, or who died, or who was affected at all by the chaos. I wouldn't be rationalizing the mayhem with one of the very things who created it. I wondered if I was beginning to lose parts of who I was, or at least who I used to be, or if I just didn't have it in me to care anymore. We turned down a different hallway and into a grand room, the same style as Lucifer's study, as I had seen it, but with a large black leather couch in the center of the room, with the biggest TV I had ever seen in front of it, hung on the wall. I paused. 

"Is that- is that a TV?" I gaped. Aether looked at me, confused. 

"Yes. Are those uncommon Upstairs?" 

"No everyone has one- I just, didn't think you had them down here. Does it work? Do you have cable?" I walked closer, inspecting it as if there would soon be flames shooting out the top of it. 

"Well, there's no channels. No news and that kind of thing like Mountain tells me you have Upstairs. This is where we have movie night!" He said excitedly. "Usually it's just me and the ghouls, but occasionally the Cardinal and his consorts join us! It's a wonderful time." 

"Let me get this straight. You, and the other ghouls from hell, have a movie night? With popcorn and everything?" I laughed out loud, wandering around the room. The walls were lined with dark bookshelves, filled with books - some that I even recognized, but mostly religious mythology and classic literature - and small knick-knacks. Mini statues of gods, and satanic crosses. Directly in front of the passage we had entered through, a colossal painting of Lucifer hung on the wall. He was sitting, classically poised on the chair I saw in his study, flames burning high around him. It was an incredible work of art. 

"Yes." 

"Who's the Cardinal?" 

"Well, by definition, a priest with a very senior position in the Roman Catholic Church, below that of the Pope. He deals with all things that don't require the attention of the Dark Lord. Grievances among the dead, organized counselling for the religious folk that end up here. You may be surprised to learn that people who were so sure they were going to Heaven, passed all their sin, are not too pleased with arriving in Hell. The Cardinal helps them to understand, and accept that it isn't so bad down here." 

"Heaven is real?"

"In a sense, yes, Miss Persephone. But also, no. If you don't sin in your life , or commit enough sin to be sent down here, or sin without repent, then, when you die you find peace. There is no afterlife for those. When they die, their souls remain with their body. I mean not to pry, or perhaps disturb your thoughts, but when you.... pass on, their is a brief moment of final deliberation. In that time you are dead, and the soul remains in the body, like those I mentioned. If you are chosen to come to Hell, your soul will leave your body, and if not, it will die permanently. Did you experience, in that time, the total blackness? I have heard it describe that way." I thought back to the painful memory. 

"It's like an absolute numb, darkness." 

"Yes. That's what it's like for them. It brings peace upon the soul, and those rest easy. For those who were especially great, there is something like a Heaven. Though it is reserved for those immaculate entirely, of extraordinary proportions. Those only near a level of god himself go there." I nodded, trying my best to retain all the information.

"See, when I met with Lucifer, these are the kinds of things I was hoping he might explain." I mused. 

"Regardless. The Cardinal provides every service that we do not. If the issue is more pressing, He is made aware, and deals with it appropriately, though it almost never is. Come, much more to show." I followed Aether out of the living room and into a different, shorter hallway, with three rooms on either side. "These are our quarters. Mine, Rain's, Dew's, and Mountain's." Aether pointed to each room as he spoke. This room is magical paraphernalia, things for spells and that matter. That one is where the other staff sleep. The humans you saw at dinner." I nodded. "They're in charge of all that goes on in the house. Cooking, cleaning, laundry, things like that." I nodded again. 

"I emptied most of bottle of soap into my bath this morning and when I held it back up it was full again." Aether squeaked softly. 

"Yes. A small trick of mine to make their lives a little easier. They do so much for us." I smiled. A loud explosion came from the room Aether pointed out as Dew's, and he knocked loudly. 

"Are you alright?" The door opened quickly and Dew appeared, slamming it behind himself and leaning against it, his chest pounding and the edges of his mask charred. 

"Yeah. Fine. Of course. Why?" Aether laughed softly. 

"A small mishap, I suppose?" Dew shrugged. 

"Nothing I can't handle. Hello Persephone." Dew looked me up and down again. 

" _Miss_ , Persephone." Aether corrected. 

"Well she told us to just call her P." Dew retorted. 

"Really, just P is fine, please. I'm getting a little sick of Miss Persephone, if I'm honest. No one ever called me by my full name. P and T." 

"T?" My heart grew heavy again. I had missed her so much it almost brought me to tears where I stood. 

"T is my best friend. On Earth."

"Oh! Is T another letter!" Dew gasped excitedly. 

"Yes." 

"T and P. Letters. Does that mean I can read now?" 

"Unfortunately, no. There are 26 letters in the English alphabet. You have 24 more to go, and there is much more to reading than knowing letters." Dew sighed deeply. "I could- I could teach you to read, if you would like?" Aether and Dew both looked up at me with such excitement in their eyes.

"Yes!"

"I would like that very much, P." Aether smiled. 

"Of course. It's not like I have anything better to do. And there's plenty of books in there to practice on." Another loud explosion sounded from inside Dew's room. "Should you get that?" 

"Yeah. See you later guys." Dew opened his door and slithered behind it, closing it quickly. Aether laughed. 

"Will you really teach us?"

"Of course. Can I see your room?" Aether thought for a moment, tilting his head to the side. 

"Well- I see no reason why you couldn't?" I shrugged and Aether opened his door, the last on the left, next to Dew's, and I followed him inside. The room was dark, the only light from the white glowing ceiling, just enough to see around. He had a large, king side bed in the corner, and shelves upon shelves of what looked to me like junk, though I was sure it must have held a purpose to him. What caught my attention was the small table in the center of the room, with what looked to be an opalescent ball sitting in a concrete hand folded around the bottom, to hold it perfectly in place. 

"What's that?" I walked right over to it, mesmerized. 

"It's a crystal ball-" Suddenly, what looked like smoke was turning inside the ball. The closer I looked the clearer the image became. T sitting with Denis, in his apartment. She was crying into his shoulder, and he was holding her. I barely made out the details of her face before the scene changed. It was Andy, sitting on the hood of his car at the beach. I felt tears welling up in my eyes. He wore a black suit, smoking a cigarette with his hands in his lap as he sat, staring off at the sea. The sun shone down on his face, his blue eyes shining bright as he cried softly. That beach. Where he had taken me across town the day before I died. It had felt like years had passed since I'd seen him. Touched him. Kissed him. He threw the rest of his cigarette away and leaned back on the hood, lying down. His tears pooled in his eyes before dripping down his temples. "Come back to me. Please Persephone. Come back to me." My hands began to shake as I attempted to wipe my tears. "Or I'll come to you." All at once the image blew away like smoke, the ball returning to it's iridescent plainness. _Come back to me or I'll come to you_. I looked up at Aether. 

"No- Aether no he can't-" I began screaming. "Aether, Andy is gonna-" I couldn't say it. _He's going to kill himself._

"Go back to your room, Persephone." 


	10. Sold

"Go back to your room, Persephone." Aether commanded as my heart beat in my ears. 

"Aether we have to do something!" I screamed so loud it felt like my soul was burning. Andy's voice still rung in my ears. _Come back to me or I'll come to you._ "Aether bring it back show me again please Aether." 

"No, Persephone. I can't. I'm sorry, I must escort you back to your room." Aether grabbed my hand to lead me out but I shook him off, staring back at the orb, praying to see his face just once more. T crying into Denis. Andy sitting on the beach. _Come back or I'll come to you. He's gonna kill himself._

"Please, Aether. Please do something. He's going to kill himself. I have to stop him- I have to go I have to tell him not to I have to-" All my thoughts swirled around my head like water circling the drain. Or vultures circling the dead. 

"No." Aether said sternly, loud enough to scare me straight. "You were never supposed to see any of that. Persephone there is nothing I can do. I cannot do some magic and make him not kill himself. I cannot send you back even if I wanted to. Go back to your room." Aether was yelling by the time he finished speaking. I just pushed him out of my way and ran back to my room, slamming the door and jumping into my bed. _Oh Andy. Please. Please don't do this. Please do not hurt over me. I'm so sorry I ran away from you. Please. Please do not give up your life for an eternity down here. Just to see me. Please. I am begging you. Anyone who is listening. Please. Please don't let him do this. I'm so sorry. I love you._ I wept until my pillow was soaked, and wept some more. _There has to be something I can do. A way to show him I'm still around. A way to show him they never truly buried me. A way to show them anything. Anything. A way to tell him that I love him, and that I won't have him take his own life for me. For me. I won't do it. I can't just sit here._ Just as I heard Aether walking down the hall towards my door I jumped out of bed and started in the other direction. "Persephone no!" He called, and I ignored him. I ran straight down the hall towards the familiar giant doors at the end. "Do not." He called. I grabbed the handle, so tall I had to hold them near my chest, and almost hang off of it to turn it, and pushed the door open with all my weight behind me. 

"I need your help." I cried standing before the mahogany desk in front of me. As Lucifer began to turn in his chair to face me, fear trickled down my spine. I swallowed it. "I need your help."

"Persephone. How dare you disturb me during my work." Lucifer spoke, his voice low and slow. 

"I'm sorry but- I need to ask a favor. Please." I wiped my tears. His eyes went from solid black, to that of a normal person, His skin fading from scarlet to the same as mine. 

"My Lord I'm sorry I-" Aether appeared at the door, and without a single movement, the door slammed in his face. He looked at me, and gestured for me to sit on the couch. I did so, and He sat across from me, just like the very first time I had met Him. 

"What troubles you?" 

"Aether was showing me around the castle, and he showed me his room- and he had a crystal ball- and-" 

"Slow down, Persephone." Lucifer said, and for the first time, His voice was soft. It didn't make all the hairs on the back of my neck stand at attention. It didn't strike fear into my heart. It was almost comforting. Before I could speak again, He stood, and poured me a drink. As soon as He handed it to me I drank the entire thing. Drunk, yet clear headed. I took a deep breathe. "Better?" I nodded. "Continue." 

"Aether was showing me around the castle, and I asked to see his room, and he had a crystal ball type thing sitting in the middle of his room. It was beautiful. The more I looked at it, it looked like there was smoke inside it, and then it turned into like, a video of my friends on Earth. My best friend crying with her boyfriend." I pulled my hair back over my shoulders. "And then I saw someone else. A man I was very close to. I had ruined everything with him before I died and came here. He was sitting on the hood of his car at the beach and he was crying and he said 'come back to me or I'll come to you." He was quiet for a moment.

"And what would you like me to do about this?" I took a deep breath.

"I think he's going to kill himself to try and find me."

"This should please you, no? You get to see him again." He sighed, bored. 

"No." I shook my head. "No. I won't have him end his life because of me. I can't do that. I can't do that to him he doesn't deserve it."

"Obviously this man does not want to live without you-"

"Lucifer." I commanded. He sat forward. "Aether explained the prophecy to me. About why I'm so special. Why I'm here." Slowly the flames behind His couch, looking small in comparison against His giant body, rose up behind Him. "About why I'm here. I will do anything you want. I will do anything you ask. Anything. Just please," I begged. "don't let him do this. Don't let him die." He sat back, the flames dimming. He didn't speak for so long I wasn't sure if He had even heard me. "And allow him to find piece, when he does die. My friends too. T and Denis." 

"You are willing to sell your soul to the devil, in order to keep this man alive?" I nodded without hesitation. "You love him." He said, as a statement rather than a question. I nodded again. "I must ask. Aether told you everything?" 

"He told me that you've been watching me since I was born. That I'm supposed to be the chosen one to rule all eternity by your side as your wife." Lucifer nodded. 

"And you would do all of this, simply so save one man? One human man? _Throw away_ your eternity for this?" 

"Yes." He stood, and extended his hand. I stood slowly, trembling, and shook it. The second I touched His skin, so hot it was like His blood was boiling under His skin, the fire beneath our feet went out completely. 

"It is done, Persephone." The floor ignited once again, and I met His eyes. Painfully slowly, holding my gaze, he leaned forward, and planted the softest kiss on the top of my hand. I felt sick to my stomach. When he released my hand I pulled it back quickly, tears welling in my eyes. _What have I done?_ "Please send Aether in. I must talk with him." I nodded, a single drop spilling down my cheek, as I walked out of the room. Aether stood there with his hands clasped in front of him. 

"Persephone..." 

"He wants to talk to you." I muttered, keeping my eyes on the ground.

"Perse-"

"Just go, Aether." I walked solemnly to my quarters, not even bothering to close the door all the way, and fell into bed. I lied numb for hours there, listening to Aether and Lucifer fight, and the sound of burning, and soft explosions from the direction of Dew's room. My only solace, that Andy would be safe, and alive _. I just sold my soul to Lucifer for this. I just promised my eternity to Him in order to keep you safe until you forget about me. In order for you to find peace when you die. So you don't have to be stuck like I am. So you don't have to see what pain lies beneath the grave. So you don't have to see the person I've become by the time you get here_. When the sounds outside finally quieted, I fell asleep to the sound of the tap dripping in the bathroom, lacking the energy needed to stand and turn the tap off properly. I couldn't tell how long it had been when I woke up, but I knew it was not long enough. I wished I could spend the rest of my eternity asleep. I wished I had never sinned once, and that I had been just good enough to find peace in death. 

"Persephone." 

"Go away." I grumbled, pulling the covers higher over me. 

"Miss Persephone." When I realized the voice was not Aether, I sat up and looked to where Rain stood in the doorway. 

"What is it?" I sighed deeply. He clasped his hands around his back, the most composed I had seen him. 

"May I ask you a question?" I shrugged as he stepped further into my room, sitting on the edge of the bed hesitantly.

"Sure." 

"What- what is it like to love someone?" I was taken aback. "I heard about what happened. What you did. You must really love this person, to give over the rest of your time for their peace. See, I have never loved someone, I'm just curious. What is it like?" I sighed, lying back down. 

"It's terrible." 

"Terrible? I thought love was supposed to be happy? Fun?" 

"Love is none of those things, Rain. Love is only knowing what you had when you've already lost it. Love is wishing you could go back in time and stop things from happening so the outcome would be different. Love is asking someone to stay, and having them leave. Love is selling your soul so someone you will never see again will find peace." Rain nodded. 

"My. That does sound terrible." He sighed. "I just-" He paused. "I was just hoping maybe you would be able to tell me something I didn't already know." He looked down at his hands.

"I don't love often. You're barking up the wrong tree." 

"Barking? Well I don't bark- Mountain does that sometimes, I've heard, and trees-"

"It's a figure of speech, Rain." I snapped. He jumped slightly. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." I sighed again. 

"Would you like to be alone, Persephone?" I thought, before nodding. "Thank you. For trying. You are very brave, doing what you did for that man. I admire you." Rain said softly before walking out, and closing the door completely behind himself. _I'm not brave. I'm stupid. I'm stupid is what I am. Was he worth it?_ I lied back in bed, and close my eyes, falling asleep again. It was another few days before I left my room again. 

**A E T H E R**

"He wants to talk to you-" Persephone walked out of His study, her head hanging low. 

"Perese-"

"He wants to talk to you." She continued to her room. I swallowed the lump in my throat. I felt awful. I couldn't have interfered with the mans life, nor done anything to ease her mind. But I didn't think, of all people she would go to asking for help, that she would ask Him. I thought she was too afraid, still - I underestimated her severely. I walked inside the study and closed the door behind myself. The Dark Lord sat upon his lounge, a glass of whiskey in his hand, swirling the liquid around among the ice cubes. 

"My lord."

"What have you done?" He mused, staring forward at a bookshelf. He turned to me. "What have you done?" 

"I told her the truth." 

"And what is that, Aether?" 

"The prophecy. That she is to marry you and rule the underworld by your side for all eternity. I had no intention of showing her the crystal. I was merely showing her around-"

"Why did you tell her?" I walked closer, standing before him.

"May I speak freely?" He nodded. "Because I knew it was the only thing I could do to help her understand. She was upset. She was hurt. She needed to understand why these things were happening as they were." 

"And what makes you think you have the right to tell her such a thing?" 

"The right you gave me when you put her in my charge. Sometimes telling someone the truth isn't the best idea, it's the only one. She can't truly accept what's going on around her until she understands it, my Lord. It is not just enough for you to love her. The prophecy says she must love you to. They will not allow the marriage to take place if you are not equal. You know this well, your Darkness." 

"I don't care about some stupid fucking prophecy, Aether. She just signed away her life to me, for some stupid Earth boy so he wouldn't kill himself. Gave up her eternity in less than a heartbeat to save him. She loves someone else, don't you get it?" 

"Her love for him will fade." 

"We will never be equal." He stood, smashing his glass down on the floor, almost immediately consumed by the fire. "We will never be equal, don't you see? I own her now, Aether. I own her soul, and the rest of her eternity. We can never be equal. She will never love me, and we will never marry." Though he spoke loud and forcefully, the flames were still dim. He was hurting, that I knew. I was never great at comforting others. 

"Have you tried asking her what she wants? Have you tried getting to know her, my Lord? How is she supposed to fall in love with someone she doesn't know anything about? Have you put yourself out there and opened your heart?" He snorted as he turned and walked back to his desk, plopping himself down heavily into his chair. His form suddenly shifted, to that of a man my size, with dark brown hair and eyes. "I'm sure she'd be much more inclined to accept your advances if you looked like this more often." 

"Small? Weak? Defeated?" 

"Human." I couldn't help but squeak. He was attractive as a human, in his own right. I hoped Persephone had a taste for abnormally large, abnormally older men.

"This is not my true form."

"Yes but that's how love works, my Lord. You don't show everybody the deepest truest parts of you from the beginning and expect them to be all over it. Some things you only show to people later." He sat back in thought, as though in the twenty two years He had to contemplate exact how He would woo her, He had never suspected that taking measures to _not frighten_ her, could be a possibility. "Perhaps, when she has settled again, you might try to talk with her. Learn her interests. What type of music people like. Her favorite movies. Mountain tells me these are the things people speak of most on Earth. They talk about common interests." 

"Do you have any suggestions that don't include so much waiting?" 

"No, sir. Will you be impatient?" He looked up at me, and although in His most human form, His glare still sent shivers down my spine. I shifted my feet uncomfortably, wishing He would dismiss me. 

"Are you suggesting I flirt with her? Flirting?" I sighed. 

"Yes, that is exactly what I am suggesting." 

"You may leave, Aether. Keep a good eye on her. You've displeased me, but done well." I nodded before hurrying out. I rushed back to my room, wanting to knock on Persephone's door to check on her, but not really wanting to know. I knew what she had done was my fault, and that if I even the slightest bit more forethought before allowing her into my quarters, it wouldn't have happened. I closed my door and picked up my crystal ball, and considered smashing it, before putting it away safely where it belonged. I wished we could have had a nice day together, and gone to town, and perhaps I could have bought her a drink, and we may come back to the castle and watch a movie tonight. But rather, I had to ruin everything and now her future is in the hands of someone who loves her - something, I decided, couldn't be a good thing for anybody. People are selfish when they're in love with you. People care more about getting what they want from you than your happiness. He should not be the eternal owner of her soul if he loves her. He should have said no to her offer. He should have never entertained the idea. When you love someone you don't wish to own them. When you love someone you don't seek control over them. He should have no, and she should have never had to ask, and I should have never let her see what lied Upstairs. 

**T W O W E E K S L A T E R**

**P E R S E P H O N E**

I burst out laughing as Aether did a silly little happy dance. The movie he chose was picked to be played, over everyone else's. He put the disk into the reader and loaded it onto the TV, handing me the remote before climbing into the pile of ghouls on the floor. "So I have a question." 

"Yes, P?" 

"Are there girl ghouls? How does that all work? 

"Duhh," Dew said obviously. "how do you think we make ghoul babies?" 

"Good point." 

"We're only supposed to... well.... you know, with other ghouls, but _some_ of us like to make the occasional exception for particular humans." 

"Wait, you can sleep with humans?" 

"Well- yes, Persephone. It does work the same." Dew said stupidly. He reminded me a child - but most children I had met wouldn't set themselves on fire to keep warm a the dinner table. I don't know what I expected for an answer but that was not it. I sat on the couch, with a giant bowl of popcorn in my lap as an older man wearing all white robes entered the room, dark black makeup painted around his eyes, and two ghouls by his side - female ghouls. I heard some muttering from the ghoul pile, and Dew punched Rain. "I was told we were watching a movie?" The man said hesitantly, with a small smile on his face. Aether squeaked as the female ghouls ran over and jumped into the pile head first. They wore the same thing, and I could only tell they were girls from the shapes of their bodies - the other ghouls I'd met did not have breasts - and the way their masks were constructed. It was still very similar, there was more hair around the back of it.

"Come on in." Aether pulled himself out of the pile and stood, dusting his shoulder off. "Persephone, this is the Cardinal. Cardinal, this is Persephone." Just as he finished speaking, an ungloved hand grabbed Aether by the ankle and pulled him down, and back in to the pile. I couldn't help but laugh as I stood to shake the mans hand. 

"A pleasure to finally meet you, Persephone." 

"You as well." I smiled as we both sat down. 

"Quite a rowdy bunch, yes?" He spoke with a reasonably thick Italian accent. He seemed like a quiet old man - the type that would wink at you from across the coffee shop, or let you but in front of him in a line, or give up his seat for you on the train. 

"As usual, I guess." I smiled. I was finally beginning to feel comfortable in my place in the castle. Lucifer had not spoken with me, or demanded my presence, or made any requests since I had made my deal with him. I was becoming closer with Aether and the other ghouls, and had even left the castle a few times to explore, with the protection of at least one ghoul at all times. I was beginning to feel like less of a guest, and more like it was my home, and I couldn't have been more thankful. I pressed play on the remote and Casablanca played on the large flat screen, the volume turned all the way up so everyone could hear, even on the bottom of the pile up. 

"Don't you poke each other with the horns when you do that?" I asked, with a laugh as the opening credits played.

"Yeah, Dew's is currently up my-"

"Sometimes, yes." Aether interrupted Rain. 

"Why don't you just take off the masks?" I offered. Everyone just looked at me, including the Cardinal. 

" _Lucifer_ , no, Persephone." He said shaking his head. "Believe me, you don't want to see them without the masks..." 

"Why?" I looked around, and everyone was looking at each other. 

"It's because we're hideous!" Dew cheered, somehow happily. I laughed slightly. 

"Really, it would be much better if we left them on. Besides, we're been wearing them our whole lives. Every ghoul does. It feels naked to be without them." Rain explained. I nodded. 

"Well, can I see? Now I'm curious. Have you even seen each other without the masks?" 

"Sometimes they come off when we're messing around." Mountain added. "Only a few times. Dew had to get a new one once because he broke one of his horns dancing." 

"Believe me, far too ugly to be view with your mortal eyes." 

"Well, it looks like you have normal looking human eyes, at least sometimes. How bad could the rest be." All of the sudden Dew stood from the pile, slapping Rain's hand off his legs so he couldn't be pulled back. 

"Fine." He took a deep audible breath before reaching to his head and pulling off his mask. "Look how sexy." Dew said sarcastically. I was shocked - he really was. He looked like a normal human man, with a tiny red and orange fire symbol between his bushy dark brown eyebrows. His skin was just as while as mine, and his head was shaved almost bald. His blue eyes were piercing. His jaw was sharply outlined and his cheekbones even more so. "See, you're speechless. That's how ugly I am!" The fire ghoul hissed, before putting reaching to put his mask back on. 

"Wait-" I said quickly, only wanted to keep staring at him. I stood and walked over, touching his cheek softly. His eyes were enchanting, and I was enchanted. I circled him like he did me the first time we met, and everyone laughed. "You know you're hot, right?" Dew laughed hard for a second, and then looked at me seriously. 

"What?" 

"Yeah, you're like, gorgeous." I sat back down and Dew put his mask on. Why do they think they're ugly?

"Miss Persephone said I'm gorgeous." Dew stuck his tongue out at Rain and Rain punched him so hard his mask went sideways. _Is it wrong that I'm attracted to him? He's more gorgeous than any boy I'd ever seen on Earth._ I pushed the thoughts off my mind. _No. Andy. I just sold my soul for him. I love him. But I supposed, if Lucifer found out I was attracted to a ghoul, or did something with Dew, then maybe he would leave me alone. Maybe set me free because he would hate me. I could only dream._


	11. Rites

Halfway through the movie I started getting restless. I wasn't sure if it was because it was such a long movie, or that I was still shocked about my attraction to unmasked Dew, or if it was the sickness I felt with the plan I had conjured up in my head. _If I sleep with a ghoul, maybe Lucifer will be mad enough to give my soul back. Maybe he'll hate me enough to kick me out and allow me to live the rest of my eternity alone, and without his interference. Maybe. But how do I convince Dew? He did say he sleeps with human girls. Can I just ask him? Should I be honest with him? I don't want to hurt him. He is my friend after all. Would it make things weird? Would Aether be mad at me? He's my best friend. I can't lose him. I wouldn't know what to do. Would all the other ghouls be mad at me? Would it be weird after? Is angering Satan really what I need right now? Probably not._ All the thoughts made it hard for me concentrate on the movie, leaving me fidgeting and picking at my fingers. Aether looked up at me from the bottom of the ghoul pile, concern in his eyes, but didn't say anything. _How would I explain it to him? How would I explain any of it?_ I knew the answer. I couldn't. The Cardinal picked up the remote and paused the TV. 

"Bathroom break." He sighed. The ghoul pile separated slowly, everyone rolling away. I sighed and stood up as a few of them left to the bathroom. 

"Miss Persephone, are you alright?" Aether walked over hesitantly, keeping his voice low. I crossed my arms tightly, taking a sharp breath. 

"Yeah, yeah..." I nodded. "I think I'm actually gonna turn in for the night. I'm getting tired." I lied. Aether thought for a moment. 

"Is there anything I can do to convince you to stay? The movie certainly picks up about halfway through!" He said excitedly. 

"No, I'm just super tired. We'll finish it another time?" Aether nodded. 

"Okay. Sleep well Persephone." Aether touched my arm gently, and I smiled. 

"Thanks." I walked to the mouth of the door, facing down the hall. "Goodnight, guys!" I called to everyone just as the Cardinal returned. Everyone waved goodbye, but Dew just stared at me curiously. 

"It was lovely to finally meet you, Persephone." The Cardinal smiled as he took his place again. I flashed one last smile before turning on my heels and walking quickly back into my room. Once I got there I closed the door tightly and walked into my bathroom, washing my hands and splashing my face with some cold water to cool myself off. I sighed and looked in the mirror. _God I need to go to sleep. I wish I had a phone or computer. I wish I could even listen to music._ One of the biggest adjustments I had to make after death - not having technology at my fingertips wherever I went. I was so used to having my phone in my pocket, or my computer in my bag, that not even being able to listen to music whenever I wanted was torture. I hadn't heard a single song but a movie soundtrack in the entire month since I had died. It was hard for me to believe it had been a month. I wished to see what things were like on Earth, and how everyone was, but I knew that T and Denis were likely back together, and I had made my deal to keep Andy safe, so my worries were put at bay. I dried my face on the hand towel and walked into my bedroom, throwing myself onto the bed. I almost exclusively wore black jumpsuits then - comfortable, sexy, and well fitting on my new body. After losing weight, my body suddenly became more muscle, as if I had been working out, instead of doing nothing but sleeping and wandering around the castle. A while after lying in bed, bored, there was a knock on my door. _Probably Aether check up on me to make sure I'm really okay. I'm not great, but, I'm okay_. I sighed as I stood and walked over, hauling the heavy door open. 

"Hey Ae- Oh." I paused when I saw Dew standing in front of me. "Hi- Dew, what's up." 

"May I come in?" He said pleasantly. I shrugged, and stepped out of the way, allowing him in. I closed the door and sat on the pillow on my bed. He sat beside me. "Is everything alright?" 

"Yeah, fine." I forced a smile. 

"Okay, you just seemed a little weird during the movie. Restless. Funky. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Not traumatized by seeing my real face." I couldn't help but laugh. 

"Do you actually think you're unattractive?" He shrugged. 

"As far as demons and beings from hell go, ghouls are some of the least attractive. According to them, of course." 

"Dew..." I reached forward, placing my hands on both sides of his warm mask, sliding it off and over his head with ease, revealing his face. "You're... distressingly attractive..." I muttered, once again enchanted. I watched as his gaze fluttered down to my lips, for only a second before meeting my eyes once again, sending butterflies into my stomach. I watched as he place his ungloved hand between us, leaving forward, painfully slowly. Suddenly the door flew open, Aether standing behind it. Dew's mask was back on before my eyes could even process it, and I was sure Aether hadn't seen that it was even off. 

"Oh, sorry I'll-"

"No, it's fine." I said quickly. "We were just talking." 

"Yeah." Dew agreed quickly. 

"Oh okay." Aether stood tall, clasping his hands together behind his back. "Well, I just wanted to make sure you were alright. I'll see you in the morning." He said gently, before turning and walking back down the hallway, noticeably leaving the door open. Dew stood up. 

"Um- I should go." He said awkwardly, walking towards the door. 

"Yeah, sure." I sighed, disappointed. I followed him to the door slowly, grabbing his hand and squeezing it softly as a goodbye. He whipped his head back around the second our skin connected, staring me directly in the eyes. My heart leaped into my throat as he turned completely around, kicking the door closed hard with his foot, throwing his mask to the side. and pushing me against the wall. 

_____

"Fuck," I breathed, and force a laugh. _What have I done?_ He kissed me passionately before turning and getting dressed. When I looked around on the floor for my clothes, I remembered he had ripped them directly off my body. The thought sent shivers down my spine. I just walked into the closet and put on a T shirt and pair of shorts, catching my reflection in the mirror as I passed through the bathroom. I stopped. Love bites trailed down my skin like foot prints in fresh snow, from my lips, down my jaw, to my neck, and down my chest. I ran my fingers across the bruises. A mixture of guilt and ignorant pleasure swirled in the toilet bowl of my mind, but I flushed it all down before walking back into the bedroom to see Dew standing there, fully dressed and re-masked. I didn't know what to say - thankfully he didn't give me a chance. 

"I'm gonna go. I'll see you around, P." I smiled quickly and Dew left without another word. I threw myself onto my bed as soon as the door was shut completely. _What have I done? What did I just do? I fucked a ghoul, that's what I did. I let my emotions and urges get the best of me and I slept with a ghoul. And God, it was good, but was it worth it? Worth the guilt? What would I have said about this a few weeks ago? Or even merely a few days ago? And Andy. Oh, Andy. How could I do that? Are things going to be weird now? Is Dew going to tell anyone else? Would I? I guess not, considering he wanted me to be quiet_. I fell asleep feeling disgusted with myself, and even worse, satisfied. _What would be my punishment to come?_

When I woke up, thoughts of the night before filled my mind before I even opened my eyes. My entire lower half was sore. I sat up to a knock on the door. Oh god. _I hope it isn't Dew. I hope it isn't Aether. I hope it's just a trick of my imagination_. When whoever it was knocked again, and I realized that it was in fact a sound of my reality, I pulled the covers up to my neck to hide the incriminating marks on my skin. "Come in." I cleared my throat as I spoke. Aether opened the door and stood, composed as ever. I could tell he had no idea. 

"Good morning, Miss Persephone." I assumed he smiled. 

"Good morning, Aether." I sighed. 

"Feeling better?" I nodded. "I'm glad. Coming to breakfast this morning?" _How the hell am I going to hide my neck? My entire chest?_ I prayed to whatever powers that be, that there was an outfit with a higher neckline in my closet. 

"Yeah, okay." I said nervously. "I'll meet you there, I'll just get dressed." Aether nodded and left the room _. I made a mistake_. After finding a long sleeve mock neck top, and a pair of black skinny jeans, I dressed and slipped on my sneakers, putting my hair up into a pony tail before finding my way to the dining hall. Everyone was already present, sitting in their usual places. Lucifer sat at the head of the table - I paused when I saw Him. _Since when does He come to breakfast? Since when does He do anything with the ghouls except command them to create chaos on Earth? What's the occasion?_ I avoided making eye contact with Dew at all costs, sitting beside Aether and keeping my head down. I couldn't help but get the feeling that it was some sort of intervention. Unfortunately, truly, divine intervention. 

"Morning." I mumbled, glancing up at Him from under my eyelashes while His eyes burned a hole in the side of my head. 

"Good morning, Persephone." He spoke sternly as the food was brought out, plates placed in front of each of us with platters of regular breakfast food in the center of the table. I grabbed a piece of toast, and took a bite, deciding that was enough for me. 

"So, what's on the agenda today?" Rain said, as if he couldn't sense the tension in the room. When I finally looked up at Dew our eyes met for only a second before we both turned away. I tuned out of the conversation as I finished my slice of dry toast, hoping no one would engage so I could slip away back to my room, or go on a walk in town for a few hours and get away from everyone. 

"Persephone." When I looked up again, everyone was staring at me. "Where is your mind?" Lucifer asked. 

"The clouds." I sighed. _Anywhere but here._

"I was asking what your plan is for the day." I shrugged. 

"Probably go for a walk. See what's going on outside." I didn't know what else to say. "Hey, I've been thinking, what if you gave me like a job to do around here? I'm so bored all the time. I didn't really plan to be alive after I died, for all eternity?" 

"Hmm." Lucifer said thoughtfully. "Perhaps." He looked me dead in the eyes. "If I gave you something to do would you fuck it." I instantly choked on the bread in my mouth, coughing it up onto the plate in front of me, gasping for air. Fire flared up around His seat. All eyes were on me. 

"You know what, fuck you." I rolled my eyes. Aether kicked me under the table, but I stood, unwilling to back down. "What gives you the damn right?" The flames reached the ceilings. 

"What gives me the right?" Lucifer stood, His voice as evil as ever as His skin turned to a crimson red. 

"Yeah? What the fuck gives you the right to be a dick about this. I gave you my eternal fucking _soul_ what else do you want from me?" 

"Well it wasn't your soul that I wanted, now was it, Persephone?" 

"Well what is it? My brain? My heart? My body?" I walked over to Him, holding my wrists together as if I was waiting for him to handcuff me. "If you want it you might as well take it now, because we all know you will eventually." I spat. "And how do you even god damn know?" 

"Your sin is intoxicating, Persephone. I could smell it on you before you sat down. I knew it." 

"Did you, or were you just waiting for me to freak out and prove it to you? Well congrats," I screamed so loud my throat burned. "You will. You're right." 

"What the fuck is going on?" Mountain said innocently from his chair. Lucifer stared me in the eyes as I watched Dew set a fire around himself from the corner of my eye. _As if it isn't obvious._

"Why are you even doing this?" I asked Him. "What are you getting out of this. Trying to make me feel bad? Because I do. Trying to make me regret giving you my soul? Because I do. Seriously, what the fuck do you want from me." He grabbed my hand but I shook him off. 

"Persephone stop." Aether stood, keeping his voice low still. 

"You do not get to talk to me like that." Lucifer's voice sent chills down my stomach, but I refused to back down. 

"I will talk to you however I please." I snapped back. "Because unlike everyone else around you, I'm not afraid of you." He took a step closer, the only distance between our faces was his height. 

"Perhaps you should be." His voice was low. My stomach sunk but I swallowed harshly. 

"What do I have to fear for? You already have my soul. What are you gonna do? _Kill me again?"_ I snorted, turning around. "Best case scenario." I muttered as I walked off. Lucifer grabbed my hand again but I spun around and slapped Him hard in the face. The entire room went silent. "Do not touch me." I spat, walking back to my room. I locked the door and paced. _I fucked up. And then I made it worse. And worse. And worse. It literally couldn't get worse. It's not possible for a situation to be worse. What do I do?_ I thought to myself, walking in circles in my room. So I did what I always did best - I ran. I walked into my closet, grabbing bag and filling it with a change of clothes, another pair of shoes, a hairbrush, and some makeup, before slinging it over my shoulder. When I opened the door Aether and Dew stood poised to knock. 

"Persephone-" I just shoved passed them, unwilling to explain my actions. I couldn't justify them even to myself. 

"Where are you going?" I sighed as I turned back to them. Dew looked at me with pain in his eyes, his shoulders slumped forward. 

"I'm leaving. Don't you know anything about me?" I snorted, on the verge of tears. "I run." Aether looked like he was about to cry, his black eyes watery from under his mas as his shoulders slumped.

"Please, Persephone. Don't go." 


	12. Mirror

**T**

"Hey," Andy grumbled as he walked through the door, fist bumping Denis and sitting down on the couch. "what's up?" He looked up at me, forcing a smile. 

"How are you?" I offered, sitting down at the other end of the couch. Andy sat back. 

"Sad and bitter. How are you?" I sighed. 

"Something along those lines."

"Is there a reason you invited me over? I was kind of busy moping _alone._.." It had been two months since P had died - Andy wasn't doing well. We hadn't seen him in a month, I wasn't sure anyone had. From what I knew, he didn't leave his house much, or eat much, or sleep much, or do much of anything. 

"Yeah, you can't just stay inside alone all day, Andy." Denis said. 

"Actually, I can, and I plan on doing it forever. I lost the love of my-"

"We all lost her." Denis said sternly, standing in tall over Andy. "You don't have some kind of monopoly on missing her, Andy. That's not how this works." Denis sighed loudly before sitting between us. "We- we just wanted to ask you something." Everyone was silent for a while. _You don't get to act like she was the only woman you've ever loved. You don't get to act like you were the only one who loved her. I loved her too. Denis loved her too. You don't get to be selfish with her memory now_. As angry as I was, I would never have said those things to him. How he grieves is not my place. But how he treats others while he grieves...

"What is it?" Andy sighed. 

"Well, we wanted to get your side of the story about what happened that night. What you saw-"

"I already told you what happened- Denis was there as long as I was and-"

"No, Andy. Not before. After. I want to know what you saw after she died." The room when quiet again while Andy thought. _What if he didn't see what Denis and I saw? What if we're crazy? A hallucination brought on by the brain to cover up trauma? No. I saw what I saw._

"I remember.... we were all around her body. And then something appeared. Like out of thin air. It was a man, I think. Seven feet tall." His voice cracked as he spoke. It was a painful memory for all of us. "His skin was red. Eyes were glowing. It was like he had an entire conversation with her body or something. Like she was talking back to him. And then I started screaming at it, and Denis pulled me back. I felt something on my shoulder, like she... touched me, or something. And then he disappeared, and when I touched P's body again, it was ice cold. Like, _ice cold_. Like it had been a freezer. And then the ambulance came." I was impressed, and relieved, to hear Andy's confession. Not only did he recount exactly what Denis and I had saw, but he told more than what I expected of the truth. Like he had been waiting for someone to tell it to. "Maybe I'm just crazy." He dismissed himself. 

"We saw it too." Denis said quickly. Andy snapped his head at us. "We saw the same thing."

"Okay." He turned on the couch, sitting on his foot to address us. "So I've spent the last six months googling stuff. I wanted to know if I was crazy, and why I couldn't- never mind. I wanted answers. I wanted to know if it was real and if there was anything I could do and I just wanted to know everything. I think...." He trailed off, staring down at the floor, a dark expression consuming him. "I think it was Satan." I swallowed harshly, my last breath caught in my throat. Denis looked back at me, the same weary look in his eyes. "I know, it sounds crazy. But hear me out." We both turned back to Andy. "Seven feet tall. Red skin. Glowing eyes. Black hooded robes. His voice was... evil. Think about. It sure wasn't God. We all know I'm the last person to say I believe any of that bullshit, but..... unless we all had the same hallucination." I didn't want to admit that I thought he was right.

"What else did you find?" Denis sounded almost excited to have someone to talk about this with. I almost didn't want to listen, but I couldn't make myself get up and leave the room. 

"It was all just theories, really. What happens in Hell, why she would have gone to hell in the first place, why-" 

"Why she's in Hell isn't a question, guys." I sighed loudly. They stared at me. "What? She committed every sin before her nineteenth birthday." 

"Everyone drinks and does drugs and has sex. That's bad enough for an eternity of punishment?" 

"According to, um, every religion, yeah." 

" _Either way-_ " Andy interrupted. "I weaseled my way into some... weird online forums. I was looking for a way to get her back." My heart fell into my stomach _. You can't bring her back. We can't bring her back. You're crazy. You've lost your mind_. "Something that didn't involve a Ouija board or a satanic ritual." Denis listened intently as I dismissed them entirely. _She's dead. She's dead, and gone. Don't you all know what dead means? Not coming back. It means not coming back_. "Most of the people seemed crazy, but there was this one post. It said something about a gateway, somewhere, but no one had found it. Something about the Pope." I rolled my eyes as I stood.

"Can't she just be dead?" I muttered as I walked into the kitchen and put on a pot of coffee. 

"What?" Andy said loudly. I walked to the mouth of the kitchen. 

"Can't she just be dead? Can't we just leave it alone? 

"You just said you saw Him too, that means there must be a-"

"If there's a way how come nobody else knows about it? If there's a way to bring people back like a witch or a pathway to the Underworld than why hasn't anyone found it? Why do people die and not come back? Can't you just accept that she's gone? Let her find peace." 

"You think she's at peace in Hell, T?" 

"No. I don't believe in Hell. I don't believe in the devil and I don't believe that there's a single way we could bring her back or go and get her. She may not be at peace in hell, or wherever the fuck you think she is, but she certainly wasn't at peace when she was _alive_ either. Can't she just be dead?" I returned to the coffee maker, tears streaming down my cheeks. I didn't hear anything until Denis touched my shoulder. 

"T-"

"Just leave me alone." I cried, pushing back his hand and grabbing my purse before walking out the door. _Can't she just be dead?_ I got in my car and drove back to my own house, for only the second time since P died. It was still so hard for me to be there. It was quiet without her laughter. The porch was empty without the scent of her cigarette smoke. Even when she was quiet in her room, it was still nice to know I had someone to come home to. Nice to know that I wasn't alone. When I pushed the gate open, a gust of wind followed and blew some of the ash from the table over the balcony. I sighed, feeling my throat close up once again. I pulled out my keys and unlocked the door, taking a deep breathe, before the scent of her perfume permeated my senses. I dropped my bag to the floor and kicked my shoes off at the door, uneasy in my own home. I walked slowly through the living room, and round the kitchen, before making my way down the hall. I stood in front of her door, plain white, untouched. It looked exactly like it always did, but somehow then, it radiated pain. Or more, mirrored my desperation. I placed my hand on the cold knob, turning it slowly until I heard a click, and pushing it open. The scent of her perfume hit me in waves, enough to bring me to tears. I walked inside, her clothes all over the floor, the bed still unmade, and her makeup spread across the top of the dresser in front of a small mirror she had taken off the wall and propped up there for better lighting. "I don't want you back. I just wish you never left." I sighed, taking a seat on her bed. I thought back to the night I spent up late with Denis, preparing the room for her last minute. We got a little drunk, and cleaned the entire house top to bottom, playing around with silly things we found, and reorganizing the furniture. That morning when I went to work Denis had gone out and bought fresh white sheets for her bed, and put them on before P was even on the plane. I thought back to every time I told her I had to work, and the look in her eyes when I answered my phone, and every time I had to leave somewhere early because I had to go in and work on a case.

 _I wasted every single second of our time together. And now you're gone, and I'll never be able to make it up to you. I'll never be able to tell you I'm sorry. I'll never be able to watch a movie with you again. Or get drunk and complain about boys. It's always like that when you lose someone - the one person you want to talk to about how you feel is the one you lost._ I wanted to tell her how sad I was, and how guilty I felt for that night, and how guilty I felt every time I allowed my mind to wonder from her afterwards. I wanted to tell her how being with Denis again made the pain go away. I wanted to tell her how happy I was that I wasn't working my shitty job, and that I finally had time to spend with people who I loved, and doing things I wanted. I wanted to tell her everything, but she wasn't there, so I just prayed to anything that was listening, that perhaps she knew. 

**A N D Y**

When I arrived home I slammed the door and went straight into the basement. Pizza boxes and empty beer cans lined the floor, and as I walked through the maze of mess I nearly kicked everything over with every step. I sat on the couch between an overturned slice of pizza and the box, and stared at the wall in front of me. I had printed everything I could find on the mythology of Satan, and death, and the afterlife, and tapped it to the wall, red ribbon wrapped around pins connecting different ideas and thoughts. It was a mess, and it took me a moment to even make sense of it to myself, but once I did, I went right back into my train of thought. _They saw it too. They saw it too. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. They saw it too and it was real. I can bring her back. If I just find the connection... if I can just find the missing link. If I can just find her. Maybe we could go back to the way things were. Maybe we could just carry on with our lives. Maybe I could finally say I loved her to her face. Maybe I could get the chance. If He won't let me die to see her again, maybe He'll let me find her._

I thought back to the previous week. I was ready to do it - ready to die. I came home from the beach, where I had taken her the day before she died, and locked the bathroom door. I took the straight razor from the cabinet behind the mirror and sat down on the side of the tub, and said everything I wanted to say before dying. I thought about every single moment in my life - the only good ones, reminding me more of her. But when I finally dragged the blade across my pale wrist, it wouldn't cut. It was suddenly as if my skin was made of steel, the blade didn't even drag. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't do it. I was in hysterics, desperate, looking for a way out. I tried absolutely everything. It just wouldn't happen. When my resolve to complete the action died, it took all my motivation with it. I didn't want to think about why it happened. I didn't want to think about the idea of killing myself even. I just felt entirely deflated - until I realized there could be a chance to get her back. I spent another few hours on my laptop, printing out every idea or opportunity or path I could get my hands on, and connecting it's dots with the rest of the strung up mess on the wall. After I ran out of tape, I pushed the trash off the couch and curled up into the cushions, my brain still running at a million miles an hour, but my body slowing fast. 

"Why can't it just be easy." I allowed the slow burning cigarette butt to fall from my hand onto the carpet floor, no longer caring if it burned a hole. I didn't care about anything other than finding her - and I didn't care if it would drive me mad.

**D E W**

Aether sat down on the couch in the living room in a slump, sighing deeply. I stood before him, embarrassed, and guilty, and sad. I made my own bed, but couldn't have forced myself to lie in it. You'd have thought before sleeping with the Dark Lords love, you'd take consequence into consideration. But I did not. I brought myself to leave, but when she touched my hand it was like she had lit an entirely new type of fire inside of me. I couldn't stop myself. Couldn't help myself. "Why." Aether whimpered. 

"Why what-"

" _Why did you fuck her, Dew?_ " He looked up at me, his eyes flush with anger. I hated to admit it, but I was still afraid of Aether to a certain degree. He was much older than me. Stronger, and higher up on the food chain at the castle. It wasn't often I saw his shoulders so slumped. His usual composure was out the window. 

"I-" I swallowed harshly. "Because I wanted to. And she wanted to." 

"How do you know that she wanted to?" 

"What are you implying?" I quipped. "We were going to, and then you came in, and then I was about to leave. She _wanted_ me to stay." I crossed my arms, lighting a fire around my feet. Aether put them out with one gust of wind from the corridor. 

"Don't you have a brain, fire ghoul?" He stood, circling me. "Don't you think? You didn't think He'd be upset? You didn't think this would have consequence?" 

"No, I was a bit too busy to think about that with my cock in her." I quipped. Aether struck me, and shook out his hand. Fire rose up higher around me, as Aether stood tall.

"You do not talk about her that way, Dew." Aether commanded, pacing the floor. "You know He's going to kill you, right?" I sat down on the couch, allowing the flames to consume my body. 

"Yeah, Aether, I figured that out. And He's gonna kill you too." 

"Why?" He snapped his head back at me. 

"What do you mean why? You were in charge of her. _He_ has a brain, but that little outburst in the dining hall...."

"How is that my fault? I tried to stop her." 

"Not sure. But He will definitely think I was your fault." I knew I was only stirring the pot, and if anyone's horns were on the chopping block, their were mine, but I couldn't help myself. I enjoyed seeing Aether riled up. 

"That's not fair." Rain and Mountain walked in, with the Cardinal and ghoulettes in tow. I sighed. _Horray. More have come to berate me. Lovely._

"Oooh the pity party is here." I muttered to myself. "How about we all give a big warm welcome to empathy?" 

"Try apathy, stupid." Mountain smacked me upside the head as he sat down beside me casually. 

"Sympathy?" 

"Stupidity." The Cardinal stood in front of me, his hands clasped behind his back tightly. "Have you lost your damn mind, Dew? What did you think you were doing?" 

"Well first we started taking our clothes off-" Mountain smacked me again. "Ow- fuck." I slapped him back. 

" **Enough.** " The Cardinal demanded. 

"Look," I sighed, allowing the flames to die down. "I wanted to. She wanted to. It happened. It's not like Our Lord was exactly _making waves_. Or even trying." 

"Bite your tongue, Ghoul. He's a busy man and-"

"Yeah so he waited twenty three years for her to die to have her move in and ignore her? To say 'fuck the prophecy' and accept her offer? You can't marry someone if you own their soul, idiots." I hissed. "Look. She said I was pretty. I think she's pretty." 

"So you sleep with the queen of Hell? Cause she called you pretty." 

"Last I recall she is not the queen of Hell." I quipped, glaring up at the Cardinal. "What did I just say? You can't marry someone if you own their eternal soul therefore she'll never be-"

"We don't know that." Everyone watched curiously. "Have any of you actually seen the infernal book?" We looked among each other, everyone shrugging or shaking their heads. "Only heard about this prophecy from elders, correct?" We all nodded in unison. 

"Well the book is lost, isn't it?" 

"Yes. Which means we don't per say, know the rules. If we have no prophecy to quote, how can we know what is done and not done exactly? How could you know if what you've done has affected the future of the Downstairs or not?" Everyone looked at me. _Great point the finger right back to me._

"Yeah, that doesn't mean it did." 

"But it could have. We must look at all options. A prophecy is merely a prediction. We don't know what happens in between her death, and her becoming His wife. There is a chance that her actions, and disappearance, are simply a part of the story. There's also a chance Dew ruined eternity for everyone. Pick a side." He began walking out, and everyone glared at me. _You picked your sides._

"Hey Cardinal aren't you supposed to help people?" I called after him. He turned back and sighed, slouching slightly in his robes. 

"You can only murder Dew after you bring Persephone back." _Great. Just delay my murder. Thanks for nothing, Cardinal._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you're all liking this so far. little more action in these six than the last six chapters. told you it would pick up. please comment and let me know what you think!


	13. Learn

"Can I get another?" I inched my glass forward atop the bar I sat at. The best part of Hell was that everything was free. The only humans with jobs were the ones who truly wanted them, or were passionate about their craft, and all other places were filled with ghouls. I learned that all ghouls in cities worked directly under the Cardinal, and the ghouls in the castle worked directly under Lucifer. 

"You sure can put 'em away." A man said from beside me, also appearing to be drowning his sorrows. 

"Yes I was quite the drinker, Upstairs." I mused as I took a sip of my beer. 

"Upstairs?" The man laughed. "Never heard that one before. You're funny." 

"I heard someone else say it, don't give me all the credit." Though the man was attractive, I was in no mood to be disturbed. It had been five days since I left the castle, and I was still very much angry, and guilty. I took another sip of my beer before picking it up and walking over to the other side of the bar, where no one looked like they would bother me, and sat down again. _I can't believe I blew up on Him like that. I mean He shouldn't have been a cunt, but I definitely went overboard. I was so close to throwing that plate at Him. And I slapped Him. I slapped Lucifer. I struck the literal devil. He probably has a warrant out for me by now. I wouldn't be surprised. And all the ghouls probably hate me. I probably got Dew in so much trouble if not completely fired. And I don't even wanna know what Aether thinks about me. That I'm a stupid slut. That I hurt his friend. That I disrespected the king of Hell and now he's going to murder me_. 

"You seem troubled." A man said from beside me.

"I literally die and I _still_ can't have a damn drink alone without guys thinking I need them to talk to me." I grumbled, glaring up at the man that stood beside me. 

"Fuck you too then." The man rolled his eyes as he walked away. I sighed. _Why do men constantly think that just because a girl is alone, that they need to come and somehow rescue her from her loneliness? I'm not lonely, asshole. I'm pissed off. Is it so hard to tell the difference? Lonely girls drink cosmos and sigh loud enough at the bar that every man within a five mile radius gets an alert on their phone. Girls who are pissed off drink whiskey and shoot glares at everyone that comes within two feet of them. Is it literally that hard to see which one I am? Are all men just completely stupid? Am I somehow giving off 'come talk to me I'm that desperate' vibes? Do I really look like I need saving that bad?_ I finished my drink and grabbed my bag before walking outside. It was always night time down there. It looked quite a lot like Earth, there was just no sun, and the moon had a deep reddish tint to it. It was beautiful if you looked close enough. I walked down the cobblestone street, tall lights illuminating the road. Since it was always night, nothing ever opened and closed, aside from private businesses, and even they didn't have real hours. No one counted days, and after a while I figured it was because when you didn't really need to know what day it was, you didn't care. People knew the general year, but the older, long dead ones, didn't seem to care. Eternity flies by after a while, I guess. I walked into a store on the corner, a neon glowing sign outside reading 'THINGS' in cursive letters - it was simply an average corner store. I wandered around for a while, looking for things I recognized from Earth, but there was nothing. It wasn't hard to tell the differences though, as they were similar products with different names. I was surprised to learn that all the water was black though - it tasted, smelled, and felt the same. It was just black. After deciding I didn't want anything, I walked to the ghoul behind the counter. 

"Can I get a pack of Marlboro reds?" I asked with a sigh. I hadn't had a cigarette since I had arrived Downstairs - I no longer felt the craving, but it was something I enjoyed doing. I thought perhaps getting back to some of my old routines would make me feel less unusual. 

"Can I get some ID?" The ghoul reached for the pack in the cabinet behind themselves before turning back to me. I reached around in my back pockets for only a second before laughing slightly. "Ah, still gets them every time. Here you are, Miss Persephone." My heart froze as I slowly reached for the pack of cigarettes. The second time since I had left the castle that I'd been addressed by name by a ghoul. _How do they know who I am?_

"T-thanks." I stuttered, stuffing the pack and a lighter into my bag and walking out quickly onto the street. _Does every ghoul know me? Does everyone know about the prophecy? Do they know what happened in the castle? No. There's no way it could get out that fast. Do these ghouls even have contact from inside the castle? Is there some kind of ghoul hierarchy in the cities?_ I sighed once again. All questions, no answers. As usual. After walking down the street for a little while longer, I unwrapped the plastic from my fresh pack of cigarettes and held the butt of one between my lips, lighting it slowly and taking a long drag. I stopped where I stood, and exhaled, closing my eyes. The nicotine instantly rushed to my head, clouding my brain in the softest way, and soothing every irritated nerve. When I opened my eyes the world seemed slightly less revolting. I walked down the street, content in smoking my cigarette, until I came to the city square, where a giant fire burned high and bright in the center. For just a split second, I was wondering if I should do something about it, before remembering the context of the situation. As I walked closer I began to notice people gathering around - seeing small children was still hard, and I did my best not to think about it. I wondered if they were stuck children forever, or if they would mature to a certain age and stop like the rest of us. I wanted to know if they understood what happened, and where they were, and if they were scared. But when I looked closer, all of the children I saw, standing together and laughing and playing, looking nothing but excited by the spectacle. I walked closer until I could see the sight properly, and then walked around the giant fire on the outskirts of the crowd. People were tossing in books. I lit another cigarette curiously, and stood on a bench to get a better view. Not just books - bibles. People were tossing in different religious relics, and bibles, and the quran, and wooden crosses. I didn't have long to wonder what was going on before a ghoul appeared, rising out of the center of the giant fire, arms spread as though he himself had been crucified. 

"Come one, come all!" The ghoul began loudly. "Tonight is a special night, indeed. We invite everyone here to participate tonight. Recent events have brought on this time of rebirth! On this eve we invite all those who's beliefs have been shattered, who have changed their faith, who would like to show their true devotion to our king, the Dark Lord!" The crowd cheered as thought it was a concert. _More of a cult meeting_. "Tonight, we commence the burning of the other world, and all other faith, for through the ashes, we rise born again!" The ghoul chanted. The crowd cheered even louder. "From the ashes, we rise renewed! We rise better, stronger than before! From the ashes," I stepped down from the bench to the ground. " _we rise, Awake._ " The crowd cheered loudly and I froze once again _. Awake. That's what Aether called it. Waking up. Must be common phrase with ghouls. It must be_. "Gone are the days your old gods. Gone are the days of false beliefs. Gone are the days of lies. You know the truth now. Replace your old books with the word of the sole, true, king." I looked up at the ghoul, who seemed to be floating the flames, and he held forth a black book. The second I looked back down ghouls weaved through the crowds, handing out books to everyone. _What kind of cult bullshit is this? Did Lucifer really write His own stupid bible?_ I decided I had seen enough, and began walking down a side street while examining the book. The Infernal Book, it was titled. Thick white parchment pages bound by black leather, it was probably the heaviest book I had ever held. _Is this some kind of satanic bible shit? Also since when do the ghouls lead anti-catholic anti-everything fiery rallies in the town square?_ _And what recent events?_ I walked all the way back to the hotel I was staying at, and right into my room, dropping my bag and sitting down on the couch, more curious about the book by the second. As soon as I opened it, flames shot out in three quick bursts, burning hot enough to turn blue. When they died down, they revealed ashes instead of pages. _Great. A book that bursts into flames when you open it. What good does that do?_ I sighed, closing the now empty book, careful not to spill the ashes, and placed it on the desk, before lying down in the soft bed and closing my eyes. _Why is everything new I find out about this place so confusing?_ At least Hell had comfortable beds. 

_"I wish we could stay here forever." I sighed to myself as I lied on the warm sand, allowing my body to soak up the most sun possible while it burned hot. It calmed me to the core. I felt Andy tangle his fingers in mine, and my heart did a little flip. I smiled from under my sunglasses._

_"That would be really nice, P." Andy mused from beside me. "I think we would get burned through."_

_"No. In a magical place where we get to stay on the beach on a beautiful day like this forever, sunburns don't exist."_

_"Ahh, I see." I heard him smirk. "Does beer exist?" He asked as he cracked open a bottle from the cooler behind my head. I thought to myself._

_"Yes. And it's always cold and always your favorite kind." I decided._

_"Like how cold? This cold?" I opened my eyes just as Andy poured a few drops of the near frozen liquid onto my exposed stomach. I jumped up and wiped it off of me, the cold shocking my warm body back into reality. Andy laughed so hard he had to put down his beer. I pulled my sunglasses onto my forehead and frowned._

_"That's... freezing." I put my hands on my stomach in attempt to warm it again, my skin cool to the touch. Andy just smiled his perfect knowing smile. I leaned my head on his shoulder as he took a sip of his beer, attempting to hide my blushing smile. "I hate you." I pouted._

_"No you don't." He said surely, wrapping his arm around my shoulders and pulling me closer. "I think you really like me." He whispered into my hair._

_"I think-" I was interrupted by the sound of blaring sirens in the distance. We both looked at each other before looking around. "What the hell is that?" Andy shrugged. He set his beer down in the sand before standing up and looking around, covering his eyes with his hand. If the sound wasn't so loud, I'd have been distracted by the sheer sight of him. He sighed before sitting back down across from me._

_"Whatever it is, it's no where near here. Now what were you about to say?"_

I woke up to the sound of blaring sirens from the street, waking me completely before I had even opened my eyes. I was on the verge of tears already. I took a deep shaking breath. _Andy_. I jumped up and looked out the window onto the street. Outside people crowded around the street, lining the sidewalks to watch the spectacle. A parade of ghouls stormed down the street like they were heading off to war. One at the front of the pack spoke on a megaphone. "Persephone." The ghoul shouted. It hung in my ears. _Aether. They're looking for me. They think I'll come outside to see what's going on and that's how they'll find me. They want me to run. I won't give you the satisfaction._ Endlessly pissed off their sirens had not only woken me, but destroyed my first dream since death, I shut the curtains and turned on the lights, lighting a cigarette and sitting on the edge of the bed. _I don't care if I have to sit in here for eternity. I'm not going back and you can't make me._ About half way through my cigarette, I caught myself looking back to the book, that had burst into flames in my very hands. It appeared to be normal once again, as if the pages had regenerated during my sleep. Curious, I walked over to the desk and sat into the leather arm chair, ashing my cigarette onto the tray on the corner of the desk, and pulling the book closer. I braced for the flames when I pushed the thick hard cover over, but nothing happened. I was at first relieved, but paused only to find my name burned into the inside of the cover. PERSEPHONE singed into the leather in cursive handwriting. _Alright. So your name goes in it the first time you open it. That's fine. It means nothing._ The first page, in the same cursive handwriting, but this time in ink, read "The Infernal Book". I flipped through the next few pages. A table of contents:

**1, THE GOLDEN AGE**

**2, THE CREATION OF EARTH**

**3, THE NEW ERA**

**4, THE CREATION OF GHOULS**

**5, THE DARK PRINCE**

**6, THE PROPHECY**

Forcing myself to have some sense self control, I didn't skip straight to the end, about the prophecy. I used the butt of my burning cigarette to light the next one, and brought the book over to the couch by the window to get comfortable, placing the ash tray on the back rest of the couch while I kicked my feet up.

_The Golden Age began with the creation of mankind. This was a time of peace, between humans and gods alike, sharing the plane and all her resources, a time of equality and equity; a time before currency, and the calendar, and stresses existed. All creatures alike lived in harmony and bliss, a place of plentiful growth, fresh springs, and a sun brighter than imaginable. Soon, though, the gods grew greedy, and selfish. They were no longer satisfied with having enough, grudges turning into rivalries, scuffles turning into war. This went on for a hundred years, before Zeus stepped in, separating the gods and sanctioning the land in attempt to satiate their constant appetite. Poseidon, to the sea. Zeus, to the sky. Demeter, to ground. This temporarily aided efforts to destroy the conflict, but things once again grew tense when the gods disputed who truly ruled above all - from this, Zeus created the Morningstar bloodline; humans, to rule among humans. Unhappy with this decision, the gods revolted against Zeus, a chain reaction of wars and plague destroying what was once a peaceful land. The result of this was the death of mankind as a species, leaving the gods nothing to rule over but the land they had torn up so carelessly. No where for the souls of the dead to rest, they remained there, destined to wander for all eternity._

I skipped feverishly to the next chapter. 

_The remaining gods, once again at peace, left the place they had destroyed, to create a new plane above the old one for which humans would roam, called Earth. As a final parting gift to the last human remaining, Zeus granted the Morningstar son immortality, and the power to rule over his kingdom of souls for all eternity. Soon after taking his throne, the Morningstar son separated his land into two divisions: that of mortal sin, and that of sin so great it truly deserved eternal punishment. After much deliberation, it was decided that souls who sinned in their time on earth, would spend eternity in the kingdom of the Underworld. Feeling guilt, and anger for what had happened to man during the Golden Age, who's souls could never be put to rest due to the god's greed, they decided that any soul who hath not committed sin, would be put to rest finally, their soul killed with their body. The few who committed great acts of loyalty, kindness, and gratitude, would be chosen to live along the gods._

_They tell everyone this? Just hand out this information like wine samples at store?_ I could no longer contain myself - I had to know the truth about Him. I skipped to the chapter entitled The Dark Prince. 

_When Zeus created the Morningstar bloodline, he created the first family in nobility. This family was human, but far distinguished from the rest. They lived in a large, white castle on top of a hill, in the center of the town, loved by all, feared by many. During the wars, in an efforts to return the Golden Place to the peaceful state it once was, the entire family was wiped away, except for the eldest son - Lucifer. After watching his family die at the hands of the gods who had created them, he shut himself out from the world, the only thing that kept him safe until the war was over. Morningstar begged Zeus, offering anything in return for an afterlife unlike those of his family - to have his soul truly be at peace when he passed. Rather than gift him peace, Zeus gifted him immortality. The powers given unto him included the power to create his own form of life in the Underworld, ghouls, turning him from the Prince of Darkness, to the Dark Lord himself. He shut himself away into the castle, still haunted from the pain of years ago, allowing the ghouls and his appointed Cardinal to run matters in the cities._

I sighed, closing the book hard and putting it down on the couch before my feet, feeling a small pang in my chest _. So Lucifer had to watch every single person he loved die, only to be gifted immortality, and abandoned by the other gods, and left to rot down here with the souls of everyone else who dies. So he didn't create hell. He didn't fall from grace. He didn't do any of the sort. He was gifted it?_ I put out my cigarette, my head beginning to pound. That explains his mannerisms - that exactly of an ancient nobleman. The way he talks. He likely taught the same thing to his ghouls, explaining the reason his right hand man, Aether, is only the same. When I finally moved the curtain a crack from the wall and peaked outside, the parade had gone. I sighed loudly. They didn't find me. Another day safe. I spent the rest of the day holed up in my hotel room, smoking cigarettes and reading other books I had found on shelves and in the desk, deciding to save the rest of the Infernal Book for when my mind was clearer. 


	14. Teach

**A E T H E R**

"What do you mean you can't find her?" The Dark Lord snapped, crushing a golden trinket in his hand with ease. I swallowed harshly as he threw it to the side, consumed instantly by flames.

"Well- we all went out looking for her, and told all the other ghouls to keep an eye out for her and-"

"That's not good enough. How far could she have gotten in five days?" He stormed closer. I stepped back. "I don't care what you have to do, Aether. I don't care if you have to rally every ghoul on this plane to find her. March in the streets. Do whatever it takes, Aether. Find her, and bring her back." He turned around quickly, slouching slightly when he did so, as if all His resolve and anger had melted away. He wasn't angry at Persephone for running, or at me for not finding her yet. He was angry with Himself. "I feel terrible about what happened. I need to apologize. I just need to talk to her. And then she's free to go wherever she pleases."

"Yes my lord." I nodded.

"You may go."

"Yes my lord." I nodded before quickly exited, almost running full speed down the corridor and into the living room. All the ghouls and ghoulettes, and the Cardinal were sitting on the couch or in the pile, prepared for movie night. I had to pause for a minute to catch me breath.

"Don't tell me movie night is canceled." Rain whined.

"Hey Dew, remember how you always said you wanted to have a parade like they do on earth? Streamers and floats and marching and all that?" He poked his head up out from under the bottom of the pile, Mountain's elbow in his neck. He didn't seem to mind.

"Yeah? Why?"

"It's time for that. It's time for _the button._ " Everyone gaped at me.

"I call pressing it!" Dew weaseled his way out from under the rest of the ghouls and ran over to me, standing up straight. Even at his tallest, he was still the shortest out of all of us by miles. "Please can I press it?" I sighed deeply.

"Fine. Come on guys. No time to waste." I grabbed Dew's shoulder and dragged him along behind me, and he followed happily. I was still very angry at him for what he did with Persephone. Everyone followed down the grand stair case to the foyer of the castle, and around the corner into the basement. I stood in front of the door, removing my glove and pressing my thumb against the scanner pad by the door knob. I was the only ghoul with access to such a tool. When the light above the door turned green, I slipped my glove back on and hauled it open, the door creaking. Just as Dew was about to take the first step down, a bat flew out full speed, nearly knocking him to the ground. Everyone laughed as he stood tall and brushed his should off.

"Ha. Stupid bats. They're like rats with wings." He said quickly before heading down into the darkness. _What a child. I don't know if I'll ever forgive you for this mistake_. I waved him off and followed everyone down, sure to be the last one and close the door behind us. Down a set of winding stone steps, that seemed to go on endlessly, there was a single room, with a single item in it. A large black podium, with a thin black silk sheet over it. Everything was covered in at least an inch of dust, Dew's excitement nearly off the meter. But his meter had a few extra notches and dials. Once everyone stood in a circle around it, I pulled the sheet off quickly, dust flying into the air. All the ghouls and the Cardinal coughed loudly, waving it away from their faces. Under the cloth was a glass case with a hinge on one side, the only thing it contained was a giant red button that read "EMERGENCY". When pressed, it would send an alert to every single ghoul in a twenty mile radius of the castle, to come at once. It hadn't been pressed once in the time of my life, or many of those lives before me - I almost wasn't sure if it had ever been pressed - we hadn't had any emergencies worth it yet. And in order to find Persephone, the future possible queen of the underworld, I figured it was necessary to use all our assets. And I also just wanted to see someone press the button. Dew opened the case and rubbed his hands together manically. "I can't believe I finally get to press it."

"This guy is scared of bats and you're gonna let him press it?" Mountain complained.

"Yeah, why does Dew get to press it? He's the reason we're in this mess in the first place." Cirrus, the shorter of the two ghoulettes chimed in.

"If anyone gets to press it it should be me! I'm the one who hasn't actually done anything wrong here." All of the sudden everyone was talking over each other, bickering about who should get to press the button. _I knew it was a big deal, but one worth fighting over?_

"Enough!" The Cardinal shouted, his voice echoing all the way up the stairs and back. The room fell silent. "Your greed is outweighing the severity of the situation, no? Is it not more important that we press the button and get to work, rather than who presses it?"

"Yes Cardinal." Everyone sighed at the same time.

"That's right. Now," He leaned forward and pressed the button down hard with one finger. Although we could hear the alert from the speakers upstairs immediately, I did expect more of a ground-shattering rumbling thunder type of reaction. "Let's get going and find this girl." Everyone ran back up the stairs, all of us silently wondering why if we had the money and technology for a fingerprint scanner, why we couldn't get a damned elevator. When we got to the top a hundred of the closest ghouls had already arrived.

"Shit that works fast." Dew muttered under his breath, amazed by the sight. I walked quickly to the platform between the two adjoining wings, taking a deep breath.

"Everyone!" I called. The room fell silent to my voice. A small but powerful gust of confidence coursed through my veins. "We have gathered you here in order to find a very special girl by the name of Persephone." The room broke out into soft mutters and whispers to the ghoul standing beside you. It soon rose to chatter, and then simply talking. "Silence." I called again. "You all know of this girl. Heard about her in fiction and prophecy. She is here. She has left the castle and we need to bring her back. While this is a.. _gentle_ mission, it is a serious one."

"I saw her at the bar!" One of the ghouls called from the pack.

"Yeah! I sold her some cigarettes!" Another shouted in reply. Once again the sound of hundreds of ghouls talking over each other echoed through the room.

"Organize a parade, sirens in the street. I want everyone to come outside to see what's going on." Suddenly a picture of Persephone flashed upon the wall behind me. I looked up towards the ceiling to see the ghoulettes with a projector on a hidden balcony, giving me the thumbs up. I turned to look at the image. It was Persephone, but on earth, with three other people. A girl, and two other boys. I recognized them all from the image shown to her on my crystal ball. The one with his arm around her was the one she sold her soul for. I sighed sadly, but pushed my emotions right back down before turning back to the still-growing crowd. "The girl on the left is the one we're looking for. Her hair is now black, and she's short and small. Find her at any cost, and keep her safe at any cost. I don't care what you have to do. Go." At my words, all the ghouls rushed out of the giant doors and out into the street. I sighed, walking down the steps when most of them had dispersed.

"Someone knows how to take charge." Rain winked at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up and go find her." I commanded.

"Sexy." He quipped, before leaving with Mountain. The ghoulettes came back down from the rafters, and left right behind them. Dew began walking out but I grabbed his shoulder.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Well- to find her. duh." He said obviously.

"You've done enough already, Dew. Go back to your room."

"But wha-"

"Go." I commanded, glaring down at him. He slumped his shoulders dramatically, but walked back up the stairs and up the right wing towards his room. I turned back to see only the Cardinal left. He smiled at me.

"Very good job, Aether. You do know how to take charge of a crowd."

"Learned from the best." I joked, before running to catch up with anyone else. _If anyone is gonna find her, it should be me._ The Cardinal returned to his post - just because we need to find her doesn't mean the entire world can go to shit. I headed the parade of the streets, marching with hundreds of ghouls behind me, and a megaphone so we could be heard for miles, even over the sirens - for two straight days, we marched. We searched, and searched, and searched, and still came up with absolutely nothing. It was like she had fallen off the face of the map. After that time, I regrouped the ghouls and sent only the ones with the very most important jobs back to work - at the Cardinal's request - and continued to search, with Dew left seeing over the ghoul's jobs in the castle. I didn't want to return to the castle empty handed, for fear of punishment, so we hunted day and night. We made such a scene that by the fourth day the humans were mumbling something about having a march of their own. _What makes her so special? Why her? Just sounds like some dumb girl to me. Is she in trouble?_ I heard the voices of the people we passed on the street, but payed no mind _. Everything makes her special, and your fate kind of rests on it. Now help us find her, or fuck off_. Just as we came to the square I heard a voice shouting into my ear over the blaring sirens. I was beginning to hear them even when they weren't playing. 

"Aether look!" One of the ghouls behind me grabbed my shoulder and pointed off into the distance. A small girl, with long black hair, dark eyes, and a withered smile. "It's her!" And it was. Thought it had been only less than a fortnight, it was almost strange to see her, like my brain had began to forget parts of her face. I dropped everything and began shoving through the crowd, rushing over to her while she was simply walking to me. I saw her laugh slightly, but when I reached her I just threw my arms around her. 

"You're safe." I sighed deeply. She hugged me back, but only briefly. When we separated she looked serious. 

"We need to talk." 

__________

"I have so many questions..."

"I will give you all the answers." Persephone sat down on her bed, throwing her bag down beside her. I sat next to her, excited to simply see her again - no matter what she had done. She had demanded we speak in private before I surrender her to the Dark Lord.

"First, why the parade? It's a bit much." She forced a nervous laugh. 

"He demanded it. He wanted you back and He told us to do whatever it took and however long it took." 

"Oh, I heard it all on the first day. Kind of hard not to hear. I was ignoring you while I made up my mind." Her words only angered me. _You let us go on like that for days when you were just relaxing inside deciding when to finally come out and shout surprise?_ "Sorry about that, by the way. I just had some things I had to think about. Next question." She bent forward and dug into her backpack, placing an unfamiliar book on the bed between us. _The Infernal Book_. "So I was in the square before all this and they were burning bibles and shit and, some ghoul was handing these out. When I opened the first time it burst into flames, and the next time i opened it, my name was burned into the front cover." I reached for it hesitantly and she nodded. "Go ahead." I picked up the heavy leather bound book, and opened the front cover, to see she was right. "So, are they just giving out all this information?" I skimmed through the contents table, and briefly through the chapters. I instantly closed the book and placed it back on the bed, wide eyed. 

"Miss Persephone. Do you know what this is?" 

"Some kind of history book?" She offered. 

"No. No, Miss Persephone. This isn't just any history book. It is _the_ history book. This is _the Infernal Book_ , Persephone. It's been lost for thousands of years." She raised an eyebrow, before picking it up and examining it again. "Did you read it all?"

"Most of it? Why out of everyone there, did I get it- never mind." She sighed. " _It's always me.._." She muttered. 

"I would absolutely love to talk to you and hear all about this and read this but you need to bring this to the Dark Lord right now, Miss Persephone." I put the book in her hands and ushered her down the hall to His door. "Show him this book." 

"Is it that important Aether- I-"

"Yes." I said quickly. She took a deep breath, and closer her eyes, before turning the knob and pushing the door open. 

**P E R S E P H O N E**

Once I was inside fully I shut the door behind myself. When I turned back, Lucifer was standing behind his desk, in his most human form. His hair was jet black, and pulled back away from his face, slick but messy, his eyes dark brown. He did look about my age, but as if he was born a thousand years ago. The Dark Prince. "Persephone." He stared at me, as if he wasn't sure I was truly standing before him. In the time it took for me to blink, he was right in front of me, wrapping His arms around me so tightly I was sure if He didn't let go soon He would break a few ribs. "You're safe." He breathed. The book I was holding slipped from my hands onto the floor, and I felt myself hugging back. I thought back to everything I read in the Infernal Book. That His entire family was slaughtered in front of Him, and Zeus gave Him immortality, only to rule alone for the rest of time. When I finished the book, it brought me to tears. I felt for Him - sent away from everything He loves, His entire life, for all eternity. In a way, I understood Him. He pulled away from me quickly, as if realizing He had even touched me, standing tall and clasping His gloved hands behind His back. 

"Lucifer-" He held out a finger, silently shushing me, and gestured to sit by the fireplace. I had become accustomed to the ember floorboards. 

"Sit, please." I picked up the book and sat down in the same place where I did on the first day we had met, and he poured a drink. When He returned He held out a glass to me, and I took it slowly, calculating every movement. I had planned what I was going to say. Lucifer sat down across from me once again. "I can see that you have something to say, but I would like to start, if that's okay with you." He offered, His voice soothing. 

"Okay." I nodded. When I took a sip of the amber colored liquid, it was simply whiskey. I did not feel calm and level headed. I felt the same.

"First and foremost I would like to start by apologizing. Not only for what happened when you left, but how I've acted since you arrived. I was rude, and cold, and you didn't deserve it. Well, mostly, you didn't deserve it." I caught him smirking slightly. "You can be a bit of a brat sometimes."

"I know." I forced a laugh. "I get that a lot." 

"Second, I would like to apologize for the deal we made. If there was a way I could go back and undo what is done, I would. What you did for him is very brave, many wouldn't have, but I should have said no." 

"I don't regret it." 

"But I do." He said flatly. "Regardless. It wasn't my place to act so cruel. It wasn't my place to comment on what happened with..." He swallowed harshly, like He was about to puke for saying the words. "Yourself and Dew. That was your own private affair and I had no business bringing it up at breakfast in front of everyone, or at all. I'm truly sorry, Persephone. I am _ashamed_ of myself. Will you ever find a way to forgive me?" He looked truly pained. 

"Now it's my turn. About what happened with Dew, it was a mistake. I regret it, and it was wrong of me. I was stupid and lonely. I shouldn't have reacted like that, and I never should have slapped you. So for that I am sorry." 

"Of course you are-" 

"I'm not done." I said quickly. "I was in the square when you were having that bible burning thing... ghouls were handing out books to replace them. One of them gave me this, and when I opened it, it burst into flames. I opened it again the next day, and then my name was burned into the front cover. Aether said it's really important to you?" I held out the book to him, and he jumped back, almost frightened by the sight of it. 

"The Infernal Book." He whispered, almost a hiss. "Where did- you said a ghoul in the square gave this to you?" 

"Yeah, have a look." I held it further out to him. He slowly reached out his hand, touching it with one finger and pulling back quickly. I laughed. "It won't hurt you." It was the first time I had even seen Him afraid of something - or showing any emotion that wasn't anger or arrogance. He finally took the book and sat back, examining the outside, running His fingertips along the spine. He opened it, to where my name had burned itself, and trailed His fingers across the page. 

"Interesting." He mused. I gave Him a moment to flip through it while I finished my whiskey. "Persephone- did you read all of this?" 

"Yeah. While I was hiding from Aether's search party." 

"Where were you?" 

"In some hotel or whatever. I don't know. I watched them day and night, I just wanted to finish the book and make up my mind before going out." Lucifer smiled slightly. 

"You're clever, aren't you." 

"I was expecting bratty, but I'll take that too." I found myself smiling. Something about the way He had presented himself - he wasn't trying to scare me. He was smaller, and vulnerable, and human. 

"This book... Persephone. This is not just any book. This information has been lost for many, many years. This prophecy you were told about. It hasn't been heard or seen in so long. Even I was beginning to wonder if it was a myth. A rumor, as it were." He skipped to the end of the book, reading it quickly. 

"You don't know how to flirt, do you?" He looked up at me, shocked I would ask something like that. 

"What makes you say that." 

"I'm serious. Have you ever flirted with someone before? Not trying to scare, or command them? Or feeding them fancy drinks that make them feel how you want them to feel." 

"That's just whiskey." 

"But it wasn't before, Lucifer." I quipped. "You can't just have the ghouls tell someone you love them right after they die and expect them to fall head over heels, you know." He looked at me in thought, as if the idea had never crossed His mind. He handed me the book back and crossed one leg over the other, curiously. 

"I see. And what do you suggest?" I smirked as I stood up and walked back to the door. 

"I'm sure you'll think of something." 

"Wait." I felt Him grab my wrist, gentle this time. "You're staying, right? You're not leaving?" I turned back to face Him, pushing the door open with my backside. 

"I'll see you at dinner." I smirked once more before going back to my room. 


	15. Promise

"But you promised, Persephone." 

"That was before." 

"A promise is a promise, P." Dew harrumphed. I rolled my eyes, throwing my arms around dramatically. 

"Fine. Go get a book." Dew scampered away to the living room, and I followed behind slowly. I wasn't exactly planning on teaching them to read, after what happened between us, but I figured a deal was a deal, and considering it was just teaching in an open room, it couldn't hurt. When I finally came in and sat down, he had gathered Rain and Aether, and picked an old book from one of the shelves. I took the book from his hand and examined it. "Dew." I grumbled. "I can't teach you the basics of reading with The Principals of Philosophy. Get an easier book." I wasn't even sure if I would be able to read that. When he brought me Principals of Physics next, I enlisted Rain to find any sort of children's book in the entire castle. He came back an hour later, with a book titled The Hungry Caterpillar. I smiled. "Thank you, for being competent, Rain. I used to read this book when I was a kid. Where did you get it?" 

"I had to go into town for it. We don't really have books of our own, or childrens books anywhere in the castle." 

"Mostly because we aren't children." Dew stuck his tongue out at Rain and I. 

"Upstairs the only people that can't read are dumb, or children. And I know that none of you are dumb. So right now, you can be children." Aether just looked up at me from where they all sat on the floor, ready and excited to learn, but also slightly embarrassed. After realizing the book would be near useless, I had to start from scratch. I found some plain paper and pens, and explained the alphabet. 

"Why are there so many letters?" 

"Why do they have names that aren't their sounds?" 

"Because they all have different sounds and mean different things. And I don't know why they have names. I guess it makes it easier to teach." 

"Oh..." Rain said thoughtfully, tapping his pen against his mask loudly. "Okay. You're a good teacher Persephone." He went back to copying the letters I had written at the top. I figured starting with their names would be best. 

"Thank you." I was sure they were only trying to make me feel better about being an awful teacher, but it was working. After a while Mountain and the ghoulettes joined in, and I taught them the same thing I had said to the others, while they finished copying it out. "How about after this we can bake cookies and watch cartoons." I said sarcastically, but everyone looked up at me excitedly. 

"Can we?" Dew gaped, as if no one had ever done these things with them. 

"That would be lovely." Aether said softly. I sat back in my place on the couch, and let out a quick laugh. 

"You guys aren't serious, are you?" They all looked among each other, before back up at me. 

"Of course we are." 

"Didn't you do all this stuff with your moms when you were kids?" They looked to each other again. 

"No. Should we have?" I thought. 

"I don't know. This is just common things that little kids do on Earth. I can't see why we can't do it now." Everyone cheered, and Dew punched Mountain. Before I could react they were in a full on scrap, Aether and Rain pulling them apart. "What the fuck was that for?" I questioned, beginning to feel a little like the Cardinal, reigning them in. 

"Mountain made fun of me." 

"For what?" No one said anything, and Aether took this time to stand up and whisper in my ear. 

"Dew doesn't have a mom, so he came straight from school to working here. No where else to go. Still the best at what he does, but no where else to go." He explained, and I felt as though my heart had broken. "Mountain makes fun of him for it and calls him a child." 

"Well I guess Mountain doesn't get to learn to read..." I sighed loudly. 

"What?" He gaped. Everyone stood, abandoning their work on the floor. 

"Don't be rude to Dew, and you can read." I put my hands on my hips. The idea that I had slept with Dew was wild to me, because all I wanted to do then was just hug him and tell him I was sorry he didn't have a mother. _What happened to her? Did she die? Leave?_

"Does this mean we can make cookies and watch cartoons now?" Rain perked up. I sighed. 

"Yes. I'll meet you in the kitchen, go." They all took off running, looking more like an avalanche as they tripped and tumbled and jumped down the hallway. I couldn't help but smile as I collected all the papers and pens I had handed out, and examined the work. Dew's writing was inevitably the messiest, but he did extremely well compared to Cirrus, who just drew a picture of a cookie. I decided to keep the papers, for a nice memory, if not later use. I couldn't exactly teach them to read in two hours, no matter how fast they learned. Just as I walked out of the living room, Lucifer appeared in front of me. I jumped back and placed my heart over my hand, though he was still in his human-like form. "God, you scared me." 

"My apologies, Persephone." I continued walking down the hall by his side. "Are you teaching the ghouls to read?" He asked curiously.

"Yeah, I hope it's not a problem." 

"No, of course not." He assured. "We've been meaning to teach them for a while, but the Cardinal and I are always so busy, and other than humans, no one else really knows how to read down here. Quite funny actually. For some reason it was just never important if you created a creature with an incredible memory." I was nice to see a softer side of Him. He was simply recounting something instead of looking for answers or being rude - He was being kind. 

"Well I don't mind. I haven't got much else to do and I promised them a few weeks ago." I shrugged as we came upon my door. 

"You're very good with them, Persephone. Good leader. Perhaps you'd make a great mother some day." 

"....Thanks." I said, awkwardly as I pushed my door open. 

"No- I didn't mean it like that- I- just because they are like children and-"

"It's fine." I reassured. His cheeks blushed a dark pink, and he smiled at the ground. 

"My apologies." When he looked back up He smiled. "May I see there work?" I shrugged, handing Him the papers. All of the sudden, watching Him sift through their work, I became nervous _. What if He thinks I'm a bad teacher? What if He thinks I'm a really good teacher and wants me to teach them lots of things?_ I crossed my arms tightly, and watched him smirk. "Dew- very very bright student. Learning so fast." 

"Yeah," I nodded awkwardly. "Aether told me that something happened to his mom? And that he came here straight out of school?" 

"Yes." Lucifer sighed, handing me back the papers. I set them on the edge of my bed."He is a very talented ghoul, it was my plan to bring him in to work and live in the castle anyways, but his mother passed away when he was young. It occurred to me that if I didn't bring him right out of school, he wouldn't have much else of a place to go." He explained. "You see, ghouls grow and mature to a certain age. Once they reach that age, they stop. The ghouls lifespan is about one hundred fifty years. They finish school around fifty years of age. His mother was taken from us when Dew was only twenty two." I felt a pang in my heart. I had no idea his mother died when he was so young. And I didn't know ghouls lived so long? It hadn't occurred to me that they weren't immortal beings like Himself. 

"What happens to ghouls when they die?" I noticed Lucifer wouldn't enter my room. He simply stood tall in the doorway. 

"Remember how I told you that when a human does not sin, but does nothing great, they find peace?" I sighed sadly, looking to the ground. "Ghouls find peace when they pass." He looked almost as if He was pained to tell me this. After all, they were His creation. They're like His children. 

"Don't you have the power to make things immortal? Can't you just make all the ghouls live forever?" Lucifer forced a smile, but it quickly faded. 

"No, Persephone, I do not. If I could have I would have made my original ghouls and kept them with me for eternity." He looked down. I couldn't imagine all the companions He must have lost over the years. "If I could do anything to keep these ghouls with me I would. Aether, Rain, Dew, and Mountain. They're like my family. Even the Cardinal's ghoulettes." Lucifer looked up at me, as if He had realized he was being too vulnerable around me.

"Persephone!" I heard Rain call from the hallway, almost walking right into Lucifer. "Oh- I'm so sorry my lord. I didn't mean to interrupt." He turned to me. "We're waiting in the kitchen for whenever you're ready, Persephone." He bowed his head slightly before leaving again. Lucifer raised His eyebrow.

"We're baking cookies and then watching some cartoons." I admitted, feeling my face get hot. Lucifer smiled, laughing to himself a bit. Rather than say anything, He bowed His head slightly, and walked out of my room. I couldn't help but feel unease by the interaction. _He probably thinks I'm dumb and childish for doing this stuff with them. Or is he excited that I'm teaching them things? That I'm helping? That I'm slowly finding a place for myself here? I'll never know._ I collected myself before walking into the kitchen to see everyone already covered head to toe in white flour, all looking extremely guilty, while the Cardinal stood near the door, simply watching them happily. While the Cardinal was the best at breaking up the ghoul's fights, he did have quiet the taste for watching them get messy and roudy. _Play as children do,_ he would say _. As long as they aren't fighting and the work gets done._ As soon as they saw me all of them chanted out _oooohhhh_ like school children when someone gets called down to the office. The kitchen was also black and red, with a white farm style sink, and black shiny tile back splash. 

"Persephone and the Dark Lord, gettin' it onnnn." Mountain cheered and everyone laughed. I couldn't help but smirk.

"Actually, you little gremlins. We were talking about you all." They dropped their cheerful expressions, now filled with fear. 

"Are we _finally_ exiling Dew?" Cirrus said excitedly. 

"No." I leaned on the counter across from them all, crossing my arms. "He wanted to see your work. He said you're all doing lovely." They appeared confused. 

"He was really interested?" 

"Yeah... of course. Why wouldn't he be? He told me you're like family to him. All of you." They looked to each other, suddenly bursting with happiness. I raised my eyebrow.

"The Dark Lord doesn't show us much praise. Other than Dew." Aether remained composed, but I could tell he was still smiling greatly under his mask. I didn't have the heart to tell them that Lucifer mostly only talked about Dew. _But it is because I asked. And how could He not have a soft spot for Dew? The poor boy._

"Yeah, Dew's the favorite." Rain added. 

"No I'm not!" 

"Then how come you always get to sit in the front seat?" Mountain quipped. 

"Hey!" The Cardinal joined in. "He gets car sick, you know this." He defended. Dew stuck his tongue out at Rain and Aether, Rain grabbing it before Dew could pull it back into this mouth. Dew punched Rain so hard his mask turned around backwards and I burst out laughing, too hard to stop them. I let the Cardinal settle it. 

"Enough, boys. Now, what kind of cookies are we making." Once again, the fully grown ghouls were reduced to children, all shouting different types of cookies. We settle on good old chocolate chip, and Mountain dug up a recipe. I merely supervised while watching them do all the work. Not to my surprise - they didn't do it the normal way. Whenever they needed water, Rain made some. Mountain formed the cookies, claiming that it was just like making rock formations, and when they were all set on the pan, I picked them up to put them in the oven. 

"What are you doing?" Everyone looked at me curiously. 

"Well- we have to cook them? You can't eat raw cookie dough." 

"Why not? Dew's main diet is candle's and soap." Aether said casually. 

"Hey!" Dew defended. "Only the ones that smell like food." I almost dropped the entire pan because I was laughing so hard. 

"You eat soap?" I almost couldn't get the words out, laughing so hard the muscles in my stomach hurt. _Again, I couldn't believe I had slept with him. Wax eating, and illiterate. Out of all the ghouls, why Dew?_

"His stomach frightens me." Culumus said softly.

"Shut up guys." Dew whined. 

"One time in the living room I watched him melt a vanilla scented candle and drink it like a cup of tea." Dew punched Rain yet again, and Rain just wrapped his arms around Dew into a tight hug. I finally brought myself to stand again, picking up the tray. Dew grabbed it from my hands and cleared the counter before placing them down. 

"You don't need an oven when you have a perfectly mediocre fire ghoul right here." Mountain said. 

"Alright, stop making fun of the little soap eater. He's gotten enough tonight." I watched as the ghoul summoned some flames and shot them from the tips of his fingers, cooking the sweets to a perfect golden brown in just a few seconds. 

"That really is convenient. You're probably really good a lighting can- never mind." As much as I wanted to keep making candle and soap jokes at his expense, I figured Dew had enough torment for the evening. He smiled proudly. "Alright, go put on your pajamas and I'll meet you in the living room." They all stared at me blankly. 

"Persephone, they don't have pajamas. They wear the same uniform every day." The Cardinal informed me. 

"Really? You don't have clothes more comfortable than this? You can't eat cookies and watch cartoons in a dress shirt and pants." 

"Well we do technically have other clothing. But most of the time we sleep n-"

"Persephone does not need to hear this. You heard her. Go change into some _appropriate_ evening attire and return to the living room." The Cardinal commanded, and all the ghouls exited the kitchen. I smiled as I pulled a plate from the cupboard and organized all the cookies onto it neatly. "As much as I would love to watch with you all, I have business to attend to. I just thought I would see what all the fuss was about." He smiled gently. "You're very good with the ghouls. Almost like a mother of some sorts." I sighed, forcing a smile again. 

"Lucifer said the same thing." He smirked at me, before dropping the subject. 

"I will however, steal one cookie. My rats do love them." He grabbed one of the warm baked goods from the plate before touching my shoulder, and leaving. I went quickly back to my bedroom, changing out of my usual tight black jumpsuit, and into a pair of red and black pajama pants and a red tank top, opting out of a bra. An inch of my belly showed where the top and bottoms didn't quite meet, but I figured it would be okay for family movie night. I smiled to myself in thought. _Family movie night. A family. Perhaps._ I returned to the kitchen to grab the cookies, indulging in taking out seven glasses and filling them with milk as well, before bringing everything on a tray extremely carefully to the living room. All of the ghouls and ghoulettes were piled up on the floor in front of the couch as usual, this time in all black fluffy pajama suits - the type with the feet attached and zippers down the front and down one leg, and buttoned flaps at the butt. 

"Oh my god," I laughed loudly, placing the tray on the short coffee table in front of them. "you all look so cute. You're gonna have to come out of the pile for the milk and cookies now though. I'm sure no one will be too happy if you spill or get crumbs mushed into the carpet so just be careful." I said, and then paused. _I sound like my mother. Dear god. Maybe they're right._ The ghouls came untangled and all sat up in a row leaning on the couch, Aether handing out cookies and glasses while I took mine and crawled onto the couch behind them. "Alright, pick a cartoon." After settling on something I hadn't even heard of, the room went quiet aside from the surround-sound speakers, and the sound of milk sloshing. I dunked my cookie straight in, only holding the edge of it out of the cold liquid with the tips of my fingers, before biting half of it right off.

"What the fuck?" Rain nearly scared me out of my skin, all the rest turning to look at me 

"What? What's wrong?" 

"You just- dipped the cookie right into your glass?" Everyone looked at me as if I was the weird one. 

"Yeah- you don't know about that? That part of history never made it down here?" They looked to each other again, none of them quite sure how to react. 

"No." Aether said curiously, before taking the last half of his cookie and dipping it in the milk. Everyone watched him intently, as if he was the first penguin they pushed off the iceberg to check if the water was safe. After holding it there for a minute or two, he took it out, popping it into his mouth. He chewed for a second before letting out a loud sound, a mix between a grunt and his usual squeak. I couldn't help but giggle. "So good..." He grabbed another cookie. All at once the ghouls did the same, taking their cookies and dipping it into their mouths, one by one groaning. 

"How is that so much better than sip bite, sip bite..." Rain shook his head, bewildered. 

"We've been doing it wrong for a hundred years guys." 

"Holy shit." 

"Persephone you're a genius." 

"They literally market cookies like this Upstairs, it wasn't my idea. Oreo's tag line is literally _milks favorite cookie_. How did you not know this? You've never seen someone do this." 

"I saw a human do it once." Cirrus spoke while swallowing her last bite. "I just thought they were crazy." I sighed, playing the movie once again and taking another cookie. Every time I started to feel like I was back home, and relax, something happened to make me remember where I was. It was usually something small, like baking the cookies with the fire from Dew's finger tips, or teaching them the best way to eat cookies, or getting a song stuck in my head and not being able to play it to get it out. It was always something silly and trivial, but it always brought me right back to the present. I wasn't on Earth, and alive, and hanging out with my old friends. I was in Hell, and dead, and hanging out with the ghouls that served the Dark Lord. The ghouls I shared a castle with. I wondered how loyal they really were to Him - would they sell me out if I begged them to keep a secret? I then wondered how loyal they were to me - would they keep important secrets from me. How much could they possibly know that I hadn't figured out yet? How much more is there for me to learn about this place? 


	16. Motive

**T**

"Andy that's enough." I spat, cutting him off mid-sentence. "It's enough. Enough of the lore and the demons and Heaven and Hell and trying to get her back."

"But T I figur-"

" _Enough_. She isn't coming back, Andy. Haven't you figured that out yet? She isn't coming back. She's dead. _Dead._ She's gone permanently and she isn't coming back to life and we can't go find her or save her or bring her back. For fucks sake. It's been three months, Andy. _Just let her be dead_." Another month had passed since we all spoke of what we saw that night. We had seen Andy once in that time, other than that day. He invited Denis and I over to his house to see what he had put together. It looked like a map - where to start looking for clues, who to ask, what to do. He looked like a crazy person, so much red string tangled around so many different pictures and printed files on the wall that it was almost had to read them, covering his entire basement. The floor littered with pizza box towers taller than I was, and the circles underneath his eyes so deep it looked like he had taken chunks out of his own skin. He looked like he was dead too. I was just beginning to feel better. Just beginning to accept that she was gone. I could enter my own house without bursting into tears. I could shower and buy groceries without tearing up. I could sleep without waking up in the middle of the night to cry. I could live - it seemed Andy had not gotten to that point. 

He just stood there, my words hanging on every string on every picture on every wall. Her face was on so many of them - pictures he'd taken when we were together, pictures of before he knew her, pictures he'd taken from her Facebook of when she was little. When I looked to Denis he glared at me. He told me before we got there that if he was bad, not to say anything. That he would deal with it. I knew I shouldn't have said those things, and been angry at him like that, but I couldn't help it. I didn't want to have lost my best friend, and grieved, and cried, and gone through it, just to relive every single moment of the past three months, and relive every history or world religion class, just to let Andy live in his own little fantasy world a little longer. I wouldn't do it. 

"I-" My voice broke when I tried to speak. "I'll be in the car." I grabbed Denis's keys from his hand and ran back up the stairs and outside, my chest heaving deeply as I tried to catch my breath. _He's gone insane. Doesn't he have any respect? Is that gone with his rationale and hygiene routine? Sleep? How hard is it to believe, Andy? She's just fucking dead._ I got in the passenger side of the car and slammed the door, locking it before crossing my arms tightly. _She's just dead._ I waited until Denis came, and drove me home. I waited until Denis called me a week later to tell me to come over, but that he was still mad that I yelled at Andy. I waited until we were normal again - whatever that was, with us. I waited until we saw Andy again - I waited longer until we saw him when he started to look normal again. Alive. I waited until he looked like himself again, and started going outside, and being a part of their band again. I waited until things felt like they were becoming normal again. Normal for before how things were before P had even come. I waited until things really were normal again. But Andy persisted. He wouldn't let his dreams die, or his ideas go. He wouldn't let himself forget. 

"Look, I know how you feel about this. And that's fine, I won't drag you into it. I'm better now. I'm doing okay. But I can't give this up. I don't believe she's gone forever." Andy explained. Immediately, I was defensive. "I have to know, T. I have to know." He looked me dead in the eyes as he spoke. I nodded. "I rented a car and I'm driving to Italy. I have a lead around Vatican City. It's not much, but it's something. I just- I have to know." 

"Alright." Denis said cheerfully as he walked back into the kitchen. "Let's go then." My jaw physically dropped. 

" _What_?" I gaped. 

"Yeah." Denis shrugged. Andy looked even more shocked than I. "There's no harm in just seeing, right?" Andy and I exchanged a glance. 

"You can't be serious..." 

"Besides, I heard Italy is nice this time of year. I could use a little trip out of the city right now. I'm sure you could too, T." 

"You know how I feel about this." I demanded. "Are you crazy?" I no longer cared if I was offended Andy. I wasn't about to lose Denis, again, to his bullshit. 

"Yeah, I do. We can kill two birds with one stone. Andy will finally know if he's right or not, and you can get out of town for a little and calm down." I groaned loudly. "Come on." Denis smiled, taking my hand and kissing my cheek. "What's the worst that could happen?" No matter how stupid I thought the idea of going to the Vatican to see if we could bring someone back from the dead was, I did want to get out of the city. Who knows? Maybe we'll find absolutely nothing and Andy can finally let all of this bullshit go. I prayed to whatever we _didn't_ see that night, that I would be right, and Andy would finally realize he's wrong.

"Fine." I grumbled. 

"Oh... kay then." Andy sighed. "Pack a bag then. We're leaving right now." I walked into my room and grabbed a weekender out of my closet, stuffing it with a few different changes of clothes, some toiletries, and dumping my purse into it, trash and all. I zipped it up quickly and walked back into the living room with my bag around my shoulder. 

"Only because I want to get out of town for a little bit. And I've never been to Italy before." I locked up the house and we all got into Andy's rented car - a Dodge Challenger, bright yellow with black racing stripes. Of course. We can't drive his perfectly fine SUV. That would be crazy. I have to be miserable _and_ sunburnt. We went to Denis's house quickly so he could throw a bag together, leaving Andy and I together in the silence of the car. 

"You know," He looked back from the front seat, resting his arm on the passenger side. I took the back, only so I didn't have to be involved in all their crazy conversations, or give directions. I knew Denis was terrible at it, but I really didn't care. I just wanted to have the smallest part in the adventure as possible. "I know how you feel about all of this. I know you just want me to drop it and let it go. I know... I probably sound absolutely crazy." He sighed. "I probably am. It just doesn't feel like it's over to me. It doesn't feel like the end. I wish I could explain it." I sighed. I did feel bad for Andy. I wished I could tell him he was being crazy and to let it all go, but I didn't want to hurt him anymore than I already had. Anymore than he was already hurting himself. He was one of my closest friends - one of my only friends. I wished that I could just make everything go away for all of us - the hurt, and the pain, and the regret, and the memories, and the wishing that we could go back in time and change things. I was beginning to wish P had never come to Greece in the first place - we wouldn't be hurting, and Andy wouldn't be losing his mind, and she would still be alive. 

"No one ever feels like it's really over when they lose someone." I said. "I just hope that whatever find is enough for you." Something in Andy's eyes said that wasn't what he was hoping to hear. He just turned forward again and we waited in silence until Denis came back. 

"So," Denis started, putting on a smile. "How exactly do we plan on getting to Italy? I'm not spending three weeks in this car driving all the way north and all the way south again." 

"We aren't." Andy shifted the car into gear and started down the street, the wind already blowing my hair into a mess. _I should have packed a hat_. "We're driving west and taking a car ferry to Italy. About a two and a half hour drive, fifteen hour ferry. From then we're driving again for about five hours." 

"You really have this whole thing planned out, huh?" I muttered from the back seat. Andy looked at me for only a second in the rear view mirror, something dark but also frightened flashing in his eyes. 

"Yeah." He said softly. Denis reached around and squeezed my calf reassuringly, wordlessly. I sighed, doing my best to let my sourness go. _It's just a road trip with friends. Just a quick Italy trip. Nothing special. When we're there we can see the sights and get some gelato and pizza and be on our way home. Nothing more, nothing less_. I sighed, still upset, and decided to put my headphones in and stare out the window. _This is gonna be a long trip._

**A E T H E R**

"How is everything, tell me." I stood before the Dark Lord in His office. 

"Things are... surprisingly good, my Lord. Myself and the ghouls are learning reading very fast, we've almost perfected our cookie recipe, we-" 

"I mean with Persephone, ghoul." He sighed. 

"Right." I felt my face get hot through my mask under His gaze. "She's also doing surprisingly well since her return. She seems to be finally adjusting well to being Downstairs. She told me that when she goes to sleep she's excited to wake up the next day and learn more things about this world. I think she's finally settling in and accepting everything." I could nearly feel the excited energy burning off of the Lord. 

"That's lovely, Aether. I am indeed surprised how she's changed since she has returned to the castle. She seems to be finding her role in this castle. Tell me, has she spoken my name?" He gestured for me to sit across from him on the couches. It was one of the first times He had offered me a seat in His office. I stood tall and bowed my head slightly before sitting down across from Him, keeping my back straight and crossing one leg over the other. 

"No, My Lord. But I think her opinion is.... slowly changing. She's much more at ease in your presence. Much calmer. She no longer speaks words against you, so that's good." He laughed softly, taking a long pull from his glass of whiskey. It seemed he had been in His most human form for a very long time now - since Persephone had returned to the castle. 

"Yes, that is a good thing." He added. 

"Perhaps it does have something to do with the way you have been presenting yourself lately, my Lord." 

"Please, call me Lucifer, Aether. I'm beginning to fall ill of hearing My Lord every ten seconds." He waved. 

"Y- yes My L-" I stopped and sighed. "Yes, Lucifer." _Is He feeling alright? Has Persephone's change had such an affect on Him as well?_

"Now, what were you saying?" 

"I said, perhaps her change in demeanor has some correlation to the way you have been presenting yourself around her. This more human form." He raised His eyebrow curiously. 

"She thinks I'm attractive?" He mused, taking another sip of his drink. 

"Well that I couldn't be sure about. But she isn't afraid of you anymore. She did mention that to me, actually. She said that she doesn't feel like you're trying to scare her on purpose anymore. If I may speak candidly..." Lucifer nodded. "I think she feels much better about being here after your talk when she returned. Perhaps the air had been cleared, in a way. She is only human, although dead now, only human. She needs conversation to help her through things, to help her adjust to new situations. She does not come from a world of innate understanding, or truth, or knowledge. She has conflicting feelings, and emotions, and they change often."

"Don't all women?" 

"It is merely the human condition, Lucifer." He nodded. The room remained silent for awhile, aside from the soft crackling sound of the ever-burning embers beneath us. I thought back to the moment Persephone first saw this, and jumped out of fear as if it could burn her. She was so afraid back then. So different to how she is now. I wondered how she was Upstairs, before all of these things happened to her. Before she died. Is she becoming more of herself down here with time, or becoming a different person all together? 

"She told me something. When we spoke." He started. "Asked me if I've ever flirted before." He almost laughed. It was deeply confusing to see the Dark Lord speaking so candidly to me. Being so open about His feelings. I wasn't sure if it would last, so I didn't let myself get to comfortable around it. 

"Well... have you?" 

"I mean, I thought I had. I was supposed to be quite the ladies man when I was younger, but... but it seems I was wrong."

"My Lord... are you asking me for flirting advice?" He looked to me, a small smile curling upon His lips and pulling them taut on His face. 

"It would seem I am, Aether." I thought for a moment. _Flirting? What do I know about flirting? This only brings me back to our original issue. I don't know how human girls prefer to be wooed? I don't know what Persephone seeks in a relationship. I don't know what Persephone seeks in general._

"Might I get back to you on that?" Lucifer sighed loudly. 

"Yes, Aether. But we don't have- well. I guess we do have all eternity." 

"But you know she won't wait that long, My Lord." I said softly. He nodded. 

"You're dismissed, Aether." I stood quickly and bowed my head before walking to the door. "Oh, Aether." I turned back as Lucifer stood. "You know, you and the other ghouls are very important to me." 

"May I ask why you're telling me this?" He thought for a moment, walking back to the decanter tray.

"I just think fifty years is too long to go without making it know." When it became clear He wouldn't speak anymore, I left and walked down the hall. _I need to make a plan. How can I learn these things about Persephone without directly asking her? Could I directly ask her? No. She'll think I'm snooping for Him and push us all away again. I won't let that happen. She's the only human friend I've ever had. I enjoy her company. But how do I find out? Could I guess? No. What if I get it wrong? Lucifer will blame me. And then kill me. No. He won't kill me. He said He cares about us. And allowed me to call Him by His name. But why? What's gotten into Him? Has Persephone's presence affected him so? Or does he really think that fifty years is too long? He did tell Persephone we're His family._ I smiled at the idea. _A family._ I walked into the living room to find her reading on the couch, curled up under the fuzzy throw blanket that usually sits on the back of the couch. 

"Cold?" I joked, sitting down beside her. Persephone looked up at me and I saw something I hadn't in her eyes. Sheer, untouched, unappropriated happiness. I couldn't help but smile back. 

"I just like being cuddle up." She sighed, closing her book. Romeo and Juliet. "Upstairs I couldn't quite sit still without a blanket on me. Just like being covered. And I figured I could get some good reading done, considering I have, well, eternity." She said this without a hint of sarcasm or spite in her voice.

"Funny, I don't think I've ever seen someone actually use that blanket before." She grinned and pulled it up to her cheeks, peering at me over the thick plush fabric. "I'm glad it's getting some use. What are you reading?" She looked down at her book, only just begun, and blushed slightly. 

"Romeo and Juliet. I'm a sucker for Shakespeare, really." 

"We all have our flaws." I sighed, sitting back into the couch. Persephone's jaw dropped as she threw her hand over her heart. 

"Ouch, Aether. This is a classic. How can you not be a fan? You can't even read." I mimicked her actions, placing my gloved hand over my chest. 

"Yes well I still know good literature from bad. Perhaps when we're done learning to read, I'll give it a go." She nodded. 

"Oh this is grade nine level reading. You all barely just mastered kindergarten." She sighed. 

"May I ask you a question?" Persephone closed her book and put it down beside her, turning towards me. 

"Shoot." 

"It's about Upstairs." She swallowed harshly, but nodded again. "That man. Andy. Why did you love him?" 

"Do." She corrected. "Why I _do_ love him."

"Yes." 

"I don't know. I moved to Greece to live with my best friend, and her boyfriend brought me to his band meeting the next day. He was in the band. Very intimidating when we first met, if I'm honest." Check. "I sat down beside him on a couch and he put his hand on my thigh and I felt like I was frozen solid." 

"He made you feel sick?" Persephone laughed. 

"No... I can't quite describe it. I just thought he was so attractive. He touched me and I felt like I was electric. You know that feeling, right?" 

"Only heard of it, Miss Persephone." 

"Well, nothing happened then. I went to the beach with my friends boyfriend, and then went to a party with everyone that night. I ended up bringing Andy home, and then didn't talk to any of the boys for a week." 

"Why?" I asked, confused. _If you bring someone to your house and sleep with them, why would you ignore them? I thought they were your friends? Why would Persephone sleep with someone the exact same day they met? Is sleeping with lots of people normal for her?_

"It was.... complicated. I didn't want to get involved in all the drama. And then my friends boyfriend left her, so by default I wasn't supposed to talk to Andy. We started meeting in secret. Just going out for ice cream and walking around, or going to the beach together. Silly little stuff, you know?" I nodded, although I did not know. I had never eaten ice cream, or been to the beach. "He was funny, and sweet, and talented, and smart. I don't know. Why does anybody love anybody? We just clicked." _That doesn't help me one bit. You loved him for qualities everyone could love about anyone. What did he do that was so special_. "He made me feel special. Did romantic things. It's a damn shame I took it for granted, though." 

"How did you take it for granted?" She sighed, and I could see her good mood drifting away. 

"The night I died we got in a fight. I went to the bar alone and danced with some other guy. Andy and I were never even really officially together. He got upset, and rightfully so. I told him to leave me alone, and then ran into my best friend and she was mad at me too. And then I died. He tried to tell me he loved me and I stopped him. But if I would have just... _not run away_. I would still be there. I was _ripped_ away from him- why do you suddenly want to know these things, Aether?" 

"I'm just curious." That was only partially a lie. I did want to know about her life Upstairs. I did want to know why she loved that man enough to sell her soul forever for him, and about her friends, and her hobbies. But I did have a motive behind asking in the first place. "I've just been thinking about it, I guess. I can't imagine loving someone that much." She sighed, picking up her book again and sifting through the pages until she found where she had left off. _That means the conversation is over._

"Neither can I, Aether. Neither can I." 


	17. Notice

I woke up to a soft knock on my door, gradually opening my eyes. I told Aether not to come knock on my door until at least the seventh hour. _Who hell is it?_ Still half asleep, I stood out of bed, wearing only a tiny tank top and shorts, and a giant pair of fuzzy woolen socks, and waddled to the door. I hauled it open, briefly blinded by the light of the hallway, and shocked to see who stood before me. "Oh." Was all I could manage to say, forcing my eyes open all the way. 

"Persephone- I'm sorry to wake you. I just- never mind. It's alright." He smiled softly. "You can go back to sleep." He bowed His head before starting away. 

"Wait- what is it?" I wiped the sleep out of my eyes and brushed my hair back with my fingers, attempting to look more awake. "Is something wrong?" 

"No, of course not. I was just.. well. I wanted to see if you would accompany me on a walk through town for a moment. But I can see I've disturbed you." He stood before me, but made no motion to leave. _A walk? You want me to go on a walk with you at this time? Why, even at all?_

"Oh. Okay." I nodded. "Just, let me get dressed. One second." I close my eyes and turned on the main light in my room, opening them again slowly so I didn't blind myself, and walked into the bathroom. I closed the door and walked into my closet, changing into a pair of leggings and throwing on a thin hooded cardigan. I slid on my sneakers, taking a surprisingly long amount of time to tie them, before splashing my face with cold water, throwing my hair up into a knot on top of my head with an elastic tie from the bathroom counter, and walking back to the front door of my quarters. I grabbed my cigarettes and lighter from the stand by the entrance, and Lucifer gestured for me to go ahead. I closed the door and stepped into the hall, walking with Him. I felt curiously nervous. _What could He possibly want? Why does He want to go on a walk with me? And at this hour? Does He even sleep? Can He? Was something keeping Him up?_

"I'm sorry again to disturb you. It didn't occur to me you would be asleep until I had already knocked." 

"It's okay." I shrugged. "Do you sleep?" 

"I can." He said simply as we walked down to the main foyer and out the front gates. "If I so choose." He continued.

"But you chose not to." I said plainly as I pulled out a cigarette, offering Him the open pack. 

"Don't mind if I do." He said as he took one from the pack and placed it between His lips. I watched as He summoned a fire directly out of His index finger, using it to light my cigarette, and this His own. There were no words to describe the intimacy of the moment shared between two people when someone lights your cigarette for you. 

"That's a cool party trick." I smirked as we walked down the front steps. Outside of the castle, there were giant cement steps, followed by a magnificent garden of red roses with black stems, some of them burning constantly, and endlessly, and porcelain statues depicting scenes of Lucifer Himself. A pretty self-absorbed decoration if you'd have asked me. He merely smiled as He walked down. Past the gardens, down some more steps, were another set of gates, that led directly into the square of the town below. The entire city was built around the castle. Lucifer hauled open the bottom gates, once again gesturing for me to go ahead. "Won't people notice you? Aren't you something of a celebrity down here?" He laughed, returning to my side. 

"Not like this, no, Persephone. I am not much of a face around here. I'm sure people would only notice if I came out in a different form. People would only really notice if they saw the horns and pitchfork." He mused, taking a long drag off His cigarette. I watched as He blew the smoke from His nose slowly. 

"Don't you ever show them? Have meetings? Make public speeches? You are the king aren't you?" 

"Being the king down here is not like it is Upstairs, Persephone." 

"Why not?" I asked. He looked at me. 

"You ask a lot of questions, don't you?" He said, without a hint of anger in His voice. As if it was just something he had noticed about me. I shrugged, and nodded. "I like to allow the Cardinal to be the public face among the people. After all, he is the one that deals with their problems. I'm more of a.... bouncer.. of sorts, down here." I couldn't help but laugh. He smirked. "While I am the king, I don't deal with the problems of the citizens. I don't even like to be called king." 

"Well what do you like to be called?" I said as we walked through the square and down the street, towards the hotel I had stayed at. 

"This is only fair if I get to ask you questions too, Persephone." 

"I'm just trying to learn a little more about you, is all." He looked at me, as if to say the same. Something about His eyes made if extremely easy to see how He was feeling. To see what He really meant. What He really wanted you to see. I wondered if it was merely powers of deception, or if an overlooked aspect of His overarching character. I wondered if He did in deed feel like he was playing a character, sometimes. "Besides, don't you already know everything about my life?" He weighed his options. 

"Many events, yes. But I don't want to know about your _life._ I want to know about you."

"Alright, ask away mister twenty one questions." 

"Well now you're putting me on the spot." I let out a giggle and He smiled proudly. "Okay. Out of every place you lived in your time Upstairs, what was your favorite?" I thought long and hard. 

"Probably my first house. When I was a kid. I lived there with my brother and my dad. It was this big house in upstate New York. It was falling apart, and we couldn't really afford to pay the water bill, but we made it work. My dad would boil water on the stove in this giant pot and pour it into the tub for me to make a bath." 

"That sounds terrible, Persephone." I shrugged. 

"If I had to do it now, it would be. But I was only a kid. They shielded me so much. I thought all the things we did were because they were fun, not because we had to. When the lights would go off my dad would dig the tea lights out of the hall cupboard and we would play board games on the kitchen table with the light of the candles. It was fun for a kid." Lucifer looked at me. 

"That's a nice story." I blushed, suddenly feeling silly for telling Him something so personal. I looked away, taking a long drag from my cigarette and blowing the smoke in a thin stream to the opposite side of me. 

"My turn." I started, attempting to kill the silence. But for us, the streets were mostly empty. Although it was always night, people still kept on a similar schedule of sleeping at certain times - that included myself. "If you don't like to be called a king, what do you like to be called?" 

"There are no better things, really. I finally told Aether to simply address me as Lucifer, instead of My Lord, every two seconds. I don't particularly enjoy that name either though." 

"Well what do I call you then? The Dark Prince? Satan? The Morningstar son, like the book?" He laughed softly. 

"Lucifer will do just fine for now. My turn. What's the worst lie you've ever told." 

"Ooh, getting deep." I teased. "I don't know. Probably telling someone I don't love them. I did that a lot. I was impatient before. I would get bored often, of people and things." I did my best to calculate every word that came out of my mouth. "I said a lot of mean things to a lot of good people. Ran away from a lot of good things. I would find someone, and make my entire life about them, and then realize I had gotten to close, and given them the power to hurt me." 

"Why would they hurt you?" 

"They wouldn't, per say. They usually had good intentions, I guess. But when you care about someone... when you love someone... that person has power over you. They can control your emotions. When I had realized that happened, I would tell them I didn't love them anymore, or that I never did, and I would run away." 

"Forgive me if I'm speaking out of turn... but, Ty, the man you left when you went to Greece? He didn't have good intentions." I couldn't help but let out a small laugh, partly because of His boldness, and partly out of nervousness. 

"And I'm sure you've never made mistakes in love?" I tossed my cigarette but to the gutter, pulling my sleeves over my hands and crossing my arms as a breeze blew my hair over my shoulder. We walked in silence, and just when I was sure He wasn't going to speak: 

"I've made a few, Persephone." Lucifer looked at me, His eyes almost glassy. "I've made many." 

"Please, do tell about this slew of old girlfriends." I joked. He didn't seem to take it as one. 

"There are none." I tried not to stop and gawk at him _. Never had a girlfriend? Single since the dawn of time? How lonely must that be?_ My heart began to hurt for him. "No, the mistakes I've made in love are of other varieties. I think yesterday was the first time I actually voiced to Aether that I care about him and the ghouls." 

"But you told me that the other day." 

"Yes, but I never told them." I watched my feet as we walked, the streetlights illuminating our path through the intertwining cobblestone roads. 

"You should." I spoke. "You're like their father you know." 

"Don't be silly, Persephone." 

"I'm not. They speak very highly of you. If you care about them you should tell them, and often. Everyone needs a little reminder that they're loved, sometimes. That their kindness doesn't go unnoticed. That they matter." Lucifer nodded. 

"I'll keep that in mind, Persephone." I sighed. 

"Call me P." He raised his eyebrow, looking to me as he flicked his cigarette into the sewer grate, the square coming into view in the distance. 

"Pardon?" 

"P. Persephone is so long, and formal. I hate it. Everyone just called me P my whole life. Just P works." 

"Hmm. P." Lucifer said slowly, as if he was testing the taste of the word. "It's nice. P. I like it." He smiled, as if intrigued to learn this new thing about me. We walked in silence, so close I could feel the back of His hand against mine, all the way back into the castle and up to my room. We both stopped, not knowing what to say to each other. 

"I had a nice time." I said, pushing my door open. 

"The pleasure was all mine, P." The way He looked at me made me feel like there was something missing - a hug, and kiss, a sentence, just something. He held my gaze for so long, as if He was trying to tell me something I couldn't quite comprehend. Lucifer bowed his head slightly, before smiling, and walking the rest of the way down the hall. I watched him until He turned the corner out of my view, before going into my bedroom and closing the door promptly. _The pleasure was all mine? That's it? That's all?_ I walked into my bathroom to splash some cool water on my face, but caught my reflection in the mirror. My hair was messy on top, hairs blown astray from the breeze, cheeks blushing deeper shades of pink, lips red from biting them feverishly as we walked. I looked like I had already been kissed. I splashed the water on my face and dried my skin on the hand town beside me, walking back into the bedroom. I kicked my shoes off to the side, pulling my cardigan and bottoms off and discarding them to the floor before crawling back into bed. After hours of replaying what had happened in my head on loop, I finally fell asleep again, and when I woke up it felt like it was all just a silly dream I had had. I stood out of bed, feeling as thought I had been awake for hours and simply waiting for my alarm to go off, and decided to go to breakfast. I dressed in my usual tight black cotton jumpsuit and tied my hair up in a high ponytail at the back of my head, slipping my shoes on once again and making my way to the dining hall. 

"Good morning, miss Persephone." Aether smiled, everyone in their usual seats. 

"Good morning Persephone." The ghouls beamed in chorus. 

"Good morning everyone." I sat down at the head of the table like I always did. 

"How did you sleep?" I thought back to last night, still weighing heavy on my mind. _Should I tell them? Should I tell them that I had convinced myself I wanted Lucifer to kiss me before he walked away? Should I tell them we even went out together?_

"Good. Went a little walk in the middle of the night." I answered, keeping the part about my company to myself. I don't need to share every detail with them. 

"The weather was lovely." Lucifer's booming voice filled the room as He entered from the opposite end, like He wanted to sing it but was too afraid. Everyone stared at Him in surprise. He never ate with us at breakfast - only dinner, and even rarely then. Only when something had happened that needed to be discussed with everyone in the room. _What now?_ Everyone watched in silence as he strode down and stood behind Aether, bending down on the back of His chair and glancing up at me. "Aether, you wouldn't mind allowing me to sit beside out lovely Persephone this morning, would you?" 

"N-No, of course, My Lord." Aether stood quickly, moving to the other side of Rain, and Lucifer sat down in his place. _Dear god. What have I done now? Why is he acting so cheerful?_

"How did everyone sleep?" He asked. The ghouls and I exchanged looks, unsure of what to say. "Did you find sleep again after returning?" He asked me directly. I nodded quickly.

"Like a baby." I said as the food was brought out. I instantly filled my mouth with toast so I wouldn't have to talk. 

"Lovely." Lucifer sighed. Even the servants seemed bewildered to see him at breakfast again. "I was thinking, and it is just an idea..." He started, taking a sip of his coffee. Although somehow energetic and happy this morning, He still had a casual, confident air about Him. I wondered what it felt like to be so inherently sure of yourself. "Perhaps we could have a ball." I almost gagged on the bread in my mouth. 

"Like, a party?" Mountain clarified. 

"Yes." Everyone looked around again. _A ball? A party? For what? What's the occasion? Do I have to go? Do I have to get dressed up?_ "I think it's about time that ballroom gets _some_ use."

"The castle has a ballroom?" I asked, swallowing my toast and taking a sip of the glass of water in front of me. Aether opened his mouth to answer my questions, as he always does, but Lucifer beat him to it. 

"Yes, but it's never been used. I think it would be nice. No?" 

"I think that's a wonderful idea, My Lord." Aether said curiously. 

"Yeah, we can invite the whole town!" Dew hissed, picking up his plate and dumping its contents straight into his open mouth, as usual.

"Hmm.. I hadn't considered that part. I was thinking we could just us all have a ball." 

"Mood." I blurted out. Everyone snapped their heads at me. "You want to have a party but don't want to invite people? That's a mood." 

"Hm. I supposed so." Lucifer mused, a small smile creeping onto His lips. 

"With all do respect, if we wanted to have a ball with just the castle, we could be eating dinner in there now." Rain said curiously. 

"That's a good point, ghoul. It's settled. In three days time we will have ball. The biggest ball the Underworld has ever known." Lucifer smiled knowingly. I couldn't help but wonder still what the occasion was. _Was there something going on I did know about? Would we really be hosting guests? Have they really never used the ballroom? Oh god. I can't dance. I can't even walk properly half the time. What am I going to do? What am I going to wear? This is going to be a disaster._ I found myself looking to Aether, someone who always had the answers to all my questions, and he simply looked back at me with understanding. For the rest of the meal they spoke about the disasters Upstairs, and preparations for the ball, and things of that nature. I was waiting impatiently for the meal to be over so I could pull Aether aside and ask him for help. 

"Okay," Aether took my arm around his as we walked down the hall and directly into my room. "This is... a big deal. A giant one. We've never ever had a party in the castle. I've never even been inside the ballroom before. He keeps it locked and pretty much guarded." 

"You're doing wonders to make me less nervous." I sat down on my bed while Aether paced. 

"Please tell me you know how to dance." He looked at me, pleading. 

"Not one bit- am I gonna have to dance?" Aether grunted in frustration. 

"Yes, it's a ball, of course you have to dance. You're telling me you've never done ballroom dancing before? At all?"

"I've seen it on TV." I shrugged. Aether sighed loudly again, making me feel more and more like an idiot child. "It's not common on Earth." 

"What do you mean it's not common? You've never been to a ball? Humans don't have balls anymore?" 

"No? It's 2019, Aether. Not 1819. When was the last time you were Upstairs?" He put his hands on his hips, shifting his wait to one side. 

"It's been a while. Nonetheless, Persephone, you need to learn how to dance. It's almost criminal that you don't." 

"Well who is gonna teach me?" I crossed my legs. Aether sat down beside me on the bed, exhausted from getting so overwhelmed. "Can you teach me?" He mulled over my words for a moment, before jumping up in front of me and bending down, extending a hand out to me. 

"It would be an honor, Miss Persephone." When I took his hand he pulled me up and dipped me back so fast I thought he was going to drop me, but he held me still in perfect form. "Perfect." He whispered, before standing me up properly. "See, it's not so hard." 

"You just yanked me up, I didn't do any of the work." 

"It's easy, Persephone. Trust me. I-" There was a loud knock on the door, interrupting Aether. I sighed. _Not now. We don't have time for this. I just need to learn how to dance_. When I realized Aether wasn't going to get it, or continue without answering it, I groaned before stomping over and opening the door. I stood tall when I saw Lucifer standing there. 

"Oh, hello." I wore a small smile. 

"Hello, Persephone. I'm terribly sorry to bother you, I was just wondering if I could steal Aether for just a moment. Rain said he was here?" I stepped back to reveal Aether standing by the bed. 

"He was actually just helping me-"

"Yes, my Lord." Aether said quickly, rushing to the door. We don't have time for this. He turned to me. "Excuse me Persephone. We'll continue this another time." He said, before Lucifer whisked him away to wherever they were going. I closed my door and sat down on my bed. How the hell am I going to make this work? 

**A E T H E R**

"What do you need?" I asked as Lucifer closed the door to His office and paced the space between it and his desk nervously. 

"I think I've made a mistake." He mumbled. "A ball? What was a I thinking, really? Inviting everyone to the castle. Dancing, parties, I know nothing of these. What am I to do, Aether?" I felt nauseous at his words. 

"You don't know how to dance?" He grumbled, and sighed, still pacing manically. 

"My mother taught me when I was just a boy but it has been so long. I would surely ruin the entire event. I don't have time to learn to dance again in three days." I sighed. 

"My lord, we could always... cancel?" 

"No." He snapped back at me. "No," He repeated, somewhat softer. "it's too late now. I've already told the Cardinal to begin the preparations. He'll be furious if I cancel now, he does think it's a divine idea. And I'm sure Persephone is already excited." _Actually, she's shitting herself nervous. Does she even want to go?_

"Yes." I said simply. 

"But who will help me relearn the steps? Don't you dance, Aether?" 

"Well, yes but-" 

"But who better than you, Aether?" I sighed, knowing none of the other ghouls knew well enough to teach, and if the evening were to go smoothly, I would have to do all of the work, yet again. 

"It's just that I'm going to be extraordinarily busy with-"

"It's settled. We'll begin after lunch. You're dismissed." 

"Lucifer-"

"Dismissed." I sighed deeply, before walking out. _How am I going to balance all of this?_


	18. Baby Steps

"Head higher, Persephone." Aether commanded. "Elbows up." We stood in position, unmoving, for at least an hour. He said we couldn't even begin the dance until I had mastered the first position to his liking. My body was aching, my feet were throbbing, and I felt like my neck was stretched so far from holding my head up like that all day, that it would just fall off. 

"Aether, my feet are killing me. Can't I just practice in flats?"

"Do you plan on attending the ball in flats?" He quipped, his face only inches from mine. After spending so much time so close to each other, I had become well acquainted with the exact dips and curves and horns on his mask very well. 

"Well obviously not." I sighed. He gave me a look and I groaned. "Fine. But can you just start teaching me the steps? If I have to stand in one place any longer I'm gonna start growing roots." Aether sighed deeply. 

"Fine." With every step we took he was biting and snapping at me to keep form, and not roll my eyes, and not try and push him off because I was bored. _I thought dancing was supposed to be easy. They make it look so easy in the movies_. _So why the fuck is it so hard?_ "Take a break." At Aether's words I instantly kicked my heels off and sat down on the floor at the edge of the room. We were practicing in the ballroom - he said it was the only place with enough space, where we wouldn't be disturbed, and that it's important I get accustomed to my surroundings. The room was absolutely nothing like the rest of the castle - Everything from the floors to the walls to the crown molding was lavish creams and gold colors. The ceiling really did steal the show though - a painted mural of baby blue skies, with things that looked like a mixture between gargoyles and cherubs with blushing cheeks and bows and arrows in their hands. Pastel roses adorned every corner, black-feathered birds with long, sharp wings depicted flying all over the scene. It really was mesmerizing. I crossed my legs and took my foot into my hand, massaging it gently, so sore it almost hurt to touch. 

"You know you're much nicer when you aren't teaching. You could take notes from my teaching, really." I stuck my tongue out at Aether as he leaned against the wall beside me, also obviously tired, but still somehow composed. I was jealous - Aether always looked like he had it together. 

"My apologies, miss Persephone. I'm just feeling stressed about the event, is all."

"I think everyone is. Has He really never used this room before?" Aether crossed his arms and sighed. 

"He told me once a very old story, but the memory is fleeting. I don't think he's been in here since his family passed. He spoke of a time where things were peaceful. He could just exist without responsibilities. Though, born into the first noble family, He was always busy. His father taught Him how to be strong, but His mother taught Him how to be kind. Table manners, etiquette, dancing, musical lessons. The Morningstar Woman wanted Him to be the greatest man she'd ever known. I think that, after all this time, He wants to have a nice memory of this room. That perhaps his old ones of his mother's teachings are fleeting too fast. I think He wants to create nice, new ones." I smiled at the idea, but still a deeper part of me felt a painful twinge of sadness for Him. I feared greatly the day that my memories of Upstairs would begin to fade. Memories of my family, and my life, and my friends, and Greece. Truth be told, it was one of my biggest fears alive as well. To forget the things I'd seen. And with nothing but eternity ahead of me, I knew it was inevitable, and that soon the things that feel still so recent in my mind, would begin to fade. A hundred years would pass. A thousand. Those memories of my time on Earth would feel dry and cracked in my mind, like trying to read a piece of paper worn harshly over time. I was worried time would not be kind to the memories I would like to remain untouched. 

"I still don't know what he's doing this all for. Why suddenly now? Not fifty years ago? Not a thousand years ago?" I switched feet, massaging the other one even harder. Aether simply looked at me. 

"For you, Persephone." He said simply. I looked down to my feet. "He wants to impress you, I think. Show you another side of Him." 

"He already is. He's not so big and scary anymore. That's a different side." I shrugged, desperately avoiding the idea that he was doing all of that because of me. Though knowing the prophecy, and fate, and spending my eternity in the castle, I still wouldn't let myself believe it was all truly real. That it really was meant to be, or whatever it was. 

"You underestimate the power you have over Him, Persephone." Aether gestured for me to stand, meaning the break was over, and the second I was back on my feet they ached just the same as they did before. I dreaded putting my shoes back on, that I had left knocked over in the middle of the gigantic room. I nearly laughed.

"How could I possibly have power over him? He's _Lucifer_. The devil. Have you lost your mind, Aether." He sighed, pushing himself up off the wall and dropping his arms to his side. 

"A very wise ghoul once told me, that the most power over someone you could have, is when that person is in love. Especially when they're in love with you. How he came to breakfast after your little walk together? Chirpy and cheerful? How He suddenly decided to throw a grandiose party practically in your honor? He's never been like this before. You hate him, the heat of anger burn high and hot surround him entirely. But when you care? When you pay attention? The flames burn even hotter. But a different kind of burn. A fire of.... passion. You have the power to change everything, Persephone." I stopped dead in my tracks _. I hadn't thought about it like that before. How frightful. How intriguing_

"Have you always been so insightful, Aether?" He smiled, exhaling loudly in a short burst. 

"It comes in short bursts, miss Persephone. You don't get to be the Dark Lord's sole advisory without just a bit of know-how . It would seem I'm yours now as well, at this point." 

"I can only imagine the things you tell him about me." I snorted as I forced myself back into my stiletto heels. 

"All is fair in love and war, miss Persephone. I only tell what needs to be told. If I think there's something you need to know, I share it. If you have a question, I answer it to the best of my abilities. The same goes for Him."

"Lovely to know where your loyalties lie, my _right hand man._ " I quipped, standing in front of him and hold one of his hands, while placing my other on his shoulder. He placed his free hand firmly on my waist, his large hands nearly able to wrap themselves around entirely - I was sure if he tried he could have wrapped his hands around my waist and have them touch easily. "What does he ask you about me?"

"Well now you're getting into different territory, Per- elbows up."

"You said that when I have questions, you answer them." I said as I held my head high, finally feeling like I was beginning to get the hang of it. Aether squeaked. 

"He asks me about you simply because I know the most about you. Watching someone and spending time with them are almost different breeds. He asks me if I think you're happy, and what you need, and what you want."

"And how do you answer?" Aether took lead, beginning the steps as I followed him messily. 

"To the best of my abilities- look at me." I snapped up from looking at my feet. He sighed. "Step on my feet, it will be easier."

"Step on your feet? I'll crush your toes." 

"You couldn't crush me if you tried, miss Persephone. Step on my shoes. It will be easier for you to learn the steps." I sighed, nervous, and Aether swiftly picked me up as if I was merely a pesky feather on his shoulder, and placed me back down so I was standing on his toes. Touching chest to chest, me mostly holding onto him for balance as he carried out the steps of the dance, he spoke again. "I answer His questions the best I can, but admittedly, I often don't have answers. You're a curious creature, Persephone." I thought. _How could I be so hard to figure out? I'm just as easy to understand as any other girl_. And then I realized something: I'm the first human girl they've ever tried to figure out. "I don't know what you seek in love, or in life, or more so, your afterlife." 

"Well, the only time you ever asked me about love was when you asked about Andy the other day." 

"As curious as I am, as, I guess, we all are, I don't like to pry. I do think wonderful things are best kept wonderful when they remain untouched." 

"I am not untouched, Aether." I did my best to speak while trying to memorize the moves, hearing Aether's heartbeat in my arms, and mine matching his pace. "I am affected, deeply so. My life was turned upside down. I died. That affected me. I am more absorbing everything around me, rather than reflecting, if that makes sense. I am affected by selling my soul for the man I loved Upstairs. Don't think your kindness and friendship has not touched me, Aether. You are the first face I saw when I awoke. You have stood by me, shown me kindness, and respect. I am touched by the words Lucifer and I exchanged on our walk. I am touched merely at the idea that he thought to knock on my door and see if I was awake and interested in spending just a few short intimate moments with him. I _am_ affected." Aether stopped and stood, still holding me close. I suddenly felt as if I had confessed too many of my feelings. Or more, too deep of feelings. 

"That's my point exactly, miss Persephone." Aether kept his voice low. "You are touched, and you are moved deeply, but by such wondrous things as kindness and friendship and love. You are not weighted by depression, and sadness, and anxieties. You are not hidden, nor silenced, nor concerned so deeply with others opinions that it consumes you. I'd like to continue to allow you to live your eternity without the gaze of prying eyes, or relationships consumed with lies, or the sadness that burdens so many, tainting your every moment or thought. I just want you to exist simply as you." Aether and I parted. "We're done for now. We'll continue after dinner." I sighed deeply, kicking my shoes off, my brain swelling with Aether's words. _Is this true? Does he really feel like this? Does Lucifer? Is that why they think I'm so special? Because I'm not full of hate? Because I'm not so bitter as I could be? Because I don't carry resentment in my heart?_ I picked up my shoes, and with the flick of a single finger, the aching in my feet disappeared. I looked up at Aether. 

"Why didn't you do that three hours ago?" Aether smiled, and shrugged. I picked up my shoes as we walked to the exit of the room, and into the hallway. We walked in silence until we reached the door to my quarters, and Aether grabbed my wrist gently. 

"Your friendship means very much to me, miss Persephone." I couldn't help but smile. 

"You're a dork, Aether. It means a lot to me too." He smiled and looked down briefly, before releasing me and continuing down the hallway. I closed my door and fell into my bed, no longer in pain, but still mentally and physically exhausted. How is it possible that I've caused such a sir in the short months I've been dead. 

**A E T H E R**

Still overworked from my conversation with Persephone, I returned to Lucifer's office. "Good, you're here." He stood from behind His desk. I was surprised to see Him in His regular form, much larger. Much more how I remember Him always looking. "I've just realized something." 

"Yes?" 

"Given we are inviting town folk, they will see me. They're going to know how I look, now." I considered this. 

"Is than issue?" 

"Not that I surmise, no. I've just gotten used to being able to walk the streets as normal." 

"Well, my Lord, you do often take many forms. Show the people one of them, and leave the others for when you'd like to be unknown." I shrugged, unsure of what advice to give. I had spent all my emotional energy navigating the conversation I had with Persephone. Holding her so close, her standing on my toes, having such an intense conversation. The mind needs rest after such an event. 

"But I don't want to frighten Persephone again." Before my eyes, He shifted to His human-like form. "This is the only way she can see me without being intimidated to fear, Aether. But in front of the people, if I am to become something of a face after this, they need to see the strongest form of me." He changed right back, this time is skin crimson, and horns growing quickly out of his forehead, short, but sharp at the tips _. He's asking me what to wear. What to look like at His own party. I really am running the show._ My biggest defense mechanism when I didn't know the answer was asking questions back until they could come to their own conclusions - it worked all to often. "What's your opinion, Aether?" 

"I'm not quite sir, my Lord. If you would like, I could warn Persephone. So she isn't frightened." Lucifer sighed, falling back into his desk chair like a sack of rocks. 

"That seems so... so...." 

"Easy?" 

"I've lived long enough to learn that when things are easy it usually means we aren't doing them right. I'll find a way to make it work, Aether. Forget I asked. Now, time to learn to dance again." When I was sure Persephone was back in her room for good, Lucifer and I entered the ballroom. I allowed Him to wander and reminisce and stew before we began the lesson. After a few short minutes of pointers, and tips, He picked it up again instantly. It was interesting to see Him in such a compromising position. I had never seen Him dance before. I had never seen Him engage in any sort of art form before, aside from the single moment I found Him playing piano in His study when I was very young. I was thankful He didn't need to stand on my toes like Persephone. 

"I suppose you didn't need so much teaching after all." I couldn't help but feel like I saw something in Him that I wasn't mean to see. Like I wasn't meant to be the one teaching Him when He's been teaching me for so long. I contemplated the idea. Perhaps I had more to offer than I thought. 

"Muscle memory, I supposed. Comes back fast." 

"Like, say, playing piano?" He looked up at me quickly, before smirking. 

"You haven't forgotten." We left the ballroom, back to His study. He poured both of us a drink and we sat down on the velour couches. It felt so unfamiliar, seeing im so friendly. Seeing Him treat me as if I was a friend to begin with was so uncharacteristic. Our relationship had been so strictly professional since I first began my work in the castle. 

"Of course I haven't forgotten. It was impressive. Memories like that stick." I shrugged. "Have you ever considered taking it up again?" He let out a short noise, almost as if He hadn't remembered He could even play. 

"I'd never considered it." 

"You do have a piano right there." I nodded behind myself. "Perhaps it could be a nice change to pour a little bit more of your time into some more... creative, pursuits." 

"And what does that mean?" He challenged. 

"Simply an idea, my Lord." I thought of something quickly that would change his mind - for the betterment of Himself, and the future, and because I genuinely believed it. "I think Persephone would greatly enjoy it." And just as I knew it would, it sparked his interest.

"Really?" 

"Of course. She likes this more soft side of you. She's enjoying that you're opening up to her more. I think the more you show her right now the better." He thought for a moment, taking a long sip of his whiskey. 

"You aren't starting to use her against me, are you?" He mused. 

"My Lord, I know you care for her deeply. A very wise ghoul once told me, that the most power over someone you could have, is when that person is in love. Especially when they're in love with you. Perhaps Persephone's presence is having more of affect on you than you anticipated. Change can be for the better, Lucifer." He thought about this for a while. 

"You understand why I can't become soft, right? Why I can't be this _emotional being_ as the king of the Underworld..." He said the words as if He was disgusted to have to hear them, never mind out of His own mouth.

"I'm not saying you get _soft_..." I sighed. "But that does mean you can be soft with _her_."

"Your advice is beginning to become repetitive, Aether." I stood, placing my glass on the coffee table and walking to the door. 

"With all due respect, Lucifer, it could be time to start listening." I left before He could scold me for being so bold, walking into the living room. Dew and Rain both nearly jumped out of their outfits, running over to me. I sighed deeply and crossed my arms over my chest. "Please tell me you two don't need dance lessons." The two youngest ghouls stopped, looking at each other before back to me. 

"Who needed dance lessons?" 

"Long story. I've been playing Matchmaker Ghoul all day, and I am exhausted. If you what you need is a favor, ask someone else." 

"It's a question." 

"What's your question?" 

"Well... what happens at balls?" I could have punched the wall in frustration. I was beginning to think I had _too much_ to offer.


	19. The Ball

Breakfast on the eve of the ball was canceled - as were lunch, and dinner. The castle was packed with people running around arranging decorations for the party, setting red velvet rope barriers to guide where the guests can and cannot wander, and all of us hiding in our rooms getting ready. I was so nervous I wouldn't have been able to eat anything if I tried. I had an entire team of girls helping me - the human servants that worked in the castle. One did my hair, one did my makeup, one helped me into the dress Aether picked and into my shoes, and one to supervise. Aether hadn't let me see the dress since he had placed it in my closet, claiming it won't be as special if it isn't a surprise - I wondered why he couldn't do the same trick he did at my first dinner with them, and snap his fingers to get my ready in seconds. But he wasn't around all day, so I couldn't ask him. My hair, that was magically brown again when I woke up - I did blame Aether for that - was done in a pin curl updo, with curly strands framing my face and hanging down around the nape of my neck, silky smooth and holding perfectly. My makeup took hours, though it was surprisingly light. My skin looked like porcelain, my eyes with nothing but a little bit of eyeliner and a long pair of lashes, some blush, contour, and a soft nude lipstick. Underneath my dress was a giant underskirt, and corset so tight I was worried it would crush my ribs if I took too deep a breath. Aether had forced me during out last dance session to practice in not only the heels, but the giant underskirt too so I could become accustomed to the way it would move and and how to dance around it.

When it finally came time to dress, when the ballroom was already full - Aether had told me I had to make a special entrance - I called Aether in to make sure I looked okay, and give me one last lesson on the steps so it was fresh in my mind. He didn't say much, which I hoped was a good thing. Just before it was time to leave I looked into the mirror, for the first time since I had seen the dress in its box. I was shocked. The dress was a golden-cream color, with a delicate white lace overlay, a huge skirt and long sleeves, with a high collar that only reminded me of a vampire in an old movie. The shoes were pure gold stilettos, with gold filigree climbing up around the ankles, just high enough for me to be able to walk comfortably. I did a small spin, keeping my eyes in the mirror as I turned, watching the skirt flow up slightly. I had never been so impressed with my reflection before. I looked regal, and elegant, and beautiful, and every other word to describe something you love so much. _I look like a queen._ When I turned back to Aether I head him squeak quietly. He wore a surprisingly mundane tailored black suit, with a skinny black tie and a white collared shirt underneath, but looked dapper none the less. 

"You look beautiful, Persephone." I could hear the smile he wore in his voice. I smiled as he hooked his arm around mine. "It's time." We exited the room and we walked down the hall, the sound of my shoes echoing through the high-ceiling corridor. 

"Who's here?" 

"Half ghouls, half humans, I suppose. The more... well respected humans down here. Those who seemed to fit the bill, so to speak. You'll see." As we closed in on the ballroom door, I could hear the faint sound of violins from inside, playing light classical music, and filling the room. I took a deep breath as we stood behind the tall ornate doors, much like the ones of Lucifer's office, but gold. My heart was taking residence in my throat. "Don't be nervous Persephone. You're the star." When I met Aether's eyes he gave me a reassuring look, and that was all I needed. 

"Okay." I blew a deep breath, as the women who helped me get ready both took either door handles, and pulled them open. 

"Miss Persephone Deluca, of Upstairs, accompanied by, Aether ghoul." A speaker announced as we took the first step in. As we walked inside, the entire room stopped. The musicians ceased playing, the guests that were dancing froze on the spot, the humans serving wine paused mid-pour. Every single pair of eyes in the room was on us. _On me_. I looked around desperately for another familiar face as we walked into the center of the room, catching sight of the other castle ghouls all standing in a line against the wall. Dew, Rain, and Mountain all dressed exactly the same as Aether. I could only ever tell them apart by their stature and speaking voice. All the humans, men and women, wore beautiful black and gold gowns and suits, one of them sparkling so bright it nearly blinded me. Every single person I met eyes with was so gorgeous I didn't want to look away. And then I saw Him. _Him_. He stood at the head of the room before a gargantuan ornate black throne on a platform, as if He was poised to speak, but like the others, frozen. He wore a black three piece suit, with a red and black lace designed tie, his coat tails reaching almost the backs of his knees. It surprised me most to see Him appearing at such a public gathering in His human form. His skin was perfect and clear, His coal-colored hair slicked back neatly. When our eyes met, it felt as if I couldn't look away. Like I didn't even want to. When Aether took my hand, I realized I had been staring, and turned back to him quickly. I heard Him smile. Though I had only been in the room for seconds, it felt like hours had passed, and time had slowed nearly to a halt.

"Miss Persephone, may I have this dance?" He held out his hand to me, bowing forward slightly. An unshakable grin plastered to my face, I placed my hand in his, his silk gloves soft on my hands.

"You may." Aether turned back to the row of musicians, and entire band of pianists, violinists, and every other classical instrument I couldn't name, and gestured for them to resume playing. As the music swelled once again, Aether turned back to me, placing one hand on my cinched waist, as I placed mine on his shoulder. 

"Just like we practiced." He whispered, and I made a point to stand taller, and hold my elbow up higher. Once we began, the nerves fell away, and it was like the room was empty but for us, like we were alone and talking again during practice. Other couples began dancing around us again, filling the hall completely. It seemed as though all at once everyone remembered they were at a party, and staring was rude. With every turn and spun I caught a glimpse of Him. He sat upon His throne, watching as the party continued. I missed a step just by just a second and made a point to keep my eyes on Aether as we moved. "Someone can't take His eyes off you." He mused. I felt my cheeks blush hot. 

"You mean everyone in this room?"

"You're the most beautiful one here, I can't blame them. And also wearing white. It's hard not to stand out, dressed like that, down here."

"You picked the dress." 

"And I did marvelous. I couldn't have envisioned it better, miss Persephone. But, you know whom I was speaking off. _Capital Him_." He nodded back to Lucifer before taking my hand and spinning me in a circle, my dress flowing all around me. I felt like a princess, in the most childlike manner. Like I was living my six-year-old-self's dream fantasy. Being a princess at a fancy ball with a glass slipper and meeting my prince. But with less glass footwear, and more ghouls.

"You clean up well." I said, unsure how to respond. 

"I'm always clean." He said curiously. I couldn't help but laugh.

"I know. It's a figure of speech. It means you look nice." He squeaked excitedly. 

"Well thank you, Miss Persephone." When the dance finished, we each bowed gracefully, and I walked to where there was a table of full champagne flutes stacked so effortlessly and so tall I was afraid if looked too hard I would ruin everything. I picked the safest glass, and took a small sip, the sweet alcohol dancing on my tongue. I swallowed and turned back to the scene playing before me. Beautiful couples in elegant gowns swaying expertly and effortlessly to the music, floor length dresses sweeping the gold dance floor. I watched a woman as she walked directly over to me, wearing a polite smile. "You're dress is to die for." I blushed and smiled. Her mahogany hair was long and straight down her back, wearing a black satin dress straight out of a Medieval Wholesale magazine, and she looked beautiful. The structure of her face told me she had arrived Downstairs a very long time ago, although she still looked only as old as I. Her bone structure was just something so uncommon in modern day earth, it intrigued me.

"Thank you. I'm Persephone." I held out my hand to her and she reached for it curiously, shaking it while squinting at me.

"Persephone. Like that ancient Greek story?" I refrained from laughing in her face, only letting out a small giggle. 

"Exactly." I took a large sip of my drink. 

"Ah. I'm Elizabeth."

"Like Bathory?" She smirked, taking a long sip from her glass of blood-red wine.

"Exactly, my child. So nice to meet you." She smirked again as she walked away. _What an interesting woman. What a weird interaction_. I walked the perimeter of the room to where the castle ghouls stood.

"You look beautiful." Mountain smiled, bowing his head slightly. 

"And an incredible dancer too." Rain added. 

"You have Aether to thank for all of this. As per usual, I'd be lost without him." I leaned my head on his shoulder for only a second before standing tall again. 

"Yes but you can't _teach_ someone rhythm, orgrace _,_ or how to be beautiful. You did that on your own." Dew complimented. I wasn't used to being under such a bright spotlight, it was nearly intoxicating.

"You're all too kind. And you all look so handsome. Wearing something different for a change. It's nice." I felt myself glancing back to Lucifer at every chance I got. He hadn't taken His eyes off of me since I walked in. His gaze warmed me to the core, so much so that I looked down and expected to see He had burned a hole right through my chest. It had not. Slowly as the music faded, I watched everyone look around to their partners curiously. Lucifer stood from His throne, and picked a champagne flute from a golden tray held by a servant, tapping the top of it with a spoon. The gentle sound was enough to silence the room. He placed the spoon back on the tray confidently and painfully slowly stepping down to the floor where people crowded around Him. I peeked behind myself once more, to see the ghouls had disappeared before I could have even noticed they were leaving. I turned my attention back to Lucifer, and I watched as He spoke. I wondered why he would attend in his human form. _Does he not want people to know who he really is? Does he not want to frighten them? To frighten me?_

"Good evening, everyone." His deep voice sent shivers down my spine. "I hope everyone is having a wonderful time, tonight. This is truly a sight to see." He paced as he spoke, making eye contact with a certain few in the crowd. "This is the first time this room has been used since the dawn of time. This is the very room where my own father held the most grand balls. I could have only hoped to convey half of the true beauty this castle holds. I would like to thank everyone in attendance tonight, and the marvelous castle staff for creating this fantasy come to life. I would like to thank those who built this castle so long ago, for creating a home of such pure beauty and elegance, it will last forever. I would like to thank all the ghouls here tonight, including my own element ghouls." The four boys appeared behind him in a line. I couldn't help but smile. "Dew, Rain, Mountain, and Aether. You do more than I could ever thank you for, and for your presence I am eternally grateful. Thank you. " The crowd clapped quietly, tapping their free hand to their wrist as some servants came around handing out glasses of champagne. The ghouls took a quick bow before returning to my side, as if they were guarding me. "And there is one more person I have left to thank." Lucifer looked directly at me. As he slowly approached I felt hand wrapping itself around Aether's so tight I was sure I was hurting him. "The most beautiful woman I have ever had the honor of laying eyes upon. Thank you, Persephone, for gifting us with your presence. Your soul is beautiful, and your kindness has changed this castle forever. Changed _me,_ forever." Everyone watched as He strode slowly towards me. My heart skipped eight beats at once, as He paused just before me. "To you, Persephone. Forever." He held up His glass, everyone in the room following suit. I held mine to Him, before we all took a sip. Another servant took His glass as He bowed forward, holding his hand out to me and looking straight up at me. "Would you honor me with this dance?" My heart didn't pause, it stopped entirely. 

"Yes." I whispered, trying to hide my smirk. "Yes." Aether took my glass as I took His hand. He stood tall, towering over me as He lead me to the center of the ballroom. The crowd dispersed, creating a large circle around us as the lights dimmed, and the music started up again. 

"You look beautiful, Persephone. Like a dream." I didn't know how to reply, so I simply bowed my head slightly. 

"Thank you." I blushed. I placed my hand gently on His shoulder, and He held my waist firmly. The second He touched me electricity coursed through me in a way I couldn't quite comprehend, as if He was casting a spell over me, radiating from the side of my waist and up to my chest. I looked back to Aether quickly, and he gave me a thumbs up. I laughed inside, and when I returned my gaze to Lucifer, I was entranced. His dark black eyes like deep glossy pools. _Just like I practiced. Just like Aether taught me. Just like Aether taught me._ Lucifer pulled me so close that if I would have stood on my toes our noses would have touched. His cologne slowly permeated my senses, a warm and deep scent, intoxicating. As we begun the dance, our eyes completely trained on each other's, the world stopped around me. My ears drowning out the music, my nerves oblivious to the hundreds watching us and only us. 

"You're a very good dancer." Lucifer's voice was so low I almost didn't hear Him. But the room was so quite I could nearly hear the breathing of all attendees.

"I had a good teacher. You're very good too." I looked down at my feet. When I looked back at Him, He smirked. 

"My mother taught me when I was a boy. My father taught me strength, she taught me kindness." Even though Aether had nearly said the same thing to me just a few days ago, hearing the words out of His mouth in that moment, made it sound different. So much more meaningful, and personal. 

"That sounds lovely." He simply smiled again, taking my one hand and holding it over me, spinning me in a slow circle. I watched Him, down the length of my arm, to where His hand held mine so gently, to His shoulder, to His endearing gaze. He pulled me close again. I saw Aether jumping and cheering silently out of the corner of my eye, a small smile creeping onto my lips. 

"It was." He continued. "I wish they were here to meet you. You would have loved them." He spoke as we danced slowly. 

"I doubt they would have approved of me." I said softly. 

"Why do you say that, my dear?" He tilted His head to the side slightly, His stare unwavering. 

"Because I'm some silly human girl." At my words, He smiled, shaking His head slightly and pulling me even closer so my head was resting in His chest. His warmth drenched my body immediately, the gentle and rhythmic beating of his heart steady in His chest. It calmed me in a way that reminded me of the first time we get - the whiskey He gave me, so calming and so sobering at the same time. That's how I felt, no magic potions needed. 

"You are so much more than you know, Persephone." He whispered into my hair. _You're wrong._ Rather than deny Him, I simply remained silent, unwilling to ruin the night, and wishing I could cast a spell so the night would never end. So we wouldn't have to part, and we wouldn't have to retire to our rooms alone, and I wouldn't have to take off the dress, and take down my hair, and crawl into my bed. He took my hand and spun me again, but this time when He pulled me back, He placed His hand on the small of my back and dipped me backwards gracefully, holding up my body with such ease it was almost impossible. I felt like I could swoon, watching Him over me, the delighted look He wore as His eyes flickered only for a second to my lips, before He pulled me back up. I placed both my hands on His shoulders, His on my waist. He glanced down at my lips again, and I couldn't help but lower my gaze to His. A perfect natural blush color, perfectly formed as if He was sculpted out of marble. _He was created by the gods themselves. Of course He's beautiful_. I felt Him pull me closer until our bodies touched from hip to chest, my back arching where He held me. He pressed His lips to mine and I was sure the world did actually stop. I was oblivious to the fact that I was oblivious, my entire mind, body and soul consumed with His touch. With His kiss. As I leaned into Him, our lips moved in perfect sync, as if the entire scene was choreographed from start to finish. When we both pulled away, and I opened my eyes again, I was met with the kindest, most elated smile. I felt my cheeks burn hot as the crowd around us clapped gently. I buried my head in His chest and He hugged me tightly. The song ended, and the dance floor was once again occupied, and we pulled apart. Lucifer bowed his head. "Thank you, for the dance, Persephone." He held up my hand and kissed the back of my palm delicately. 

"The pleasure was mine." I dropped my head, curtsying just as Aether had taught me. He smiled once again before returning to His throne. When I found Aether again I felt like I was going to explode. He picked me up easily and spun me around with excitement. I burst out laughing as he twirled me around in the air and placed me back down. 

"That was incredible, Persephone." I couldn't help but blush, the kiss still tingling on my lips. "You did absolutely wonderful. So graceful you looked like you'd been dancing your whole life." I grinned as I curtsied dramatically. 

"Thank you." All the ghouls chuckled and Dew handed me a glass of red wine. Lucifer and I didn't have another interaction for the rest of the night, aside from the occasional electrically charged glance. Lucifer closed the evening with a few words about how much He enjoyed the evening, thanking everyone once again, and promising He won't wait another million years before the next ball. Aether escorted me back to my room, a little bit drunk, just before people started to leave. He said it was unladylike to stay the latest at a gathering. When we stopped at my door, he wrapped his arms around me tightly. "Thank you so much, Aether. Seriously. Without you this night would have been a disaster. You saved my life." I couldn't help but laugh at my own words.

"Of course, Persephone. You did absolutely wonderful, truly. Goodnight, Persephone." I smiled up at him before entering my room. A few of the people who helped me get ready helped me out of my dress, taking the pins out of my hair and even wiping off my makeup for me, with the most gentle hands. When they left, I crawled into my bed in my underwear. I couldn't help but relive the night over and over again. Getting ready. The crowds. Dancing with Aether. Lucifer's speech. The way I felt when he touched me. Every step, and twirl, and glance. The kiss. My mind focused mostly on that. The kiss. Such a perfect kiss. The most perfect kiss I had ever experienced. No matter how bad I didn't want the dance, or the kiss, or the night, to end, I didn't feel robbed, or unsatisfied. The evening had surpassed my wildest dreams, and my most childlike fantasies. When I found sleep, I was truly content.


	20. Understanding

**T**

We drove to the coast without stopping for anything more than a bathroom break and a cigarette. Luckily, there was only one ferry a day, and we arrived with just enough time to purchase tickets, board with the car, and get settled in our room. It had two queen size beds, and was on the bottom most level of the ship, the floor right above the cars. The window was only big enough for one person to look out at a time, but the only view was the lowest deck, and water. "Alright." Andy dropped his duffel bag onto the bed closest to the door. He walked into the bathroom with the door open and I heard the tap run, and when he came out his face was red and damp. After driving for so long, Andy looked exhausted. I dropped my bag onto the farthest side of the bed, Denis already collapsed into the other side. "I'm gonna go walk around. See what's up. Wanna come?" We both looked at Denis.

"I'm already asleep." 

"If you're asleep why are you talking?" Andy laughed. 

"I'm already asleep." Denis repeated. I sighed and grabbed my wallet and phone, sliding them into the back pocket of my jean shorts. 

"I'll come. I wanna stretch my legs." Andy grabbed the room key from the single dresser between the two beds, attaching the key ring to the others on his belt loop, that jingled when he walked. 

"Alright." Every breath that seemed to come out of him was a sigh. We locked the door and walked down the dimly lit carpeted hall, into an elevator that took us up to the main level. I crossed my arms and leaned against the back wall. 

"I did always wanna go on a cruise." I mused. Andy smiled. 

"Yeah." The silence that ensued was full of deeply acknowledged, but entirely ignored, awkward tension. Andy knew I thought he was crazy, and I knew he knew I didn't want to be there. When the elevator opened again I practically ran out. Crowds of people speaking Greek filled the main foyer. In the center of the boat was almost a giant hole, with balconies towering up every wall all the way around, up to the top deck. We walked around aimlessly until we got outside, the sun burning even hotter than it did when we were on land. We walked all the way up to the top deck, where we found what looked like the saddest bar in all of the ocean, and decided that's where we'd stay. Old men sat around tables drinking shots and playing casino games. We sat at the bar, and each ordered a beer. 

"So if I end up being right about all of this..." Andy started. I groaned, not wanting to talk about his psychotic theories anymore. "will you actually admit I was right? Or still call me crazy?"

"Andy I don't-"

"No, I wanna know. If I'm right, would you ever admit it?" I groaned again, downing half my beer in one go. 

"Seriously? I genuinely cannot imagine living in a world where you could be right about this." I said harshly. "Whatever we saw, was a figment of our imagination. A group hallucination or something. Sometimes when your eyes see something your heart can't explain, your brain makes up a new story. It didn't happen, Andy. _Hell isn't real._ And if it was there certainly wouldn't be a portal to it in Vatican city. And you _certainly_ wouldn't be able to find the fucking directions online." Andy simply laughed. 

"You don't even believe your own eyes anymore?" I groaned and looked away, watching the water over the horizon. 

"No, not really, Andy." 

"I used to admire you for being so level headed and strong minded. Now I just think you're being stubborn." He quipped, his voice low. I snapped my head back at him. 

"What?" 

"Have you ever been wrong in your life? About anything? Have you ever just been willing to make a mistake and see how it goes? Have you ever had a thought that people didn't agree with? That someone didn't put in your head for you? No, you haven't. Look, you're one of my closest friends at this point, T. But I think you're being stubborn, and quite frankly, a bitch." I didn't know what to say, so I stood, and poured the rest of my beer over his head. 

"Fuck you Andy." I spat, before running back downstairs to the room, tears welling in my eyes. I reached into my back pocket before remembering Andy had the key. _Fuck you. Asshole_. I groaned and knocked on the door. "Denis, let me in." Nothing. I knocked harder and harder until I was sure the door would almost break down. "Denis you cunt wake up!" I screamed. When he finally opened the door, still half asleep, I was sobbing.

"What- what's wrong?" I said, waking quickly. I pushed past him and went right in the bathroom, sitting down on the side of the tub and crying into my hands. "T- baby, what's wrong?" Denis cooed, squatting down in front of me. 

"An- Andy's a fucking asshole." I stuttered and stumbled over my words. "I hate him." 

"What _happened_?" 

"He called me stubborn bitch for not believe his bullshit theories." I cried. "Can we go home? Can we please just get to Italy and fly home?" I wiped my eyes as I looked up at him. Denis sighed deeply, resting his forehead on mine. "Please, Denis. don't want to be here." He closed his eyes as he held my hands in my lap. 

"I'm sorry, T. It's okay. I promise it will be okay. If you really wanna go home.... we can take you to the airport." 

"But- you're not coming?" I pulled away. 

"To be honest, T, I kind of want to see if Andy's right. We've already come all this way and-" I stood, nearing kneeing him in the face, and walked into the bedroom. "T just stay, it'll be okay. I promise. We just have to get there, he'll know for sure, and we'll go home. I promise. Just stay." I threw myself into bed and under the covers, facing the wall. 

"Fuck you, Denis." I grumbled, tears still falling steadily. 

"T-"

"Fuck. You." I snapped. When he didn't speak for a long time, I assumed he left, but then felt him crawling into bed behind me. 

"T." He whispered softly. He tried to put his arm around me but I slapped it away. 

"Leave me alone." Even after the tears had dried, the pain had not. _I hate you. I hate both of you. Assholes. Cunts, the lot of you. Just leave me out of all this bullshit._

"Stop, T." Denis said seriously. "I know you're upset but stop it. Come." He commanded. I groaned as I rolled over into him, my head perfectly fitting into the space between his shoulder and chest. 

"I hate you." I grumbled as he wrapped his arms around me. 

"No you don't." He said simply, his voice soft.

"I love you." I was still mad, but already felt calmer in his arms, the soothing scent of his cologne easing me down off the ledge. It almost made me more mad, but I came down anyway. Denis was the only person I had ever met that knew how to deal with me when I was angry, or upset, or sad, or needy. I wasn't sure if he just figured it out over time, or if he just knew. 

"I love you too." Denis whispered into my hair, kissing the top of my head. The feeling in the morning was tense. Denis was mad at Andy for being rude, I was mad at Andy and Denis for dragging me to Italy, and I was still sure Andy thought I was a stubborn bitch. We repacked all our things angrily, and by the time we got off the boat and back on the road, we hadn't said a single word to each other. 

"Can we stop?" I said angrily. "I have to pee." 

"Wha- T we're in the middle of the countryside. There's no bathrooms." Denis said from the driver's seat. I groaned as I sat up, from my sprawled out position on the back seat. I had my headphones in and did my best to pretend I was at home in my bed instead of in a car in Italy. 

"I'll piss on the side of the road then." I snapped.

"Fine." He grumbled, pulling over to the side of the empty highway. I got out and slammed the door before walking behind a leafy bush where I was sure they couldn't see me, and squatting. The sky was cloudy, and dark, casting a grey shadow over everything. I knew summer was coming to a close, as it did every year, but this year I seemed to be a little more inclined to hold on with everything I had. Summer ending meant change. It meant I had to accept how long it had been since P left us. It meant I had to stop pretending the sun would stay out forever. But as much as I wanted to live in the summer forever, part of me was ready to welcome the darkness. 

"You know, you're going to have to lose that attitude." Denis said, leaning on the side of the car as I pulled my shorts up. 

"What attitude?" I quipped, smiling spitefully. 

"That one." Denis walked over to me. I crossed my arms. "It's not cute. It's not funny. I'm over it. Andy is over it."

"Oh so you're best friends again? As usual?"

"Just because he called you a stubborn bitch, which is exactly what you're being, doesn't mean we aren't friends anymore." 

"Oh so you think I'm a stubborn bitch too?" I scoffed as I pushed passed him. 

"Tisiphone fucking Wiley." Denis grabbed my arm hard. I was stunned. I had never heard him use my full name before - I was almost sure he didn't even know it. "I've had it up to fucking here with you." He pointed to the top of the nearest mountain. I struggled to get my arm free but he wouldn't let go. "I love you, but you're being so fucking annoying. Get it together and lose your shitty fucking attitude or we are driving you to the nearest airport and we are sending you home." 

"Maybe I want that." I yelled, pulling myself free.

"I know you don't." Denis replied, even louder than me. "I know you don't wanna go home. I don't you don't want to go home alone at least. What's there, huh? What's at home that makes it so much better than being here? Is it looking at her stuff? Is it smelling the very last of the perfume in her sheets? Is living your life on mute because she isn't there so much fucking better than being here? Than being a fucking friend?" I had never seen Denis snap like that. 

"N-no." I mumbled, looking down as it began to rain. 

"What?" Denis said sternly. 

"No." I repeated. Denis sighed. 

"Good. Now get back in the fucking car and try not to be _heinous_ for the rest of the drive." I did as I was told, getting in the back seat and forcing the door shut. Denis stayed outside and smoked a cigarette in the soft rain before getting back in the car and speeding down the road. He was driving so fast it was beginning to scare me, but I didn't think I was in the position to slow down. I knew I was being a bitch, and stubborn, and annoying, although not quite heinous, but I couldn't seem to turn it off. I just wanted to stand outside and scream at the top of my lungs until I lost my voice. Instead, I sat quietly until we got to the city. _Is it looking at her stuff? Is it smelling the very last of the perfume in her sheets? Is living your life on mute because she isn't there so much fucking better than being here? Than being a fucking friend?_ Denis' words hung in my ears. _I don't want to go home. I don't want to go home and see all of those things and live my life on mute, and slowly start to lose her, and slowly start to forget every moment of our time together. I don't want any of those things. But I certainly don't want to be here._

**A E T H E R**

Things had changed surprisingly after the ball. As if whenever Lucifer and Persephone were in the same room, the air became electrically charged. I seemed to be the only one to notice - Persephone had started dressing up a little more for meals, Lucifer began attending them regularly - as the rest of the ghouls continued about their day. I was only thankful because I was sure my time as Underworld Matchmaker was over. They danced perfectly, they kissed, they were spending time together, my job was over - or so I thought. "And then we got home." Persephone finished her story, throwing herself around her bed for the last hour she spoke of her and Lucifer's midnight stroll. "Sorry. I know I talk a lot. I'm just.... I don't know. Excited?" 

"That's a good thing, Persephone." I sat on the end of her bed and she sat up tall, leaning against the headboards with her knees pulled tight to her chest. "Do you think, perhaps... you're beginning to have feelings for Him?" She mulled this over for a moment, her face changing slightly with every intertwining thought. 

"I don't know. I hadn't thought about it."

"Well... you did kiss, and dance, and you have been spending a lot of time together." 

"Oh Aether, I've kissed plenty of people I don't have feelings for." She sighed deeply _. Why would you ever do that?_ "It's not like a normal, having feelings, situation though. Things are just _so different._ " 

"Why?" 

"Because it's in Hell. Not Earth. We live in the same _castle_. He's the literal devil. He owns my immortal soul. These are not common factors I had to deal with in my relationships Upstairs, Aether. It's all kind of new to me." I thought for a moment. 

"Circumstantially, yes. I agree with you. Things are very different. But I think you'll see things are more similar than you think. You're getting to know someone knew, you spend lots of time with them, have dinner with them, they have feelings for you, I surmise you're developing feelings for them. The only real difference, I guess, is that you're dead. Why not just treat it like any other relationship you've had? I mean perhaps more delicately, but, why not?" She thought about this again. "How hard could it be?" Slowly, an evil smirk slowly on her hips, turning into a full blown grin. I sighed. "Why do I get the idea that you've thought of something terrible." 

"Oh Aether, I've thought of something wonderful." 

"Why do I get the idea that whatever wonderful thing you've thought up requires my help exponentially?" 

"Luckily for you," Persephone rolled her eyes as she stood. "this plan actually requires absolutely no help whatsoever. I am very good at this one. Tell me, can the devil himself be tempted, Aether?" 

"Well..." I said curiously. "He was born just like you and I, before he was given his power. I suppose so..." 

"Lovely. You need to leave and I'm going on a walk." She said excitedly. 

"What? Why?"

"Can't tell ya." She smiled suspiciously. "You'll tell him."

"No I won't." I frowned, as though she could see it from under my mask. 

"Sorry, Aether. This one is all me." She grabbed the cardigan she kept on the dresser by the door and gestured for me to leave. I sighed as I walked into the hall and she closed the door. "Catch you later, my smartest best friend in the world." I sighed, watching her walk away. 

"Oh, gods. Guide Persephone so she doesn't fuck up all my hard work. And grant me the strength not to pry." I walked into my room, finally able to get back to work, pushing the thoughts of Lucifer's and Persephone's relationship out of my mind. As the end of the hours rolled around I headed to dinner, as usual the first to arrive. Slowly the ghouls wandered in and took their places, and even Lucifer - who sat at the head of the table - arrived before Persephone. But when she arrived, _boy did she arrive._ Strutting in wearing her regular black jumpsuit, with extremely tall high heels, hair big and curled perfectly, eyelash extensions, and cherry red lips. It was as if she was walking in slow motion, moving so effortlessly as her hair bounced, a small smirk forming on her saturated lips. Everyone stopped and stared as she sat down where I used to, between Lucifer on the left, and myself on the right, facing Dew. She had nearly rendered everybody speechless. So this was her plan? Come to dinner looking beautiful? How does this change things? How do girls minds work.... 

"My, Persephone...." The Dark Lord murmured. "You looked... beautiful." Persephone giggled. 

"Thanks." She smiled greatly at him and I nearly watched his jaw drop _. How is this working? Sure, she's beautiful. But beautiful enough to tempt even Lucifer himself? To tempt the Devil?_ The servants brought the food out, and Lucifer took the liberty of filling Persephone's plate. Since she'd arrived in the castle, almost all we ate was human food. It was all much more vibrant, aromatic, and much more flavorful, so I didn't mind. Mountain was the only one who complained, but I brushed him off as being afraid of change, and he let it go. "Thank you." Persephone smiled again at Lucifer. I watched his cheeks blush pink and nearly choked. I had never seen him blush before. "So..." Persephone started as she took a sip from her wine glass. "I'd been meaning to ask you. Why did you attend the ball as a human?" _What? He didn't? He was the tallest and most frightening I'd ever seen him? Red, horns, pitchfork and all?_

"Persephone have you lost your sight?" Dew gaped.

"Ah- Dew there's no need for that. I must explain. I was conflicted between this form, and my many others. I do like to leave the castle how I am now, unnoticed, so that didn't come as an option. But, I know your feelings towards me when I appear otherwise aren't particularly.... warm, I'll say. I concocted a little spell, so you would see me how I am now, and the others would see me in my other form." _What an absolutely marvelous idea._ Persephone smiled, big and genuine. 

"How lovely." They shared another electrically charged glance before continuing the meal. 

"Can we have another ball sometime? It was awesome. But this time one with more fire. I really think I could shine if we did something like that." Lucifer chuckled at Dew's words. 

"Perhaps, Dew. But they wouldn't be so special if we did them all the time. The less frequent something occurs, the more exciting it can be. But sometime in the future, that's a good idea." The look in Dew's eyes was as if he was about to faint from sheer happiness. I was sure that was the first time I ever heard Lucifer directly praise him in such a way. Perhaps he was right. Perhaps things are changing around here. 

"Well, if we can't have these ... _lascivious_ parties so often, maybe we could entice you to join in on movie night?" Persephone held the clean tines of her fork to her lips, digging in only slightly as she smiled softly. "It's very much fun. We make cookies. We've perfected the recipe. And then put on our pajamas..." 

"Pajamas you say?" Lucifer chuckled again. 

"Mmmhm." She smirked, continuing her meal. 

"If you want me there. I don't want to intrude on anything..."

"Of course, my Lord. I think it's a wonderful idea." Rain added. He smiled. 

"Perhaps I could make some room in the schedule." I looked at him seriously. "You know what, schedule can be moved. I'll be there." I nodded only slightly. I knew that Persephone was trying to get him there, and it was a good opportunity for them to spend time together without either of them having to actually talk and ruin things - meaning easy for me. At the end of the meal, Persephone said she was going on a walk, and smiled at me briefly, before grazing Lucifer's hand with hers ever so lightly, and walking out without another word. He just stared at me, dumbfounded. 

"What has gotten into her? She seemed so.... so..."

"Hot." Dew blurted out. Lucifer sighed. 

"Yes.. but, something more. So..."

"Like she's actually trying to make things work?" Dew offered again. Lucifer thought for a moment. 

"Well what are you waiting for? That was clearly an invitation." I said loudly, pointing to the door. 

"Really?" He raised an eyebrow. 

"Oh, gods. Please help our Dark Father, who art in hell, and is blind to love." Rain prayed as he looked up at the sky. 

" _Okay_ , I'm going." He stood and placed the cloth napkin from his lap neatly on the table, before walking to the exit Persephone had left through. "And watch your tone, Ghouls. Just because I'm being _Kind Lucifer_ doesn't mean you can talk to me like your friends. _I am still the Devil, you know_." All the ghouls in the room exchanged a horrified glance, as if he had all simultaneously stepped a boundary that dare not be crossed. _Yes, the Devil, who is blind to love and asks for relationship advice from his secondaries and has no idea how to court a woman because it's been so long. We know._

"Understood, my Lord." 


	21. Brother

T 

"Finally." I muttered to myself as Denis parked the car. We were finally in Vatican City. Denis shot me a look in the rear view mirror. After our fight, I hadn't said a single word the rest of the way. I figured it was better like that. I just tuned out, stayed in the back seat, and attempted to mediate myself out of the car - it didn't work. We all got out and slammed the doors. 

"Alright. So, the Pope holds these meeting things in St. Peter's Square every Wednesday that he's around, I guess. Thankfully, it's today." Andy explained as we began walking through the streets. The clouds had shifted, and the sun was shining high. I could feel the warmth of the pavement through my sneakers. 

"Wait- we're going to the Pope? Like, the _actual Pope_? Pope Francis?" I gaped. 

"Well I figured that's the best place to start." Andy shrugged. Denis shot me another look. 

"Okay I'll indulge. Do you plan on just running over to him and getting filled with bullets before you reach thirty feet? Are you going to just start shouting about the devil and hope someone important hears you? And that you don't get beat up? Do you have a real plan after getting there?" Andy thought for a moment.

"Look, I didn't plan out every single detail. From what I found-"

"On the internet." I quipped. Andy glared at me. 

" _Yes, on the internet._ From what I found, the Pope might not be the person we need to talk to, exactly. There's supposed to be some.... some kind of other entrance."

"You're telling me the most guarded city state on Earth, has a secret entrance... where we can just walk in.... and ask about another secret entrance?" I crossed my arms. 

"Just shut up or go wait in the car. You know what I came here for and we didn't come all this way to not get some kind of closure. Just keep your mouth shut for an hour, okay? Can you do that?" I stuck my tongue out at him and he scoffed. "Brat." When we arrived upon the square, it was completely full. I had never seen so many people congregated for one event in my life. Thousands upon thousands stood in crowds, young and old and of every race, waiting for the slightest opportunity to hear a word of wisdom from their holy leader. Andy took lead, grabbing Denis's wrist, and Denis grabbed my hand, pulling us around the outskirts of the crowd. Sweat already beginning to drip down my forehead from the sheer amount of human body heat around us and beating sun, I knew the rest of the day would be hell. _He's going to drag us all around the city, and then all around Rome, and then all around Italy, and then probably drag us to another country all together. This is not how I planned on seeing the rest of Europe._ Once we reached the side of the basilica, the crowd began to thin out, finally giving us room to breathe. Had I not been in such a deep seeded sour mood, I would have stood and stared in awh. It was truly beautiful, but I was too angry to stand and gawk. 

"What now?" I asked. Denis glared at me so hard I was silenced. I glared back and walked off. _While you fucking idiots look for something that doesn't exist, I'm getting coffee_. I walked down a side street and found a cafe, with the basilica still in sight. It was nearly empty, save for some I assumed to be locals that were not particularly excited about the crowds. The place was small and smelled of freshly ground coffee beans, the sound of fresh pots brewing softly behind the counter. I pulled my wallet out and walked to the counter. Luckily, the little bit of Italian I spoke was enough to order my iced coffee. I walked out, taking a sip of the bitter refreshing drink through it's red plastic straw, sitting down at a wicker chair out front. I watched for a while, sipping my drink in a comfortable silence, listening to the occasional cheer from the sea of people, before I caught sight of Denis speaking to a strange man. My heart froze in my chest as I watched his lips move, the barrel of a gun pressed against the center his chest. Without thinking, dropped my drink and ran as fast as my feet would carry me. 

"T stop!" As soon as he saw me he screamed, unmoving. The man took the rifle off Denis, and aimed it at me. I halted, almost falling over my own feet. "It's fine. I'm fine." Denis said seriously, holding his arms up. He said something in Italian I couldn't understand, and the man in the suit hesitantly lowered his gun. I looked to where Andy stood behind him, breathing heavily, a bead of sweat dripping down his brow. He looked scared, but as if he was somehow trying to tell me not to be. 

"What's going on?" I stuttered, walking over to Denis and wrapping my arms around his chest. He held me back, almost in a way where he was shielding me from the man. His head was shaved, and he wore a plain black suit. _I just had a gun pointed at me. What the fuck are we doing here? I knew this was a stupid idea. I knew we shouldn't have come._

"This man is gonna take us to some guy called Papa." 

"Il terzo." The man spoke, his voice like sandpaper. Andy shot me a look. 

"Papa, the third." He corrected. The man nodded. 

"So we're just going to listen to some random guy with a gun?" I gaped, staring up at them. "Are you crazy?" Denis glared at me once more. "No. Enough. What the fuck do the two of you think you're doing? You're gonna get yourselves killed." I spat. Denis grabbed me by my wrist and pulled me off to the side, out of earshot from Andy and the man with the gun. I assumed he was a guard of the basilica. 

"Now is not the time, T. This might be it. Either this guy is crazy, and we find nothing and go home, or we find what we came here for."

" _Or we die_." I said obviously. "Have you lost it, Denis? This guy pointed a gun at you, pointed a gun at me, and now you're just going to follow him blindly?" Denis sighed, raking his hair back. 

"Yes." He decided. "Yes. If it's what we have to do, it's what we have to do. And I expect you to come along." 

"Denis-"

"I know you're scared." He grabbed both my arms gently, looking into my eyes. "Baby, I know you're scared. I'm scared too, okay? But Andy will not leave without this. And I'm not leaving without Andy. We stick together no matter what. We're all we have, T. _We are it_." Denis's voice broke. "Please, T. Nothing bad will happen. You know I'll protect you with my life, and so would Andy. _Please, T. Just come._ " I sighed, feeling tears brim in my eyes, and hugged him tightly. 

"Okay." I whispered. Denis kissed my hair, and we walked back to Andy and the man. Denis said something I didn't understand, and the man waved for us to follow him around to the back of the basilica. I wished I had took a refresher course on my Italian before we made the trip, or at least picked up a handbook on the way. Three other men, holding rifles and shot guns, stood in a crescent, directly in the center. None of the bystanders in the area seemed remotely afraid of their presences, if they even took any notice at all. No matter how afraid I was, I pushed it down. I had to be strong. At least for Denis's sake. They spoke for a minute before the man held out a bag to the three of us. I looked to Denis for translation. 

"He wants our phones, wallets, and passports." Andy followed without hesitation, emptying his pockets and dropping his belongings into the black backpack. I wondered at what point he would see what he's doing. What point he would have to reach before he finally backed down. What he would have to see, or put himself through, to finally call it quits. After Andy, Denis did so hesitantly, looking to the sky as he said goodbye to his things, for what I expected to be forever. I sighed, emptying my pockets into the bag. _Dear god, please let us get this shit back._ I squeezed my eyes closed tightly as I dropped my phone, and pulled my arms back quickly. The man exclusively spoke to Andy, who translated when he was finished. "He said they're going to put blindfolds on us, and a car will take us to where we're meeting him. He will answer all our questions when we arrive. After, the car will take us back to the basilica, and we can have our stuff back." He explained. _Blindfolded. Great._ I looked to Denis nervously and he took my hand, squeezing tightly. The men lead us through the city to a small parking lot, to a shiny black SUV, much like Andy's at home. The license plate was blacked out with what looked like hockey stick tape. Denis looked at me. 

"Don't let go of my hand, okay? No matter what happens, _do not let go_." I nodded surely as he took Andy's hand too. If I wasn't so terrified, I'd have been impressed with him for taking such a leadership role. One man stood behind each of us, tying soft black cloth around out heads over our eyes. Denis held my hand even tighter.

"They said if we take the blindfolds off before instructed they won't take us." Andy translated the final words of the men. We struggled to get in the car, and I wondered why we couldn't have put the blindfolds on after we were already seated. Denis held me in his lap, his entire body wrapped around me, Andy's arm around the back of both of us, and his hand on my shoulder. I heard when the car started, and both front doors closed, and when we began driving. I couldn't have told you how long it had been since we left Vatican City - it had been a while. When you're afraid, time tends to blur together. Minutes become hours, and years become seconds. Not a single one of us moved the entire ride. After everything, though, it wasn't the fear I expected to feel. I expected Andy's online searches would lead us to some back alley occult shop in a bigger city, and I would just stand in the back of a room that smelled like incense with Denis, while some creepy man read Andy's palms. I expected that. I expected Andy would find a witch doctor wearing a mask that would tell him that he has ghosts in his blood and he should drink a potion or do cocaine about it. Some sort of sacrifice or blood oath. I expected the more obvious occult counterculture bullshit behind whatever you can find by googling how to bring someone back from the dead. I expected those things. I did not expect trained gunmen in suits and being blindfolded and thrown into a car. I didn't expect Denis holding onto me for fear that I would disappear right out from under him. I didn't expect fearing for my life in the back of an SUV with no license plates. I felt the car come to a hard stop, all of us slamming forward against the front seats. The man called something back to us. 

"We're here." Andy explained. "Get out of the car and don't take off the blindfolds." 

"Okay." I whispered. We all found out way out. Denis still holding mine and Andy's hand like his life depended on it. At that moment, I guess it did. I jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder. 

"It's okay. They're just guiding us inside." Andy said. I took a deep breath. After walking for about an hour outside, I heard giant doors creak open, as if they were thousands of years old. We were in Italy, so I guess they were. Everything in Europe was old. "Take it off." I reached up and ripped off my blindfold, expecting a bright light, but pleasantly surprised with darkness. As my eyes adjusted, it looked as though we were in a medieval castle. Everything was grey stone, richly colored tapestries hanging from the walls, a red velvet carpet where we stood, ending just before my toes. The only thing in front of us was a long hallway.

"Papa is waiting." One of the men said. _You couldn't have been speaking English this whole time?_

"Thank you." Andy took charge, starting semi-confidently down the hall, Denis and I right behind him. Denis didn't let go of my hand. I wondered if he was just afraid as I was. I wondered if he was worried not just about protecting himself and me and Andy, but about Andy's sanity. How sane can you really be when you knowingly put yourself and friends into a situation like that? The sound of our shoes against the cobblestone floors echoed loudly through the corridor, the ceiling too high for me to see. At the end of the wall was a magnificent white door, shining and elegant, the handles the size of our heads, and at the high of Andy's shoulders. He took a deep breath, and I expected him to say something, but he remained quiet. He grasped the handle, having to use his entire body to turn it, and pushed the door open. It opened slowly, and Andy had to push with all his weight so we could get inside. We all slid in through the door, and appeared inside what looked like a study. Giant bookshelves lined the walls, a fireplace to our left, beside brilliantly bright velvet couches. Directly in front of us was a giant white desk, with nothing but a quill pen and name plate on it _. Papa III._ Slowly, the chair behind it began to spin, revealing a tall man, with pale white skin, and light blonde hair pulled back slick behind his ears. Dark paint around his eyes, as if the color bled from his irises, he scanned us, a small smirk appearing upon his sculpted lips. 

"I've been waiting for you, my children." He said softly, his voice flowing like butter. 

"H- How is that possible?" Andy stuttered nervously as the man stood, towering over us. He was just tall enough to look down on even Andy, who was already 6'4. I guessed he was three inches taller than that. He was thin, and wore an all white three piece suit, with a blood red tie. He was entrancing. Alluring. 

"My child, when someone seeks me, I know about it." He said confidently, strutting around his desk. "Please, have a seat." He gestured to the couches. We walked slowly, and sat nervously. "Please, fear not. I will not hurt you. Your method of arrival is simply for your protection. I do hope they treated you most gently, my dear." He smiled at me small as he sat down across from us bubbly and crossed one leg over the other. 

"We're here to-"

"I know why you're here, Andrew. You see, people only seek me for one reason. I am here to listen to your situation, and I will decide to help you, or not. Though, I almost always decide not." Andy glanced at us nervously, only for a second. "Please, begin." 

"Our friend Persephone. She died a few months ago. We need to get her back." 

"Persephone." Papa said curiously. "What a darling name. How'd she die?" He spoke with no remorse in his voice. I didn't have the space in my heart at that moment to be offended. 

"Sh- she was hit by a car." 

"Ah," He nodded. "One of the most common ways to die is in a motor vehicle accidents. I do hope you all wore you seat belts on the way here. How do you all know her?" We did not wear seat belts.

"Best friend." I said quietly. 

"I'm the best friend's boyfriend." Denis pointed to me. 

"She was my girlfriend. Sort of." Andy muttered. _No she wasn't._ Papa nodded thoughtfully. 

"Interesting dynamic, here, my children. Denis, you loved her, no?" I felt my heart sink. He had told me what happened about a month after she died. I forgave him, but I was still hurt. _He left me for my best friend, and she said no to him, and neither of them told me. They both betrayed me._

"For a moment, I thought I did." He said softly. "She was the type of person you can't help but love."

"Intriguing, really. Now, why do you want her back?" Andy took a deep breath.

"She wasn't ready. We weren't ready. There are things she never got to do, things I never got to tell her-" Andy was harshly interrupted. 

"You're selfish, Andrew." Papa stood slowly, gazing down upon him with the fury of hell fire. I felt Denis clutch my hand even tighter, and wondered briefly if he had the strength to break it.

"Excuse me-" 

"Excuse _me_ , Andrew. I do not help those who are selfish. Those who think they _deserve_ the things they seek. If this is all you have come to say, you may leave." I watched Andy's inner resolve break. I watched him slump his shoulders forward, and the hopeful light leave his eyes. I had to do something. 

"We saw the devil." I blurted out. Papa snapped his head at me, staring at me so deeply I felt as if he was looking into my soul. He sat back down. 

"Did you now?" He mused. I swallowed harshly, the crooked wings of the butterflies in my stomach simply breaking. 

"Y-yes. When she died. All three of us saw it. We watched her get hit by a car and then He appeared out of the ground. He had a conversation with her dead body. Told her she had to go with Him, and not to be scared." I felt my throat swell, the painful memory breaking through the flood gates I had so desperately tried to keep closed. "And then her body went completely cold, and he disappeared." 

"Yeah." Andy and Denis added. The man nodded, holding his jaw with one hand and tapping his temple in time with the ticking grandfather clock above the fire place. He was quiet for so long I wasn't sure if he was going to speak again. 

"You say her name was.... Persephone?" He furrowed his brow. We all nodded. He stood, walking around his lounge chair to the bar cart behind it, and pouring himself a glass of amber liquid from a crystal decanter. He picked up the glass, returning to his seat, and taking a long sip, pulling his lips tight as he swallowed. The smirk on his face turned to a toothy grin, turned into a wide smile, as he began to chuckle. "Oh... that brother of mine." 


	22. Attention

"Brother?" I gaped. "The devil is your brother?" Papa chuckled again. 

"Oh, yes." He nodded. "Indeed. The story is so convoluted by now, I'm sure He would tell it differently. Or not tell it at all. It has been ages since I've seen Lucifer." He said thoughtfully. 

"Sorry, can we get a little more of an explanation than that?" Denis blurted out. Papa sighed. 

"How much time do you have?" He said sarcastically. 

"Well, you know, literally forever." Andy said obviously. "Will you help us?" Papa sighed, drinking the rest of what I assumed to be whiskey in his glass, and placing it back on his bar cart. 

"I suppose I must, my children. It is prophecy." 

"Prophecy?" He looked at me as if realizing he said something he shouldn't have. 

"There is a way you can see her again. Although you can see her, that is all I can guarantee. I do not know if you will be able to bring her back. But you can see her." All at once, I felt as thought a crippling weight had been lifted off of my shoulders, but it was placed in my heart. Andy was right, and we could see her again. But we wouldn't be able to bring her back. We wouldn't be able to keep her. And all the grieving I had done would be erased. All the pain I had suffered through in losing her would be no more, and begin all over when I lost her for a second time. It's like she has to die again. But I couldn't help but feel excited at the idea that it was even possible to see her again. Even if just to say goodbye, properly, forever. 

"What do we have to do?" Andy asked through the smile plastered to his face. It was as if at Papa's words, all the color came back into his face. As if his words brought him back to life.

"In Greece. There is a place called Cape Matapan-"

"I've been there before." Denis said. "That cave. All those old stories about it being a portal or some kind of gateway to the underworld. I went in and, there was nothing there." Papa sighed, leaning on the back of the couch with his hands. 

"Well, Denis, perhaps you weren't looking with the right eyes." He walked over to his desk and pulled a key from his breast pocket, unlocking a drawer and looking through it. We all exchanged a glance, Andy was grinning, Denis was confused, and I was simply unsure how to feel. When Papa returned he sat down and leaned forward on his knees, holding his open gloved hands out to us. Inside, seven gold coins, unlike any other I had ever seen. In his other hand, what looked like soft blue beach glass in the shape of an eye, and something in the center. "There is a cost to get there, my children. One coin. One for each of you there, and one for each of you on the way back home. And one, with all the hope in my heart, that you are bringing her back with you when you return. You will know what to do with it when the time comes. This," He held up the glass. "when you reach the cave, look through this. It will show you all you need to see. It will guide you. Keep it for your way back." Andy held out his hands and Papa dropped the coins and glass into them. I grabbed a coin, examining it. Solid gold, with the imprint of a pitchfork on one side, and a cane on the other. I put it back into Andy's hand, and he shoved them into his jean pockets. "Do not lose those items, my child. Upon your return, you must return that piece to me. Do you understand? There are only two like it in this universe, and it is of the utmost importance that this one remains in my possession.

"I promise." Andy nodded. 

"Promise is a big word, Andrew. Just bring it back to me. And I would love to meet this Persephone of yours if I would be so lucky to have the chance." Andy nodded again. "My men will take you back to the city, return your personal belongings, and you shall be on your way back to Greece. You do not show people these things. You do not tell people you spoke to me. You do not tell them of what happened on this day. Do you understand?"

"Yes." We all said at the same time. 

"Lovely. I do hope to see you soon, my children. Now, hurry. I know you're excited. Time is a funny thing. Seek, and you will find." And just like that we were back in the blindfolds, back in the car, and back in the city, as if we had never left. The way back felt different though. I wasn't afraid. I knew where we were going, and that we were getting our things back. I knew that we were safe. I should have been afraid, but the way Papa spoke so surely, I couldn't have been worried if I wanted to. I wanted to believe everything he said was the truth, and the only truth. When we arrived back to our own car, it was nearly night. We decided to drive out of the city before finding a hotel to stay in for the night, knowing that by the time we got to the coast we would still have to sleep before the next ferry arrived. We all silently decided not to speak of what we had learned. I didn't want to hear _I told you so's_ , and I think we were all a little bit too overwhelmed with the past few days, and all of this new information, to make sense of it enough to speak out loud. That is, until we arrived at the hotel room - a cheap room with two double beds with a nightstand between them, and a bathroom. 

"Do you think that guy is telling the truth?" Andy asked. The only time he had asked our opinion since we left Greece. Since long before we left Greece. 

"I'm not sure. But... he's the best bet we have at the moment." Denis shrugged. "We don't really have a choice but to believe him. Besides, a quick trip to Cape Matapan sounds a lot safer than blindfolds and guns, so, I'm all for it."

"But what if we don't find anything? What if this thing doesn't work?" Andy held the soft piece of glass to his eye, looking through it and out the window. 

"I don't know. We go back and give it back to him? Even if it is just a heap of junk, he seemed pretty dead set on getting it back." Andy nodded and sighed, throwing himself back onto his bed and resting the glass over his closed left eye. 

"I guess so. T?" I sat on my half of the bed, my knees pulled to my chest where I rest my chin on my elbows. 

"Yeah. I agree with Denis." I shrugged. "Can I see the glass?" Andy sat up and placed it into my hand. I held it close and examined it, running my thumb over the smooth object.Upon closer inspection, I noticed the piece in the center of the eye, acting as the pupil, was a small fleck of gold leave, trapped in the glass. I held it up to my eye, and looked around the room, expecting to see something other than the room around me. I did not. I tossed it back to Andy and he lied back down. "Thought this does all still seem a little camp ghost story to me, it's nice to know you're not the only people who actually believe in something like this. That Papa guy, and all those men obviously believe. Do you think they even know what they're guarding?" Denis shrugged. 

"He said it was for our own safety that we didn't know where that place is. Maybe, for their own safety, they don't know what their guarding."

"Why would you just guard something so secretive like that and not ask questions?" I thought for a moment.

"I don't know. Do hired assassins ask questions? Does the secret service ask questions? They probably get paid a lot, and paid even more not to ask questions." Denis shrugged and nodded. We fell asleep late that night and woke early the next morning, lots of driving to do if we wanted to make it for the ferry that only came once a day, and make it to the coast again from there. 

**P E R S E P H O N E**

"Alright everyone. PJ time." I stood and tapped my wrist watch. All the ghouls jumped up excited and ran to their rooms from the kitchen to change for family movie night. Lucifer had not yet shown up - during out walk after breakfast, he said he would love to come, and that it sounded like fun, and I didn't see him for the rest of the day. He said he'd come, but he still wasn't there, so it didn't matter what he said. As usual, I organized the freshly made cookies onto a tray, poured the glasses of milk, even an extra one for him and brought the tray to my bedroom. I changed, this time in a loose black silk romper, with buttons down the front, loose and flowing. I brushed the curls out of my hair with my fingers, leaving them only in waves. Picking up the tray of our treats I kicked the door to my room closed and walked into the living room. I was disappointed when I didn't see Lucifer sitting among the ghouls in their pjs. As usual, they unpiled themselves and sat in a row against the couch, the Cardinal and the ghoulettes joining us just as I was handing out the milk. Cirrus and Cumulus squished Rain down and made room for themselves, while the Cardinal sat gracefully in his usual place on the couch. He didn't drink milk, for reasons I did not ask him to disclose, but told me he preferred his cookies dry anyways. Once everyone was situated and set up properly and grabbed the soft blanket from the back of the couch and wrapped myself around it, holding it between my legs and tightly in my arms as I leaned against the side of the couch - my favorite sitting position. 

"Who's picking tonight?" I asked, angry at myself for being disappointed. I really hoped he would come, and I was mad at myself for allowing such a silly inaction to have any power over my mood. 

"Aren't we waiting for Lucifer?" Dew looked up at me hopefully. The Cardinal snapped his head at me. 

"The Dark Lord is attending family movie night?" 

"He said he would be here when I invited him this morning." I looked back to Dew. "He probably just lost track of time. Got caught up at work." I shrugged, trying not to show how upset I was letting myself get. I felt like a mother making excuse to her children about why their father wasn't home for dinner - it was not a nice feeling. 

"Oh, okay." Dew said sadly, but smiled at me as Aether handed me the three movie choices. They could never decide what to watch on their own - the Cardinal had to settle even that dispute - so they would decide on three movies, and allow me to make the final decision. The Cardinal said he was happy to have at least one more job lifted off him. That evenings choices were _Shakespeare In Love_ , the 1996 _Romeo and Juliet_ , and _The Notebook_. I looked up at Aether, glaring feverishly. 

"Well, in light of the current circumstance, it seems wrong, I know. But we did pick these with intention of doing you a favor, Persephone." He sighed. I knew Aether was getting sick of playing match maker. Getting a little tired of both of us constantly asking for his advice. I did my best to keep him out of how I felt and things I needed when I could, because I knew it was his job to serve Lucifer, and not me, but it was hard. He was the only person who I knew I could trust like I did. Things weren't weird between Dew and I, but I didn't want anyone to think we were sleeping together again. Rain and Mountain just seemed to kind of stay out of things that involved me. I handed my pick back to Aether - Romeo and Juliet - along with the other two movies.

"Much appreciated, guys. But you don't need to worry about doing me any favors. It seems if I can't even convince Him to show up in the first pla-"

"I hope I'm not too late to join in." A soft voice said from the door of the living room. Lucifer. He stood there with a shy smile, in a silk pajama suit, holding a red bowl full of popcorn. I felt myself smile. 

"Of course not, Lucifer. Perfectly on time." I grinned. He nodded and walked in slowly. The ghouls stood and parted, making space for Lucifer to sit down beside me on the couch. 

"Ah, nice to see you, Cardinal." Lucifer nodded to him, as He sat down beside me, just close enough that if I would have moved my toes an inch forward I could have touched His thigh. "I know I was late to the cookie making business, but, I did bring some popcorn." He offered. "Ghouls, why do you sit on the floor?" Rain looked up at Him. 

"We like it. It's comfortable." 

"They all sit in a big pile when they're done their milk and cookies. They're just less likely to spill their milk and crush the crumbs into the carpet like this." I explained. Lucifer looked at me with an innocent, kind smile, and nodded. 

"What are we watching?" 

"Romeo and Juliet. Persephone's _favorite_." Mountain explained. _So all the ghouls are on board with this match making business?_ Lucifer smiled at me again. 

"Something we have in common. Truly a classic." His voice was soft and His words melted over me like butter into a hot pan. "That was one of my favorite eras, I must say. A wonderful time for art, and poetry." Aether hit play on the remote and handed it back to me. As soon as the first scene played, Lucifer sighed. "Oh, this version?" He groaned. 

"Excuse me, but this is the best version of it." I argued. "The visuals are unparalleled. How can you say no to Leonardo DiCaprio?" 

"They change the script so much it's almost sinister, Persephone." 

"Well then sinister I may be. You can pick the movie next time." I stuck my tongue out at Him playfully and He smiled, shaking His head slightly. 

"Go ahead, then." I pressed play again and let the movie continue, sneaking the occasional glance at Lucifer. Even though He claimed to hate the version, He still silently mouthed all His favorite lines. I couldn't help but smile. After a while I decided stretched my feet out, leaving my feet over His lap as I curled further into the pillow beside me. His heat warmed my toes instantly. At first, He looked shocked by my actions, glancing at me curiously as if to ask if I knew I was touching him, but after a moment, He simply allowed it to happen. He rested His hands on my sock covered feet comfortably. As the movie continued, I felt His eyes on me, His stare unwavering. I refused to look back - I wouldn't give him the satisfaction. I don't know why I was playing hard to get, because I did not have a single clue what I wanted, but it was fun to watch Him vie for me. Fun to tease Him for a little. Slowly, He placed the tip of His index finger on the bottom of my heel, dragging His finger up the most sensitive parts of my foot, right up to my toes. No matter how much it tickled, I wouldn't look or laugh or even smile. But it was obvious I was trying not to. I felt Him tap each one of my toes, staring at my pinkie toe on my left foot, and ending on the right. I wiggled my toes and I felt His stomach tighten slightly as He held in a soft laugh. My lips betrayed me and displayed a smile, but I still wouldn't look. He trailed His ring finger down from my big toe, to my ankle, up my calf, the touch so light I was sure it was a feather and not a human hand. With every inch of skin He touched, the places that He didn't were left desperate for the contact. I wanted to climb on top of Him and let Him wrap His arms around me again and kiss me the way He did when we danced in the spotlight together. It was downright intoxicating. I bit my lip as He pressed his whole hand against my shin, rubbing my leg gently, trailing down to my feet and tickling my soles until I couldn't help but giggle and pull my feet back. When I looked at Him, He smiled so sweetly I could have sworn I smelled fresh flowers. 

"So you're ticklish." Lucifer mused as the ghouls looked back at us. 

"Very," I laughed, rubbing the spot on my feet He had toyed with. I still felt the pressure of His touch.

"We're watching a _movie,_ here." Dew said obviously. Aether smacked him upside the head. 

"No need for that, Aether. Dew's right. Movie." Lucifer said seriously, nodding to the screen. I put my feet back over his lap, silently hoping he would tickle me again, but it became clear he would not. I sighed quietly as I reached over and picked up a cookie, dipping it into the milk and taking a big bite. I chewed the soft treat and swallowed before taking my feet off of His lap. Instead, I turned around and lied down, placing my head on his thigh, watching the movie as I felt my eyelids grow heavier. Even the resting my head in His lap was such an intense sensation. Again, He was almost unsure I had meant to be there, but after a few minutes, accepted it. I wondered if He felt it to. The electricity. I closed my eyes as I felt Him brush my hair so gently behind my ear, caressing my cheek so softly with the pad of His thumb. _How could I possibly be in hell right now when this is the closest I have ever come to feeling like Heaven?_

**L U C I F E R**

"But you don't need to worry about doing me any favors. It seems if I can't even convince Him to show up in the first pla-"

"I hope I'm not too late to join in." I interrupted Persephone as I stood at the door to the living room. I had been so busy trying to find suitable sleep attire, and wondering how things would play out, that I had made myself late. Persephone sat on the couch, already curled around the blanket from the back of the couch. The curls in her hair loose, the front strands falling into her face as she smiled beautifully.

"Of course not, Lucifer. Perfectly on time." I nodded and walked in, surprised to see the Cardinal and ghoulettes among the crowd. Although I knew the ghouls did have a movie night, I was unaware the turnout had become so big. _And how the Cardinal must see me in my sleepwear. How unprofessional. But it's what Persephone wanted, so I'm here._

"Ah, nice to see you, Cardinal." I nodded to him, and sat down beside Persephone, careful not to sit on her toes, but not wanting to be very far from her at all. "I know I was late to the cookie making business, but I did bring some popcorn." I offered the bowl in my hands. "Ghouls, why do you sit on the floor?" Rain craned his neck to look at me.

"We like it. It's comfortable."

"They all sit in a big pile when they're done their milk and cookies. They're just less likely to spill their milk and crush the crumbs into the carpet like this." Persephone explained. I couldn't help but smile. My face was beginning to grow sore from all the smiling I was doing - it occurred to me I hadn't been doing quite enough of it for the last forever. 

"What are we watching?"

"Romeo and Juliet. Persephone's favorite." Mountain explained. _I'll remember that._

"Something we have in common. Truly a classic." I smiled. I had seen the movie and read the book thousands of times. I could have recited the entire play had someone asked - but no one did, and no one would, so I decided it best I keep that fact to myself. "That was one of my favorite eras, I must say. A wonderful time for art, and poetry." Aether hit play on the remote and handed it back over his head to Persephone. As soon as the first scene played, I sighed. "Oh, this version?" I groaned. _The worst of all the stories reimaginations._

"Excuse me, but this is the best version of it." Persephone argued. "The visuals are unparalleled. How can you say no to Leonardo DiCaprio?"

"They change the script so much it's almost sinister, Persephone."

"Well then _sinister I may be_. You can pick the movie next time." She stuck her tongue out at me and I couldn't help but laugh. 

"Go ahead, then." She pressed play again and let the movie continue. I watched as every so often she would sneak a glance in my direction, and every time she did it felt like an honor. Suddenly, after not looking at me for a few minutes, she placed her feet directly in my lap as she stretched out. _Oh my. Such a strange gesture. Do she knows her feet are touching me?_ After a moment, she didn't move, and I realized she had done it on purpose. She wanted to be touching me. I rested my hands over her sock covered feet. After getting bored with the movie, I found myself staring. I watched the scenes of the screen in the tiny reflections of her glossy dark eyes, her soft pink lips reciting only her favorite lines. Though I was sure she knew I was staring, I wouldn't look away. I wanted her to look back at me. After it became clear she was purposely avoiding it, I thought to get her attention. Slowly, I placed the tip of my index finger on the bottom of her heel, dragging my finger up the bottom of her foot, right up to her little toes _. Nothing_. I tapped on the top of each one of her toes, all ten, and felt her wiggle her toes out of my grasp. I couldn't help but chuckle as a smile grew on her lips like flowers on a castle wall. But still no look. I trailed my ring finger down from her toe, to her ankle, up her calf, only hardly touching her, as light as I could. But no matter how much of her I touched, I always wanted more. I wanted to wrap my body around hers and feel every inch of her skin. I wanted to kiss her again like I did when we danced - I always wanted to kiss her like that again, but the moment just never felt proper. The sheer power of being in her presence was like being drunk. It clogged my thoughts, made my head so fuzzy it was hard to think anything but _More! More! More!_ and warmed me to the core in a way I had not felt before. I watched intently as she bit her lip, pressing my flat hand against her leg, caressing her soft skin down to her feet again, and continuing to tickle her until she let out a loud giggle and pulled her feet away. When she finally looked at me I could have sworn I felt the most peace I had ever known. Her smile was blinding, and the look in her eyes, dare I say love, was intoxicating.

"So you're ticklish." I said softly

"Very," She laughed, rubbing the spot on her feet I had tickled. I still felt her in my hands, every nerve underneath my skin tingling and dancing with delight.

"We're watching a _movie,_ here." Dew said obviously, but as if he was ready to burst into tears. Aether smacked him upside the head.

"No need for that, Aether. Dew's right. Movie." I said pointedly, nodding to the screen, deciding we would watch the movie with no more distractions. When Persephone put her feet back into my lap, as if she was asking me to tickle her again, I refused. _No. We're watching a movie. Dew is emotionally invested and if we laugh and carry on it will ruin it. Is this the first time the ghouls have seen this film?_ After getting bored again, Persephone's beautiful complexion simply begging to be looked at again, I watched out of the corner of my eye as she picked up at cookie with only the tips of her fingers from the plate beside her, dipping half of it into the glass of cold milk on the side table, and taking a small bite. She placed the rest of the cookie on top of the glass, balancing it perfectly on the rim, and I watched as she licked the crumbs off her lips before covering her mouth with one hand as she chewed. I looked back to the TV just before she caught me. _Beautiful._ When Persephone removed her feet from my lap I felt robbed, but she quickly turned around and replaced it with her own head, lying down on her side and watching the movie. After a moment, it became clear to me she also did that on purpose. I watched as she blinked, each one longer than the last as she grew tired. Unable to restrain myself, I reached forward and brushed a piece of her soft dark hair behind her ear, grazing my finger tips across her baby soft skin. I watched her like that until she fell asleep, her breathing slow and steady. I wondered how it was possible to feel so content and elated with such a small and simple gesture. As the end credits of the movie rolled, all the ghouls stood up and stretched. 

"That was good-"

"Sh." I said quickly, not wanting them to wake her. 

"Awh, she's cute when she sleeps." Rain mused. 

"Yes, I suppose she is." I smiled. _Of course she is. She's always beautiful. She couldn't possibly do anything that wouldn't be beautiful._ When Dew finally stood, he lifted his mask and wiped his eyes from under it. "The movie is sad, yes?" 

"Uh huh." Dew whined, placing his mask back down and beginning to cry again quietly. Aether put his arm around the small ghoul. 

"Come on. Let's go to sleep. Okay?" 

"Uh huh." Dew repeated as they walked out of the room. The rest of the ghouls followed until it was only myself, Persephone, and the Cardinal. 

"I'll leave you. Good night, my Lord." The Cardinal smiled knowingly before waving, and walking out. 

"You as well, Cardinal." I whispered, waving back as he left the room. It occurred to me I wouldn't be able to stand without waking her, and I wouldn't dare wake her from such a peaceful sleep. _And that would mean we have to go to our rooms and leave each other. I'll just wait for her to wake up._


	23. Seek

**A E T H E R**

I walked into the living room, having forgot my final cookie. I had to go put Dew to bed, as the movie had upset him deeply. I wasn't sure why, because no romantic movie ever did but Romeo and Juliet. Persephone was still sound asleep with her head on Lucifer's lap, who had also fallen asleep, leaning against the back of the couch. He didn't want to wake her, so he simply fell asleep too. A picture perfect moment - I wished I had a camera to capture it. I couldn't help but giggle, accidentally waking Persephone _. Damn_. Her eyes fluttered open slowly, her lashes tickling the tops of her cheeks as she woke, looking up at me with a confused smile. "You fell asleep." I explained. She sat up and looked around, her eyes going wide when she realized who she was using as a pillow.

"Oh." She said softly as I stacked the plates from around the room. She held her arms over her head and leaned to each side, stretching as a yawn escaped her lips. She decidedly sat back and cuddled into His chest, a smile forming easily. 

"Are you going to go to bed?" I rested the stack of crumb covered plates against my hip. 

"No, I'm okay here." She murmured, nuzzling into Him. I sighed and shook my head before bringing the plates into the kitchen, carrying the final cookie back to Dew's room. 

"You'll never believe. Persephone and Lucifer fell asleep together on the couch." I said softly as I sat on the edge of Dew's bed. 

"Oh. Good." He sighed sadly, his mask on the night table and his eyes puffy from crying. 

"I brought you a present." I held out the final chocolate chip cookie from behind my back. Dew wiped his eyes roughly and smiled. "But you can only have it if you promise to stop crying." He nodded adamantly and I handed him the cookie. 

"The movie is just so sad. I mean, why does everyone have to die?" He said, crumbs spilling from his mouth.

"That's what makes it a tragedy, Dew. None of his stories have happy endings." 

"But why couldn't they just live together and be happy forever?" He looked up at me, his eyes already twinkling with tears as he took the final bite of his cookie and dusted the crumbs off his hands over the side of the bed. 

"Into bed now, Dew." He scooted up to his pillow and then slid himself under the covers. "Because, it shows their love for each other differently. They could live happily ever after together, but in the story they don't get that chance, so they decide not to live without each other at all. It's romantic, if you look at it through a certain light, I suppose." I sighed as I pulled the thick blanket up to Dew's chin. 

"But-"

"No more questions, Dew. Bed time." He sighed, and nodded. "Goodnight." I stood from beside him and walked over to the door, placing my hand over the light switch. 

"Aether." He said quickly through the dark. 

"Yes, Dew?" 

"W- will you stay? Just until I fall asleep?" I sighed deeply, knowing I was exhausted, but I couldn't let my friend be sad alone all night. 

"Yes, Dew." He hissed excitedly and scooted over to the wall in his bed. I shut the light and closed the door, walking back over to his bed, and lying down on my back beside him. "But we aren't cuddling." 

"Fine." Dew sighed deeply. I placed my hands behind my head and stared up at the ceiling, waiting patiently for Dew's breathing to slow, signalling he was asleep. So childish for his age. But he needs what he needs. When I was sure he was finally sleeping, I stood out of his bed as quiet as possible, creeping to the door around the mess of clothing on the floor, and into the hallway. I walked back to the living room as quiet as possible, peaking around the corner to see if they'd gone to bed yet. Persephone was on Lucifer's lap, straddling Him as they exchanged small and soft kisses. His hands on her waist, her's tangling in His hair. She pulled away, grinning, and planted a small kiss on the tip of His nose, and wrapped her arms around Him tightly as she placed her head in the crook of His shoulders. I hid behind the wall again, feeling as though I'd viewed a scene not suitable for my own eyes. _Things are going well! They kiss! They'll be together soon enough!_ When I looked back, Lucifer was whispering softly into her ear. She nodded, and giggled, and nodded again. He whispered something else, and she nodded once against. He placed His hands on the bottom of her thighs and stood, holding her like a baby with the same strength He used to hold a tea spoon. I sprinted down the hall, so not to get caught for staring, and tucked myself into the dining hall, peaking out of the door left ajar. Lucifer held carried her swiftly down the hallway and into her bedroom. I watched as He placed her down into her bed, her head perfectly centered on her satin pillow case, and pull the covers over her. He whispered something to her, His lips moving only slightly, and kissed the top of her forehead. He stood for a curious moment, watching her, before looking down and exiting the door. After deciding I had watched too much, I walked through to the kitchen and out into the other hallway. Though only such small actions, as cuddling, and kissing, and putting her to bed, I was sure these were big steps in the name of their relationship. _She must have feelings for him now. She must. Heavens, if someone did those things for me, I would have feelings for them. Is this what Persephone wants? Needs? Someone to be gentle with her? Someone to hold her and carry her to bed? Someone who sits with her until she wakes up, just so they don't have to be the one to wake her?_ _I thought to myself, that those are things everybody wants. But Persephone is not like everybody. Persephone is not like me, nor any other ghoul, nor most human girls. Are these the things she seeks in a mate? Or more?_

**T**

The drive from Patras to Gythio was filled with curious talk of what we could expect when we arrive. _Will the trek be dangerous? Will we see monsters and demons and ghouls? How long after we cross the river will we have to wait to see P again? Will she look the same? Will it be easy to return back to Earth and bring her with us?_ For the first time, these were questions Andy hadn't speculated on before we had left for Italy. These were things he didn't know we would be wondering. Questions that hadn't yet risen. But with me on board now, instead of complaining all day, the drive was much more tolerable. No more harsh glares from Denis, Andy wasn't calling me a brat every two minutes, and I was no longer miserable. I didn't try to meditate my soul out of the car, so it was a start. Even after living in Europe, it still amazed me how fast we could drive across the country. I could have driven for the same amount of time in New York, and still been in New York. When we arrived as far as we could go by car, the terrain was rocky, and we had to park on the side of the road, among a few other cars. Tourists **.** _How are we going to find this place without other people following us? Without others noticing us?_ We all exchanged the same weary glance as we got out of the car and started walking over the dry mountainous land. All you could see for miles in either direction was ocean, the refreshing salty sea breeze blowing cool over skin burned by the sun. Denis took my hand and placed a kiss on my shoulder as we walked, pulling his sunglasses down over his eyes. 

"He didn't really give us much information." Andy sighed. "Not really a... where to look, how to find it, or anything. What do we do?" Andy pulled the gifted piece of glass from his back pocket and held it over his eyes. "Woah." He stopped, frozen on the spot, looking around through the glass. 

"What?" Denis and I said quickly. Andy sighed, smiling. 

"Nothing. I'm just fucking around." Denis punched his shoulder and we kept walking. "This is it." Denis said once we reached the edge. "You climb down the rock face to the beach, and then there's the entrance to the cave." Denis pointed to where the sand met a rock face at the ocean, where people slipping around the wall one by one, in and out. I assumed the entrance was on the other side. 

"Well we can't exactly just go in and figure it out with all these people around. If we find something they'll follow us. And Papa said not to let anyone see anything." I placed my hips on my hand. "What are we gonna do?"

"I don't know. I kind of didn't expect anyone to be here." 

"It's a big tourist thing." Denis said obviously. "You're telling me neither of you have ever been here before? It's one of the first places I went when I moved to Greece." 

"I've never been outside of Athens until, well, now." Andy shrugged. I nodded in agreement. "Let's just go down and take a look. Try and map things out I guess, and then wait for everyone to leave." Andy trotted off down the hill to the beach. I groaned, knowing I had made a terrible shoe choice. Sandals and climbing rocks don't mix. 

"Don't they have stairs somewhere? Isn't this handicap accessible?" Denis rolled his eyes. 

"People with physical handicaps usually aren't the kind of people that go exploring in caves. And you're not handicapped. You're just dumb sometimes. Come on." Denis held his hand out, taking a step down the steep rock face. I looked down it nervously. He sighed. "Give me your hand, T." I thought of another idea. I sat down directly on my butt, opting to scoot down slowly, rather than walk. Denis laughed, and met me at the bottom. He held out his hand and pulled me up when my feet reached the sand. "Whatever works, I guess." I dusted the sand and dirt off my butt, and walked with him to where Andy waited at the cave. 

"Please tell me you have other shoes in the car." He frowned. 

"No offense, because I'm not being miserable anymore, but I didn't exactly plan that we'd be climbing through a cave." Andy sighed. 

"Fine. But I'm not carrying you." 

"That's perfectly fine. I have my trusty Denis." I tapped his shoulder and Andy laughed. 

"I'm not your horse?" Andy and I just looked at each other. 

"Eh." We both shrugged. Denis shouted as Andy and I walked around the edge of the rock, to the opening of the cave. I turned back to see him still standing there with his arms out, offended. 

"Come on babe, let's see the cave!" I cheered. He rolled his eyes and followed us. Ocean water lapped up the smooth sand at the entrance, less than an inch deep, and ending about two feet into the cave. "Who's glad they didn't wear sneakers now." I taunted as we walked to the dry area. Inside, there was a dry wooden platform, where you could stand and look down at the rest of the cave. It was dark, barely lit by whatever sun could shine inside, and immediately colder. A few tourists stood on the fenced platform, taking pictures of the cavern, and selfies with it, and tourist-y things of that nature. There was a large sign to the right, hung on a nail on the slate wall reading in Greek: DO NOT TAKE PICTURES. DO NOT REMOVE ANYTHING FROM CAVE SITE. DO NOT PASS PLATFORM. 

"Αυτοί οι άνθρωποι είναι πιθανώς Αμερικανοί." Denis said. Andy and I laughed. Although Andy and I were both American, living in another country kind of changes your perspective. So when you see American travelers in your country, or really anywhere but America, they stick out like a sore thumb. Past the barricade of the viewing platform was a giant drop into the main cavern. 

"What are those spikes called again?" One of the other tourists asked Denis. He raised his eyebrow. "You know, the ones in the cave? Those, over there?" He pointed. "Do you speak English?" 

"Yes." Denis held in a laugh. "They're called stalagmites and stalactites." The man nodded and went back to taking pictures with his family. "I should be getting paid for this. I'm like a tour guide." Denis sighed as he stepped to the other side of me.

"And, what's that stuff in the bottom of the cave? You know, that liquid stuff, there at the bottom?" I pointed sarcastically to the sea water pooled in the deeper parts of the cave. Denis rolled his eyes. 

"That's water, T." 

"And what's-"

"Shut up. Tour is over." He interrupted Andy, and Andy just smiled. I continued scanning the cave for anything that I could have deemed useful to our search. _There's not a single exit or pathway out from the inside. The only entrance or exit is the way we came in. So how are we supposed to find this hidden entrance? How are we supposed to get somewhere, from a room with no other exit?_ I walked to the edge of the platform, looking straight down. _There's no way we can even get down there. It's a flat rock face with water. And a twenty yard drop. Even if we jumped, we don't know how deep the water is, or what's in the water that could hurt us. No, we can't jump. So how are we going to get down there? It's not like we can just bring a ladder. Is there another entrance? Is there something we can only see with the glass from Papa? Or is this all a load of bullshit? I guess we'll have to wait and see. God fucking damn it._

"Come on, let's go grab lunch." Andy sighed from behind me. I took one last look, finding absolutely nothing, before turning back and leaving the cave. It didn't seem like the American family was leaving any time soon. Denis took my hand, and rather than scoot up on all fours, he just carried me back up to the flat surface. "So," Andy spoke again, once we made it back to the car. "anyone got a plan? Because all I saw was a cave and a fat American. If I wanted to see that, I could have just gone to my own home and looked in a mirror. So how are we going to find a secret entrance to hell with absolutely no other information other than it's supposed location?" I lied down in the back seat as Andy started driving to the last town we saw. 

"Maybe we have to look through the stone." Denis offered. 

"But we can't very well do that with tourist breathing down our necks, can we?"

"And how are we supposed to get down there? It's a twenty foot drop into cloudy water." I added. Denis crossed his arms. 

"Andy weren't you supposed to be the man with the plan?" 

"Give me some time. This isn't exactly something that was in my itinerary when we left Athens." So we drove back to town and went into the nearest restaurant. I bought three hamburger meals from the man at the counter, and brought them to where the guys sat around by the car at a picnic table, smoking. 

"These are 'I'm sorry I was heinous for two days' lunches. On me." I flashed a smile before placing the tray down onto the rough, unfinished wood. It shook when I sat down. 

"Apology accept. I'm fucking starving." Andy groaned desperately. 

"Agreed." They butt out their cigarettes in the bucket by the front door to the restaurant. I handed out the fries, drinks, and burgers to everyone, and took a giant bite of mine. That was my favorite part about living in Europe - the food. You couldn't get fresher bread, riper vegetables, or better meat, anywhere in the world. The bun crackled when it picked up my burger, sauce and juices dripping out the bottom of it into the paper tray below. The second I took a bite, I was happy. Perfectly tender beef, juicy tomatoes and lettuce, sweet ketchup, and a freshly toasted bun. I couldn't be more pleased with a meal from a tiny restaurant on the side of the road. None of us even tried to speak until we had finished all the food in front of us.

"Alright." Andy started as he swallowed the last bit of food in his mouth and took a long swig from his glass coke bottle. "We hang around in town until it gets dark. Tourists should be gone by nightfall. Then we go back, use the stone, and see what we can find."

"What are we supposed to do until then?" 

"I don't know. Relax for a minute? Take a nap? I want to find a place we can get some supplies we might need too. Flashlights, rope, stuff like that. Sound good?" 

"You had me at relax." Denis groaned, turning around and sitting back on the table, letting his head fall back. "I'm so full." He rubbed his bloated stomach gently. I poked the piece of his tummy that was exposed where his shirt didn't quite meet his jeans. "Don't, T." He swatted my hand away. "I'm actually gonna puke. I should not have eaten that much." 

"Well I feel fine." I gloated. Denis threw his hands up and rolled his eyes. 

"Oohh, my name is Tisiphone and I feel fine. I can't eat as much as I want without getting sick or ever feeling full." He mocked. "Yeah, that's cause you're a tank. I've never met someone who can eat or drink like you." 

"You're name is Tisiphone?" Andy smirked, eyeing me from above his sunglasses as he hunched over the table. 

"Yeah." I grumbled. "Much like P, no one ever calls me it. Persephone is much nicer than Tisiphone, though. My parents were kind of assholes with the name thing."

"Huh." He shrugged. "What does it mean?" 

"What does your name mean?" I smirked sarcastically in reply. 

"Also Greek. Manly, or masculine or something dumb like that." He mimicked my face while Denis moaned again. "Some bible bullshit." 

"Well mine is also Greek, and also some bible bullshit." 

"Come on, T." I groaned loudly. 

"It was the name of one of the three Furies. They were in charge of punishment on Earth, and torturing souls in the Underworld. Literally, Tisiphone, means avenger of death." Andy deadpanned, looking at me obviously. "What? I know it's stupid." Andy simply burst out laughing, and after a while Denis caught on, and started chuckling too. "Am I missing something?" I asked as I pulled my leg up and rested my foot on the bench, planting my chin on my knee. 

"Are you serious, T? Avenger of death? You know what we're doing _right now_ , right?" An overwhelming sense of stupidity nearly drowned me _. How could I not have realized that? How could I not have realized any of this? Persephone brought to the Underworld by Satan? Hades? Tisiphone, avenger of death?_

"Oh my god." I sighed, closing my eyes and sighing deeply. "I'm stupid. I'm so stupid." All of the sudden every story I remembered about Persephone and all of the Greek gods flooded back to me. _Kidnapped by Hades to be His wife. The pomegranate seeds. Six months on Earth, six months in the Underworld. No. It can't all be true. There's no way. Those are ancient stories. There's no way that all of this could be real._ But there I was, sitting with Andy and Denis, looking for a portal to the Underworld, to rescue Persephone from the Devil. _Oh god. It's all real._


	24. Reject

**T**

If there could be absolutely any truth to this, than I already know the outcome. _We don't get her back. Persephone was the one. Of course. She was always the one. She was always going to come to Greece. Die like that. We were always going to go to the Underworld and save her. We were always going to meet Papa, and find the river of Styx, and search for her._ I felt sick with this realization - I decided to keep it to myself. My brain skipped to the end of the story, and that was my worst fear, for Andy. Persephone loved Hades, in at least half the stories. And Andy is still madly in love with her to the point of near obsession. If we got there, and he finds out she's in love with someone else, or worse, doesn't love him anymore, he's going to kill himself. He's not going to get over that. I couldn't imagine how I would have felt, searching for months and all over two countries for a way to bring Denis back, only to find out he didn't want me anymore. I would probably die too. "Alright. I'll be back in an hour." Andy got out and slammed the car door. Denis and I wanted to relax, and he wanted to go and find supplies. Denis got out of his front row seat, slamming that door and hauling open mine. He stood there with a suggestive smirk. 

"What are you smiling at?" I snorted, unable to frown as I watched him undo my seat belt, push me over in the seat, and sit down beside me. I rolled my eyes as he closed the door. "I hope you're coming back here to sleep and be quiet." I said as I lolled my head back over the seat and closed my eyes. 

"Well why would I want to do a thing like sleep?" I could hear his smile in his voice. "Come here." He said. When I peaked one eye open he tapped the knee closest to me, putting his arm around the back of the headrests. I scooted an inch closer to him, resting my head in his shoulder. "Mmm Mm. Here." He tapped his leg again. I groaned loudly and sat on his lap, straddling him. 

"Is this what you wanted?" He placed his hands on my sides and simpered. 

"Precisely." He pulled me closer and into a soft kiss, pressing his lips so gently on mine. _I know what you want_. I sighed, wrapped my hands around the back of his neck, pulling him even deeper into the kiss. His hands trailed slowly from my waist to my butt, pulling me harder on him. No matter how hard I tried to get into everything, from kissing his neck, to touching him, I couldn't. My mind was still racing. I pulled away quickly as he kissed down my neck. 

"I can't- Denis." I said seriously. He looked up at me, his eyes glazed over like his brain took a vacation to his pants. "I can't." 

"What's wrong?" He blinked a few times. "Normally you love doing this type of thing- I-" 

"I know." I sighed, resting my forehead on his shoulder. "Actually, I don't know. My brain is just going crazy right now. Thinking about what's gonna happen tonight." Denis sighed loudly, pulling me into a tight hug and kissing the space between my eyebrows. 

"I know, it's okay." He spoke softly. "Everything is gonna be fine, T. We'll figure everything out. We'll get her back, and things will go back to normal. How they were before." I looked up at him, feeling tears pool in my eyes. 

"That's what I'm afraid of. 

**P E R S E P H O N E**

I woke to the sound of a melodic piano tune playing softly from the hall, as if the instrument was right on the other side of my door. I had been tossing and turning all night, desperately trying to ease my mind and fall asleep. I couldn't stop thinking about Him. The way He held me, and His sweet perfect kisses, and how He carried me to bed and put me to sleep like I was a child. It melted my heart every time I thought about it. I had worked myself so far up about every little detail of the interaction, and how I felt, and how I thought He felt, that I exhausted myself but was still too anxious to go to bed. When I finally found sleep, it was only for a moment, before I was woken by the piano. _Who the hell plays piano in the castle? And why now? Why at this hour and why on this night? Why?_ After another three hours of desperately trying to sleep past the incessant music, I decided I would go and berate it's creator. _Who in Hell is playing piano at this time?_ Still in my pajamas, I pulled my hair over my shoulders and opened the door. The sound was not in fact coming from the other side of the door. But it was coming from one distinct side of it - the right, towards the dining hall. So half asleep, and half wide awake, I walked through the dimly lit corridor until I found the source - it was coming from Lucifer's study. The closer I got, the louder the music got, the sound almost hypnotizing. I pushed the door open quietly, to find Him sitting in front of it, His hands moving quickly over the keys as He played the beautiful song. He hadn't even realized I was standing there. I closed the door and leaned only my head on it's frame. "You woke me up." I said softly. As He looked up at me, He nearly jumped out of His skin, placing His hand over His heart. He stopped playing instantly. A soft smile grew on His face, after the original shock wore off. 

"Oh. I'm sorry. I'll stop." I walked over to Him, my feet grazing against the burning ember floor, and sat down beside him at the piano, resting my head on His shoulder. "Is everything alright, my darling?" I sighed. 

"I can't sleep. I didn't know you could play piano." I closed my eyes and heard Him smile softly. 

"Yes, my mother taught me when I was a boy. I'm terribly sorry to have woken you, Persephone. Would you like me to escort you back to your room?" He offered. 

"She did a good job. You play wonderfully. Very talented." A yawn bubbled up from my chest, stretching my mouth open wide. I reached up and rubbed some of the sleep out of my eyes roughly, squishing my whole face together before dropping my hand back into my lap. 

"Thank you, Persephone. I am a little rusty right now. My, it must have been a hundred years. I forgot how much I enjoyed it." His leg was touching mine, all the way from hip, to where my toes didn't quiet touch the floor on such a tall bench. I assumed it was made for Him specially. 

"A hundred years is a long time to go without doing something you enjoy, Lucifer." I said, with no particular emotion in my voice. I couldn't have imagined it. But I guessed, over time, I would learn to. I knew that perhaps in a hundred years from then, I would have forgotten the things I loved when I was on Earth. 

"I guess you're right." He mused. "It would seem I'm a little more inspired as of late, than I have been in a very long time." Though I knew the comment was directed at me, I was too tired to acknowledge it. I stood and walked over to the red lounge chair behind us, falling into it and curling up like a cat. 

"That's good." I whispered, feeling my eyelids growing heavy already _. Too tired to go back to bed. I'll just sleep here, with Him._

"Persephone," I heard Lucifer stand over me. "would you like me to bring you back to your quarters?" He spoke so gently His words were doing nothing but putting me to sleep. I shook my head no. He chuckled. "Are you just going to sleep here?" 

"No. Just resting my eyes." I said softly. He leaned over the back of the chair, trailing His finger tips over my arm, back and forth. 

**L U C I F E R**

"Come, Persephone." I reached out to her and she sighed deeply before standing and rubbing her face, looking up at me with bleary eyes. "Let's go to bed. Okay?" She nodded and took my hand. _I adore you._ _So soft and pleasant when you're tired. Like a sleepy angel. How terrible I feel for waking you. How inconsiderate of me to play such a loud instrument at this hour. But I can't allow her to sleep on my couch. That would be wrong on my part. And sleeping in that position is no good for her spine. She would wake sore._ I walked her back to her bedroom, and just like I did only a few nights ago, and tucked her into bed. Just the same, I kissed the top of her head, and wished her to sleep well, but when I went to walk away, she grabbed my hand. "Yes, tesoro?" 

"Will you stay?" She looked up through her lashes _. Stay? Here? And sleep beside you? Hold you in my arms until morning? Is this a dream?_

"Well.... I would like that very much, but I shouldn't. It isn't right." 

"Oh." She said as she curled into her pillow. When she looked away from me, I felt as thought I had made the biggest mistake of my life. "Okay. You're probably right." She said, though I knew she was probably embarrassed to ask in the first place, even more so by my rejection. _What have I done? I've embarrassed her when she simply wanted to sleep beside me._ "Good night, Lucifer." She said, and I knew I had overstayed my welcome in her room. 

"Yes, goodnight." I said as I quickly returned back to my study, falling onto the piano bench and resting my head on the instrument in front of me, careful not to make a noise loud enough to disturb her again. _I've ruined it. I've ruined everything. I first I disturb her, and then I embarrass her. I should have said yes. I should have let her sleep on the couch. I should have let her sleep in my bed, I'm sure it's much more comfortable. All I have wanted since the first time I lied eyes on her was to lay with her, and hold her in my arms, and feel her heartbeat. Memorize it's beating, and the smell of her shampoo, and what position she liked to sleep in._ I did not know these things. I knew lots about her: how she liked her coffee in the morning, what she doesn't like in a friend, that she doesn't like wearing socks, that she puts too much salt on all her food, that she never liked her ankles. I knew those things. I didn't know the exact beating of her heart sounds when she's sleeping. I didn't know what her favorite sleeping position was. I didn't know what she seeks in love. I didn't know how she felt about me. I wished I could simply peak inside of her brain and know all these things about her, because I would love those too. But I cannot, and I will not, because that's not right. She must tell me these things on her own. She must show me these things when she's ready. I have to trust she'll tell me these things when she truly wants to tell me them. 

I groaned and stood, resigning my self to bed for the rest of the night. I walked through the hidden door of my study, behind the farthest left bookshelf, and into my own quarters. I kicked my shoes off, and picked them up, gently placing them where I did every night on the rack by the real door. I rarely used it, because it was only easier for me to go from the study, where I spent most of my time anyways. Inside my room, was a gargantuan bed, big enough for ten, with black and red silken sheets and pillow cases, a large black frame hovering over it, and holding it's black translucent canopy. The canopy frame, much like the floor I walked on, was also in a perpetual state of burning. To the left of my bed, was a grand four piece bathroom, and to the right of it, my closet. I walked over to the grand window across from the main door, crossing my arms and glancing out of it. Behind the castle, before the city began again, was the rose garden. _How could I possibly fix what I've done? How can I show Persephone how I truly feel? Without scaring her away? How does she want me to love her?_ I wished I could know all of these things, so I could put them into action immediately. In all I knew about love, not much, I was sure of one thing: loving someone only in the way you deem right to show it, is not loving someone. You have to take what they want into consideration. Do they want grand gestures, or small acts of kindness? How often do they like to be told, I love you? How much physical affection, and when? How fast or slow do you take the relationship? These are not things that you can decide for the other person. You cannot tell someone when they should feel loved. When they should feel wanted, in the same way you cannot tell them to love you. These are things you must decide together. How you will love and treat each other is something that concerns both of you, therefore it should be both of your responsibility to determine and uphold these things. It's also your responsibility to tell the other person if you are not being treated how you like. No matter how many gifts I wanted to give her, or how many things I wanted to tell her, or things I wanted to show her, I refrained, because I was so unsure. 

I turned to the right, glaring at my small kitchenette, that I had not once used for anything but a coffee. It had a full oven, stove top, fridge, sink and dish washer, and even a small sitting area with a small round table and two chairs. It felt as thought I was looking at everything for the first time - or noticing it, really. Noticing all of the things I owned, and never used. All the things I had so readily at my disposal, but never thought twice about. It was an unusual feeling. I stripped to my undergarments, and hung my clothes over the back of one of the chairs, before crawling into bed. I was exhausted from feeling so many things at once. Feeling so many new feelings. I thought I loved Persephone before, but I don't think you can truly love someone until you spend time with them in the way I have with her. I thought I knew what it felt like to love, but I was wrong. I thought I appreciated everything from the meals I eat to the burning roses in my garden - I had not. I thought the ghouls knew how deeply I did care for them, but they did not. I thought I had lived my time as ruler well, making wise decisions not only for the castle but for the rest of my kingdom. And as far as I could look back to the time I was a boy, I couldn't remember making a decision for the people that was inherently wrong, but somewhere along the way I had made a very crucial mistake. Perhaps it was in the decisions I was making for myself. _A hundred years is a long time to go without doing something you enjoy, Lucifer._ Persephone's words played in my head. _How could I have possibly allowed myself to live for so long without doing things I enjoy? Taking time to play the piano. Such a simple, easy, available pleasure. But it took Aether's recommendation for me to even look at it again. It took Persephone's inspiration for me to even touch it again. No. Things enjoyed should be things done often._

The next morning when I woke, I did not feel brighter. I did not feel rested, nor peaceful. The only thing that coaxed me out of bed was the promise of seeing Persephone at breakfast with the ghouls. _Perhaps I should ask Aether's advice again. What do I do? How am I to come out of this depression?_

**P E R S E P H O N E**

I awoke feeling more alone than I had any other day since my arrival in Hell. The second I opened my eyes I felt like crying _. I had asked Him to stay, and he wouldn't. I asked him to spend the night, and just hold me, and he rejected me. He refused. I was vulnerable, and he shut me down._ Tears were streaming before I stood out of bed. _Why am I so upset about this? It's not a big deal. He didn't want to stay and I should respect that. I shouldn't care so much_. No matter how many times I told myself I was being silly I couldn't stop myself from sobbing. _I can't go to breakfast like this. I can't go to breakfast with my eyes all red and my face this puffy. Everyone's going to ask what's wrong and Lucifer will think I'm being a giant baby. Because I am_. _But he doesn't need to know that._ I decided to forgo breakfast to take a bath, filling the tub the same currant colored soap as I always did and boiling hot water, undressing completely and submerging myself. _Stop crying. Stop being a baby. Stop crying. Stop crying. Stop crying. Stop crying._ I opened my eyes in the water, light from above reflecting against the tops of my thighs and my stomach. I inhaled the water, always expecting the burn I had been so familiar with on Earth, but once again, let down. I couldn't believe I was disaffected to the point of being uninterested in the ability to breathe underwater. _There are no oceans here. So what does it mater? No oceans or beaches or sun or color or parades or parties. What's the point in any of it? Why don't I just stay in the bath forever? I'm sure no one would notice if I never left my room again. I'm sure of it. They could continue their regular tasks without my interruption and things would go back to the way they were before I got here. I could just stay in this water forever._ When I resurfaced, Aether was standing in the doorway of my bedroom. 

"Jesus Christ..." I muttered as I sunk low enough in the water to cover my chest, doing my best to hide my face in the process so he wouldn't see my tear stained cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Miss Persephone. It's just that you weren't at breakfast, and you wouldn't answer when I knocked on the door, and- I was just worried, is all." _I guess I can't stay in the tub forever._

"I'm fine, Aether. You can go away now." 

"Well why weren't you at breakfast?" 

"I'm not hungry. _You can leave now._ " 

"I'll be back when you're out of the bath so we can talk about whatever it is that's bothering you, Persephone." He said simply before leaving my quarters. _Just leave me alone. Just let me not eat and let me stay in the tub for the rest of eternity. Let me die. God, if only I could die again. If I could drown myself, or burn, or any other way to commit suicide._ If there was a way I would have found it _. God, just let me die._


	25. Revolt

**A E T H E R**

Persephone sat with her knees at her chest, wearing a large hoodie, leggings, and her feet bare so the little bits of nail polish that hadn't chipped off her toes were exposed, her wet hair tugged behind one ear on one side and hanging in her face on the other. She stared forward absentmindedly in her bed, her eyes red and her skin red. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" I said as I stepped in, closing the door behind myself and sitting on the edge of her bed. Not until I was seated did she look up at me, her lower lip quivering. 

"No." She said adamantly. 

"Persephone."

"Go away." She cried as she rolled over and slammed her face into her pillow. _She must be really upset. I've never seen her like this before_. I sighed. 

"Lucifer told me what happened last night." 

"Go away!" She screamed into her pillow, her voice trembling and cracking. 

"Lucifer told me that you inspired him to begin playing piano again. And that he felt so bad for waking you up. That he didn't want to send you back to your room, didn't want to deny you, but it's what he felt he should have done. You have to understand, he's an old fashioned, no sex until marriage, can't see the bride on her wedding day type of man. Is that what you're so upset about?" 

"I don't know." She sobbed, her strength dissolving as she broke down. She sat up and faced me again. "I felt so awful about it last night, and I wanted him to stay, and when he said no I was so embarrassed, but I haven't been able to stop crying all day. I know it's not that big a deal, and I'm not that upset about what he did. I understand why. I'm just so... sad. I don't know what's wrong." 

"Oh, Persephone." I moved beside her and she sobbed into my chest, wrapping her arms around my torso. I brushed her hair behind her ear gently. "It's alright. Everyone has days like this. Just let it out." I patted her back as her tears soaked through my shirt. "It's okay, Persephone. It's okay." 

"No it's not." She whined. "Lucifer thinks I'm an idiot and everyone else thinks I'm a big problematic baby and I'm miserable and I want to die." _Oh my. She wants to die?_

"Where on Earth did you get that idea?" 

"Because he rejected me and the other ghouls hardly talk to me. And on Earth when you're this miserable you kill yourself."

"But you know that's not possible, Persephone." 

"And that makes it all the worse. On Earth people struggle with mortality, and the impending doom of their own death, and how fast life can pass by, but now.... I'm left contemplating my _immortality_. I have to be here and exist forever. Until the end of time. How am I supposed to be miserable for all eternity, Aether? How does someone do that?" _You can't kill yourself. And even if it was possible, I wouldn't let you. You're my best friend. I can't lose you. That would be a tragedy. That would be the worst thing to ever happen to me._

"Ask Lucifer." I said simply. Persephone looked up at me, whipping her eyes with the heel of her hand. 

"What?" 

"If you want a perfect example of what it's like to be miserable and alone for thousands of years, that's it." She looked up at me curiously. 

"But He's fine? He seems okay now..." I nodded obviously and Persephone placed her head on my shoulder. 

"I know. He's been miserable and depressed and angry ever since He became immortal, Persephone. He was not well. But look at Him now? He's happy, and smiling, and inspired, and doing things He enjoys simply because he enjoys them. He's much better now. Maybe He still has some things to work on, but He's working on them. That just goes to show that all storms do pass, Persephone. Just because you're miserable now, doesn't mean you'll feel like that in a thousand years, or a year, or a month, or even tomorrow. It does get better." 

"Fine. But you don't understand, Aether. You're not immortal." She sighed. 

"You speak of it like it's a bad thing. I know that things are bad right now, and the idea of being around forever in a world you never thought existed, when you thought everything would end when your life did, sucks. I know that. But when you're happy, and things are going smoothly, and you feel content, forever will not seem long enough. An eternity will seem so short. Time passes very fast here, Persephone. Why do you think we don't count the days? Count years?"

"Because numbers don't go that high?"

"Admittedly, I'm sure that's part of it. But it's because we don't need to. We don't need to know how old we are. We don't need to remember birthdays, or holidays, or any of those things. Every day is like the last, which sounds morbid, but really, it only means every day is an equal opportunity to have a good time. If that makes sense." 

"I guess so." She shrugged, and I decided that was better than sobbing and praying for a second death. _It was so bad for her the first time,_ I thought. _Why would she want to go through that again?_

"Now I have a question for you." I said, and she moved to sit across from me in her bed, her eyes tear free and her hair drying slowly. "Do you love Him?" Persephone rolled her eyes hard and threw herself backwards into the balled up covers. 

"I don't even think I know what love is anymore, Aether." 

"Why do you say that?"

"Because my definition keeps changing. I thought, Upstairs, that I was in love so many times. And now, looking back, it wasn't really love. There was always a reason I felt like I had to be in love. Because I was lonely, or bored, or lost. There were always extenuating circumstances as to why I felt like that." 

"So you don't think circumstance should play a part in your feelings?" 

"Of course not, but it does. Feelings should be pure and whole and untouched by the past. They shouldn't be circumstantial. But that's just an idea, I suppose, because everything is always situational." I pulled my legs up onto the bed and leaned back onto the black wooden headboard, placing my hands in my lap. 

"You speak like someone who's done a lot of thinking on the subject." 

"Yeah. Imagine what I'll sound like in a hundred years?" She laughed sarcastically. _And a laugh is much better than an exasperated "I guess" so we are making progress._

"Well, I won't be around for that-"

"Don't say that, Aether." She said quickly. I had grown to love the way she said my name.

"What? That I won't be alive in a few hundred years?" 

"Yeah. Don't. I don't want to think about you dying. It makes me sad."

"Why? It's not something to be afraid of here. It's almost an honorable thing. It's not as terrible for ghouls as it is for humans. We don't have a Heaven or Hell or anything like that. We just find peace no matter what. It's much less painful for us."

"Yes, well, you ghouls have the added benefit of knowing with one hundred percent clarity what happens when you die. Humans are not awarded that information. We all just sit and wonder and speculate. I just don't want to think about you dying. That would be awful. And what honor is there in dying? How are you supposed to collect all this honor if you're not around to accept it? When you die I will have lost a great friend."

"Well, if I was your friend on Earth when you died, I would be very upset about it too. I've come to think of you as my best friend. Well, that isn't a ghoul. I understand that death is different Upstairs. And I suppose, different to a dead person." 

"I would rather talk about my feelings than you dying. And that's saying something. Because I have absolutely no desire to talk to you about my feelings for Lucifer."

"So you have feelings for him?" I said quickly.

"No. I don't know. So much has happened. Lots of it good, but lot's of it very bad. How am I supposed to decide which are the important parts to focus on?" I shrugged.

"Make a chart." Persephone laughed loudly. "I'm serious. Whenever I can't make up my mind about something I make a chart or a mind map or something. It helps a lot. Come on, get some paper and a pen. We'll list the good and the bad and scale it out." Persephone rolled her eyes, but still walked lightly to her writing desk. She opened the top, pulling a notepad and a pen out, and returning with them. "Here," I took them and flipped to the first page in the unused book, drawing Lucifer's name inside a big circle, with branches coming off in all directions.

"This is stupid, Aether."

"Trust me. Now, what are good things he's done?" Persephone thought to herself.

"Um. He came to movie night, and carried me to bed." As she listed the memories, I wrote each of them down. "Gave me a place to sleep and food and clothing. Went looking for me when I left. He's nice to me- I don't know Aether, I can't remember everything." 

"Why don't I help you?" She nodded adamantly. "He only shows you the form of Himself that you aren't afraid of. He threw a ball for you. He's blatantly trying hard to be better for you. I know it might not see it, but the difference between how He was before and how He acts now, it's like He's an entirely new person. He showed up to movie night when you asked him too. He went on walks with you in town. He's honest about his feelings. He respects you, almost to a fault. He learned how to dance for you." 

"What?" Persephone giggled as a smile covered her face.

"Oh yeah. Right after I finished giving you lessons, he asked me too. He picked up quickly, as He knew before, but He needed a quick refresher course. And He wouldn't have done that if He didn't care about being good for you." Her cheeks turned the color of cherries. "So we'll add that to the list. He did take you to bed again last night. He protected your friends on Earth." 

"Yes, but he also took my eternal soul." 

"So we'll add that under the list of unfavorable things he's done. I'm sure you can think of those easily."

"Yes, but only because the few of them are very big bad things. He took my eternal soul, He was mean to me when I slept with Dew, He didn't talk to me about the prophecy until I figured half of it out for myself and you told me the rest, and is also, like, the king of the Underworld." I couldn't help but laugh. 

"That's a bad thing he's done?"

"I'm sorry but on Earth, being Satan isn't exactly a revered trait. Write it down." I rolled my eyes, but obliged. 

"From a third party perspective, and as your friend, I must add, he is a bit old for you." At my words Persephone burst out laughing and I smiled in triumph. _I made her happy again. She isn't sad anymore._

"Yeah, I know right. That's an issue I never thought I'd have to deal with again. Write that down." She commanded, and so I did. 

"Alright, so let's tally the score. Total that's fourteen good things He's done, and only five unsavory things. So what does that mean?"

"That I have feelings for him?" Persephone raised her eyebrow. 

"No. It's obvious you have feelings for him or we wouldn't need to do this chart and you wouldn't have been so upset this morning. This chart only shows you that your feelings are founded on real actions." I tossed the pad and pen to the side and put my hand on her shoulder. "Face it, Persephone. You like him. So what? That's a good thing. We know He likes you. Tell Him. Date. Get married. Spend the rest of time ruling by His side." She rolled her eyes. 

"It's not that simple, Aether. You know that." 

"Yes, unfortunately. I'm gonna leave you to your thoughts, and this chart. I have to make sure Dew hasn't set any fires. Down here at least." I smiled and patted her head before leaving her room. _If only things really were that easy. But I suppose I would be out of a job. What did I even do before I was the castle matchmaker? I don't even remember._

"No, you put it in the cereal..." I heard from the living room as I walked right passed. I paused, and turned back on my heels. Dew, Rain, and Mountain sat on the couch with a bowl of something brown, and a can of an energy drink. 

"Why can't you just have them separately?" Rain offered. Dew groaned loudly. 

"Because then the drink isn't chunk and your cereal isn't funky. I like my food fizzy..." He grabbed the drink back and poured the rest in. I sighed deeply. _I don't even want to know._ I walked in and all the ghouls looked up at me. 

"What in Lucifer's name are you eating?"

"It tastes like battery acid and chocolate." Mountain recoiled. I rolled my eyes again, sitting down on the couch beside Dew. 

"Wanna try?" He offered a hearty spoonful to my mask. 

"I'd rather not, thanks." 

"Oh come on, you're usually the first one to try the nasty things he comes up with. And he made us eat it." 

"First of all, I don't feel like puking today. Second of all, I like my organs the way they function right now. Sometimes the enzymes in your stomach frighten me." 

"Whatever." Dew said with a mouthful of his concoction. "How's P?"

"She was extremely upset this morning, and I'm not quite sure why. She told me she was miserable and that she wishes it were possible to kill herself again. She's feeling better now. Laughing when I left, so I suppose that's a good sign. I think she just needed to cry for a little bit and get everything out." The ghouls nodded adamantly. 

"Well, I'm glad she's feeling better now. You're probably right. She is going through a lot right now. And while I have you all here, before Persephone or Lucifer call you away again, _Aether_ , I have news." Rain sat up tall and grinned under his mask. _Am I really not around that often anymore? Do I really not spend as much time with them as I did before?_ I couldn't help but feel guilty. 

"What is it?" I asked. 

"I have a girlfriend!" He stood and threw his arms up in victory, dancing around the room. All of us cheered excitedly. 

"Really? That's amazing. Congratulations!"

"What kind of ghoul is she? What's her name?" Dew questioned. "I wish I had a girlfriend." 

"She's also a water ghoul. Her name is Hali and she's the prettiest ghoul I've ever laid eyes on." My heart warmed as I listened to Rain rave about his new partner. He deserved to have something good in his life. Someone good. "We met when I was out on a walk picking up a new battery for my generator in town. She works at the candy store." 

"Why where you in the candy store if you went to pick up a generator?" Rain sighed.

"That's not important to the story. She's just so sweet and cute and nice and powerful and I think I'm in love."

"Slow down there, Rain. Why don't you ask Lucifer to have her over for dinner some time? I'm sure he would say yes." Rain looked up at me as if I had in fact granted that power myself. 

"Really?" 

"Yeah. There's no harm in asking. I would love to meet her as well." Rain's smile dripped off as he rested his head on his knee. 

"There's only one problem." He groaned. All of us looked at the ghoul, confused. "I may have not told her I work in the castle." _Oh_. "How do I know if she would be okay with it? How do I know if she's against what we do?" I sighed deeply. Across the land, the ghouls were divided by only one thing: the castle ghouls. Though our entire lives, we're taught that it's the highest honor to work directly under the Dark Lord like we did, there were more than a few who thought it the worst punishment one could inflict on a ghoul. There were no ghouls that dislike Lucifer, that did not exist. In fact, all the ghouls loved Him. But some thought that He was placing a divide upon the ghouls by selecting only the best of the best among them to carry out the tasks Upstairs, believing all ghouls are created equal. Biologically, and mentally, all ghouls are created equal. There are no diseases of the body or mind that could harm a ghoul. We all are created equal, and until our trade schools, we are completely so. Only then do the ghouls who are most passionate shine, and those who do the bare minimum are left in their shadows. It was true that any ghoul could have done the jobs we did, and done them equally as well, but it was the passion and fire for it they often lacked. It was the highest honor I could ever imagine, being asked to work under Lucifer Himself. Though I understood why the anti-castle ghouls were so upset, I just wasn't sure why they were upset at us, as if we were the problem entirely. Most of the ghouls in the town nearest didn't feel that way, as they chose to be so close to the castle and work as close to Him as possible, but in further towns, things were different. Rather than revered and respected, we were not-so-secretly despised.

"Well, she is in the town here. Why would she choose to be here if she was an anti?" 

"I don't know. I'm just so nervous. What if she breaks up with me? What if she hates me for it?"

"Well then, Rain, that just means she isn't the one for you. Whoever your true mate is, will love you for not only who you are, but all that you do." I said as I put on a smile. I was hoping for his sake that she would be that ghoul, or that at least perhaps he hadn't gotten so invested yet that he would be devastated if she wasn't. Nonetheless, I was excited for him. 

"Thanks, Aether. I'm gonna go ask Lucifer." He stood and trotted off excitedly. All of us exchanged a look when he left the room. 

"So, she's gonna break his heart, isn't she?" Mountain and Dew stared at me. 

"Well, I don't know. This could go well for all that we know. We have no reason to assume things are going to end poorly. Maybe she's a nice ghoul. Not an anti-castle."

"Well... you're the relationship expert, so whatever you say I guess." Rain sighed as he placed his bowl on the table and sat back in the couch. 

"Why am I the relationship expert? I've only been in one." 

"Yeah, but you're pretty much the only person getting Persephone and the Dark Lord together. Without you they would probably just be doodling each other's names in hearts in their rooms and never actually talk to each other. Or she would still hate Him. I've never been in an actual relationship, neither has Mountain, and this is Rain's first girlfriend. I'm pretty sure he's still a virgin." _No. There was a prophecy. It's not just me doing everything. I'm just trying to help speed things up. I'm being a friend. I'm not their relationship ghoul._

"Virgin?"

"Yeah. That's what they call you Upstairs if you've never had sex." Dew explained. "It's such a big deal up there. I don't know, exactly. P told me the word." Mountain nodded curiously.

"Upstairs is such a confusing place. All that time, money, and virginity, and drugs, and religion. How do the humans deal with it? It seems like a lot to deal with at once." 

"To my knowledge, they spend most of their lives trying to figure out how to." I shrugged. "But to humans, our world is very confusing. The lack of time, money, lack of labels. There's a lot less to wonder about down here. Everybody understands. This was a place of truth, before the great war. It still is. On Earth, humans can barely comprehend that they see with their own eyes. It would be much easier for them, if they had the same knowledge as we did, I think." 

"Ah, Aether. Ever understanding and omnipotent. It would be much easier for _us_ if we all had the same knowledge as _you_." Mountain grumbled sarcastically.

"Oh stop, his head is already getting too big." Dew whined. "I'm gonna go get more cereal." He grabbed his bowl from the table and walked to the kitchen. _My head is big? It's the same size it's always been, isn't it? How could Mountain saying something like that about me make my head grow in size? That isn't possible. What does the size of my mask have to do with any of this?_

"I just hope this all works out. For everyone involved." Mountain said before walking away, leaving me alone in the room. _Alone. Have I really been so uninvolved with the ghouls lately? My friends? Do they really think I'm paying too much attention to Lucifer and Persephone? I'm only doing what I'm being asked. Serving Lucifer as his adviser is what I've done for most of my life. And He put me in charge of Persephone, with whatever she requires. How am I supposed to carry out these tasks without getting so invested? Without ignoring my friends? Perhaps Persephone's arrival has changed things more than I had anticipated._


	26. Comfortable

**LUCIFER**

"What am I going to do?" I cried from my desk chair _. I rejected Persephone, and now she hasn't left her room all day_. _She didn't even attend breakfast. She always comes to breakfast. Have I hurt her this much? Embarrassed her this much? Have I ruined everything?_ I lowered my head onto my desk and closed my eyes. _I should have just stayed with her. I should have allowed myself to get into her bed and hold her through the night like she asked. I just want everything to be perfect. I don't want her to think I'm taking advantage of her at any corner. I don't want her to think I'm overstaying my welcome. But she asked me. She wanted me to. But she was half asleep. What could have happened if I stayed? Held her through the night and felt her heart beat slow as she drifted to sleep. What would have happened if I fell asleep beside her too, and woke up beside her. Would she have woken with a smile on her face? Would she have woken in disgust? Would she kiss me? Would we have kissed more than we ever have?_ I nearly shivered with excitement at the thought. _How I love kissing her. Her soft, sugary sweet lips. The way she wraps her hands around the back of my neck. The way that when we pull apart she buries her head in my chest and wraps her arms around my torso. The blush of her pale cheeks. The way that she always wants more but would never voice it aloud. What would have happened in her bed last night?_

Forcing the impure thoughts out of my head, left my office and walked into my bedroom. I never did spend much time there, as I was usually in my study, meeting with Aether, or in the rest of the castle. I only visited when I slept, if I did decide to sleep that night. _Why am I so against these impure ideas? I'm Lucifer. I'm supposed to be the king of impurity and sin. The king of guilty free pleasure, and relishing in it. So why am I so afraid to feel these things? Not only do I support it in others, I encourage it. I believe getting pleasure from anything is something that should be celebrated. Whether it be love, or sex, or hobbies, or music, or art, or working, or anything that you do. Leisure is something to be taken generously. Passion is something to feel with every inch of your soul until it consumes you. So why am I fighting it? Why can I not except that I too have these simple desires? Why can I not accept that these desires are pushing their way into and mixing with the feelings I have for Persephone?_ As per usual, I stripped to my undergarments and placed them upon the back of the dining chair, and my black shoes upon their rack. I strode to my bed and slithered under the sheets, enveloping myself in their soft grip. I had decided I didn't care what time it was, or what plans or duties I had for the rest of the day. I simply wanted to sleep. I sighed and closed my eyes. _Oh Persephone. Dear Persephone. What am I to do? Please tell me. Please guide me. Tell me what to do and what to say about how to love you in the way that you want me to. Tell me when I'm going too far and tell me when it's not far enough. Please, Persephone. I will beg on my knees. Just tell me what you want._ At some point during the middle of my slumber, the sound of soft footsteps across my room woke me. I sat up on my elbows slowly rubbing the sleep out of my eyes with one hand before looking around to the small girl standing at the end of my bed, her silhouette only illuminated by the gentle orange flames above. 

"Lucifer." Persephone whispered with the voice of an angel. I stood quickly, before realizing I was only in my undergarments, and quickly reached for the sheets to cover myself. I felt my face blush as a small smile appeared upon her delicate features. She slowly brushed a piece of fallen hair behind her ears as she eyed me curiously.

"Yes, Persephone. Is something the matter?" 

"I have a question for you." Slowly she walked around the other side of my bed, crawling onto it on all fours and kneeling in the center. I could feel my ears get hot, my finger tips beginning to tremble with anticipation.

"Y-yes. What is it, tesoro?" She held up her hand and waved for me to sit back down in the satin sheets, patting the space across from her with her other hand. I did just as she had instructed, still covering myself with the blanket. It was impossible not to notice the satin black nightgown she wore, the thin straps hanging off her bony shoulders, the hem barely reaching her mid thigh. _Oh my, tesoro..._

"Why didn't you stay, last night?" All at once her eyes became glossy, her smile fading away. 

"Oh, Persephone." I took both of her hands into mine. "I'm so sorry. I can see that I've hurt you terribly, and I need to you know that wasn't my intention. I just, wasn't sure it was completely what you wanted. I didn't want you to wake up in the morning and regret inviting me to stay. In fact, I've been kicking myself for it." She forced a smile, glancing down at our hands. "I wanted to, Persephone. I want to." 

"You're very cute when you sleep, Lucifer. I'm sorry to disturb you." She backed off the bed and stood, but I reached for her hand.

"Will you stay, Persephone?" All of the sudden her glum expression grew ecstatic. She grinned and bit her lip. _She should say no, just so I know how it feels. Just to show me how terribly awful I was. I don't deserve you. I do not deserve someone as perfect as you._ She grasped my hand tightly as I pulled her into the bed. Persephone crawled on her hands and knees across the soft sheets until her face was directly in front of mine. 

"Yes, Lucifer." She grinned, before kissing me hard. I cupped her cheeks in both hands as she crawled over me, straddling me as she pushed me down onto the pillow. Suddenly she pulled away from the kiss, pecking my cheek for only a second before collapsing onto me, holding me with her entire body and squeezing as hard as I was sure she was able to. "You're comfortable." Persephone let out a childish giggle, and I felt her smile against my exposed chest. 

"Thank you?" I chuckled, unable to hide my grin. 

"You're welcome." She said surely. The electricity of her touch was magnified exponentially when both of us were hardly dressed, and in my bed. Slowly, my mind wandered _. There's only only layer of clothing between us. Her night dress could be pulled up so easily. Is she wearing underwear? Only one painfully thin layer of clothing between us_. I pushed the erotic ideas from my mind before it would become obvious to her. _That would be terribly awkward for both of us. Her holding me in a loving embrace only to find me becoming aroused. Would she leave? Would she be angry? No. She came into my room in the middle of the night wearing only a sheer satin nightgown. Would she like it?_

"Alright, off." I decided. Persephone simply giggled as she rolled off of me. I turned onto my side and pulled her close to me, our entire bodies touching from shoulders to toes, my arm hanging over the crook of her waist, where she held my hand close to her face. She kissed my knuckles and I kissed the top of her head as she pulled the covers over both of us. _This is so wonderful. This is perfect. This is the single greatest moment I've ever experienced in my eternity. It cannot possible get better than this_. Persephone's hands were clasped around mine tightly against her chest, her heart beating hard and rhythmically inside her. 

"This is so nice." She whispered. My body was hot to the touch nearly all of the time, being so close to her was like a breath of cool, refreshing air. She was the open window through which the breeze circulated on a hot restless night. The feeling of flipping your pillow to the cool side in the middle of the night. A frozen drink on the most fiery of days. She was lotion on crack and dry skin. She was the sweetest cigarette to a nicotine addiction I didn't know I had - I couldn't get enough. I was sure that I could never ever get sick of her.

"It's wonderful, tesoro." I crooned as I planted a soft kiss on her exposed shoulder, and neck, and cheek, and the top of her head. She giggled softly and only pulled me closer onto her. With the passing of every blissful minute, Persephone would wriggle around against me, trying desperately to get comfortable. She pressed her bottom against my groin, grinding into me as she searched for a comfortable spot. I couldn't help but let my mind wander again. _Oh Zeus, the things I want to do to you. Thing things I want you to do to me. Pinning you down on this bed, your hands above your head, and kissing you like no tomorrow. Pulling up that satin little dress of yours, running my hands over every inch of your beautiful body. Touching your perfect soft breasts. Your thighs. Your butt. God I just want to touch you._ Slowly, it became painfully obvious what she was doing, and that she was doing it on purpose. I placed my hand on her hip firmly, holding her still, and a giggle bubbled out of her. 

"What? I'm just getting comfortable." She said innocently. 

"Yeah, yeah. You're being naughty is what you're doing." I heard her smirk as I returned my hand back to where it was at her chest. I felt her bite my first knuckle on my index finger gently and giggle again. 

"Goodnight, Lucifer." 

"Goodnight, tesoro." 

Waking in the morning with Persephone was a pure moment of delirious peace. It was only the third time in my life I had ever slept an entire night beside another person. And the first time I had ever slept beside a person I loved. And it was beautiful. I knew the beating of her heart as she lied perfectly still and slowly drifted asleep. I knew the distinct smell of roses that radiated from her soft hair. I knew what positions she liked to cuddle in. I knew what it felt like to hold her. When I opened my eyes she was still fast asleep. For the first time since the sun went away, I wished for only that morning I could have one more sunrise. To watch the sun come up over the horizon, and see the beautiful features of her face illuminate as it leaks through the curtains. To see the sunlight in her eyes. To give her something familiar. To give her something beautiful. 

After basking in her closeness for a few more moments, I carefully slid out from under her and and walked as quietly as possible into my bathroom. I hadn't seen myself smile like that in a very long time. I relieved myself quickly and washed my hands, splashing some cool water on my face and drying off on a towel hung above the counter beside the framed mirror. I returned to the main room and roamed to the kitchenette, deciding to put on a pot of coffee. I checked the hour, knowing we had plenty of time before breakfast would be served in the dining hall with everyone else. I pulled two white porcelain mugs from the glass cupboard and placed them on the black lucite counter top, filling the machines tank with water from the sink and inserting a filter into the top. I pulled an unopened tin of coffee grounds from the same cabinet, pulling the plastic lid off and peeling back the aluminium seal, spooning four heaping portions into the filter and starting the machine. Just as it began to drip I saw Persephone rolled over in bed, before sitting up and smiling at me. Her hair was messy, strands falling all in her face and over her shoulders, her smile covering her entire face. I grinned back. "Good morning, beautiful." 

"Good morning, Lucifer." She crawled out of bed dramatically and stretched her arms up high, her dress slipping up her thighs, revealing the very bottom of her butt, her long legs holding herself up on her toes. She brushed her hair back with her fingers and turned back to me as she strode over happily. I could even see a change in her. Like she was glowing. She walked right over and wrapped her arms around me tightly, planting her face into my chest. I kissed her hair and held her back. 

"How did you sleep?"

"Wonderfully." She cooed, taking a long deep breath. "You're bed is so comfortable. And you're so warm. I almost forgot what it was like to cuddle someone like that." She looked up at me and grinned. "You're a very good cuddler. How did you sleep?" I couldn't help but chuckle. 

"You're also a very good cuddler. I don't think I've ever slept that good in my life. Coffee?" I asked, nodding behind myself to the dripping brew behind us. 

"Please." She sighed dreamily as she sat down at the small table. "Fastest way to wake me up is the smell of fresh coffee." 

"I'll keep that in mind." I smirked as she pulled one foot up, resting in on the chair as she wrapped her arms around her leg and placed her chin on her knee. 

"It's still a bit weird for me. Waking up at night all the time. Especially because you have a window." She sighed greatly. 

"I was just thinking about this. I wish I had a sunrise to give you. I'm sure that's... the kind of thing one takes for granted when they see it every day. I do miss it myself, time to time."

"There used to be a sun down here?" I smirked as I turned to the beeping coffee machine, pouring the hot fresh liquid into our mugs. 

"My dear, there's only one solar system. When Zeus built the Upstairs, he simply created something on top of what was already here. After that, along with the changes in everything else I experienced, things just became dark. If I could summon a sun I would, but I don't think any god or king has that kind of power. How do you take your coffee?" _You take it black_. 

"Just black, thank you." 

"Ah, good girl." I smiled over my shoulder and she beamed up at me, her cheeks turning a bright red. Leaving both our mugs plain, I brought them to the table and placed one in front over her, sitting on the opposite chair. 

"What?" 

"You called me good girl." She giggled and make a scrunchy face at me. 

"What? Do you like that?" She blushed and nodded. "I'll keep that in mind as well." I smirked as I took a sip of my drink. She picked up the mug hesitantly, and blew on the liquid before taking a small sip, and then a big one. I raised my eyebrow and she giggled again. I could have listened to the sound for the rest of time. It was musical. "I touched it, expecting it to burn me, and then I sipped it, expecting it to burn me. Just little things I forget. I can't get burned and stuff like that. Also, how come no one told me I can breathe underwater? I had to figure that one out for myself." I laughed and Persephone smiled proudly. 

"It's not that you can breathe under water, per say, but you just can't die again. And it would be kind of silly if you could be burned, considering all the fire around here. It would be like a minefield, I suppose." Persephone nodded thoughtfully. 

"It's kind of nice, really. But I do miss the sensation. Nothing is _too_ cold or _too_ hot." I nodded in response. I wasn't sure how to answer her. I wished I could gift her back all of her feeling and sensation and the things she missed from Earth, and take away everything she didn't like about the Underworld. "This might be the best coffee I've ever tasted, Lucifer." 

"Thank you. I must say, coffee is one thing we undoubtedly do better than Upstairs." She simply smirked and shook her head. 

"There's plenty of things you do better than Upstairs." 

\---------------------------------------------------

"Good morning, ghouls." I chirped as Persephone and I took our seats at the table, everyone looking at us, confused. 

"Good morning, Lucifer. Persephone, I went to wake you but-"

"She wasn't in her room." I couldn't help myself from blurting it out. The room fell silent as Persephone giggled again. 

"Oh- I'm- I-"

"Nothing happened, Aether. Don't swallow your tongue." She smirked sarcastically as the food was brought out. He squeaked, and nodded. 

"Alright, but when something does happen, I expect details. We're all emotionally invest now." Dew said quickly, dumping a glass of water into the hole in his mask. 

"Absolutely not, Dew. Don't be inappropriate." _How could you say something like that? And at breakfast in front of everyone? I won't tolerate. I don't even want to tell Aether when something happens. If something ever happens. How rude._

"Sorry, my Lord." He muttered quickly. I nodded. 

"So, what plans does everyone have for the day?" I asked as we all began eating. I felt Persephone's foot touch mine under the table, but she didn't look up at me. I took it was a loving gesture. M _aybe she just wants to touch me. Be close to me. What a wonderful idea._

"Well, there's a few castle chores to get done." Aether started. "I'm sure if we all work together we can get things done quickly, though. The living areas need arranging, some of the things in the kitchen need replacing from a few too many cookie mistakes, so someone will have to go into town. There are a few more things around the castle that need replacing, and someone also has to go to the shop across town and pick up the food for the beast. And someone needs to go and do the feeding." I watched as Persephone perked up curiously. "Dew I was thinking of sending you to do that?"

"No way." Dew said quickly. "I'm still working on California. Got something big up my sleeve." He rubbed his gloved hands together manically. "Can't waste a second."

"Okay... Rain?"

"He hates me, no way." Aether sighed. "But I'll go into town?"

"Thank you, Rain. Mountain? Can you go feed-"

"I'll do the living room. I am the only one strong enough to lift everything anyways." He said quickly. Aether sighed.

"Alright, then. Thank you. So someone still needs to clean the ballroom, and someone has to go and feed the beast. But if everyone else is already busy than I guess I'll just-"

"I can do it." I spoke up quickly. "I'll feed him." Aether gaped at me, his mouth falling open. "In fact, I think you should take the day off Aether. You work far too hard around here." Aether blinked rapidly, as if he wasn't sure he heard me correctly.

"Well what about us, Lucifer?" Rain whined.

"Everyone works hard, my ghouls. But Aether has been working especially hard, with absolutely no comment or complaint. You work tirelessly around the clock, Aether. Take some time to relax. I'll go and feed him."

"Are you.... are you sure, Lucifer? You've never given anyone a day off before..."

"Yes, of course. I insist." Rain, Dew, and Mountain all frowned as they kept eating. I chose to ignore them. Although I knew they worked hard, Aether did soar high above. He never complained, or asked for anything extra in return, and on top of his regular duties I was asking more and more of his advice and help. He deserved it.

"What's _the beast_?" Persephone asked Aether.

"Oh. Cerberus." Her eyes went wide. "Yes, I forgot he is also a part of _Earthly folklore_." Aether chuckled. "Every so often someone has to go and feed him. He eats a lot at once so we don't have to do it often. All the other ghouls are quite afraid of him."

"Hey, I'm not afraid!" Dew defended.

"Okay, Dew. Sure." Aether said sarcastically. How I hated to see the ghouls fight. But fear wasn't something often tolerated in the castle. The greatest strengths come from facing and destroying fears. I would have to bring Dew along one day to break that fear. _Besides, he's hardly a beast._

"So, it's real? Three headed dog wolf thing?" Aether squeaked.

"Yes, something like that."

"Persephone, why don't you come with me?" I offered. "You can see him for yourself. And besides, he's hardly a beast. Quite a wonderful creature, truly." Persephone looked horrified at the idea.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, my Lord?" Aether asked seriously. "He doesn't take very kindly to strangers, especially to the dead. It has even been a long time since you've visited him."

"Nonsense, Aether. He was something of a childhood pet, to me. He will listen, I'm sure of it. And I would never let anything happen to you." I assured Persephone.

"You had a three-headed dog as a pet when you were a kid?"

"Well, he was only a puppy back then." I smiled at the memory. Persephone laughed loudly.

"Wow. I'm jealous. My puppy only had one head..." she giggled, and Aether squeaked. "I did see a dog once with an extra ear. That's kind of the same thing, right?"

"Ugh...." Aether held in a laugh. "Yeah. Sure. Although that sounds like more of a genetic mutation than whatever Cerberus is." Truth be told, nobody knew. He was gifted to us by Zeus when I was only a boy. When the gods left to create the Upstairs, he became the guard dog so to speak, to keep the souls of the dead from escaping across the River of Styx. The only one of his kind, immortal. Part of my fathers teachings on growing into a strong, proper man, was raising Cerberus from a puppy. I fed him, walked him, cleaned up after him, and trained him. But it was my mother's idea to teach him a few tricks and give him treats here and there when father wasn't looking. I smiled at the memories.

"So, will you come, Persephone?" She thought for a moment, looking to Aether, who simply shrugged. She nodded. "Wonderful. This is also a nice opportunity for you to see some more of the Underworld outside of the city and the castle."

"Yeah. Okay. As long as you don't let him eat me." Persephone giggled as she took a bite of her golden brown toast. I knew very often she would fill her mouth with food when someone was asking her a question at meals so she would have time to think while she would chew.

"Promise." 


	27. Break

Face cleansed and fresh, I applied my makeup while my hair air dried naturally. I didn't know why I was putting makeup on to go feed a beast, but I still wanted to impress Lucifer. It seemed the black jumpsuit I wore had become uniform. Plain black with long sleeves and pant legs, and a scoop neck that showed off my collar bones. I dressed and put on my sneakers, assuming we would be doing plenty of walking, and that any heels would be a bad choice. Once my hair was dry, I put it up in a bun on top of my head, pulling some of the shorter strands down around my ears. It was still habit of me to look for my keys, wallet, and phone every time I left the room. But I didn't have any of those things, and even though it only ever took me a few seconds to realize, it always left me feeling a little stupid. I hadn't realized how deeply ingrained those things were into my daily routine - I missed them dearly. I missed having a phone, and texting, and posting pictures, and social media. I missed being up to date on the news, and complaining about it - there were never any headlines in the Underworld. Things just happened, and if you knew, you knew. If you didn't, you likely didn't need to, or weren't meant to. I missed consuming the sheer amount of media content that I did - art, and silly videos, and games, and pictures, and celebrity content, and fashion. But more than having a phone, and carrying a wallet, I missed music. I missed music with every inch of my eternal soul. The first time I had heard a single tune since my death that wasn't in a movie soundtrack, was Lucifer's piano playing. And I couldn't truly appreciate it, because it was the thing that had disturbed my sleep. I wanted to ask why there was no music, or phones, or radios, or TV, or news casting, but those were things that always seemed to fall to the back of my mind, second to the questions I needed immediate answers to. But something about hearing Lucifer play had stirred something deep within me. As if I had forgotten what music sounded like. As if I had forgotten what it sounded like to hear music being played in real time, right in front of my eyes. As if I had forgotten the importance of every note, and sound, and every part in every song where there was no notes. "Ready." I said as I opened the door to where Lucifer stood in the hall waiting for me. 

"Lovely." He smiled softly, and took my hand as we walked towards the foyer. "First we must travel across town to obtain his food. Cerberus is quite the picky eater, as it were." I couldn't help but laugh. 

"Why don't you visit him more often, if he was your childhood pet? Aether said you haven't been in a long time." Lucifer sighed as we walked. 

"I wish I had an answer that wasn't selfish. For a long time I thought I was plagued by my duties. Thought I was too busy to do things like play piano, and visit my dear Cerberus. Too busy to show kindness to those I cared about. But I was not my duties that plagued me, it was me that plagued them. The other night you said, a hundred years is a long time to go without doing something you enjoy. It seems you were a little too.. on the nose, I supposed. It has been too long since I've done the things I enjoyed. So long so that I almost convinced myself I didn't enjoy them in the first place. But, there's no shame in having broken something. Only in not being able to fix it." I thought about that. Every word Lucifer ever spoke to me was so powerful. Calculated, and insightful. _There's no shame in having broken something. Only in not being able to fix it._

"How true, Lucifer." It takes a brave person to admit what they've been doing wrong so entirely. I commended Him for even attempting to correct His mistakes after so long, even if only in my head. When we reached the gates separating the town from the castle garden, the square was nearly full of people. "What's going on?" I asked curiously as I walked closer. When I looked to Lucifer, he seemed confused. 

"I- I'm not sure." He took my hand and pulled me through the crown, brushing passed everyone to see what the big deal was in the center. It reminded me of the book burning, when a ghoul gave me the book that burst into flames upon opening. Only that then, there was no grand fire, no ghouls. A human man stood on a podium in the middle of the crowd, holding a gigantic canvas painting in one hand, and a brush in the other. 

"Feast your eyes upon my creation." The man chanted. "Our king and queen!" Upon closer inspection of the work, I felt sick. It was a painting of the ball. Clearly of Lucifer and I, poised just about to kiss during our spotlight dance. It was absolutely wonderful, but I was shocked as to how someone had gone through so much trouble to paint something so large of us. That was not the part that worried me. _He said queen. I am not your queen._ In the painting, Lucifer was in His full, most demonic looking form. Crimson skin, horns, black eyes. How He showed himself to them. People cheered and shouted and clamored all around us for a better look at the artwork. When I looked to Lucifer, He simply smiled. 

"Oh, isn't it wonderful?" His smile turned into a grin. Before I could hold on, He released my hand and approached the man. 

"Wait-" I called after him, pushing passed everyone around me to follow Him. 

"Did you create this?" He asked seriously. 

"Yes! I attended he royal ball. The scene was so beautiful, it inspired me. Isn't it wonderful? The people's first real look at our queen!" He shouted, and the crowd cheered. I wasn't sure they knew what they were cheering for, but of anything you could say about the dead, they sure were enthusiastic. 

"That's magnificent. Well done, truly." Lucifer said, before whispering into the man's ear. I watched, partly paralyzed in fear, but also in confused interest. _He likes it? He's happy someone did this? And he didn't flinch when they called me their queen. I am not a queen. I am not a queen to anybody. Don't call me a queen. Don't mention my name and queen in the same sentence. I am not a queen, you idiots. Kissing the devil doesn't make you the queen of hell._ The man's eyes went wide as Lucifer spoke to him. I wished desperately to know what He was saying. All of the sudden the man began nodding adamantly. "You will be rewarded greatly for this, sir." All of the sudden Lucifer turned away from the man, placed both of His pinky fingers between His lips, and whistled so loud it was almost deafening. Everyone within a kilometer radius flinched, covering their ears. In less than thirty seconds there were three ghouls at his side. I walked over curiously. 

"Persephone." The ghouls bowed to me briefly before turning back to Lucifer. I wondered why it was so obviously me in the painting that people were gawking at, but no one seemed to pay a single mind that I was standing right in front of them. _Maybe it's harder to recognize me without the dress and all that makeup._

"Please, take this fabulous piece of art back to the castle. Give it to Aether he'll know what to do." He said seriously. The ghouls nodded with every word. "And reward this man for his hard work and talent." The ghouls nodded once more before taking the painting away towards the gates. He walked back over to me casually, taking my hand once more as the crowd began to disperse. 

"Why did you do that." I said seriously. _Why would you ever want something like that hanging in our home? It's creepy. It's weird. And that's not how I want to remember that night. Those memories are for me and me alone. The way that I saw you. Not the way they saw you. Those are for me._

"Because it's a beautiful piece of artwork. It's something I would like to have. I will reward him for it greatly. You don't like it?" He looked at me as if He thought, perhaps he made a great mistake in purchasing the painting.

"I-" I stumbled over my words. "It's not that I don't like it. It's a wonderful piece of art. I just... think it's kind of weird. Why would someone do that? Was he actually there?" 

"I'm sure he must have been, to know such a scene existed. Sometimes people see something that moves them." As if a different town than we were in ten minutes ago, the streets were completely empty but for us and the sound of our voices.

"Aren't you worried that people are going to know who you are now, if you look how you do and commanded the ghouls like dogs, and bought the painting? Aren't people going to recognize you now?" Lucifer shrugged.

"They won't remember, soon. People are wonderful like that." I simply crossed my arms tightly as we walked. _How could you do this. How could you force me to look at something like that every day. Please do not hang it, or at least hang it somewhere I don't have to see it. I'm not a their queen or your queen or anybody else's queen. I'm just me. Can't I just be me?_ "Is it that you don't like the painting, or, the other thing?" 

"What other thing?" I mumbled as we walked. 

"That he called you the queen." _Oh, was I being obvious about my disdain?_

"I don't _not like it_. I hate it. I don't like the word. I'm not the queen. Of anything. I'm not their queen. I'm just me. Just Persephone. And don't tell me I'm not _just_ me. That I'm special. That this is the prophecy. I don't want to hear it. I just want to do what I want and be me and feel what I feel without being told how." He didn't speak for long enough for me to realize that I had hurt him. We arrived at the store He chose, and a bell rung to signal the working ghoul we had entered. 

"Oh hello, my Lord. What's the occasion?" 

"Time to feed my dear Cerberus. You got the order from Aether ghoul, yes?" 

"Yes, my lord." The ghoul nodded. "One second." He disappeared into the back room. I thought to speak, and apologize, but I didn't know how. I didn't know what to say. I wasn't quite sure what I was apologizing for - I just knew that I should. Lucifer stood tall and composed, waiting for the ghoul to return, not even offering me a glance. I wandered to the window, letting my hands fall to my side as I watched. A boy rode by on a pastel bicycle with a baby blue basket on the front, carrying a black paper bag of what I assumed to be groceries. "Here you are, Lucifer. Come, it's just this way." I heard the ghoul speak from behind me. 

"Persephone." Lucifer called harshly. His voice sent shivers up my spine. I turned around to see him holding a pair of keys, waiting for me while the ghoul held up a part of the counter for us to pass through. I followed behind Him and the ghoul set the counter down, walking around us to lead the way. We walked through a small corridor of shelves covered in glass jars filled with strange things. FROG EYES. RAT HEARTS. HUNGARIAN DRAGON EGGS. COW TONGUE. I followed the two out a back door to a truck, with a giant metal tank in the back carriage. _Since when do they have cars down here?_ I thought my hardest to find any single moment I saw a vehicle since I died, and the only I could remember was when Aether and the ghouls marched in the square to find me. When I disappeared. _Perhaps that wouldn't be such a bad idea, again._ I shook the thought quickly from my mind. 

"Thank you, ghoul. We'll return promptly." Lucifer nodded and the ghoul went back inside, the heavy door slamming loudly. "Come on." He said flatly, walking around to get in the front seat. I sighed, before getting in the passenger seat and closing the door gently. I waited until I couldn't see the city anymore before speaking. 

"I'm sorry." I blurted out. "I'm sorry." 

"For what, Persephone." He spoke with absolutely emotion in my voice. I really hurt Him. 

"I'm not quite sure, but I know that you're mad at me, and I'm sorry about that." He gripped the steering wheel tightly. 

"I'm not mad at you, Persephone. But please don't speak to me like that. I did nothing wrong. If you're upset about what they said, that is not my fault. And if you're upset about the painting, you don't have to look at it. I didn't know you felt like that about that night...." He trailed off as we drove on the highway. Out the window, dark black trees, almost like being at home in upstate New York, driving through the countryside at night, headlights on the road and the dashboard shining the time dark blue in my face. I crossed one leg over the other and leaned back in the seat. 

"That's not what this is about. I just- that's not how I want to remember it. That isn't how I saw you. What that painting shows, that isn't the night that I had. That isn't what I saw. You weren't big and scary and four feet taller than me and red and you didn't have horns. You were _you_. That's what I want to remember. I danced with _you_ , and I kissed _you_. That's not how _you_ chose for me to see it." I explained, letting out a deep sigh afterwards. I didn't realize I felt like that until my words hung in the air like the pine tree shaped air freshener that was supposed to be hanging from the rear view mirror. It was the details that reminded me I was not at home.

"I understand, tesoro." He said calmly. When it became clear he wouldn't speak again, I leaned forward and played with all the buttons on the dashboard. _Heating, cooling, windshield wipers, seat heaters. No radio_. I sat back and sighed again. "What were you hoping for?" 

"Why isn't there any music, here?" I watched him as he drove, looking in between the road and me. 

"What do you mean?" 

"There's no music. There's no radio or internet or iPods or anything. The only instrument I've seen is your piano, that I only heard once. I miss it." He thought for a moment. 

"I'm not sure. I never thought about it. I've never had any of those things before. It never occurred to me." I couldn't help but smile. 

"All the songs you've been missing out on, I can't imagine. Next time one of the ghouls goes Upstairs I'm getting them to bring a stereo and every CD I can possibly think of. You know, there are lots about you?" Lucifer let out a deep, hearty laugh. 

"Ah yes. I know a few of them. Actually- we do have a few at the castle, if you'd like to borrow them. Rain found great humor in it. Sympathy For The Devil. Number Of The Beast. The Devil Went Down To Georgia. The Devil In I." 

"You're telling me you have a Rolling Stones album and you've been hiding it from me this whole time?" I gaped. 

"Well you never expressed any interest in it. I'll show you when we return." When He smiled at me, I knew all the bad feelings from before had melted away. Every bad feeling I'd ever had melted away. I leaned into the center console where He rested his free arm, and wrapped my around it, leaning my head on His shoulder. "Comfortable?" He chuckled.

"Very." I smiled. We drove for a few hours before the sky grew darker than usual, and the road underneath us turned to dirt instead of concrete. I sat up tall and looked around. The trees burned like the roses in the garden, every branch and leaf up in constant flames. Just as the dirt road gave way to absolutely no road at all, a raging river came into view, the waves crashing on the rocks as it sped down stream. Lucifer parked in front of it. "Why do I get the feeling this was not part of the plan?" Lucifer sighed as he placed His hand on the door handle. 

"Because it wasn't. Stay here, tesoro." He said as he groaned and got out of the car, walking over to the water. 

"I will absolutely not stay here." I said to myself before getting out and following him into the darkness. "What is it?" 

"Didn't I tell you to stay in the car." 

"Yeah." I said flatly. He looked back at me, an inquisitive smirk upon His lips, before turning back to the water.

"Nothing is wrong, per say. It's just that I'm having trouble remembering the spell to put the bridge back in place." 

"Are you telling me we have to drive all the way back to-" Before I could finish my sentence, a giant cobblestone bridge appeared directly in front of me, stretching across the river to the other side. "Oh. I guess not." He looked back at me like a child asking _did you see that_ excitedly to His parents. Seeing a grown man, never mind demigod, get excited like a small child was something I thought touched my heart like nothing had before. So we got back in the car, drove across the bridge slowly and carefully so not to scrape the sides of the car on the walls. As soon as we got to the other side it disappeared. 

"So, if you can do crazy spells like that, what else can you do? Like, what are the limits?" He laughed loudly.

"It's mostly only things I needed to know, or would need to know. Like the bridge, and the glamour, things like that. Along with a few other little ones I taught myself over the years. Merely party tricks. I can't fly, if that's what you're asking."

"Damn." I said sarcastically. He smiled greatly. 

"Yeah, I know. Out of everything I can do.... Zeus decided I didn't need to fly." I was smiling so much it hurt. "Alright, from here we walk." Lucifer said, stopping the car. 

"But, there's nothing here..." He didn't reply as He got out of the car and walked around the front, opening my door for me. I took His hand and stepped out, my foot instantly landing in mud, splashing up around where my pant legs didn't quite meet my ankles. "Oh." I curled my face up in disgust.

"Here." Lucifer placed both hands on either side of my torso before picking me up easily and placing me down on the other side of him, where the ground was dry. He closed the door and turned back to me, cleaning the mud off my shoe instantly with the flick of His wrist. 

"So that's one of your party tricks?" Lucifer smirked up at me before walking around to the back of the truck and opening the carriage. I looked around, surrounded by flaming trees that lit our way. If it weren't for the constant burning of the surrounding nature, it would have been very hard to see anything past where the streetlights ended. I walked to the front of the car, and that's when I noticed it. The giant chain under the middle of the car, each link thicker than my entire body. It went on loosely for at least a mile forward, and seemed as thought we had been driving over it since the river, where it ended. _Shouldn't we be on the other side of this? You know, where the chain is holding whatever's on the end of this back?_ Lucifer appeared by my side, holding the giant tank over his head with ease. 

"Don't worry. He's gentle." He said as he started down the path. " _Sometimes_." 


	28. Cavern

**T**

Not a single other person in sight, we collected our supplies in backpacks, and headed back to the cave. "Alright. I'm excited. Let's do this." Said Denis. 

"Really? Cause I feel like I'm gonna throw up." Andy said, surprisingly cheerful.

"Agreed." I pulled out my flashlight. I decided to wear better shoes - sneakers had much more traction than flip flops, and were much less likely to fall off into the abyss. I lit the path in front of me as I crawled down to the sand again. 

"If you're gonna puke do it outside the cave. We can't let anyone know we were actually here." Denis said surely as we reached the mouth of the cave. He and Andy appeared beside me. The water was much higher than before. "Of course, I have to get my feet wet before we even go inside." I grumbled.

"Come here, you big baby." Denis said as he threw me over his shoulder, stomping through the water and setting me down once we reached the platform again. 

"What so _I_ have to get my feet wet." Andy said sarcastically as he walked through the water, shaking off his feet." 

"Yeah. I'm not carrying you. Besides, if you get your feet wet you won't be complaining for the next fifty years about your pedicure." I stuck my tongue out at Denis. "Let's get to work." We all stood on the platform, shining our lights around, seeing nothing but the same thing we saw during the day. Old rocks, and newer rocks, and dirty water. Andy pulled the special rock from his back pocket, holding it up to his eye and looking around again. Denis and I watched him intently. 

"Nothing." He sighed. "Let's drop down." 

"We don't know how deep the water is. Or what's in the water." I argued again. 

"Chances are, there's nothing in the water but rocks and dirt. Sharp points don't form under water, and that water has been here for a long time." Denis explained. "We take the rope, drop it down, pull it back up, and we can see how deep it is." He dropped his bag and started searching through it. 

"Where did you learn all this stuff mister explorer." I mocked as I continued to scan the cave for anything new. 

"Didn't you guys watch Dora The Explorer as a kid?" Andy burst out laughing as Denis pulled out the rope we had bought. 25 meters of thick twine rope. He tied it to the center pole on the barricade, and threw the edge off. We waited until we heard it hit the water, and Denis pulled it up a few minutes later. More than I had hope came up wet. "Well, a little more than your shoes are getting wet." Denis looked up at me through the dark. He stood and held the piece of rope where the water had reached, holding it high above my head until the end reached my feet. It was at least a foot deeper than I was tall. I groaned loudly. "You can swim, right babe?" 

"Yes but I won't be happy about it." 

"Come on. I'll go first." Andy grabbed the rope and threw it off the edge again, climbing over the edge. I felt my heart sink into the pit of my stomach. 

"Please be careful." I sighed as I flashed the light down. He saluted me as he put the handle of his flashlight in his mouth, biting down on it, and grabbing onto the rope, slowly lowering himself down. I briefly wondered how we planned on getting out. I knew I wasn't strong enough to pull myself all the way back up the rope, and I had little hopes Andy was. Denis and I shone our lights down and watched as he lowered himself, jumping the last few feet into the water. His light shone brightly under the surface, illuminating the entire cavern. It look liked there was a much more we hadn't seen, underneath the platform. Much more they didn't want people to see. Andy popped back up quickly, gasping for breath and flipping his long hair out of his eyes. 

"How's the water." Denis called down to him. 

"It's fucking cold." Andy shouted back up. "Come on!" 

"Alright. Your turn."

"What? I'm not going next." He squinted at me.

"Ugh, yeah you are. If I go, no one will be up here to force you down. And I'm not leaving you up here alone."

"I'm not just gonna ditch you guys?" 

"Yeah, but you might chicken and wait it out. And that's not happening. We got all night if you wanna play this game, T, but you're going next." He crossed his arms tight over his chest. I winded up and punched him weakly but placed my flashlight in my mouth and climbed over the barricade. 

"If I die I'm going to kill you, Denis." 

"Well we'll just come rescue you too." He smirked. In that moment, I wanted to grab his shirt and throw him over the edge. I refrained as I grabbed onto the rope and squatted down. "T is coming down, Andy. Don't let the stupid bitch drown." He called. 

"Fuck you." I spat as I took a deep breath, and lowered myself off the platform, holding myself up with only my upper body strength. 

"Got it!" Andy called from the bottom. I closed my eyes tightly as I wrapped my legs around the rope. _I may not be afraid of water, but heights, heights are a different story._ Slowly but surely I climbed down, stopping just a few feet above the water. "Come on, it's okay." Andy ushered from the bottom, in his most calm and soothing voice. I also may not have been afraid of water, but god, how I hated it. I didn't like swimming, or boats, or pools or the ocean, or lakes, or any of it. I looked down at Andy, the light reflecting off the gentle waves into his bright blue eyes. "It's okay." I took another deep breath before continuing down. Andy reached up and held me as I lowered myself into the water, the cold shocking my warm skin instantly. "See," He smiled. "not so bad." 

"N- no." Something about looking him in the eyes was so deeply intimidating I found it hard to speak. I cursed myself for it in the moment, but there was nothing I could do. _Now I see why P loved you._

"Hey! Don't touch her!" Denis called from the top. Andy laughed and rolled his eyes. I was beginning to think Denis knew all along that his own best friend had much better skills with girls than he did - though I wouldn't have called deceptive charm a skill, more of a character trait. Or character flaw, depending on which one it was that you were dating.

"Fuck off!" He called as we both swam to the edge, where there was a lip around the wall just big enough for me to sit up on. Andy lifted me out of the water and placed me on it with such ease, and placing my soaked bag down beside me. _Since when are both of you so strong?_ Denis came down, jumping at least five feet of the way, and landing in the water with a giant splash. I hated the water, and it was usually a chore to get Denis out of it. When he surfaced again he shouted loudly, his voice echoing through the cavern. I couldn't help but laugh. 

"God fucking _damn_ that's cold." He squealed in a high voice. He swam over to me and peeled his shirt off, placing it and his backpack down on the ledge. He looked up at me curiously. "You look cute like that." 

"What? Soaking wet and freezing in the bottom of a cave?" I laughed as Denis placed a hand on either side of me and lifted himself out of the water, planting a kiss on my lips before splashing back down. 

"Maybe just the wet part." He smirked. I rolled my eyes and splashed water at him with my foot. 

"Alright, Andy. Give me that eye. Let's see what we can see." I held out my hand. Somehow still there, Andy reached into his back pocket and held it out to me. 

"The benefit of wearing jeans three sizes too small. Keeps things in the pockets damn well." I wiped the stone off with my hands before holding it up to my eye _. Absolutely nothing_. I held the rock in my lap. 

"I'm starting to think this is all a hoax again." I tossed the rock back to Andy, who caught it easily as he swam on the spot. 

"Yeah." He said simply. "I didn't think I was being crazy when we had guns pointed at us and got thrown into a car blindfolded, but now, soaking wet at the bottom of a cave trying to look through a rock... things are a little different. A little clearer." The way he smiled, like whatever light inside him that kept him alive through all of his sleepless nights hunched over the walls of red string, finally shone through. I hopped off the ledge and back into the water, swimming over to the bigger ledge across from me, and stepping up onto it. 

"How could there be perfectly pristine ledges like this down here?" I asked as I paced on the foot wide lip, tailing my hands on the rough rock wall either way. "Huh, what do you have to say about that, Mister _I watched Dora The Explorer_?" Denis sighed as he hopped up beside me, sitting down and shaking out his hair like a wet dog. "Does she still speak Spanish when you're watching it in Russian?"

"That, I don't have an answer for. But yes. That is the premise of the show." When I returned back to the end of the ledge, I saw a hole that wasn't there before. Again, as if carved out with a knife and smooth with sandpaper, perfectly pristine. And shaped like an eye. 

"Andy give me the glass." I said quickly. 

"If you didn't see anything from over there-"

"Just give it to me." I shouted. He swam over and hopped up, hold it out to me. I snatched it from his grasp and placed it into the hole in - a perfect fit. "Alright, well that's a start." I sighed. Just as I went to pull it out, the wall behind us began to move. It was coming out. We all had barely a second too look at each other before getting shoved back into the water. I gasped, but not soon enough, inhaling water deep into my lungs as I struggled to reach the surface. I struggled against the waves that seemed to only be pulling me further down, reaching the top again and coughing loudly. 

"Get to the side!" Andy shouted. I wiped my eyes and looked back to where the wall had extended over a foot out from the rest, and still moving. Still unable to breathe, I struggled to paddle myself over to the nearest stalagmite, pulling myself as far out of the water as I could, before coughing my lungs out and catching my breath. When I looked up again, the wall was another five feet out, covering most of the open water we had fallen into. 

"T!" Denis screamed from the other side. 

"I'm here! I'm okay!" I called back, my chest heaving as I wiped the salty ocean water from my eyes. 

"Stay where you are!" All at once, the rock fell out into the water, sending nearly all of it splashing up at us. Again, before I could take a breath, the water had washed me back down under. As it whipped me around, I felt my back hit the rock that had fallen, and pushed myself off it quickly, and back to the surface. It had created a perfect pathway, into a newly exposed corridor. I hauled myself up onto it, Denis and Andy pulled me up the rest of the way as I choked and coughed up water, my head pounding. "You're okay." Denis fell to his knees and pulled me close as I caught my breath. 

"Come on, let's go." Andy said excitedly.

"I almost just died." I spat, glaring up at him, all of us soaking wet. "Let me catch my breath."

"I know. But you're fine now. And you found something. Good job, T. Now let's go." Denis helped me up as Andy grabbed our things, still perfectly on the other ledge where we left them. I wondered how our backpacks stayed, but the splash the stone wall created had nearly drowned me. Once we were collected, bags and flashlights in hand, we stood on the ledge, now the mouth of a corridor. Ahead, there was nothing but darkness. "Hope you're not afraid of the dark." We all turned on our lights, and all we could see was the same cobblestone we stood on. I grabbed the eye from the wall and slid it into my pocket quickly. We started down the hall, examining everything we possibly could, before it became apparent nothing would be changing for a while. Then, we just walked. 

"Do you actually think we're gonna find anything?" Denis asked curiously.

"I don't know but if this ends at a dead end and we have to walk all the way back I'm gonna be fucking pissed." I sighed. 

"Someone hasn't had their vitamins today." Denis mocked as we kept walking. 

"I honestly think there has to be something. We can't have come all this way. Done all of this just to find nothing. And that wall falling out when you put the eye in was a pretty tell tale sign that we're on the right track. To something, at least." Andy sighed deeply. "I just want to fucking find her already." Denis patted him on the back, but offered no words. Soon, an end was in sight. What looked like a dead end, upon closer inspection, was another flat wall with an eye shaped hole cut out right through to the other side. I stood on my toes and peered through it, seeing nothing but more cave on the other side, like the exact same gallery we had come from. Both the boys took their turn looking through. 

"It looks like where we just came from... like, exactly. I swear if we just walked in a giant circle or something I'm going home." Denis groaned.

"Should we put the eye in?" 

"Well if it falls like last time and we lose the eye, we're either not gonna be able to get back home, or we're going to have a very angry Papa on our hands. But..." I let my arms fall to my side, pulling the glass from my pocket. "if you have any other ideas, I'm all ears."

"Well, I'm all eyes." Andy grabbed the glass from me and held it up to his eye, peering through the hole. "Nothing, as usual." Denis grabbed it next, peering through. 

"I don't understand. His exact words were, _perhaps you weren't looking with the right eyes_. What could we be using it for if not to look through?" Denis winded up like a baseball pitcher, poised to smash the glass against the wall, but he held onto it tightly. 

"Let me try before you damn us and fuck up the thing." I snatched it back from Denis, holding it up to my eye as I walked over. Through the hole, darkness. I closed my left eye to allow the right to adjust. Once I could see more than black, a river as black as coal came into view. A single lamp post standing over what looked like a dock, glowing soft red like a heat lamp for a cold blooded amphibian. An eerie smog hung over the calm water, floating gently to the dock, rolling like waves. I stepped back. 

"What? What did you-"

"T-" An eerie voice crackled over us like a whip. " _Tisiphone_...." The voice sent shivers down my spine, every hair on my body standing at attention. " _Avenger of death._ " It spoke slowly. It was something straight out of a horror movie. Just as I looked back to Andy and Denis, the wall in front of us began to shift, creeping an inch backwards, and sliding to the side to reveal the scene I had just viewed. 

"That's- that's what I saw." I muttered. I had never felt such a deep, unsettling fear in my life. Not when Papa's guards held a gun to me. Not even the night Persephone died. Not when I saw the devil himself. I took a few steps forward from the cobblestone pathway onto what looked like an ancient wooden dock, smoke rising from every crack and gap around our feet. When I looked up I saw no sky or stars, nothing around us but darkness, for what seemed like forever. "Think we found it, guys." I forced a laugh, although everything in my body was screaming for me to run. I walked over to the lamp, where an engraved plate was nailed to the pole. I wiped it with the dirt and cobwebs away with the heel of my hand. _PAY THE PRICE, AND YE SHALL CROSS_. Underneath, a small coin slot. "Andy- the gold coins." I held out my hand to him, not taking my eyes off the words, as if I had expected them to change. I heard him throw off his bag and unzip it, and felt the cold of the metal when he placed three of them in my hand. I took one between my fingers, sliding it through the thin slot. It was a perfect fit. The second I dropped it a deafening hollow sound echoed through the entire cavern. I placed two more in, the same sound quieter each time. Almost too dim to notice, the red light above us faded out, and shone bright green. _It worked_. Andy and Denis approached, Denis taking my hand so tightly I could feel my knuckles shifting under my skin. Everything was quiet, save the sound of our breathing and my heart beating in my ears. _What happens now?_ To answer my question, the tip of a boat appeared out of the fog, made from the same wood as the platform we stood on. Slowly, as it came into view, we saw a dark figure standing atop it, holding a paddle longer than itself, pushing the boat. The figure wore a dark black robe, tied with a red rope around the middle, a hood hiding its face in the shadows.

 _"You seek,"_ The voice began, the same one that called my name earlier. The end of the boat hit the dock gently, stopping perfectly sideways. _"and I shall deliver, you. Pay the price, and yee three shall cross this river o' mine. Board this boat."_ We all exchanged a look. I found myself asking the same thing I had been since we met with Papa. _What other choice to we have?_ Andy climbed in first, stepping in reluctantly as it teetered and tipped back and forth gently. Once he stood on two feet, he held out his hands for me next, both Andy and Denis helping me in and balanced. Lastly, Denis, who stepped in with ease. We all sat down on the same of three small benches, myself sandwiched in between them. They both held my hands tightly. 

"This is it." 


	29. Faith

What stood before me was unlike anything I had ever seen before, in life or death. Snarling, acidic drool dripping from razor sharp teeth from all three heads, singeing the long dead grass beneath it. _"This,_ is your childhood pet?" I grabbed Lucifer's side, pulling back instantly. He set the giant tank down beside himself, turning back to me. 

"Wonderful, isn't he?" He smiled. The beast stood over fifty feet tall - I had lived in buildings shorter than him -, each one of it's heads bigger than the car we drove there in. Lucifer took a single step closer, and the center head barked so loudly it's gust of air blew my hair back from my face. _Wonderful? Have you lost your mind?_ "Now," He said seriously. "That is no way to treat your master, Cerberus. No way to treat an old friend." _What are you doing? We should run. We should leave the food and get back in the car and drive very fast and very far away from this thing. Why did you make me come here? Why did Aether think this was a reasonable thing for me to attend? I'm gonna murder Aether when we get home if Cerberus doesn't fucking eat me first._ He took another step and the thing growled, but lower, all six eyes glowing a deep red. It's fur was a dirty white color, matted and covered in chunks of mud. I had never felt such a deep fear struck directly to my heart before. _This is not your friend, Lucifer. We should run. We should run right now._

"I don't think you should go any-"

"Shh." He said softly. "Cerberus." Lucifer commanded, standing tall. The beast snarled again. Before my eyes, Lucifer transformed into his grandest form. The one that resembled the painting. How I had first seen him. "Cerberus." His voice struck me so deeply. I remembered the first time I heard it, when He came to bring me to the Underworld. It sounded so ornately evil, but so hauntingly familiar. Knowing where to place the voice did not help to calm those feelings. All at once, the beast bowed, lowering all three heads to the ground before it's master, spit still dripping from each mouth. _It could swallow me with one easy bite._ "That's a good boy." He approached, still hesitant, until He was standing directly in front of it. He held out His hand, last two fingers curled in, thumb pointing out to the side, and index and middle finger pointed directly at the center head of his _pet_ , His wrist turned upwards. The beast lied down into the mud. "Good boy." Cerberus whimpered as Lucifer placed His head against the center head, returning to His normal form. The way I liked him. The only way, I thought, I liked him. He placed both hands over its eyes, whispering something I couldn't hear. Watching the pair interact was interesting. Cerberus recognized Lucifer as his master, solely and truly, and nothing more. Trusted Him endlessly, and Lucifer the same. You could see how deeply He cared for the beast. How much love he had for the animal he raised. I tried desperately to compare it to the love I had felt for any of my pets Upstairs. "This is Persephone. Persephone is a friend, she means you no harm. I know you'll be on your best behavior, Cerberus." The beast looked up at me, and I felt it's gaze as if it was staring directly into my soul. Lucifer waved me over. 

"What?" I gaped. 

"Come. He won't hurt you. I promise." 

"Not in a million years, Lucifer. He may be your pet, but he definitely does not like me." He sighed, looking at me with the most promising of gazes. "No, it's not happening." 

"You must trust me, Persephone. If we don't have trust, what do we have?" I rolled my eyes and groaned. "Come." He held out His hand to me expectantly. With the first step I took forward, Cerberus stood tall again, howling up into the sky so loud I threw my hands over my ears. I growled at me loud again. 

"It's gonna _eat_ me, Lucifer." I said flatly. He didn't move, still holding His hand out to me. I stood another step forward, unsure and petrified to my soul. When Cerberus didn't move or growl again, I walked slowly over to Lucifer, taking His hand and standing behind Him. _It's okay. It won't hurt me. Lucifer will protect me. He'll protect me. He'll keep me safe. I have to trust Him. I just have to trust Him._

"Hold your hand out to him, open palm." Trembling, I did as He asked. The beast's head lurched forward, pressing it's snout to the tips of my fingers and sniffing loudly. He did so with each head, inhaling my scent. _It's just like a giant dog. A dog with teeth the size of my arms and three heads. Just a big dog._ Soon, it nuzzled into my hand, closing its eyes. "See? Wonderful. He likes you. His purpose is to keep the dead from escaping, and though none have tried recently, you must understand why he's not such a big fan of anyone but the ghouls and I. I have a feeling he'll warm to you very soon, though." 

"Yeah." I blurted out, pulling away and standing behind him again. 

"Come, Cerberus. I'm sure you're hungry." I followed Him over to the tank we had brought from the pet food store. Lucifer let go of my hand and reached towards it. He took my hand and simply pulled me a few feet back, holding His arm over my torso. I watched as Cerberus used his teeth to tear the top off the can off with reckless abandon, spitting it to the side and dunking his head into the red slop. I could only compare it to raw beef, although, for the lack of cows around, I knew it was not. I didn't particularly feel the need to know what it really was. Lucifer smiled happily, wrapping His arms around me from behind and nuzzling His head where my shoulder met my neck. I couldn't help but feel a warm grin weasel it's way onto my lips. "You did wonderful, tesoro. Thank you." He planted a soft kiss on my skin. 

"For what?" 

"For trusting me, Persephone. Thank you. I would never let anyone hurt you. Especially my dear Cerberus." I turned in His arms, throwing mine over His shoulders. 

"I know that, Lucifer. I do trust you." He nuzzled his nose against mine and I giggled. "An Eskimo kiss." He furrowed his brows.

"Pardon?" 

"That's what it's called Upstairs. When you do that. Touch noses with someone like that. An Eskimo kiss." Lucifer smiled at this newfound knowledge. 

"Why?" 

"I don't know, really. It's just what I've always heard them called." Lucifer touched noses with me again. 

"Well I like Eskimo kisses very much." I pulled Him close and pressed my lips to His. "Mmmm, but I do like those kisses even more." 

"Just wait until you hear about French kissing." I teased, instantly feeling like a school girl at a sleepover. 

"Oh, I think I know that one." He pulled me close again, kissing me passionately, our lips moving in perfect sync. Slowly and gently I felt Him lick my bottom lip, and when I parted my lips, He tangled his tongue sweetly with mine. I wondered how He always tasted so sweet. When we parted, He leaned His forehead on mine, grinning wildly as Cerberus burped loudly behind us. I burst out laughing, turning back to the beast who simply stared at us. "It seems someone isn't too pleased with this display." We separated as Cerberus cleaned his teeth with his dark black tongue. "Oh, someone was hungry, my boy." Lucifer said as he peered into the empty container. Cerberus nodded. I wondered if he really understood Lucifer, or if He was only talking to him in the way that humans talked to their pets. Lucifer scratched the top of it's head, letting it's tongue fall out. Lucifer laughed. 

"He's just like a big dog." I remarked, and He smiled to me. 

"I suppose so. He was only the size of a normal puppy when we got him. He grew _fast._ Mother wouldn't let me keep him in the house after he got bigger than me." With every piece of information He offered about His parents, and childhood, I felt like He was entrusting me with more and more delicate memories. I was thankful for each one. I suppose, looking back, it humanized Him a little bit.

"This is definitely not like that dog I saw with three ears." I added, remembering what I had told Aether at breakfast. Lucifer sighed deeply as He grabbed the top of the tank and placed it into the bigger part, shredded on all edges. 

"Alright, my Cerberus. We'll be back soon to visit, I promise it." He patted the beast on one of it's heads before walking back over to me. "Come, let's head home." Lucifer touched my hand softly before picking up the giant torn canteen in both it's pieces, and carrying it back to the car. After a while, when I looked back I couldn't see Cerberus behind us anymore. Something about what had just happened, the experience of placing so much trust in Lucifer, I couldn't describe it. Such a rush of adrenaline and excitement, and even more adoration towards him, had absolutely blown the doors off my heart. I couldn't wipe the smile off my face. He placed the metal shreds into the back of the truck, before we both climbed inside. Lucifer looked at me plainly. "Your smile is sweeter than sugar, Persephone." He crooned. I grinned and bit my lip, leaning onto my arm on the center console of the truck. 

"Do you want to taste?" I whispered, before He quickly pressed His lips against mine. I felt Him smile through the kiss, moving perfectly in sync with me as I placed my hand over His warm, firm chest. Before I had realized, Lucifer placed both hands on my waist and lifted me effortlessly from my seat onto lips lap in the spacious truck. I wrapped both hands around the back of His neck as He pulled me closer and closer unto Him. 

"My my, tesoro, you do taste wonderful." He simpered as we parted lips, His voice low and velvety soft as He kissed his way from my chin to the corner of my jaw, and down my neck. I tangled my fingers in His jet black hair, closing my eyes and accepting every bit of physical affection He would give me with open arms. No matter what electricity I felt in every touch or kiss, or all the nervous passion coursing through my boiling veins, something about being with him felt like home. Not like Upstairs home, but like a new home. A home I had created in a new place, with a new person. His softness and passion and pure confidence pacified me in a near divine way I had not experienced until I met Him. A faint moan escaped me as He nibbled at the sensitive spot on my neck. I felt His lips pull into a smile against my skin as He kissed back up to my mouth. "So beautiful." I just pulled Him into another kiss as His hands slid down from my waist to my butt, grabbing only subtly at first, but turning more desirous by the second. He pulled me harder down onto Him, demanding friction. _God I want this_ was all I could think. _God I better enjoy this before He cuts it short and says we shouldn't._ He always does that. I moved my lips to His pale skin, kissing softly down His cheek, to His neck, to His collar bones. Feeling His breathing hitch in my ear only encouraged me. _I know that pleasure. That pleasure so divine you can't even bare to breath and miss a single second of its potency_. "P- Persephone." Lucifer stuttered as I sat up tall and kissed Him again. "Persephone- we shouldn't." I sighed internally, slouching down in His arms. 

"But you want to." He exhaled softly, removing His hands from my bum and brushing a strand of hair behind my ear, the tender gesture not quiet the touch I desired.

"Yes, tesoro, I do. But that doesn't mean we should." I sighed loudly and moved back to the passenger seat. _Why not? Why can't we? Why can't we just kiss in the car? Why can't we do anymore than kissing without you stopping it? Why must you allow me to get so hot and bothered and ready and cut me so short? What about my needs?_

"Well why shouldn't we?" 

"Because." He said as he shifted the car into gear and turned it around, the tires sloshing in the soft mud beneath us. "It's not right. Especially not in the car after feeding my pet." _I never said we had to have sex right here. I don't want to have sex in a car with you. I just want to kiss you. Just let me kiss you. I just want to touch you at all, really._ "Not here, my darling, not like this."

"That's fine." I said, trying not to sound bratty, but failing. _Why do I want Him so much? Why does He do these things to me? Who said that was okay? I surely didn't._ "Come on then, let's see if the ghouls have burned down the castle yet without Aether." Lucifer shook his head slightly. 

"Believe me, tesoro, if the castle were made of anything but stone, they would have found a way to accidentally demolish it long ago. These ghouls are the most... active I've ever had in the castle" I couldn't help but smile. "I-" Lucifer was interrupted by a deafeningly loud growl from ahead, where Cerberus lie. We exchanged a glance before he shifted the car into gear and turned back around, driving towards the beast. 

**L U C I F E R**

Three people stood just out of reach of Cerberus, held back by his unbreakable chains. Three people. _Where did they come from?_ Two tall men and a very short woman, looking more than horrified. _How did they get here?_ "Wait here I-" Persephone looked struck, frozen in place. I had the thought to check if she was even breathing, but she was already dead. _Perhaps she's just shocked. I would be too. I am too._ "I'll see what's going on. Stay here. I mean it." I said harshly before getting out of the car and slamming the door hard. "Cerberus." I called, using my loudest voice. He backed away slowly and suspiciously from the group. They all turned their attention to me. One of the men stood in front of the girl, protectively. 

"Who are you?" The taller of the men spoke, his voice strong, though obviously frightened. 

"Well," I walked over slowly, clasping my hands together as I paused before Cerberus. "I could ask you the same thing." 

"Andy Marlowe. That's T and Denis." He nodded to the others, a strand of black hair falling in his eyes. _T. Denis. Andy. Where had I heard all these names before?_ "Now you."

"My name is Lucifer Morningstar. How did you get here?" T grabbed Denis's hand quickly and tightly.

"A man named Papa gave us a glass eye." Denis said harshly. _Oh my. Papa. The glass eye._ As I slowly put the pieces together in my mind, it occurred to me that these people were alive. They found their way down. _But for what?_ The answer soon became all too clear: "We're looking for a girl named Persephone." I looked back to the car, barely able to make out the details of her face at such a distance. She still hadn't moved. _She knew. She knows. It's them. This is her T, and her Denis, and her Andy. A They're her friends. And they've come to find her._

"Ah." I nodded. "What a coincidence. She's right over there."


	30. Catatonic

**T**

Persephone sat still as a stone on her grand bed, her knees pulled to her chest. She didn't breathe, or cry, or speak, or do anything accept get out of the car and walk right up through the castle to her room. "Persephone." Andy tried again, sitting down on the edge of the bed beside her. I didn't quite have any words either. I was scared, and worried, and hurt, and confused, and every other painful emotion one could feel. Denis didn't let go of my hand from the time we got on the boat to the time we had arrived in the castle, and in Persephone's bedroom he held me tightly where we stood by the door. Lucifer stood stationary on the other side of the bed, His hands clasped together, looking worried as the rest of us. 

"She's in shock." He said, his voice barely palatable. 

"Well what do we do?" I said.

"I'm not sure, T." Lucifer turned to me. "Perhaps, maybe we should leave her alone for a moment. I'm sure you're all-"

"No way. We just got here, I'm not letting her out of my sight now." Andy said surely, without taking his eyes off her. I walked over to Andy, Denis trailing behind. 

"Yeah." I agreed. 

"Alright." He nodded. You could have blown the tension around in the room like cigarette smoke, choking me. "Well, I won't intrude. My study is down the hall, with the large black doors. Please knock if you need absolutely anything." He nodded quickly before leaving and closing the door behind himself. 

"That guy is fucking crazy." Andy muttered. 

"He's probably just worried." I offered. Andy looked back up at me.

"Yeah. The devil is worried about someone. Sure." He spat sarcastically. 

"Shut the fuck up, it's not the time." Denis walked around the bed and sat on the other side of her. She stared forward, unblinking, unmoving. "What are we going to do?" Though she looked to be on the verge of tears, not a drop fell. I had never seen someone so still - not since I saw her body lying on the pavement. 

"Persephone-" The second Andy placed his hand on her arm she snapped up, gasping and looking around the room. "Oh thank god." We all collectively sighed.

"How- how did you get here?" She burst into tears. I reached out and put my hand on her foot, not knowing how to interact with her, but attempting to show her I was there. That things would be okay. I wasn't really sure things would be okay, but that's what you tell people when they're scared or upset. That's what Denis had been telling me for a long time. I surmised things would not be okay for a very long time after that. 

"We found a way, P." Andy crooned. "We've come to see you." 

"He lied to me." She muttered under her breath, her hands trembling in her lap. "He fucking lied to me." 

"What?" 

"He said he would keep you safe. He promise me. He told me he would keep you safe until you- that you wouldn't be able to- you shouldn't be here. You shouldn't be here. None of you should be here." She rambled. 

"Persephone we came to save you- what are you talking about?" She looked up at Andy, disdain dripping from her eyes with her tears.

"There was a crystal ball. I saw it by accident. It showed me the three of you. You were at the beach and sitting on the car and you said "if I can't bring you back, I'll come to you." Denis and I both shot a look to Andy, who simply looked down to his hands. "I got so scared I went right to Lucifer. I sold- I sold my soul to Him to keep you safe. So that you couldn't die, at least until you forgot about me." _How could you do something so stupid? Andy was going to kill himself? But we found you. We've come to bring you back. You didn't have to sell your soul. And to Lucifer? That's really a thing?_ Thoughts swirled around my brain like water in a toilet bowl that just wouldn't flush. 

"P we aren't dead." Denis said flatly. "We almost died getting here, but we aren't dead. There's some portal thing at Cape Matapan. We're very much alive." She looked so confused for only a moment. And then continued to cry. 

"I'm sorry- you _sold your soul to Satan_ for me?"

"Yeah well it sounds stupid when you say it like that. Andy I didn't know what else to do. I had to make a decision and-"

"And you picked my life over yours?" He balled his hands into fists as he walked paced around the bed, winding up and punching a hole straight through the wall. The second he took his hand out and shook it off, the wall instantly repaired itself. My brain was throbbing in my skull. "Of course- of fucking course, it just _regenerates_." 

"There's more to it than that." P said quietly. 

"Oh, fucking hooray. Please do tell." Andy crossed his arms tightly across his chest, his entire face glowing red with anger. 

"Shut the fuck up, Andy." Denis barked. 

"You have to understand, I didn't think I would ever be able to see any of you again. I didn't know it was possible for you to get down here. I was so unhappy when I got here. For a long time. Things are different now. But when a person dies, there's three things that could happen. A Heaven sort of place, you could find peace and just die, or you can come down here. Heaven is reserved for only the best of the best people. If you haven't sinned, but haven't done anything great, you find peace and your soul dies along with your body. Otherwise, you're down here. I was so unhappy with being here, I didn't want you to have to spend your eternity suffering along with the rest of us. I didn't want you to wish you had been able to make the choice...."

"Persephone." I felt my lower lip begin to tremor as she spoke. _What have you done._

"The deal was, that Andy can't die until he forgot about me. But all of you, when you die, you'll find peace." She sobbed hard again into her palms, covering her entire face. She always told me she felt so ugly when she cried, because her brother told her so when she was little. That sort of comment can change the way you react to yourself.

"Oh god, P." I breathed. 

"To be honest, that's kind of comforting. That's what I thought would happen anyways." Denis shrugged. I wondered how he could possibly be so calm in such a moment. Such a catalytic, catastrophic moment. _This is the moment we have all been waiting for for so long. The moment everything comes together. And it was definitely not how I planned it._

"Perfect, that's absolutely perfect. I can't even kill myself, P. What the hell were you thinking? That I don't want to spend eternity with you? Did you not want me to come? Not want to be with me?" Andy's voice broke. "You don't want to spend eternity with me?"

"Andy that's not fair-"

"And what's going on with that Lucifer guy? Who the fuck is he, acting like he owns you like that? Oh wait." He laughed maniacally. "He does. P how could you for a single second think that's right? That my little temporary life is equal to your entire eternity? How does that make sense, P?" She simply sat there and cried. 

"Get the fuck out of here, Andy." I snapped. He glared at me. 

"I told you I'm not-"

"Yeah yeah, well you're being a giant cunt." I jumped to my feet and stared up at him. "So take a fucking walk. Go. Denis take him out." I said. 

"Come on, man, let's just go look around." Denis stood and walked to the door.

"Look I'm- whatever, fuck this." They both left quickly and I ran over to P. 

"I'm sorry he's an asshole."

"I didn't know what to do-" She sobbed, sniffing snot back down her sinuses. "I just didn't want him to kill himself over me and-"

"It's okay, P." I pulled her into my chest and pulled the thick black covers over us. "I would have done the same I think, had it been me and Denis. But no one knows until they're in the situation. You're strong, P. I know you can get through anything."

"That's not even the worst part." P wiped her eyes roughly and nuzzled into me. "Can we save the stories for later? It's just really nice to be with you right now. God, I missed you so much." 

"Yeah, of course." I said quickly. "But one last thing: I'm so sorry for what happened that night. I shouldn't have said those things to you. I shouldn't have worked so much and left you alone. If I could go back and change it all I would. And then none of us would be in this mess." 

"It's okay, T. You don't have to feel bad for anything. I just kind of need to cry for a little bit."

"Well that's what these shoulders are for, P." She picked up her head and kissed my shoulder quickly before placing her head back down on my chest. I just wrapped my arms around her. I was sure the only reason I wasn't a cry mess was because I was still in such shock. Of finding Hell, of seeing her again, of meeting Lucifer, of seeing Andy's reaction. Although we didn't expect what would have happened, what she would have done - and I don't think you can - I didn't expect him to act like he did. It was like he was angry at her for trying to keep him alive. For trying to protect him. She was probably so scared and confused at the time, I couldn't have blamed her. No matter how many questions I had to ask, and how many things I wanted so desperately to know, I just let P cry and held her. I wondered if she had any friends. If she had ever found feelings for another person down there. For Andy's sake, I hoped not. For her sake, I'd hoped so. She's not going to be able to come back with us. She's not going to come. We'll never be able to bring her back.

**L U C I F E R**

"Well, what happened?" Aether questioned as he sat down across from me. I didn't know if I was angry, or sad, or confused. I decided to be all of them.

"Her friends from Upstairs contacted Papa." Aether paused.

"Papa?" 

"Yes. That _infernal_ man. He gave them the key and sent them to rescue Persephone. So while we were feeding Cerberus, just as we're about to leave, they arrive. She froze solid as if she had been petrified. And now they are here, and in her room, and last I saw she was still just... staring blankly." The ghoul sat back and crossed one leg over the other, twiddling his gloved thumbs. 

"Oh my." 

"Yeah." I blurted out, taking a long pull from my glass of whiskey, and lolling my head back. 

"This changes things drastically." 

"Yeah. Things were going so well, Aether. She warmed up to Cerberus. She trusted me. And we kissed, twice, and it was so wonderful. And now they're here, and they're going to take her far away from here."

"But... my Lord, you know what happens if they take her, don't you?"

"Yes, Aether. I'm blatantly aware. Painfully in fact." Not a soul had left the Underworld in over a million years. This was not a common occurrence, people coming to rescue the dead. Most didn't know there was a way, or couldn't find it, or didn't know where to look, or simply didn't want to. But I couldn't have said I didn't expect a twist or turn with something as prolific as Persephone's arrival Downstairs. Perhaps I had gotten so caught up in my immediate feelings for Persephone, I had forgotten about the second prophecy. There were two sides to every story, her's no different. It was written that Persephone would either come to rule by my side, as my wife for all eternity, but there was a long lost second version. I wondered if it said anything about the second prophecy in Persephone's copy of the Infernal Book - I assumed not, because she wouldn't have been so shocked at her loved ones arrival. In the second prophecy, it was written that Persephone would be brought back from the Underworld by her true love, to live as a human again for the rest of her days, and when she did finally die again, she would meet peace, rather than return to the Underworld. _She would be forever taken from me. I would never get to hold, or touch, or kiss, or even look at her again._ Once someone has met peace, there's no options left. When you arrive in Hell, it is merely your soul carried by a vessel that resembles the body you operated on Earth. When you meet peace, your soul dies with your flesh - and there is no way to bring back a soul. "She's going to leave, and I will be alone forever." 

"You're going to let her leave?" Aether gaped. 

"Well what choice do I have? Just because I love her does not mean I will force her to remain here against her will, if her will is to return to Earth. Just because I love her does not mean I will force her hand in loving me in return. Because that isn't love, Aether. She has to want to love me." 

"How do you know she doesn't already? And doesn't it change anything that you have her eternal soul?" 

"I don't know, Aether. The prophecy also says we must be completely equal in every way to marry. Doesn't me owning her eternal soul affect that too?" 

"If I may speak freely, Lucifer, and I will, why did you say yes?" I took another sip of my whiskey - the only unfortunately thing was that I could not use it's powers on myself. I couldn't change the way I felt to however I wanted to feel - it was just whiskey to me. "Why did you accept her deal? Why would you ever agree to those terms if it ruins everything?" 

"I _obviously_ wasn't thinking, Aether. She was so upset and disturbed with what she saw, I just wanted to make her pain go away. There was absolutely nothing I could do about what happened on Earth without that handshake. If I would have said no, she would have hated me just the same as she did. But he would be here, and she would have been with him this whole time. I never wanted her soul, I wanted her to feel better. If I could give it back, believe me, ghoul, I would." I finished my glass and stood to pour another one, my head spinning gently as if I was on a children's ride at a carnival, but it was more than manageable. 

"Have you talked to her? Does she even know she's allowed to leave? And what will happen if she does?" 

"Last I saw she was catatonic." I brought my new drink back with me to the couch, not bother to offer Aether any. I didn't have it in me for kindnesses. "Would you go-" I was interrupted by a thunderous knock on the door to my office. Aether and I exchanged a look before I nodded. He rose from his seat and answered the door. The second he pulled it open, Andy and Denis burst in, Andy looking violent, and Denis ashamed. 

"What did you do to her!" He screamed at the top of his lungs as I stood calmly. 

"Pardon me?" 

"What did you do to her?" He placed his fingertips on my shoulders and shoved me back slightly. I decided not to strike back - it wasn't the time to be playing strengths, and although a very large part of me wanted to see him writhe on the floor in sheer agony, I knew the consequence would not be in my favor. "You took her soul?" Aether moved to restrain him but I held out my hand, stopping him dead in his tracks. I expected the boys to take more notice of the burning ember floor beneath them, like Persephone did, but I thought they must have other more pressing matters on their minds.

"Andy stop." Denis called loudly from the doorway. His voice was deep, and loud, and I was surprised to hear such a sound come out of someone so seemingly thin and lanky.

"Perhaps I might be able to offer you a drink? We can discuss this in a civil manner, there's no need for shouting or physical violence." I tried my best to defuse the situation. _What did she say to them? Is she speaking yet? Is she even moving?_

"I don't want anything from you." Andy spat. _Human men's egos are so difficult to deal with_. I sighed deeply. 

"What do you want then?" His resolved seemed to dissipate slightly, the pain of the situation returning to his heart. It was already poisoning mine.

"I don't know. I just know that I want P back." 

"I'm aware of this, Andy. Please, I would love to sit with you two and talk everything out. I will explain everything, I will answer all of your questions. We have no need to fight." 

"I-"

"Let's see what He has to say, Andy." Denis strode over. I wondered if he had been so disaffected his entire life - nothing seemed to bother him as much as it did the others. Perhaps he was smarter, or better informed, or more emotionally stable, but either way he was better for it.

"Fine." He scowled. 

"Aether you're excused." 

"May I check on Miss Persephone?" 

"Quickly, yes." Aether nodded quickly before leaving and closing the door behind him. I gestured for the two to sit across from me, and they did so, Denis sitting back and Andy leaning forward onto his knees. 

"Who is that?" 

"That is my right hand ghoul, Aether. Three other ghouls live in the castle, Dew, Mountain, and Rain. They control ether, fire, earth, and water, respectively." I explained. "The rest of the ghouls live in the towns, doing all the jobs that humans do Upstairs."

"Upstairs?" I would have chuckled had I not been so deeply unhappy. 

"Yes. That's what we call Earth, down here. Upstairs." 

"So let me get this straight. You're the devil? Like, Satan? Hades?" 

"Humans could never seem to get that part right. Something of a mixture between Hades and the classic Lucifer, I suppose. But yes. I am Him." Denis nodded curiously. "I must ask, what exactly did Persephone tell you?"

"P told us that she gave you her immortal soul to keep Andy safe, and so that when we all die we meet peace or something. Because she was unhappy here for a long time and didn't want us to end up here and wish we could have made a different choice." I nodded. _She didn't mention our relationship. Would she ever tell them? Would it be wrong if I told them?_ "And then Andy started acting like a complete cunt and T made us leave. She started about actually responding and blinking and breathing about two seconds before she started crying. She was still crying when we left. I dragged Andy out and then chased him all the way down here. And that's it." Denis explained, looking down at the ground as he spoke of Persephone. He cared deeply for her, and I knew that. They all did, but I consistently wondered Andy's intentions. I was sure he did love her, because you don't search for the portal to Hell to bring back someone you do not love, but I was ever curious to how or why he loved her. _He yelled at her? Why is she crying? Is she sad to see them? Sad to be leaving?_

"I see." 

"Why is P here living in this castle, instead of with everyone else in the town? And why is that ghoul going to check on her? Is he like her babysitter or something?" 

"Aether and Persephone have grown very close since her arrival. I'm sure he's merely worried about her." 

"What kind of close?" I wanted desperately to tell Andy everything only to hurt his feelings. I wanted to tell him that Aether was her new best friend, and that she had slept with Dew so shortly after selling me her soul, and that our relationship was blossoming into something wonderful - but I did not. I had the sense to decide that by hurting Andy, I was by extension hurting Persephone. _She would be angry with me if I told him all of these things. It wouldn't be right. I shouldn't hate him so much._

"They're only friends, Andy." I assured. He nodded in spiteful disbelief. _Does he not trust me to tell the truth, or not trust Persephone?_

"You didn't answer the first part." I sighed. _Because I don't want to._

"Persephone's arrival in the Underworld is a very prolific event. She's very special and her presence is one of great importance."

"She's special everywhere she goes." Denis said plainly. 

"Yes, I agree." 

"Make makes her so special down here?" Only in my first moments with the two boys, I could already tell they had issues within their own relationship. I knew they were best friends, or at the very least claimed to be so, but they seemed to be constantly undermining each other's every endeavor. Denis seemed kind, and open, and understanding. Andy seemed so sure of himself he was unwilling to accept anything that wasn't his own personal truth. 

"That, my child, is a very long and complicated story."


	31. Fixed Outcome

Aether knocked loudly on the bedroom door. Myself, T, Denis, and Andy all sat on my bed in an awkward and unrelenting silence. I jumped up and answered it to see him there exactly as I knew he would be. Aether had a different knock to everyone else. "Hey."

"Miss Persephone. It's dinner time. Your guests are more than welcome to attend, I'm sure they're hungry, but they're under no obligation." 

"Thanks." Aether nodded before walking off and I shut the door again, turning back to my audience of living breathing humans. The difference was obvious. They were tanned, their cheeks flushed, their skin glowing. I was pale, my cheeks colorless. I thought I looked fairly similar to my old self until I saw them. "It's dinner time. You can come if you want, but you don't have to. I'm sure there'll be a fight, so I wouldn't want to miss that." I walked into the bathroom and looked into the mirror. _No. I don't look how I used to._ I turned on the hot water and rinsed my face roughly. 

"Why do you say that?" I heard Andy from the doorway as I stood and dried my face on the black hand towel I left on the counter. 

"Because I'm sure of it. Lot's of big personalities around here." 

"What's that supposed to mean?" I placed my hands on my hips, and he smirked slightly. "Right. I'm not exactly a big fan of Lucifer, or whatever, but... I'm sure it will be fine." I felt a pang in my chest. His smile so soft and loving and innocent, and his words cut me like a knife. I had explained everything to T already - about Lucifer and I, and what happened with Dew - and she told me about everything that had happened Upstairs. She reacted surprisingly well, but I knew I would not cultivate the same response from the boys. _They won't accept it. They'll leave. They'll hate me. They'll hate me and leave and never see me again. Oh god. I will not be able to live for eternity knowing they hate me. That they left despising me, and there was nothing I could do to change their minds before they died_. Andy took a step towards me but I walked into my closet to avoid what I knew was coming. 

"Holy shit, you have so many clothes." Andy gaped as I walked around, deciding what to wear to dinner. I paced before deciding to change into a different plain jumpsuit. I wished I could have kicked Andy out of the room to change, but he would have asked too many questions, and gotten too defensive, and I didn't feel like fighting before we'd even made it to dinner. _Let's wait until everyone is in the same room before the truth comes out. Before you find out who I've been down here._ I kicked my shoes into the corner and pulled down the zipper at the back while Andy leaned on the door frame, his arms crossed loosely over his chest as he smirked. 

"Yeah, they were sort of just here for me." I shrugged. _Stop pointing out every part of my life to me. Don't you have that little voice in your head that you can tell things to? Or do you have to say everything that comes to mind?_ I peeled my clothing off and picked it up, tossing it into the hamper in the corner. 

"Things are weird, here." He mused as he stepped closer.

"What did you expect?" I rolled my eyes as I dressed again. When I turned back to Andy he was directly in front of me, his entire chest touching mine. 

"A little more fire, I guess." He shrugged, placing his thumb on the bottom of my chin. I felt my stomach turn inside, this time with fear and loathing instead of electric excitement. "I guess I didn't expect you to still look so beautiful dead." I pushed him back with my hands on his chest. 

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" I spat. He held his hands up. 

"What? It was just a joke, P."

"Yes well I know it's absolutely fucking hilarious to you that I'm dead, and all of this is a great and funny novelty to you, but this is what my eternity looks like. This is, pun intended, my life. If you can please stop making such a big stupid deal about everything, I'd love that." I looked up into his ocean blue eyes.

"P-"

"Fuck off." I grabbed my shoes and brushed passed him, leaving him in the closet as I slid them on and grabbed the door handle for stability. "Come on. Let's go." I wished that in fresh clothes, with a fresh face, that I felt any better about the circumstance. Denis and T grabbed each other's hands and I lead them down the hall to the dining room, Andy tagging along behind. I wished he didn't feel the need to attend dinner. _I wish he wasn't here._ I wished that he hadn't come at all. I was happy to see T and Denis, and he was ruining everything. The ghouls and Lucifer were already seated, all the ghouls on one side of the table, leaving the other for us, and Lucifer at the head. All I really wanted to do was sit right down into Lucifer's lap and have Him hold me and tell Him about everything I felt. The good and the bad and the painful. I just wanted His warmth, and comfort, and soft words, and nothing else would satisfy me.

"Hello, tesoro." Lucifer smiled as I sat down in my usual place. T sat down quickly beside me, and I was sure it was only so Andy couldn't, or because she was afraid. I could feel his eyes on me but I wouldn't dare look. 

"Hey." I forced a smile. "Oh. Ghouls, these are my friends from Upstairs. T, Denis, and Andy. These are the ghouls, Aether, Dew, Rain, and Mountain." Dew stood from his chair and rounded the table to the group, peering over them and taking the occasional sniff.

"Where are your manners, Dew?" Aether commanded. 

"Sorry, it's just been so long since I've seen a live one." T and Denis exchanged a horrified glance. 

"I'm sorry. He's an animal of a being. Dew sit down." Aether said, this time more stern. Dew obliged. 

"It's alright." The food was brought out on silver platters and I did my very best to avoid the reactions of my friends. One of the servers poured each of a glass of wine, and Lucifer held his up. 

"It's truly an honor to meet you three and have you as my guests for this evening. I hope you find the meal and the rest of the castle to your liking. Thank you." He spoke kindly. I wondered what they thought of Him. _Are they afraid of Him? Are they worried? And what does Lucifer think of them? He's being so kind and hospitable. If I was in His shoes, I wouldn't think for a second about letting Andy in the castle, never mind allowing me to be alone with him_. Lucifer was just better than me. 

"Thank you for having us." T did her best to smile. I wished that I could have enjoyed my every second with Lucifer like I normally did, and enjoy my time with my friends like I had dreamed about so many times, but there was an elephant in the room and I was sure it was stepping on my throat. I expected to look around the room and find snipers hiding around every corner waiting to strike. Waiting for someone to say something. Only then did it occur that Dew could have been one of those snipers - Lucifer and I only kissed, slept in the same bed together, but I had sex with Dew. I remained undecided as to whether I would rather have Andy know I had feelings for another person, or slept with someone else.

"It is very nice to meet you all. I've heard so much about you." Mountain said from the end of the table. 

"All bad I hope." Denis chuckled. 

"Well-"

"It's an expression." I said before Dew could finish whatever he was about to say. 

"After all this work I've put in...." I heard Aether mutter under his breath. _I'm sorry, Mr Matchmaker, that things are not going according to your plan. Things are not going according to my plans either._

"You seem on edge, Miss Persephone." Rain mused as I drank my wine, almost swallowing half the crimson liquid in one shot. _Maybe getting drunk will make everything better. Maybe that will help._

"Shouldn't I be?" 

"I'm not sure I follow. All your Upstairs friends, your Downstairs friends, Lucifer, we're all together. Should this not be a joyous occasion for you?" _God Rain, please shut up._

"It's just, this is not how I would have ideally liked everyone to meet. Not now, and not like this."

"I'm sorry, did we come at a bad time?" I heard Andy laugh _. Yes._

"No- no, it's just things are so complicated here, and things were so complicated on Earth when I died, and now everything is coming together- I suppose it's just kind of overwhelming."

"Don't worry, tesoro, everything will be okay." Lucifer reached out and touched my hand, offering a kind smile. _Tesoro. Andy knows what that means. He calls me topolino. Of course he'll know. He'll know something is up. What do I do?_

"I beg your pardon, what did you call her?" He dropped his utensils onto the plate, the loud sound echoing through the quiet dining hall. I sat back and closed my eyes, placing my hands in my lap. 

"Tesoro. It just means darling in-"

"I know what it means." Andy snapped. "I call her topolino."

"Baby mouse. She's told me." Lucifer replied calmly. 

"Oh really. Do tell, P, what else have you told them about me? About _us_?" I felt like I was about to throw up on my dinner plate. _I feel like I'm cheating on both of them at the same time, and I was never really with either of them._ When I opened my eyes again I looked to Lucifer, who looked just as afraid as I was _. I would be mad if I were Him. I would be mad about how obvious it is that I'm trying to hide whatever our relationship was. I would be mad that I invited guests into my home and that they're being rude._

"Stop being rude." T said quickly, sensing my discomfort. 

"No. I can be rude all day if I like. Because I know there's something going on here that everyone knows but us. Or rather, everyone knows but _me_. So let's just clear the air, huh? What the fuck is going on here?"

"Things are weird because Persephone sold her soul to Lucifer to keep you safe and then slept with me after movie night and then we had a ball and they kissed and they kiss all the time I think but they aren't like _together_ and Aether has been playing matchmaker and things were going wonderfully and then you guys showed up and Persephone is happy to see you but she has to make a choice between staying here to rule the Underworld by His immortal side or returning to Earth with you." Dew talked so fast I was almost sure no one understood him, but I did, and they did. He took a giant deep breath, and sighed. "I had to get it out I'm sorry I can't stand conflict that doesn't involve me." No one spoke, or moved, or breathed, or ate, or drank. Aether slapped Dew upside the head but all I could do was sit perfectly still. _Choice? I have a choice? I can leave?_ I could see everyone yelling and screaming around me, standing out of their chairs, the ghouls all beating on each other in the corner. I could see the conflict around me but I couldn't do anything to stop it _. No one told me I could leave. No one told me it was an option. No one told me I had a choice. This whole time, that's what they've come here for, and no one told me it was even possible._

"P." I heard Andy yell from behind me, but I couldn't move. "P talk to me. Tell me it's not true. Persephone. Tell me he's lying." I felt tears well up in my eyes yet again. _God, I'm sick of crying_. "Tell me that's not the truth. You didn't do all those things." 

"Andy if we can just talk this out like civil-" Lucifer began, standing tall from his chair.

"Yeah, that's what you said before, but you just talked in circles until you confused us and we left. No. I want to hear it from her. I want her to tell me everything." I finally stood, gripping the edge of the table for stability, turning. Andy was seething, is entire face bright red, his eyes dripping in resentment and his hands balled into fists. 

"Persephone." I heard Aether from behind me. 

"He's telling the truth, Andy. I did all of those things. I sold my soul to keep you safe, and I made a decision. To not dwell on what never could be. Because I died. I am dead. I decided to try and have something normal down here. To make friends and find new things. It's been half a year, Andy. But you didn't get over it. You still looked for me. I knew you for less than a month before all of this happened. Why? Why did you come here for me? Why couldn't you just let me be dead?"

"Persephone, I love you." A single tear dropped from the inner corner of his ocean blue eyes, slipping down his cheek, to his nose, and around his upper lip. "I love you. I wouldn't let go because I love you." 

"I did love you. I did. I didn't realize until I had died. But I don't feel that way anymore. So much has happened, and things change, and it's been so long. You have to understand. I didn't think I would ever see you again-"

"Neither did I, but that didn't stop me from trying, Persephone." He begged.

"I never wanted to hurt you." I begged, taking a step closer. He backed away. "I never meant for any of this to happen. How could any of you think I ever wanted any of this?" I looked around at everyone who stared at me. _Friends. Family. The people I love, or loved._ "I didn't want to have to go to Greece, but I went. I didn't want to die, but I did. I didn't want to have to whatever state of semi-alive this is now forever, but I do. I didn't want to have to explain myself to people I never thought I would see again, but I do. I never wanted any of this, but it all happened. I fell into your lap," I looked to Andy. "the same way I felt into theirs." I nodded back to Lucifer and the ghouls. "So I am sorry, Andy, that I came into your life, because I think I ruined it." Instead of reply, his shoulders deflated, and every single tiny light in his eyes went out, and he walked out of the room. _What have I done? Why do I do this? Why did I do that? I have just fucked up every single thing in one fucking monologue. What am I doing?_ I turned back to everyone. Their jaws hung open, T's arms crossed angrily. "I don't have anything to say for myself." I muttered, shaking my head as I walked back to my room alone. No one called my name. No one went after me. No one asked me to stay. I knew what I had done. I didn't mean to do it, but I did. I didn't mean to make Andy and T and Denis feel like I didn't want them here. I didn't mean to make Lucifer and the ghouls feel like I didn't want to be there. But I did make them feel like that. _Wow, Persephone. A new record of people you can hurt in one day. Incredible form. A perfect ten, you stupid bitch_. I waited alone in my room until the door opened, no knock needed. 

"May I speak candidly?" Lucifer stood at the door.

"Sure." I grumbled, balled up and leaning against the headrest of my bed. "Come on in, I guess." He strode forward and closed the door, walking over and sitting on the edge of my bed. 

"Pardon me, but what the fuck are you doing?" My mouth fell open and my eyes nearly bulged out of my head. "Why were you so rude to Andy?"

"He should have let me go."

"You're telling me you're being horrible to him because he loves you too much? He wanted too much?" I looked back to my hands. "That is no way to treat someone who cares about you."

"What do you care?" 

"Persephone, you are like fire and it's what makes you so passionate but when you're angry you burn everything around you and leave ashes in your wake. I love you, but that does not mean I think this behavior is acceptable by any means." Only after a moment did he realize what he said. "Yes. I said it. I love you. I love you so much, Persephone. The night I spent with you in my bed was the greatest night of my entire life. I love you. I'll repeat it until you're sick of hearing it. But that does not mean this is okay. You know that." I felt like crying, but my eyes stayed dry. 

"Why didn't you tell me I had a choice?" Was all I could muster to ask. Lucifer sighed deeply, and scooted over, pulling me close into his chest.

"I didn't know how. I was so adamant before that there was no way you could return. I was sure you had grown to be okay with that, in some way. I hadn't taken this into consideration, I suppose I'm wrong for that too. You had the right to know sooner, the second they got here. Perhaps things would have panned out differently."

"You would let me go?" I looked up at Him. 

"Of course, Persephone. Not without a great deal of sadness, of course, but you must do whatever you feel is right. If you return back to Earth with you friends, you must know, there is no coming back. When you die, you will meet peace. And, if you decide to stay here, you will never be able to return Upstairs. Persephone, just because I love you, does not give me any right to make this decision for you." I sighed. "You're your own person."

"I'm sorry. For what I said. To everyone. To him. To you. I know it's wrong and I didn't mean it. I just get so angry and I can hear myself fucking things up but I just can't stop it and once I walk away I can't make myself turn back. I want to be here, and I couldn't be more grateful for your company. I don't quite think you know what you've given me. I'm sorry that I break everything."

"My dear, there is no shame in breaking something. Only in not being able to fix it. And this, we can fix." He stroked my hair behind my ear. "Come now, Persephone. Let's fix it. Besides, you have a big decision to make." _Please don't make me decide. Don't make me choose. Because I will choose you._


	32. Take

**L U C I F E R**

The sound of rapacious knocking alerted me from my miserable, drunken, stupor. Persephone was showing her friends around the castle, and the surrounding town, so I decided I would hoard myself in my office and drink. _What else am I supposed to do? They're convincing her to leave right now. Not that they have to do much convincing. She never liked it down here. She never loved me. I told her I love her and she didn't say it back. She didn't say it back because she's going to leave me and return to Earth, and find peace. And I will spend an eternity alone wishing that I simply had more time_. I forced myself from my desk chair and stumbled to the door, hauling it open. Aether stood there with a crumpled paper ball in his hand. "My lord, may I have a word?" I said, angry and desperate. 

"I thought I said I didn't want to be disturbed." I contemplated slamming the door shut in his face, but I walked back to my desk and sat on the edge. 

"Yeah, I saw the sign. Your penmanship needs work. But this is urgent." 

"What?" I snapped. Aether unballed the white paper from his hands, wrinkles covering every inch in all directions. 

"This." He held the sheet out to my and I snatched it from his grip, holding it up. At the top was my name, Lucifer scrawled in messy handwriting that I recognized to be Aether's. "That day Persephone didn't come out of her room. After you rejected her invitation to stay with her. She told me she wanted to die, and that she was sure you hated her." I felt a pang in my heart. As I looked down the paper, every event that had happened since Persephone's death was listened in two columns. Pros and cons. 

"Why are you telling me this?" I dropped my hands to my sides and groaned. 

"She didn't know what to do about anything, or how she felt about you, so we made a list. Of everything you've done together. We separated them by good and bad. That's fourteen good, and only five bad things." 

"Wonderful. She doesn't hate me. Please fuck off-"

"She loves you, Lucifer." Aether shouted. I thought seriously about punching the mask right off his hideous face. About shoving him to the ground and stomping in his teeth. About snapping his neck. About breaking every bone in his body. Carrying his head around on a stick. 

"Can't you see I'm already in enough pain, Aether? Why must you come and lie to me? She doesn't love me because if she did she would tell me, and she wouldn't be leaving. This stupid chart means nothing." I crumpled it up again and dropped it to the floor, watching it burn up in seconds.

"For Zeus' sake, Lucifer. _She loves you_."

"If she loves me then why didn't she say it back." I demanded, fires burning high and hot around me. "Why didn't she say it back yesterday when I told her I loved her, Aether? I told her exactly how I feel about her and that the night she slept with me in my bed was the greatest night of my forever, and all she said was _why didn't you tell me I had a choice_. She didn't know she was allowed to leave. She doesn't love me, Aether. I'm not even sure she likes me at all anymore. She just thought that she would have to, so she wouldn't have to spend eternity alone. She never cared. She never cared at all." Aether turned around, facing the door, and screamed at the top of his lungs. So loud that the glass on the grand desk I sat on shook. When he was silent again, he turned around. 

"You don't get it do you? You don't look at someone you don't care about the way she looks at you. You don't dance with someone like that if you don't care about them. You don't get upset when someone rejects you if you don't care about them. You don't dress up for someone if you don't care about them. You don't giggle at everything someone says and sit on someone's lap and talk about them non stop if you don't care about them. You don't cuddle someone for an entire night if you don't care about them. She loves you." I thought again about destroying the ghoul that stood before me. I walked slowly over to the lounge chair and sank into it like a crushed leaf. 

"What does it change if she does? She's leaving, and she didn't say it back." Aether squeaked, but I could tell the difference between his usual excited, slightly embarrassed squeak, and his angry one. 

"Are you just going to give up? You've been waiting for this girl for your entire life. For Millennia. Don't you remember how that felt? How it felt to be completely alone in this world? How it felt to shut yourself away? How it felt waiting with no end in sight? Or has this useless pain clouded your brain? You're telling me, that after all this time of pain and misery, you're going to _let her walk away from you?"_

"I should have your tongue cut out with rusty garden shears for speaking to me this way." I grumbled. I knew I shouldn't have let him talk to me like that, but I knew I wouldn't be able to punish him for it - he was right, and I was a coward. 

"Yes, but you won't. You know I'm right and your heart is not nearly as cold as you like to think it is. As you like everyone else to think it is. You can't let her go, Lucifer. Not after all of this." Another knock on the door _. Zeus, let that be a ghoul. I can't face her. Not now. Not like this._ I nodded and Aether opened the door. "Oh, hello, Andrew. What can I do for you?" _Even worse. Him. It's him. I could always just kill him now. I did only stop him from killing himself. I could just kill him now and send him away forever. Oh who am I kidding._

"Um, is Lucifer around? I'd like to speak to him."

"Yes." I called, trying not to sound angry, or sad. I failed greatly. Andy stood before me. "What can I do for you?" I waved for him to sit in the couch across from me. He sat nervously, but took a deep, seemingly calming, breath.

"I just wanted to apologize for how I've been acting since I've arrived." 

"It's alright." _I don't care. I don't care. If you're going to take her just take her and leave. I can't do this._

"It's not. It's not alright. I've been rude and mean and it's not alright. On Earth, I've been in such a terrible place. But I'm sure you know all about that, after what P did. Coming down here, I spent so much time and energy and pushed myself to the limits to find this place. Pushed T and Denis to the limits too. Everything we've seen since we got here, it was all just so unexpected." 

"Yes, you can't really expect this kind of thing. I didn't expect it either." I mused. Aether stood behind my chair. 

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I spent months obsessing over her, trying to figure out how to bring her back or how to get to her. It wasn't right, and I put everyone I know through the worst of it. But I loved her, and I still love her, no matter how she feels about me now. She explained everything to us. About the castle, and your relationship, and everything that's been going on since she died. She told us all of it, I think. I had misjudged you because I was upset and jealous, and it wasn't right of me. You welcomed us into your home and in return we were sour and acted out of turn. To be honest, if the roles were reversed, I probably would have just killed me by now. P told me you said, 'there's no shame in breaking something, only in not trying to fix it', so I just wanted to come and apologize for everything. Face to face. You don't have to accept, but I wanted you to know we're all sorry." I thought for a moment _. I can't hate him. I can't and I don't. He doesn't like me but he knows he did wrong and is still apologizing to me._

"That's very big of you, Andy. If I were you I would have been just as upset. Thank you for coming to talk to me face to face. I want you to know that I'm not going to keep Persephone here, and if she chooses to leave I will have no ill will against any of you. It's her decision to make, and hers alone. I accept your apology." Andy simply nodded, and flashed a quick smile before walking out and closing the door behind himself. 

"Do you want me to kill him, my Lord?" Aether sighed as he rounded my seat and sat where Andy was only a moment ago. 

"No, no, Aether. Of course not. He did the right thing."

"Yes, but how many right things does it take to correct all of his wrongs? I don't like him."

"Well that is your own personal burden to bare, ghoul."

"Yes but-"

"I won't hear any more of it." I demanded. "You're dismissed."

"What are you going to do about Persepho-"

"You're dismissed." I repeated sternly. Aether sighed, but left anyways. _I'm not going to do anything about it. Whether she loves me or not, it's still her choice to remain here, or leave. To stay in this unfamiliar and daunting world, where nothing is certain but that she will remain here forever, or to return home, with everyone she loves, with the knowledge that when she dies she will find peace and no longer have to fear the unknown._

**P E R S E P H O N E**

"Where'd Andy go?" I asked as I sat down on the edge of the bed, beside T. We had returned from my small, uninformative tour of the castle and the town, and went back into the room they were staying in. I didn't know we had guest rooms until Aether brought us down. It was a large room with two couches facing each other in the middle, with a coffee table in between. On the wall across from the door were four bunks carved into the wall, lined with a thick mattress and blankets.

"He went to apologize for being a cunt to your little Satan guy." Denis answered as he walked around, examining the room still. 

"He's not my little Satan guy. He is Satan. Literally the Devil, Denis." 

"Yeah, I know. I just think it's funny. You're kind of the last person I would expect to be so buddy buddy with Lucifer. Like in general, as a whole, but also after meeting him. He doesn't seem like your type." I rolled my eyes. 

"Persephone doesn't have a type, she'll fuck anything that moves." T said simply as she lied down on in her bottom bunk. 

"You're.... not wrong." I sighed, displeased to admit it. "And what is my type then, Denis?" 

"I don't know. Metalheads. Black hair. Drinker. Smoker. Likes the beach. Usually rich." I couldn't help but laugh. "Look directly in my eyes and tell me I'm wrong."

"I'm not sure if you've noticed, Denis, but Lucifer does possess ninety percent of those qualities. His hair is black, he drinks, he smokes, and he's a literal king. They just don't have beaches here." 

"Also I'm pretty sure you can't get more metal than being the actual Devil, Denis."

"I forgot to add human." Denis sat down on the couch in front of me. 

"Yeah, you do have your flaws. Good thing T is a big enough person that she can overlook them." I smiled spitefully as Andy walked in, looking more calm than I had seen him since his arrival. "Hey how'd it go?" I said, too quickly. Andy scratched the back of his neck as he closed the door and sat down beside Denis. 

"Good. I think. I can never really tell what He's thinking. I said sorry for my outburst at dinner a few days ago and just my general unpleasantness since we've been here, and that I wanted to say it to Him face to face. He said He accepts my apology, and that it was big of me, and that whatever you choose is your decision and He's not going to influence it. I just don't know if I believe Him. It's hard to tell if He's being genuine. And I think Aether is waiting to kill me."

"He is." I sighed deeply. Everyone snapped their heads at me. "No, not Aether. Aether wouldn't hurt a fly, he just doesn't like change and doesn't want me to leave. I mean Lucifer,   
He's being genuine."

"I don't know. After how shitty I've been and He just accepts my apology like that? I don't buy it."

"Don't blame your shortcomings on Him. Shockingly enough, Mister _King of Sin,"_ I said sarcastically. "is the most understanding and open person I've ever met. If He doesn't like you, or how you're treating Him, or the way you're behaving, He'll tell you. And if he likes you, he'll tell you. Sometimes, it's kind of annoying. But it's kind of refreshing from the drama and bullshit Upstairs, honestly. He just doesn't lie." 

"Yeah, yeah. I'm _so_ happy to keep hearing about how wonderful Satan is." Andy muttered under his breath as he lied back. "T, this is about the time for you to say something witty or sarcastic or smart." 

"Yeah, I got nothing." She rolled over to face us all from her bottom bunk, looking exhausted. "Kind of at my limits here folks. My brain is full." I was starting to feel like I had shared too much _._ Dumped too much on them _. I just wanted to be honest but I think I overwhelmed them. And in truth, it is overwhelming. Discovering an entire new world so close to yours. Discovering the truth about the universe. It's a lot to handle. What I had learned in half a year, I expected them to absorb and come to terms with in only a four days. It wasn't right of me, but I knew we didn't have much time left, and I wanted everyone to be on the same page. No. They have plenty of time left. It's me. I have to make my decision. Stay or go. Stay with the man I love, with all of my new friends, and live for eternity, or return Upstairs with my friends and family, in my home, with everything familiar. And meet peace. How do I choose? Eternity, or the certainty in my second death. I hope it's not like dying the first time. No. I don't think it is. Once your body is dead your soul dies too. If it was like the first time, I wouldn't even consider it. It was too much to bare again. Too painful. But I can't let the ending sway my decision. I have to choose between love in life, or love in death. How do I make that choice?_ "Persephone." T's voice shocked me into reality.

"Sorry. What?" When I looked up I realized I had been staring at the wall, and everyone was staring at me. 

"Aether." They nodded to the door, where Aether stood. 

"Oh, sorry." I stood and walked over, trying to shake my head to clear it, but my thoughts still buzzing like a bad case of tinnitus. "Yeah?" 

"Dinner will be on shortly. I would just like to inform everyone that the day after tomorrow, you must be returning back home. It's not a decision. It's just not safe for the living to spend too much time down here. Things will start to deteriorate, change. It's just not a good idea. I'm sorry." 

"Aren't you alive?" Denis questioned. 

"Yes, but the ghoul species was created here. This is my Upstairs, I suppose." Denis nodded thoughtfully. _Two days. I have two days to make a decision that will affect my eternity. That's not daunting at all._

"I'm gonna to talk to Lucifer, I'll be back before dinner." I announced. Aether blocked me with his arm. 

"Um," He whispered softly. "I wouldn't recommend it right now, Persephone. You see, he's not in the best of spirits. You know I'm doing my best to keep everything together, and I think it's in everyone's best interest if we let him sit this one out. He's got lots of thinking to do." 

"Why? I'm the one that has to make the decision." 

"Yes but everyone else has to live with the consequences." 

"I want to se-"

"No, Persephone _. That's final._ " Aether commanded before storming out _. You fucking asshole. Since when do you get to tell me what to do? I thought you wanted us to be together? Wanted me to stay? You've never been so rude to me since I met you. So why now? Why do you get to be so upset? Asshole._

"Seems perhaps your little Lucifer isn't being honest, Persephone." Andy sighed. I felt like punching him unconscious. Nailing him to a cross. Hanging him. But those are things I cannot do. 

"Whatever, Andy." I grumbled before walking back to my own room. _Why does everyone else get to be mad at me when I'm the one that has to chose. Don't you both want me to come with you? You're not doing yourself any favors by being angry at me. Can't I just die and find peace right now so I don't have to chose? Why can't anything ever be easy for me? Things were going so well. And things were terrible Upstairs when I died. Would things be different? Would I get the opportunity to change them? Or if I picked staying with Lucifer, would I regret my choice in ten years? A hundred? A thousand? When everyone I've ever loved is dead and gone forever? What do I do. Someone, please tell me what to do._


	33. Final

I decided that for my final hours in Hell I would be alone. I didn't want a single person or idea or sight or sound or scent to sway my decision making. I still hadn't chosen. How was I supposed to make a decision that would affect my eternity in just three days? I tried to single out only parts of my options: to live forever in the Underworld, or to return to Earth knowing for certain when I died once more I would find peace. That my soul would die with the rest of me. The choice would be easy to most people: live forever. But my greatest fear was how things could change when time was endless. What if I grew to be miserable? What if Lucifer and I grew to hate each other? What happens when I have to live forever with the knowledge that all my friends are dead? When people I knew Upstairs die, and end up in the Underworld? How do I deal with that? But what if I chose to return to Earth, and things are no better than they were before? What if the things that have happened since my death have changed me in such a drastic way that I'm unable to return to a normal life? What if my relationships with all of my friends and family is no better than it was? What if I am giving up my only chance at a love as true as what Lucifer has to offer me? And what if dying is just as horrifying and gory as it was the first time? What if I chose life again just so my friends can watch me die again? Separating the time didn't work. But the people. I've grown so close to the ghouls, and Lucifer. Aether is my best friend. And I love Lucifer. Can I just abandon them? Come into their lives when they expect me to be around forever, and leave them? What about the prophecy? What if I chose to leave and Lucifer returns to the same tyranny and pain He ruled with before I arrived? What if I'm the one dooming Him to a true eternity alone if I chose to leave? But what about my friend's and family from Upstairs? My brother. Everyone I left behind in New York. How would Andy, T, and Denis feel if they came all this way and search for so long to find me, only to have me chose something else? For me to refuse them after they've worked so hard and risked their lives to get here? How are they supposed to function back home after they've seen all of this? How am I? There is no right answer, no matter how I look at it. No matter what I choose, someone gets hurt.

I thought back to how easy the decision to move to Greece was. I left everyone I knew behind to move to a foreign country with my best friend, not speaking the language, not having a job, not having a plan. I left them all behind, and it was the easiest choice I had ever made. All my life, all I ever did was run. Someone says something I don't like, and I run instead of confronting them. Someone hurts me, or treats me wrong, and I run instead of opening up to them about how I feel. Something scares me, and I run without even contemplating facing those fears. But that's what got me killed. Running got me killed. I ran to Greece, and then I ran from Andy and Denis, and then I ran from T, and I ran straight into traffic. Running killed me. But how am I supposed to equate that to a decision I will never ever be able to change my mind about? I could have always run back to New York. I could have forgiven those who hurt me. I could have made up with those I fought with. I could have changed that. But this, I cannot change. What I do cannot be undone.

"Fuck off." I shouted at whoever was knocking at my door. They opened it anyways. It was Rain. "I asked to be alone."

"I- I know." The water ghoul spoke with the soft and sore voice of a child. "It's time to go. But I just have one thing to say."

"Rain I'm not done dec-"

"Please, Persephone." He begged. I sighed. 

"What? What's wrong?" I corrected my sour tone. He meant no harm, but he wasn't doing me any good. 

"I really want you to stay. I'm sure that's obvious, we all want you to stay with us. But I don't think your time down here is over. It can't be over." Rain walked closer to my bed as his voice broke, staring at me with pale blue eyes already shrink-wrapped in tears. "You aren't done teaching us how to read." At Rain's words, the tears flowed from both of us freely, my body wracked with sobs as I struggled for a single shallow breath. "Miss Persephone, if you leave, who is going to teach us? Who's going to make the final decision of what to watch on movie night? Who's going to supervise us when we bake cookies? You know Dew will burn the castle down if you're not around to make sure he doesn't. He just might burn the whole town down if you leave." I held my arms out and Rain walked into them, leaning down and crying into my chest. "Please. Please, Persephone. Just stay." His voice was muffled by the sweater that covered his mouth, muting his quiet crying entirely. "Say you'll stay."

"I can't do that." I squeezed Rain tighter than I ever had before. "I haven't made up my mind yet. I'm sorry. I wish I could tell you everything is going to be alright but I don't know if it will. I just don't know, Rain. But if I go," I held his biceps and looked him in the eyes through his mask. "promise me you'll make sure everything is okay around here. You have to promise me. I know Aether kind of runs everything around here, but he can't do it alone. Everyone needs a hug sometimes. If I leave, I won't be here to teach you all to read, or pick the movies, or supervise the baking, so I need you to do those things. Lucifer can teach you to read. But you'll pick the movies, and be diplomatic about it. You'll make sure Dew doesn't burn down the town or the castle or even burn himself. Promise me, okay? That if I leave, you'll be strong."

"I promise." Rain sobbed and pulled me close again. With my words, I had broken my own heart. What will happen to the ghouls if I leave? Have I truly made such a great impact on their lives in such a short about of time? Would Dew really lash out like that if I left? Would Lucifer be able to be there for them and take care of them and support them like I did? I knew the answer, and I didn't want to admit it to myself. "Come on," Rain pulled away and turned around, wiping his eyes with his hand under his mask and sniffling hard. I did the same. "it's time to go." 

"Okay." I said, my voice no more than a whisper, as if I was telling him a secret. Rain took my hand and lead me to the front foyer of the castle, where everyone stood lined up. Andy, Denis, T, Lucifer, Aether, Dew, and Mountain, awaiting my arrival. Each looked unsure, and as if I had already hurt them. Rain took a deep breath and stood tall in front of me. 

"She hasn't decided yet." He said strongly, before he continued crying and walked straight Mountain's arms. 

"You're running out of time." T gripped Denis's hand tightly. 

"Don't be silly. She has the time it takes to drive out there." Lucifer said far too quickly. "But you must say goodbye to the ghouls now, Persephone, just in case." He looked me directly in the eyes as He spoke. I took a shallow and shaking breath as I walked to Aether. He stood tall and let out a deep sigh. 

"I will never forget your time here for as long as I live. You are so intelligent, and generous, and the Underworld will never know a kinder soul to walk these halls. The absence of your warmth, and bright laughter, and sweet smile will render the castle cold and dark once again. Persephone it was an honor to meet you, and serve you, and to be considered your friend. If you do chose to leave, all I ask is that you don't forget us." Rather than speak, I threw my arms around his body. 

"I'm sorry things ended like this, Aether." I whispered. 

"Me next." Dew spoke from beside Aether. I pulled away quickly and stood before him, trying desperately to pull myself together, but failing. 

"You're really cool, Persephone. Like, probably the coolest person I've ever met. And even thought you didn't get to finish teaching us how to read, you taught us a lot more about other stuff when you weren't even trying. And even though we might never be able to make cookies with you ever again, you're like, the closest thing I've ever had to a mommy. So thank you. Also, if you leave I'll never be able to look at your hot bod ever again, and that's super not lit." I couldn't help but laugh as Aether smacked Dew upside the head. 

"Not now, boys. Not now." Lucifer begged, his voice dripping with despair. 

"Bye, Persephone." I hugged Dew tightly before moving to Rain. 

"I already said everything I have to say. But I love you and I really hope you don't leave." Rain remained strong. I hugged him tightly. 

"I love you too, Rain." When I stood in front of Mountain, he looked down at the ground. 

"What they said, but like, times a million or whatever." Though his words were nonchalant, his voice was cracking and breaking with each word. I figured he was just too upset to speak. He was never the type to speak up. 

"Goodbye, Mountain." Just as I was pulling away from our hug, I spotted three figures rushing down from the left wing. The Cardinal and the ghoulettes. 

"Oh, thank Zeus you're still here." The Cardinal exclaimed as he sauntered down the stairs and straight over to me. "You're not leaving are you?" 

"I haven't decided yet." I swallowed back tears. I'm so sick of crying.

"Oh, my child. Come." He pulled me into a tender hug. "I'm sorry you must make this decision. But I must admit, I'm a little offended you didn't come to the one who makes serious decisions, professionally?" When we separated, he pointed to himself.

"I wanted to be sure it was what I really wanted."

"Well. I think I have something you haven't thought of..." The Cardinal leaned forward and whispered soft into my ear. I nodded as I listened closely. "Please, consider this." He stood tall and straightened out his coat. "And if I don't see you again, it was a pleasure to know you, my child. I wish you all the best." Before I could reply I was sandwiched by both ghoulettes, each of them holding onto me as if their lives depended on it, nearly crushing me. 

"We're gonna miss you!" Cirrus cried out. 

"Don't leave, Persephone." Cumulus whined.

"I don't know yet, girls." I pulled out of the hug and gasped for fresh air. "I don't know yet. But I have to say goodbye now just in case, okay? I love you guys and I'm going to miss you so so much." I did my best to reassure them, but I was sure my voice was not convincing. 

"Okay. Goodbye." Cumulus looked down and kicked at the stone floor with the tip of her boot. 

"Bye, Persephone. It was so great to have you here." I forced a smile, and squeezed both their hands, before returning to Lucifer. He took my hand silently and lead my friends and myself outside the castle, where a sleek black hearse sat waiting for us at the bottom of the steps. I should have guessed it would be a hearse. A ghoul I did not know sat in the driver seat, and when we climbed in I saw the back had been converted into what looked like the inside of a small limousine, with two benches facing each other. Lucifer and I sat on one side, with T, Denis, and Andy on the other. Andy simply stared at me, and Lucifer squeezed my hand tightly. 

"What did the Cardinal tell you?" T asked. 

"Um- nothing." I just didn't want to tell them. If he wanted them to hear he would have said it out loud. They don't need to know. My heart grew heavy as I realized I had already made my decision. I remained silent, gripping Lucifer's warm hand so hard I was sure I was hurting him. Hours passed.

"I know what I would do if I was in your position." Denis said simply.

"Well you aren't in my position. You couldn't possibly know. You're all lucky you've never had to make this decision. You're lucky you never have to feel this way." 

"So living in the purgatory of not knowing what you're going to do is better?" Andy scoffed. I glared at him. 

"Yes." 

"We're here!" The driver ghoul called as he lowered the partition. My heart sunk into the pit of my stomach, my palms sweaty and my fingers weak from holding onto Lucifer so tight. He stood out of the car and held the door opened for all of us. The ghoul had parked just in front of Cerberus. The beast snarled and sneered and growled at each of us as we stood out. Lucifer approached it and I turned my attention to my friends. T looked at me with sad eyes. 

"Whatever you choose, I love you, P." She touched my shoulder, shaking from fingertips to wrist. 

"I love you guys." Once Cerberus was calmed, Lucifer returned, and we started passed the beast until a waist high fog covered the ground, and continued until we came to a dock and a bog the color of coal. 

"This is it." At the end of the wooden platform was a lamp post shining crimson through the smoke. Andy reached into his back pocket and pulled out three golden coins, holding them out to us. T and Denis both took theirs, leaving everyone's eyes on me. This is it. This is my choice. This is the final second. This is it. This is it. 

"What do you choose, P?" I stared down at the coin, a pitchfork surrounded by fire imprinted into the metal. I couldn't speak. 

"Persephone. You must choose." Lucifer said, standing beside Andy. "Stay or go." I took a deep breath."

"I choose life." The hope in Andy's eyes was crushed when I closed his pale hand around the coin. "My life began after I died. My life is down here. I'm staying." When I looked to Lucifer, he wasn't even trying to hide his grin. 

"Okay." Andy whispered so softly I was sure I was the only person who heard him. I'm sorry was all I could think to say, but it didn't seem appropriate. I had made my choice. I chose Lucifer over him. I chose the Underworld over the Upstairs. It didn't matter what I chose, to Andy - it just wasn't him. "Goodbye, then." Andy left without another glance, or touch, or single sentiment. My heart shattered just a little bit more. Not so much as a hug, or a kiss on the cheek, or a touch of the hand, or even a look in my direction. I'm officially, finally, dead to him. T stood before me. 

"I love you, okay? I'm not mad. This is what's right for you. No matter what, you will always be my best friend." We both burst into tears as she threw her arms around my shoulders. "No matter what. You're my best friend into the entire universe. No matter what new worlds I discover. I will always be thinking about you." 

"Thank you for everything." I cried, as a hollow dropping sound echoed through our small patch of the forest. Andy had placed his coin into the lamp post, and the light turned from crimson to olive shortly after. T pulled away and walked quickly to Andy. I turned to Denis, who simply wrapped his arms around me tightly. 

"This is what I would have chosen too." He whispered into my ear, as calm as a dog resting in the sun, and I heard him smile. "It was so nice to know you, Persephone. Goodbye." He kissed the top of my forehead before walking over to where T and Andy waited. I didn't know what to expect. Lucifer took his place beside me and took my hand, and for the first time, it felt right. As if our palms somehow fit together better after I had chosen him over them. 

"Wait!" I heard a shout from behind us. The ghoul that drove us was running over at full speed. "Wait don't go yet!" He stopped just in front of Lucifer and I, his chest heaving. I've already made up my mind. There is nothing you can do. 

"What is it, ghoul?" Lucifer raised his eyebrow just as a small boat floated into view, carrying a tall and shadowed figure. The ghoul caught his breath and stood tall. 

"I'm terribly sorry, my timing is off. I just remembered, I read in an ancient text many years ago when I was a boy that-"

"Get to the point." Lucifer snapped. 

"Persephone doesn't have to choose."


	34. Time

"You know I still should have shunned you after you chose Him over us..." T sighed from the balcony of her ocean-view apartment as I took a long drag from my cigarette.

"Yeah, but then you wouldn't be able to see my wonderful tricks like this." I smirked as I butted out my cigarette into my kneecap. T and Denis both shuddered.

"Cool or not, it's still gross. And fire proof or not, I'm still glad you're here." Five months and two weeks had passed since I returned Upstairs with Andy, T, and Denis - even though I had chosen otherwise. The ghoul that drove us informed us of a different prophecy, written in a book Lucifer had never even heard of. The ghoul said it had been destroyed many years ago, but it stated that given indecision, I would be allowed to spend half of my eternity on Earth, living a semi-normal life, and the rest of the year in the Underworld. That changed things drastically - I had tortured myself for days on end about what I would choose, and how I would live, only to find that I could have both. Andy hadn't talked to me since I had been back. I decided to let him process things on his own time, and that if he wanted, he would talk to me. But the best part about my immortality was that everything I was immune to in the Underworld, still had no affect on me Upstairs. I could not be burned, nor drowned, nor suffocated, and I couldn't bleed. So in the five and a half months I spent with the living, I tried all of those things. Lucifer assured me that I couldn't die, and I wanted to test it. We sailed into the ocean, and I swam as far down as I could. The salt water sat much better in my lungs than the bath water. I went sky diving, bungee jumping, all of the things I was too afraid to do when I was mortal. I walked through fire, and over hot coals, and touched the stove-top at every opportunity.

"Well thank you, Denis. As much as I do love running around with the living, it's getting a little cold for me up here." I laughed. "Being immortal and fire proof is a little more fun when there's a little more.... fire."

"Ha ha. You're so funny." T deadpanned. "I know you miss Him, P. You can just say it." And I did. I did miss Him. No matter how much I loved being in the sun, and the ocean, and spending time back in Greece, and seeing my friends again, I missed Lucifer with every inch of my dead soul and every flamed that licked the chambers of my heart. I missed Lucifer, and the ghouls, and the castle, and the darkness - I didn't realize how accustomed to the red and black decor I had become. The sun was so bright I had to wear sunglasses at night for the first few weeks of my return to Earth. The colors were all so bright it was nearly disorienting. I sighed deeply.

"I never said I don't miss Him..."

"Yeah, but you still haven't said it yet. I'm not gonna cry about it, P. You love Him. I know that. We all know that. So just gush like I know you want to." I smiled, and opened my mouth to tell her everything I had been feeling, but I held back.

"Actually, I don't really want to." I shrugged. "I always did that before and I think that's where I went wrong. I let myself get too excited about everything, and told everyone everything, and ended up looking stupid when it didn't work out. I'm not saying this won't work out, considering the prophecy and everything, but... it's just different. This is a little more special to me, you know? I kind of want to keep it for myself for now." Denis pretended to wipe a fake tear.

"They grow up so fast." He whimpered as his phone began to ring. Private number. One of the other benefits immortality had Upstairs was extremely heightened senses. I could smell a dead fish on the beach from the apartment if I tried. I could read road signs from miles away. The sun felt so much hotter than I remembered it - though it didn't burn, everyone else chalked it up to me being in the dark for so long after I died. I knew it wasn't just that. Drinks were colder. Skin was softer. I could hear conversations from houses down the street. I was beginning to feel like a bit of a super hero - it was beginning to annoy me. Denis raised an eyebrow before answering. "Hello? Oh, hey, Papa." He shot T a look. "Yes. Yes. I understand. Didn't Andy return the- oh I see. Alright. Okay. We'll be in touch." Denis hung up and sighed.

"What is it?" T sat up quickly. "Andy didn't bring it back?"

"Bring what back?" I questioned.

"No, it's not that. We just promised that we'd take P to see him when we brought her back and we haven't yet. He said he's growing anxious. He said he's eager to meet you."

"I'm sorry, what the hell is going on?" I lit another cigarette. The cigarettes, unlike everything else in the Underworld, were much better Upstairs. But the alcohol wasn't nearly as strong, and nearly as tasty. No one does pleasure and indulgence like the Devil himself, apparently.

"You remember how we told you we got to you? How we went to Italy and met some weird guy who claimed to be Lucifer's brother, who gave us that glass eye and told us how to find Hell? That was him on the phone. He goes by Papa the third or something. To be honest, I think I blocked most of it out. I'm not even sure how he got my phone number. Andy probably gave it to him when he went to bring the glass eye back. He wants to meet you. Not that I really want to go back there, but I think it's in everyone's best interest. Maybe you can get some answers. See what he wants." I sat back in my chair. _Brother? Lucifer doesn't have a brother. There was no mention of any Papa in any of the history books I read. Lucifer would have told me about him. He would have said something. Or at least Aether would have. Aether always had a big mouth. Unless Aether doesn't even know._

"I hate to burst your bubble, but Lucifer doesn't have a brother. He was the only Morningstar son, Denis..."

"I don't know, Persephone. We didn't really spend time debating the logistics of being Satan's brother on our way to rescue you. But isn't it worth checking out? I mean, obviously he knows something if he was able to just hand us the key to the Underworld." I thought. _None of this makes sense. Wouldn't Lucifer have told me there was a way out? An entrance and exit? Wouldn't Lucifer have told me there's a way to get down from Upstairs?"_

"This doesn't add up, Denis. Where did you even find this guy?" Denis sighed deeply.

"Andy dragged us to Italy because he wanted to talk to the Pope or something. During all of that, a few guys pointed guns at us, blindfolded us, and took us to Papa. He said that he was waiting for us. That when someone looks for him, he knows about it. I don't know how that works, but in light of what I've seen in the past year, I don't really know how anything works anymore. We explained how you died and that we wanted you back, and he was about to kick us out before we told him we saw the Devil the night you died. We explained, and told him your name. It seemed like he knew you. Said something along the lines of 'oh that brother of mine'. Then he gave us the eye and the gold coins and told us that when we get you back he would love to meet you. He scares the shit out of me." I sighed again.

"If there's one thing I've learned in this whole dying, immortality, coming back to life thing, it's that nothing ever makes sense until it's over, and then there's something else to try and make sense of. I still really don't know what the plan is for me getting back to the Underworld. Do I have to go through the cave? Will I just vanish out of thin air on the day and arrive back in my room? Who knows. But I'll figure it out when I need to."

"I don't know how you're so comfortable all the time with so much uncertainty." Denis blurted out as he took a drag from my cigarette, and placed it back into my fingers. "I mean, at least we have a little more certainty than everyone else. When we die, we know what's gonna happen. You've been going through a lot more than we have."

"I think all of our situations are a little bit different from that of everyone else here, Denis. And I have plenty of certainty. I have more certainty now than I did before I came back Upstairs. I know that every six months I will leave from Hell to come here, and six months after that, I'll go back. I know that I'm immortal, which grants a lot more knowledge than you might expect. Just because I don't know what I'm going to do with my eternity doesn't mean it won't be just as horrifying and exciting as my twenty four years so far. Look on the bright side. At least I still get to celebrate my birthdays up here. Now, if Papa wants to meet me, I suppose I should see him then, shouldn't I." T groaned loudly.

"Come on, it will be fun." Denis smiled. "It won't be nearly as scary as last time."

"Well excuse me if I'm not over the moon about having to have a shotgun aimed at my chest again. I plan on being just as heinous and annoying as I was last time." Denis smiled brightly. _How can you ask about my uncertainty of eternity when you are so curiously unaffected? I've talked to T about everything. About what she's seen. Done my best to explain things to her. To help her cope, and return to her normal life. Might I say, she's doing wonderfully with it, but Denis doesn't need any help. How can you be so calm? You've had dinner with Satan. You've visited the Underworld and brought your friend back from the dead. I'm immortal. You've seen me sit in fire pits and breathe under water. You've seen ghouls, and had guns pointed at your chest. You've been blindfolded and thrown in cars to mysterious places. How are you so calm? So normal? So knowing. If you were hiding your fear you would have broken by now. So how are you not afraid?_

"That sounds wonderful. I'll call Andy and we'll get going." I flicked my cigarette butt off the balcony and stood off the couch.

"Ugh. Why do you have to invite him?"

"Because, little miss _Satanist_ , he's the one that got us there, and he's the only one that knows how to get there."

"Yeah, well good luck trying to convince him to take us there if I'm around. You know how this goes, Denis. We've tried this game before. He's not interested. I'm not interested."

"I'll convince him. And if I don't, then we'll find it on our own. Go pack a bag." I walked back into the apartment and into my bedroom. I had to admit, it was nice to be back in a small bright apartment, instead of a dark castle - as much as I did love the castle. Since the ordeal about my return, Andy and I fought for days on end, before he decided it would be best if we just didn't see each other at all. He told me that no matter if I was alive, and back Upstairs, that I was truly dead to him. He was selfish. He didn't want to bring me back because I died too young. He didn't want to bring me back because I wasn't done living. He wanted to bring me back because he wasn't finished loving me. And as much as I did admire his passion, his blinding stupidity kind of ruined that for me. He never wanted me back for any reason other than to be with him. That isn't love. That's infatuation. That's obsession. Though I was hurt by his betrayal, and had been since his arrival in Hell, I was not missing anything with him out of my hair. I didn't love him anymore. I didn't need his friendship. I didn't need his support. I had T and Denis for friends. I had Lucifer. I loved Lucifer. I didn't need Andy. And I certainly didn't need Andy to bring me to someone that was looking for me in the first place. I grabbed a backpack from the floor of the closet and started shoving clothing in. That was another adjustment to make as well. My old clothing, my old makeup, my old shoes. I wasn't sure how, but Lucifer pulled some strings, and happened to send me with what he said would support me for the six months I was back in Greece. It was enough money to support me for five years. And with it, I paid our bills, bought our food, and bought an entire new wardrobe. Black jumpsuits, as similar to the ones I wore in the castle as I could find. I bought nicer things than I had ever had - I was never one to splurge, but I didn't realize how expensive my taste had gotten. After grabbing some toiletries, my phone, and an extra pair of shoes, I walked into the living room.

"Ready. Let's go."

"We're leaving now?" T groaned.

"My dear, I may have an eternity to live, but I only have about two weeks left Upstairs, so time is sort of the essence right now." She groaned again before stomping to her room, just as Denis walked back in. I threw myself onto the couch and dropped my stuff.

"I just got off the phone with Andy, and I just realized, we don't need him, right? We can find Papa on our own. After all, how hard is it to find someone who's looking for you? He found us before and-"

"He said no, didn't he?"

"Yeah he said no." Denis nodded and slumped his shoulders. "Don't worry, P. We'll make it work."

"Oh, I have plenty bigger things to worry about."

"Like?" Denis sat on the couch beside me.

"Oh, you know. What I'm going to do on Earth after you guys die. What's gonna happen when it's been fifty years and I haven't aged a day. How I'm going to get a passport if I ever want to leave Greece. The idea of getting arrested, considering I don't have fingerprints, and oh, you know, I was pronounced legally dead eleven months ago? Does that ring a bell?" Denis just chuckled.

"Enough with that existential shit!" T shouted from as she ran from her room to the bathroom. "I don't want to hear it."

"We're going to have to talk about it eventually, T!" I called back. I wanted to know their plans. What they wanted to do with the rest of their lives. What they wanted of a funeral. How they wanted to be cared for if they ended up really old and I wasn't around all the time to help them. I wanted to give them the options that I didn't have. That I'll never have. I knew I was looking far into the future for them, but with the rest of the world on my plate, the seemed so close. A hundred years would seem like five. Fifty years would seem like one. Six months would pass before I could unpack. And the trip to the Vatican, in the blind of an eye.


	35. Revisit

"Now, last time we just walked around until a couple guys in suits threatened us." Denis said plainly as we all stood out of my car, finally at Vatican City. With my New Life Pension from Lucifer, I bought a car - a Porsche Cayenne, my dream car. But seeing as I was declared medically dead, I had to buy it under the table, and register it in T's name. She would also likely be using it while I was away, so it made the most sense. As we walked through the gates of the city and strolled down the streets, I began to wonder why it was so empty. Almost no one walked the streets but us and shop keepers adjusting their outdoor stands and waiters cleaning the tops of patio tables. Just as I was about to ask where everyone was, I saw crowds of hundreds filling St. Peter's Square around the basilica. But it was unlike any other religious congregation I had ever seen Upstairs. Fat, sweating Americans weren't chanting about _killing fags_ , waving signs around about how _abortion is murder._ No. Most of the people there were old, and local to either Vatican City, or at least Italy. I could spot the tourists who stuck out like sore thumbs, but they simply observed peacefully, waiting to see what was going on, or waiting to see the Pope himself. I struggled down a laugh. _Everyone worshiping this God. Jesus. I'm sorry, guys, but the Greeks got that one right. Well, they got the closest. But I didn't believe in anything until I died, so perhaps they were a little closer to being spiritually correct that I ever was_. I wanted to scream out things like _He's not real! It's all a lie! You got it wrong! Lucifer is actually a pretty good guy when you give Him the chance!_ but I knew I would get kicked out of the city or riddled with bullets before I could finish, and I would be just as bad as the picketing Americans I so despised. From the time I was a teenager, I've had old Christians telling me I'm born of fire and brimstone, hell spawn, a Satan worshiper, and that if I repent all my sins will be forgiven, or I will burn for eternity. But they also got that wrong _. Actually, He's just my boyfriend. And Hell is a pretty comfortable temperature. It's your incessant sun that's the real torture_. I took T's hand after she grabbed Denis, who was leading us in a line on the outskirts of the crowd, to the back of the basilica. "People are staring at you." I snapped my head back to Denis.

"What? Probably because I was staring at them."

"No. Look back. Every person you touched. They're staring at you." And when I looked back, he was right. Every person I had touched in passing, was staring at me like I was an alien.

"Oooh, maybe they can sense I've been tainted by the Devil's touch..." I said sarcastically.

"Excuse me..." A small old woman wearing a shall and walking with a cane appeared between T and Denis. Her grey hair was held back loosely behind her head with a claw clip, and her eyes were just as grey. On first glance, I would have guessed that she was blind and had been since birth.

"Sorry I-" She held her hand directly to me.

"Please... mano. Per favore.." she seemed like she was struggling to speak.

"I'm sorry, I don't speak-"

"Mano. mano. Per favore." She repeated, more adamantly. When it was clear we didn't understand her, she reached out and took my hand, holding my fingers with both of hers, and closed her milky-white eyes. I exchanged a look with my friends. She was blind.

"What- what are you-" I tried to pull my hand back but she held on. At first, a look of sadness curled in her face. And then, a small smile. _Is she reading me? Does she feel what those other people felt when I touched them? That's not possible._ When she smiled, every wrinkle in her withered face deepened. Suddenly, she looked directly at me, her smile dripping into an expression of pure disgust as she threw my hand down at my side. The woman started screaming.

"Satana! Lucifero! Demone! Questa donna e morta!" The more she screamed, the more people began to stare. "Demone! Morta!"

"Now, I don't speak Italian, but I'm going to take a _wild_ guess that she isn't exactly the welcome wagon for the dead." Denis grabbed mine and T's hands and started pulling us away.

"Nothing to see here! Not dead! No demons around here!" Denis shouted as he forced a loud laugh, and then pulled us even further away. "Care to explain what the hell that was?"

"How am I supposed to know? Some crazy old blind lady knows that I'm immortal? She feels what all these other Jesus freaks did? I don't know, Denis."

"Well how come when I touch you I don't feel any weird dead girl voodoo- whatever, let's just find Papa." I lit a cigarette from the pack the back pocket of my daisy dukes _. I mean, other than being a little pale, I don't look dead. My heart still beats, my hands are warm, my cheeks are rosy, I walk and talk and breathe. So how do they know? Is it some weird Believers Only thing?_ I pushed the thoughts from my mind _. I'll ask Papa. And if he doesn't have an answer, I'll ask Lucifer when I return. He knows everything - and still has some explaining to do about the Papa's existence at all_. I was more nervous for my return than I wanted to admit. No matter if we had confessed that we loved each other, we had spent no time with each other after. The days before my departure were tense and painful. I wondered if it would be like that every time I left again. "Alright. This is where we were last time when they just showed up and started talking to Andy. But he's not here, and unfortunately he's the only one of us that speaks Italian. I'm guessing the routine should be the same, right?" We were just barely on the edge of the crowd, away from anyone I had touched and the woman who screamed about Lucifer, between the basilica and a small coffee shop. I assumed the Pope was pretty good for business. _If Papa is supposedly Lucifer's brother, why does he live Upstairs? Is he the head of religion up here? If so, what does the Pope do? Does the Pope know about him? Does anybody? I guess if he has the power to bring people back from the dead, most people don't know about him. Upstairs would be much more populated, and it's already crowded enough._

"Well, I didn't get to finish my latte when we were here last time, and if Italy does anything right, it's coffee, fashion, and religion. Maybe we can even get some shopping done before we leave." T wandered off into the cafe while Denis and I smoked.

"Maybe this is good. She went to get coffee last time and then came running back when they pointed guns at us."

"And what exactly did these gunmen look like?"

"Suits. Shaved heads. Sunglasses. Big machine guns." Again, his casual demeanor was vexing me.

"And no one batted an eyelash about them pulling out an AK47 in a crowd?"

"You aren't in Kansas anymore, P. Gun control is a little different over here. People are less afraid. But it still doesn't make sense. It didn't really occur to me over all that fight or flight, am I going to die, business. Also, there's armed guards crawling this place for security anyways." I stared at Denis.

"How aren't you afraid? How are you so chilled out about all of this? Are you on drugs? After everything you've seen. After everything we've all been through. The simple fact that you watched my skull collapse on the pavement and I'm standing right in front of you. How are you so calm? Teach me your ways..." I took a long drag from my cigarette before crushing the butt under my boot. Denis thought for a while.

"I guess I kind of just... accepted everything. This might come as a surprise to you, but I'm an incredibly tolerant person."

"Yeah, I know that. Even before all of this, you seemed like you kind of just knew. The only time I've ever seen you disheveled or upset is when you're fighting with someone, which is a rarity, and when I died."

"My parents said I've always been that way. Abnormally calm. Even as a baby. My mom is big into Buddhism and reincarnation and all that shit. She says that a soul has six forms, or six different bodies I guess, and every time you die you move to the next one. Sort of like how cats have nine lives, I guess." Denis smiled at the memories of his parents. Or the memories of his childhood. He had never mentioned any of his life before relocating to Greece, other than telling me he ran from problems that caught up to him. I wondered if his parents had anything to do with those problems.

"She said that every time you get reincarnated, you go with lessons that you learned in your past lives. That people like me who are just calm, and seem to know everything, are in one of their later lives. That the cycle only ends when the person attains nirvana. She says I was born enlightened. She bragged about it, actually. All of her friends, after I was born, would tell her how lucky she was to have such a calm baby. Less crying, and temper tantrums. I mean, it doesn't always work in my favor. A lot of the time I actually under react to things that are really important. And a lot of the time people just think I'm a know it all prick." Denis chuckled slightly. _Andy always told me, before, that Denis didn't care about anything. Didn't put forth any effort in the band. That must be what Denis is talking about._ I laughed at the idea that his mother was right, and Denis is in his final state of being. No more reincarnation. Just death, and peace. Though that was the choice that I made for him, and unless by the mystical powers of fate, he would meet peace anyways, I had taken his other reincarnations away from him. He didn't seem to mind.

"Either that or there's something wrong with me." He continued. "My biggest worry, all my life, has been what happens after I die. Not being in control of things. I wasn't really set on any specific rules or beliefs about it, one way or another, but my parents focused so much about Buddha and reincarnation and religion, which is probably why I'm full of useless knowledge now, that I constantly had to think about it. And now that I know, it's a little easier. I'm not saying I'm exactly okay with everything I've seen. I'm still processing, of course. But for me, it's easier to process things after they've happened, instead of while it's happening. In situations like that, I just try to keep my head on it and absorb and see as much as I can, and figure out what I saw afterwards. There's no need to lose your head and overreact, and normally that does a little more harm than good." I nodded.

"I wish Andy had a little bit more of what you had. Maybe if he could just calm down sometimes...." Denis noticeably avoided the topic of Andy. No matter if they were best friends, and what happened brought them closer, he didn't agree with Andy about shunning me, and didn't agree that I was okay with it. He said I should be the bigger person and fix things, because if I don't, it's me that's gonna be weighed down by it for eternity, not him. I said I didn't care, and I was honest. _I don't care what Andy does. I_ wished things were different. That they hadn't turned out the way they did with us - but that did not mean I wanted to fix things in any way. I suddenly wished I could take back what I said. Left that to my inner monologue. Denis was finally opening up to me in a way he had never before, and although it wasn't really the time or place for it, I wanted to hear it. I wanted to know everything I possibly could. "I wish I was born enlightened..." I said as I took a hard drag from my cigarette.

"To be honest, I'm surprised T is holding it together as well as she did. What she went through after you died... it's what any person goes through when they lose someone they love. But she blamed herself for all of it. For you moving here and meeting us, for you being there that night, for you running into..." He stopped himself. "And Andy wasn't exactly helping at the time with his conspiracy theories. They fought a lot. When she had finally accepted you were gone, and that things were really over, it turns out you weren't. That things weren't over. It shook her a lot more than she tells us, I think. Perhaps T has a little more of my reincarnated calmness than I expected. A lot more goes on inside her head than she lets on. I can't imagine what that does to someone. She was always so certain about her beliefs, that there was absolutely nothing after you die, no matter what. No Heaven or Hell. We talked about it a lot. Even to have that taken from you, to see the light in a way that most people never get while they're alive, that would shake you. She's doing well, considering, and I'm proud of her from how far she's come. I think having you back for as long as you've been here has kind of helped her come to terms with things. She has someone to answer questions that I can't. I think she trusts your judgement more than she did before. But I think it's gonna be a lot longer before she's really okay again..." Just as Denis trailed off, I spotted two figures approaching us. One of them, T, holding a cardboard tray with three iced coffee drinks, and the other, a man in a suit behind her, pushing her forward with a gun at her back. _Oh perfect._ I started towards them.

"Hello, yes, that one's mine." I nodded to T as she took a deep and shaking breath. The shouted some things in Italian and shoved her over to us. Not knowing what to do, she handed Denis and I our drinks. He shouted in Italian before aiming the rifle at us. Denis threw his hands up quickly. "No need for that, really. We're unarmed." I said casually. The one thing I hadn't tested was my immunity to bullets - but I was almost sure that it would be fine, considering my other immortal abilities. More Italian shouting, and the man ushered us further away from the crowd, towards three other men stood tall in matching attire, with their hands clasped tightly in front of them. "Does anyone speak English here?"

"Shut the fuck up, P." T said angrily, her voice no more than a whisper as I sipped my frozen latte. 

"Why? It's fine. They found us."

"Denis and I aren't immortal, idiot. In fact, you could say we have quite the allergy to bullets." _Oh yeah. I should shut up._ When we reached the men, they snapped their hands to the guns in their belts in unison.

 _"Ti porteremo da Papa, il terzo_." The man behind us said harshly.

"Yes! That's who we're looking for. Papa. Perfect."

" _Sta 'zitto._ " One of the men barked, aiming his gun directly between my eyes _. I'm going to guess that means be quiet._

" _Seguire_." They all began walking further from the basilica.

"I'm guessing we follow, now." Denis said quietly. I decided it was best to keep my mouth shut, simply for the safety of him and T. We walked through the city for about a mile, not a single bystander taking notice of what looked like our kidnapping. _Maybe they see this kind of thing often. Maybe they're invisible._ Just as we passed the gates signaling we were exiting the city, a shiny black suv pulled up, and a man held out a bag in front of us. "Put your stuff in. Phones, keys, cameras, everything. We did this before." Denis averted his eyes as he emptied his pockets into what looked like a potato sack. T followed suit, a little more hesitant. I rolled my eyes, and dropped my stuff inside. _I better be getting that stuff back. I spent too long without a cell phone to lose it again._ He closed the bag and tossed it into the trunk, and then brought over a black garbage bag.

"Coffee." Denis and T both went to drop their drinks inside before I stopped them.

"No, I'm thirsty. We paid good money for these. And as much as I hate to pull this card, do you know who I am?" They all exchanged a look. "You know. That big prophecy? Immortal? Queen of the Underworld? Persephone?" They exchanged another look. "Do you speak-"

" _Spiacente_." One of the men bowed his head, before immediately grabbing our things from the trunk and handing them out. I looked at Denis.

"I really didn't expect that to work...." Though we had our personal effects, and were allowed to keep our coffees, they still had us blindfolded and put in the back of a car with no license plate. _Maybe I have a little more power up here than I expected - which isn't much, considering I expected none. I'm pretty much Lucifer's pet in the Underworld, and people still barely know who I am. I expected less than nothing Upstairs. But I suppose they must know about the prophecy, better than even the dead in Hell. I mean, it's not like I think I deserve to be treated like royalty, but the guns and blindfolds are a little much._ I pondered the subject as I sipped my coffee, and before I knew it the vehicle came to a stop.


	36. Taunt

"Denis, Tisiphone. Absolutely wonderful to see you again." He hugged them both tightly. It had been so long since I had heard someone use T's full name, I had almost forgotten what it was. When Papa turned to me, he smiled as if he had known me for a thousand years. As if we were old friends. "You must be Persephone..."

"Yeah, nice to meet you." I held out my hand and he kissed my knuckles. I almost laughed out loud before it became clear he meant the gesture with the utmost sincerity.

"Believe me, my dear, the pleasure is all mine. I've been waiting so long to meet you."

"Funny, I've been hearing that a lot lately." I grumbled.

"Please, make yourself comfortable." He ushered us to a velvet couch as he turned to a bar cart. The study reminded me painfully of Lucifer's. My heart started to beat a little faster in my chest at the sheer thought of him. "Can I get you a drink?"

"No, thank you." T said softly.

"Please." Denis added.

"That wouldn't happen to be the same special whiskey that Lucifer keeps in his office, would it?" He simply turned and flashed me another knowing smile.

"You've caught me red handed... it indeed is. But I can assure you, I mean only to calm you. Here." He returned with three short crystal glasses, and handed them out to us before taking his seat on a small glamorous chair in front of us. I sipped it quickly, and relished in the feeling. The entire body calm. The clarity in my brain. I was sure that if I had access to something so divine, I wouldn't be able to control myself. But past the affects of the drink, thoughts of my Lucifer wormed their way back into my heart. _How I miss Him. His touch, His smile, His gaze, His presence. How I miss every word that comes out of His mouth._ I couldn't help but feel robbed by being on Upstairs - that I couldn't spend my time here without thinking of Him constantly, but also, that I was missing a single second of his existence. "I must say, Persephone, you are much more gorgeous than even the prophecy let on. My brother would have been so lucky..." Brother.

"Thank you, but- that's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about. Lucifer never mentioned having a brother. Neither did the Infernal Book." Papa sighed.

"Yes, well, he's not exactly the most pleased with me. I'm sure you have so many questions, Persephone. How much time do you have?" I couldn't help but laugh, but his expression remained steel. "Did I say something funny?"

"Well, I don't know how much time Denis and T have, but, I kind of have forever. Immortality and all." His steel and serious expression turned to one of deep confusion.

"What exactly did Andy tell you when he returned the stone...." Denis started. Papa tilted his head in curious thought.

"Not much. But he was extremely displeased. He arrived, returned the stone, and thanked me for helping him get you back. I offered him consult, someone to confide in, as I operate on the highest level of confidentiality, but he refused, and left immediately. Wouldn't tell me what was wrong, or how you were doing. Tell me, what's happened?"

"I swear, I'm going to kill him." Denis groaned. "Is he completely incapable of even the simplest tasks? I asked him to return the stone to you, and explain the situation, but he can't even do that..."

"My children, it is no matter what Andy has done. I knew he was selfish from the time first time I met you all. You are here now, and that's what matters. Tell me, dear, how is it possible that you're immortal." I sighed. I was getting a bit sick of telling the same old story.

"When they came to bring me back, Lucifer told me I could choose to stay in Hell and live forever, or return Upstairs and become mortal again. We found out at the last minute that I didn't have to choose at all. So now I'm immortal, and spend half of every year here, and the other half in the Underworld." My eternity: abridged. Papa simply nodded curiously.

"Leave it to brother to find a loophole in everything. He's always been the smart one..."

"You said brother again. What do you mean? I read the Internal Book. Lucifer would have told me if he had a brother. It's not possible that there was another Morningstar son..."

"Yes well anger does many things to people. As smart as Lucifer is, He's always been so easily blinded by His emotions. But I am the First Morningstar son. The eldest. Zeus created two of us, so we would have each other to confide in, and to serve each other. After the great destruction, and the creation of the Upstairs, Zeus gifted us both the powers to rule over the Underworld. We were to rule together, as brother kings, side by side. And we did it marvelously. We ruled with power, grace, and if I do say so myself, _style_." I couldn't help but laugh. It was already clear to me that Papa was the more extravagant of the two. More... bubbly.

"So, what changed? Why did you come up here?" T inquired.

"Well, this is the part of my story where things get a little bit unpleasant. As humans evolved up here, things began to change. And when humans got this wonderful idea of religion, Zeus was so busy with the rest of the world, that he needed someone to leave the Underworld and keep an eye on the church. Make sure things develop at a healthy pace, so to speak. Zeus chose me, and took all my powers but for my immortality, and sent me up to live here. But, in taking my powers, and removing me from the Underworld, he took something much more valuable to me than any strength or fire. The relationship I had with my brother. Lucifer was outraged. He thought I was abandoning Him and my duties in the Underworld, and sealed the portal between Him and Upstairs so I could never return. But much to His chagrin, Zeus does have the final say in what we do, and we are not all powerful. Zeus created the glass eye stones, the one I let you borrow to find the Underworld. He gave one to each of us, in hopes that we would learn from this mistakes that they made during the great destruction, and that one day we could reunite. Or at least reconcile. I was angry about it for a long time. A very long time. But a few years ago I learned that anger is merely a source of pain, with little other nutritional value. I just hope that one day Lucifer will come to the same realization, and we can begin to mend those thousand years of hate." Papa spoke while circling the liquor in his crystalline glass with the motion of his wrist.

"That sounds awful." T was about to burst into tears. "I can't imagine fighting like that for so long."

"Yes, the time that we've lost is tragic, but I do sincerely hope that with the eternity we have left, we might make up for it."

"But- that doesn't add up." Denis raised his eyebrow. "If you and Lucifer were kings together, then how does Persephone's prophecy play into all of this?" I had gotten so caught up in Papa's story that I nearly forgot of my own existence. _Was I suppose to marry both of them? Did Zeus change the prophecy? Was the prophecy only created after Papa left the Underworld?_

"Well... there are theories. We aren't exactly sure, you see. We only learned of the prophecy after I had already moved Upstairs. Well, that's when we discovered it. You see, and I mean no disrespect to the big guy, but he's kind of an.... asshole. Speaks in riddles. It gets rather annoying when you're trying to get a straight answer out of him. The Infernal Book is only one of many, many ancient texts. Presumably where you found the information that you didn't have to choose. I think Zeus created the prophecy after I left, to give Lucifer someone to rule with. Companionship. But there are other ideas, that the prophecy was written far earlier, and my departure was merely part of the plan. That the Underworld was truly Lucifer's all along, and that you would fulfill it no matter what." I took a deep breath.

"This is making my head spin. Does anyone actually have definitive answers, at all? Like, who can I talk to that knows everything? That can give me an exact history without me having to scour all of Earth and Hell for these stupid books that only tell half truths? And even if Lucifer is mad at you, how does that explain the fact that you aren't in any of the books. And that none of the ghouls know who you are? I came here with only one question, and now I have a hundred."

"I'll pour you another drink, tesoro." Papa smirked kindly as he took my empty glass and refilled it. Another pang in my chest, thought I couldn't help but smile.

"Lucifer calls me that." T took my hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Hmm?" Papa glanced back at me over his shoulder.

"Lucifer calls me that. Tesoro." I felt my cheeks burn hot. Papa smiled as he returned with my second drink, fuller than the last.

"Maybe Lucifer isn't as angry at me as I suspected. I'm not exactly sure where he learned Italian from... but with an eternity to study up, and the Cardinal taking care of most discrepancies, I'm sure he managed to find someone to teach him. Oh tell me, how is my wonderful Cardinal? And the ghouls? I do miss them more than words do justice."

"The Cardinal is well, I guess. He's not around much. But the ghouls are sort of my best friends. We have a movie night occasionally, I'm teaching them to read, I bake with them. I'm kind of like their mom." Papa smiled brightly.

"Wonderful, Persephone. Absolutely wonderful. I'm happy to hear you're fitting in just fine down there. I'm sure Aether is happy to have someone to help rein in the others. My dear Dew is still as devilish as always?" I was baffled at his words.

"You know the ghouls? The ghouls know about you? How is that possible? Aether told me they only live as long as- Aether would have told me that there was a second Morningstar son. That Lucifer had a brother. How have you met them?"

"You know that the castle ghouls are permitted to visit Upstairs occasionally. To assess the state of the Earth, and determine what needs to be done about the weather. The ghouls don't know of my name. They only know that I am the only person Upstairs who knows of the Underworld. Something of a correspondent type of relationship. They visit me briefly whenever they come. It likely didn't seem like something worth mentioning at the time, and Lucifer turns a blind eye to their visits. He knows I have information for them, and he doesn't want to cause a scene and tell them of our relations. As for the Cardinal, he was the first human to die in the war that destroyed the Underworld. As a token of gratitude, Zeus dubbed him the Cardinal." With such new information, my head was spinning. No matter how much I drank I couldn't seem to wrap my head around everything.

"Just when I think I understand, just when I think I'm starting to see what's going on, everything gets flipped on it's head again." I sighed. T squeezed my hand again and I felt Denis touch my shoulder from where his arm sat over T's shoulders.

"I'm sorry, Persephone. I know this is a lot of information to take in at once. And you've been through so much. I'm sure you've barely had time to process your death, and things keep changing and changing. It's difficult, I know. But I can see that you're strong, Persephone. Things will quiet down soon, and you'll be able-"

"I'm getting a little sick of people telling me who and what I am." I snapped, surprising even myself, and ran out of the room. I sprinted down the hallway and out the front door, alerting all ten armed guards that stood out front. They each took aim. "Go on! _Shoot me!_ " I taunted, screaming at the top of my lungs as tears began to burn my irises. "Shoot me! What are you waiting for! Shoot me! Kill me. Oh that's right! You can't. I'm fucking immortal." They shouted back words I could barely hear in Italian as I heard footsteps behind me. I stomped down the stone steps of the castle, tears streaming down my cheeks. "Shoot me. Shoot me I dare you. Kill me. Try to. Just fucking shoot me already. What are you waiting for?" I walked right up to one of the men, grabbing the barrel of his vintage looking handgun and placed it at my heart, the cold metal digging into my skin. "Go on. Do it. I dare you. Shoot me. I want you to shoot me. You're going to shoot me and that bullet is going to explode through my chest and go right out my back and I am going to be fine. Do it. You've been aiming at me for hours, so here's you chance. Take the fucking shot!" I screamed. The man was frozen in fear.

"Persephone stop!" I heard Denis from behind me.

"You're a coward." I snatched the gun from the man and shoved him to the ground. "I guess I have to do fucking everything around here." I turned back to the castle, to see my friends and Papa standing at the doors. I held the gun up to my temple.

"Stop!" T ran straight for me.

"Why? Why does it matter, T? I can't die. I'm immortal. It won't kill me. It won't even hurt. So why shouldn't I do it?"

"BECAUSE I'M SICK OF WATCHING YOU DIE." She screamed louder than I had ever heard her in my life. "I watched you die that night a year ago, Persephone. I saw your skull shatter. And for the past six months that you've been immortal, I've been watching you try to kill yourself all over again to prove it. _I don't care_ if it won't hurt you, Persephone _. I'm sick of watching you die."_


	37. Home

I was correct about my guesses as of how I'll be returning to the Underworld when my six months was up. We cleared everything up and I apologized for my little suicidal outburst in Italy. T forgave me, but she made sure I knew that she was done watching me put my indestructable-ness to the test. I promised I was done. Before we left Italy, Papa assured me that my immortality would be key enough to get back to the Underworld, sans glass eye. T and Denis drove me to the cave at Cape Matapan, and we said our goodbyes. Andy didn't feel the need to attend my little going away party. I promised I would be back soon, and the second I stepped into the cave, I was back in the Underworld. In the blink of an eye, the damp cave before me was replaced with the dark night of the Underworld, and Cerberus's snarling. I jumped away from him, and when I took my first breath, the beast bowed. Though I knew he couldn't hurt me, I was still afraid. It took my eyes longer than I expected to adjust to the darkness once again, and when I finally looked around, there was nothing but myself and Lucifer's three headed pet.

"Guess I'm walking home than." Though I didn't know what to expect upon my return home, I was admittedly more than disappointed that not even a ghoul was there to welcome me back. _Aether told me when I died that he wished the welcome wagon for the newly dead was a little warmer than it was, so why do I get no welcome at all now? Because I am no longer new._ "See you later, Cerberus." I crossed my arms together tightly as I stepped carefully over the old tire tracks in the mud. "It's going to take me forever to walk back. They couldn't have at least left a car for me or something?" I grumbled to myself as I came upon the raging river I seemingly forgot about. _Last time Lucifer used his powers to build a bridge for us to cross._ The water rushed so fast and strong I knew I would never be able to swim across. _What am I supposed to do? Ride Cerberus across?_ I laughed at the idea. _Not only would he never let me touch him, never mind ride him, his chains don't reach this far. It's staked down at too many places along the chain._ Just as I started working myself up about being forgotten, I heard something in the distance. I felt my ears perk up like a dog. A car, with shining lights and a blaring siren, speeding down the dirt road towards me. _They didn't forget. They're just a little late_. As it came closer, I realized there were two cars. One of them, the truck we drove in to feed Cerberus, with Lucifer's personal fancy car behind it. Lucifer was driving the truck. I ran back a few feet and when I looked back the bridge was already there, Lucifer's truck speeding over it so fast it nearly knocked me to the ground. I heard the door slam and the second I caught my breath I sprinted around the truck and jumped directly into Lucifer's arms. He held me up with His strong arms, so tightly I was sure that if my bones could break, He would have crushed all of them at once. And even then I wouldn't care. _It doesn't matter. He's here. I'm home and His arms are around me and everything is okay again._

"Oh, Persephone..." Lucifer breathed into my hair, squeezing me even tighter. I held onto Him with my legs wrapped around His waist. "I'm so happy to see that you're okay. I've missed you so much."

"I missed you too." My voice broke as he put me down again.

"Tesoro, what's wrong?" Lucifer wiped the first tear that fell as He looked into my eyes with a light so bright it was nearly blinding.

"Nothing." I wrapped my arms around Him again. "I'm just so happy to see you, Lucifer. I love you." He smiled the exact smile that I had been missing for the past six months, and pulled me into the most tender kiss. My world finally felt whole again. I had the exact piece of me I was missing. The puzzle piece I couldn't find. The exact tight hug and gentle kiss I craved.

"Stop hogging her!" I heard Dew shout from behind me as the doors to the other car slammed. I pulled apart and giggled as I choked back more happy tears. Lucifer kissed my nose.

"I love you too, Persephone. I can't tell you how sorry I am that we weren't here on time. The ghouls weren't finished their- well, you'll see." When I turned around all the ghouls stood in a line, waiting with their hands clasped tightly behind their backs. I ran straight for Aether and hugged him so tightly I was sure that I was the one breaking his bones now.

"I'm glad you're back, Persephone."

"I missed you guys so much." I breathed. No matter how many years I spent Upstairs, and how many people I met while I was alive, no where felt more like home than the Underworld. With Lucifer, and the ghouls, and the castle, and the darkness. It was where I meant to be. After I had hugged everyone, Dew and Rain grabbed my shoulders and positioned me just so, before presenting me with a black piece of craft paper folded in half, and a poorly made teddy bear covered in black fur with button eyes.

"We got you a coming home present!" They cheered as Lucifer returned to my side, putting His arm around my shoulder as they handed me the gifts. When I grabbed the bear it was hard and heavy. "I know it's not great..." Dew trailed as he kicked at the dirt with the tip of his shoe.

"But we did our best! We didn't know how to make a teddy so we had to get some help. And we didn't have any teddy stuffing so we used rocks!" I couldn't help but smile.

"That's so sweet of you guys, thank you so much. I'm so proud of you for improvising." _I will not be cuddling the rock bear any time soon, but it's a sweet gesture._

"They spend months trying to figure out how to make one and finding the materials. Even did some research on the customs Upstairs, what to give someone when they return to the Underworld. Didn't find much." Lucifer chuckled. "But they did manage to find a woman who used to make them, so she helped. They tried really hard. And they wrote the card themselves."

"Well it looks wonderful. Wait- you wrote? Like _spelled words_?" Rain nodded adamantly.

"Lucifer has been teaching us to read while you were away! It's not perfect, but we did our best, and we didn't even need His help one bit!"

"I'm so proud of you." When I looked to Lucifer, His cheeks turned pink.

**Dear Persephon.**

**We are very happy your finaly home!**

**We luv & missd you**

**From: Aether, Dew, Rian, and Mountin.**

The spelling errors only made the card mean that much more to me, and the fact that they each signed their names. I would have to do a little more work teaching Rain and Mountain their names though. "Come, Persephone. Let's head back. I'm sure you're tired and we have much to discuss." Lucifer and I got into the car, Aether driving, and the other three took the truck back. As soon as we arrived Lucifer whisked me up into His study so we could speak in private. "Tell me everything." He said excitedly as He poured us both a drink and sat down beside me on the couch. The burning embers beneath my feet brought a sense of comfort I wasn't expecting.

"Well, nothing big has happened until the past couple weeks. I was mostly just doing a bunch of dumb stuff to prove my immortality. And things I'm not afraid of anymore. Swimming in the ocean. Sky diving. Bungee jumping. Sitting in fire pits. But that was only when I missed you." I joked, and Lucifer smiled, kissing my forehead again and again. "Andy and I fought a lot. Every time we saw each other. Last time we spoke, he told me that no matter if I was in the Underworld, or Upstairs, that I would still be just as dead to him as before. And that was in the first month."

"Oh, my dear. I'm so sorry." He crooned. "I know you-"

"I'm honestly not that upset about it. He was never what I thought he was, and if he wants to come all this way just to shun me once he finds out I wasn't waiting for him, that's his problem. I don't need someone so selfish in my life."

"That's very big of you." Lucifer kissed me again.

"But," I pulled away. "These past few weeks have been eventful. We were called to Italy, to meet with Papa..."

"And let me guess, he told you everything." Lucifer sighed and sipped his liquor. "About how we're brothers, and I'm not the only Morningstar son, and how I'm just sore about it all because Zeus picked him instead of me?" I thought.

"Actually, yeah. Pretty much hit the nail on the head. So why didn't you tell me you had a brother? Why did you lie to me?"

"I never intended to lie to you, Persephone. I was going to tell you. I wanted to do it before anyone else would get a chance, but there wasn't much time between us finding out you could return to me, and you leaving. I didn't tell you because I was very sore about it all for a long time. It was all so long ago, that less than one percent of the people here even remember that he ruled by my side. Less than that, actually. The ghouls don't know, and it's far too late to tell them now. That would only hurt them."

"Yeah, Papa also told me that. I still don't understand. If you aren't sore about it anymore, why don't you fix things? He seemed pretty keen on meeting me, and mending fences with you. What's stopping you?"

"Persephone, there are thousands of years of hurt behind us now. That's not a fence easily mended with a few wires and an "I'm sorry I destroyed everything before I left." I raised my eyebrow. "Yes, he conveniently left that part out, I see. After Zeus told us he would be sending my older brother Upstairs to keep an eye on the Catholics, Papa rebelled against him. He was angry that he was being taken from his home. He loved this place. He destroyed half the castle and even more of the town in his wrath." Lucifer's words left me breathless.

"He told me you were the one that was controlled by your emotions. Smarter, but easily controlled by your emotions."

"Yes, well, I was when I was a child. But my emotions never involved destroying our family home. No matter. His little outburst only proved to Zeus that he wasn't fit to rule along the Underworld any longer, and he was sent Upstairs anyways. I was the one that had to rebuild the town. I was the one that had to deal with the loss all our parents possessions but for the few items I kept hidden. He destroyed the main ballroom too. The one we have now was merely the secondary ballroom, used for smaller functions. I had everything rebuilt exactly, down to the scratches in the stone, except for the ballroom. That was too painful." I placed my drink on the table and wrapped my arms around Him.

"I'm so sorry, Lucifer. I'm so sorry your brother lashed out and you had to deal with the consequences. I'm sorry he destroyed everything."

"It's alright, my love. That's the past. We've both had plenty of time to think about things. I don't know that I'll ever be able to forgive the wrongs of the past. Zeus stole my brother, but my brother stole my memories, and I haven't quite been able to decide which one is worse. But, as I said, the past is the past. Tell me more of Upstairs."

"Right. I realized it's gonna be a little harder than I thought it would be to come back. Considering I was pronounced legally dead by the state, everything is a bit different. I got a car, but in T's name. I'll never be able to fly again, because I'll never have a valid passport. I'll never be able to buy a home. I won't be able to have social media ever again, unless I plan on putting on old lady makeup everyday. Things I never really thought I'd have to worry about." Lucifer shrugged.

"While I know that seems like a major inconvenience now, it won't matter so much later. There are ways around things. And just because my relationship with my brother isn't the greatest, I won't let that stop you from seeing him while you're there if you need anything. I'm sure the lonely old man would be more than happy for the visit, and more than happy to help you with anything you need. I want you to be safe, and I want you to be happy, and if I'm not there, he's the second best choice." I snuggled into Him and buried my head in His chest.

"Thanks, Lucifer."

"Of course, my love. As much as I hate to ruin this moment, there are some things that happened while you were away that I need to bring you up to speed on." I sat up quickly. "Everyone is alright, I promise you. But ever since the night you left, we've been scouring Hell, leaving no stone unturned looking for any ancient texts we can get our hands on. Only that night did it occur to me that there are so many things I myself still have questions about. Questions the big guy won't answer. And what's in those old books might help us figure things out better. There could still be information we don't know about the prophecy, and I'm sure you want it just as much as I do. I've had every ghoul we can muster searching the cities and libraries, looking for anything that might help us."

"Okay." I nodded. "Okay. That's good. The more we know the more informed decisions we can make later. It's good to have all the facts. Though Papa did say it's nearly impossible to get a straight answer out of Zeus for anything, and that he speaks in riddles. I kind of feel like Sherlock, looking for clues." I laughed, but Lucifer simply raised his eyebrow. "You know? Sherlock Holmes? Detective?" He shook his head. "Fine, Dora."

"Oh, I know that one."

"How do you know Dora, and not Sherlock Holmes?"

"I'm sorry, but our selection of Upstairs entertainment is limited here. I thought Dora was fun, with her little monkey. Boots. And Swiper, that rascal." I burst out laughing and Lucifer smiled proudly. "I'm sorry you think this is funny. Perhaps you'll have to better educate me on the ins and outs of cinema. You know, it's a pretty recent technological advance for someone who's been alive since the dawn of time, Persephone." I rolled my eyes and moved to sit on Lucifer's lap, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I'll do that, Luci. I'll do that."


	38. Grave

"Persephone, this is Swiss. He's the newest ghoul to join the castle brigade, so to speak." Lucifer introduced as the ghoul stood before me, tall, racked with muscles, and evil looking. I was intrigued. "He's the ghoul that informed us about you not having to choose between the Underworld and Upstairs. He's been of much help in the search, and he's a much more valuable asset to the castle than I had even given him credit for. Swiss is a big history buff, you see."

"Hello, I'm Persephone." I held out my hand to him and he chuckled, his voice deep. "But you already know that. Of course. Either way, it's nice to meet you." He shook my hand firmly.

"Swiss Army ghoul. But we have met before. You see, I've worn many different hats before. Bartender, event organizer, personal driver."

"Yes. Swiss was the one who gave you the Infernal Book during the burning ceremony."

"Unknowingly, of course." Swiss said quickly. "I was only doing my job, handing those out. But the book bursting into flames, your name in the front cover, the reveal of information that wasn't in the other copies, that makes it much more interesting." I nodded.

"Is that why they call you Swiss Army ghoul? You've done a lot of jobs." Swiss laughed.

"Yes, actually. Not a lot of people get that. I've spent a lot more time Upstairs than most of the other ghouls, even our beloved Aether. Some of my references are lost on the rest of them. But it's also because I'm not... particularly... an elemental ghoul. I don't possess the same powers as those like Rain and Dewdrop."

"While they're incredibly strong in their respective powers, our dear Swiss practices all of the elemental abilities, but in short bursts, per say. His memory is absolutely incredible, and he's done much more reading than the others." Lucifer explained.

"You can read?" I gaped. Swiss laughed again. Crossing his strong arms over his rigid chest. _Why couldn't he have been here when I was doing that whole sleeping with ghouls thing? I would much sooner have picked Swiss over Dew...._

"Yes, I taught myself when I was young. That's why I've been lucky enough to have so many jobs."

"Wonderful, Swiss. You're dismissed." Lucifer sighed.

"Thank you, my Lord." Swiss bowed his head before starting to the door of the study. I looked at Lucifer.

"Oh, right. In the castle, there's no need to call me Lord, or King, or Darkness, or anything like that. Just Lucifer will suffice."

"Thank you, Lucifer." Swiss corrected, and left promptly. I turned back to Lucifer and smiled.

"Perfect. So now we have a fire, aether, water, earth, and... nerd ghoul?" Lucifer burst out laughing and I smiled proudly.

"Something like that." I stood on my toes and planted a kiss on His lips. "Oh, one more please." I giggled as I kissed Him again. "Lovely. I'm trying not to make a habit of ruining moments, but I have some business to attend to with the Cardinal. Why don't you go and spend some time with the ghouls? They've missed you greatly. I was beginning to get sick of Rain's incessant 'when is mom coming back'. I told them not to call you mom and then that's all they did."

"Oh they're just babies in masks, Lucifer. Let them have their fun. As long as they don't start calling you daddy..."

"Dew tried and I told him I'd throw him in the plague pit." I couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"I don't have an excuse for that one. He's kind of just a freak. Wait- there's a plague pit?"

"We'll talk about this another day, Persephone." Lucifer kissed me before shooing me out of the room, just as the Cardinal entered with the ghoulettes at his side.

"Wonderful to see you're back, Persephone." He smiled humbly. I smiled back before turning and walking down the hall to my room. The second I tried the handle I knew something was wrong _. It was locked. But it only locks from the inside. How is that possible?_ I tried again just to make sure and the handle didn't budge. I sighed, before walking into the living room. Dew was banging two pillows together, feathers flying everywhere while Rain jumped around in them, throwing them up and dancing underneath them like fallen leaves. Mountain was sat on the couch watching a wildlife documentary with Aether who simply laughed watching Swiss try and take the pillows from Dew _. Everyone is accounted for. Lucifer is with the Cardinal and ghoulettes, and all the other ghouls are here. So who's in my room?_

"What are you doing?" I laughed loudly. Everyone stopped when they saw me, feathers slowly falling to the ground. Aether snapped his fingers and the pristine white feathers slipped right back into the pillow, filling it up to the brim and stitching itself back up, leaving Rain on the floor and Dew holding two perfect pillows.

"You could do that this whole time?" Swiss grimaced.

"Yeah. You kind of just have to let Dew do what he wants to and then snap the mess away after. You'll learn." Dew fell to the floor in a fit of laughter.

"You said do-do." I rolled my eyes, but I couldn't help but smile.

"Come on, P. We're just getting to the good part." Mountain pointed to the TV just as a bee landed into the center of a tulip.

"I'll be right there, guys. But the door to my room is locked. Does anyone know anything about that?" Aether jumped up and squeaked softly, stepping over Mountains legs and leading me back down the hall.

"I locked it so they couldn't get in. They've been absolute monsters since you left. Acting like complete children, calling you mom, demanding cookies. Dew even called Lucifer daddy, can you believe that?"

"Actually, I can." Aether pulled a set of vintage keys from the breast pocket of his overcoat, unlocking my bedroom door. "He told me that He was dangerously close to throwing him in the Plague pit." Aether squeaked again as we went inside. I ran and jumped into my bed, bouncing on the springs as I laughed. "I missed this bed. It's so much more comfortable than my one Upstairs. Really, the only thing better up there is the cigarettes." Aether squeaked again. "Come on, jump in." I waved him over.

"Oh, Miss Persephone, I really shouldn't...."

"Come on. It's fun. Let your hair down a little." Aether released a guttural laugh, before running and jumping into the bed beside me, bouncing me up high. I couldn't have wiped the smile off my face if I tried. "See. It's fun."

"Now I see why Dew needs a new bed every month."

"I thought you didn't count time, mister..." I sighed as I pulled the silk-covered pillow under my head.

"Well, now that you have this new schedule, we almost have to. Days, at least. We have to know when you're leaving, and when you're coming back. But if I may speak candidly, it made the time go so much slower. It was awful, Persephone."

"Yes, waiting is in fact the worst part about all of this. I feel like no matter where I am, I'm missing something. I've missed Swiss moving in, and everything that's gone on down here. But when I go back up, I'll have missed even more of my friends lives. It's a lose lose situation."

"Yes, but it's missing just a little bit of everything better than missing one thing entirely? Would you rather have just chosen?" I sighed loudly.

"I did choose. I picked the Underworld. To stay down here with Lucifer and you guys and live forever. And then Swiss told us that I don't have to pick." Aether nodded thoughtfully.

"I'm sorry, Persephone. I can't imagine your friends were very pleased about that."

"Denis and T understood. Andy told me that no matter where I am I'm still dead to him. He's just... gone, I guess. I don't know. But, I did meet someone that you know while I was Upstairs..." Aether sat up quickly and turned to me. I explained everything about how Papa helped my friends find me, and everything that happened, carefully leaving out his relation to Lucifer, and that I almost shot myself in the head. I wasn't trying to kill myself. I just want to know what it felt like. I wanted to know what would happen. If it would hurt. But I also realized that it would be traumatic for everyone else if I did pull the trigger, and the idea of my head looking half exploded for eternity wasn't something I was exactly fond of. Aether regaled me of stories of the things he and Papa did while he was Upstairs, and the type of things Papa can and cannot help with. He also explained that when the ghouls are Upstairs, they have to leave their masks and suits here so they can try and blend in as best as possible.

"You know, Persephone. I'm happy that you would have chosen to stay anyways, but I'm happy you're back. I know things aren't easy now, and they never really have been, and that they won't be for a very long time, if ever. While you're coming to terms with your own immortality, you're still learning about this world that you never knew existed, and coming to terms with your friends mortality. But at least you get a vacation. Sure, you don't really get to decide when or for how long, but the world is just starting to open up to you with so many new opportunities that you never thought possible. There are so many new things you're able to try Upstairs, without fear blinding you. So many new things you'll be able to see. And then, you'll be able to come right back home, where we will always be waiting for you with open arms, and a teddy bear filled with rocks." I couldn't help but giggle. "Not only have the ghouls been going mad, but your darling boyfriend has been too. Lucifer has been losing his mind trying to make sure everything is perfect, wondering how things will be with your relationship when you return. He told me that you said you love Him."

"He's not my boyfriend, Aether." I rolled my eyes and finally sat up. "I don't really know what we are at this point. But things are... good. And believe me telling someone you love them and then taking a little vacation for six months to a place where only three other people know what you're talking about, it's rough. I can't just gush to everyone about it because only Denis and T know what's happening, and everyone else would think I'm crazy." Aether squeaked again. I didn't realize how much I missed the sound.

"Yeah, I suppose that would be frustrating. But yeah, at least if you ever get in a fight, you'll have plenty of time apart to think about it."

"Don't jinx it, Aether. Things are going well right now. You finally don't have to play _Undead Matchmaker."_

"You and I both know that's not true." I sighed and leaned my head on his shoulder. "I'm glad you're back, Persephone."

"Me too, Aether. And besides, I'm sure you guys haven't had a single cookie since I've left."

"Actually, Lucifer tried to help us make them one time when we were all missing you terribly, but it didn't really turn out very well. He hasn't used a kitchen in a couple thousand years. Let's just say he's a better teacher than he is a chef. I think it was a little unnerving for Swiss to see the Dark Lord in such a... humble position so early on. He never had to experience what things were like with Lucifer before you came, I'm worried that he's going to get a little too casual a little too quickly." I couldn't help but laugh at the idea of Lucifer in a kitchen surrounded by the ghoul's mess, wearing an apron with flour all over His cheeks. I wasn't sure there could be anything cuter. My heart was so full it was spilling over.

"Yes, well, if he does you know Lucifer will put him in his place quickly enough. Or just throw him in that plague pit I've been hearing so much about. Lucifer will have to sit in a few times so you can still bake cookies together when I'm gone. But he's busy with the Cardinal right now, so what do you say we get the rest of the ghouls have a good old fashion movie night, huh?" Aether stood in seconds, almost bursting with excitement.

"Wonderful! I'll gather them."

"We heard cookies and movie night." All the ghouls appeared at my bedroom door, heaving like they ran all the way over. My smile was starting to hurt my cheeks.

"Yeah, let's go. We can show Swiss how it's done."

**T**

"It's still weird that she's gone." I mused as I poured everyone coffee. Denis and the band were over for a meeting. The three of us were still getting used to the idea that we couldn't tell the band or anyone else about Persephone's return, or what we knew about the Underworld. They would probably send us to the mental ward, or freak out and demand proof that we couldn't provide. I knew it would get harder and harder each time Persephone returned, to keep everything so hush hush, but it was also for her safety.

"I know. I only met her a few times and it all just happened so suddenly." Brock replied as I returned with four mugs of coffee, returning for the other two. "But I'm glad to see you're all doing a little better with it. Accepting it. We can finally get down to business."

"Yes." Denis smiled excitedly as I sat down on his knee, handing him his mug and sipping mine. After P's death, everything kind of got shoved to the back burner with the band - they understood, but it was time that things went back to normal _. As normal as they can get when your best friend is an undead immortal that's sleeping with Satan._ But it was the perfect time to get back into things. Since their album release a month before everything halted, it was the best time for them to kind of lay low and let things take off, and they did. People begged for a tour, and merch, and more music every day.

"Yeah, we can finally forget she ever existed." Andy grumbled under his breath.

"Andy shut the fuck up it's your cho-"

"Guys, stop." Denis interrupted. "Let's just focus on the task at hand, please?"

"You know, maybe I can make a house call to Lucifer and see what he can do about canceling that whole peace thing for you." I blurted out. Everyone just stared at me.

"It's just a joke they have. Kind of fucked up. Either way..." They finally started talking about tour, distracting Andy for long enough that I could escape without him saying something else nasty. I grabbed the empty mugs and brought them back to the kitchen, loading the dishwasher before sneaking into P's room. It was a different kind of sadness that I felt, knowing that she would be coming back in only a few months. The pain of losing someone you love, seeing them die, it's burned so deeply into your soul that no matter what happens, it can't be erased. _No matter how many times I meet her at the cave, and see her smile, and hear her laugh, and tell her I love her, the original pain is still there_. I picked up one of her necklaces that I she wore a few days before she returned to the Underworld and sat down on her bed, spinning the iredecent pearl beads between my thumb and my index finger. _I spent every morning with her here for six months. I saw her wear this necklace only a few weeks ago. So why does it still feel like I'm holding a dead girls things? Like I'm in a dead girls room? Like swimming in the ocean with her a month ago, and sky diving with her a month before that, and partying with her only a few weeks ago, was so long ago? Like it all happened before the accident?_

"Why does it still feel like none of this is real?" I muttered to myself, my heart welling up in my throat. I knew the feeling all too well. My head gets fuzzy, and my heart pulsates in my chest, and my throat closes up, all to stop me from crying again, but it never works. The memory of her death is buried deeper in my brain than her body is in the dirt. And I got an idea. I hadn't visited her grave once since her funeral. At first it hurt too much, and then we had her back with us. _I need to grieve. It's normal. I need to finally allow myself to let her go. The her that died - because that version of her is dead._ The body she inhabited before, the body that grew and changed from the time she was born until her death, was still buried in the dirt at the graveyard. _I need to mourn that Persephone, so I can finally accept this one, and move on. I need to let go of this pain instead of still clinging to it because it's the only thing that makes it real_. I stood and stuff the necklace into my pocket, running back into my room and grabbing my car keys.

"Where are you going? Is everything okay?" Denis stood as I started to the door.

"Yeah, fine. I just have to go visit someone." I put on a smile and kissed his cheek before running out of the house and down the stairs to my car. Her shiny red Porsche was still parked right beside mine, where we left it when we drove back from taking her to the cove. _She was in that car only a few weeks ago, laughing and smoking and driving recklessly - that had nothing to do with her immortality, she was always just an awful driver. So why does it feel so foreign_? I hopped in my car and made the two hour drive to the graveyard where we buried her. It was all too bright outside for me to be in a place that just reminded me of pain. The memory of her funeral, when Andy left for the beach, and I made Denis stay with me in the rain until the dirt covered the hole in the earth. I wouldn't leave because that was as close to her as I would ever be again and I wouldn't let myself miss it. _I wish I could go back in time and tell myself that things weren't over. That she would come back, and that the pain of losing her would only be temporary. I wish I could tell myself those things. Because things aren't over, and she did come back, but the pain of losing her is anything but temporary. I'm sure it will last forever._

When I convinced myself to get out of the car again, I found my way to her grave easily, the grey headstone reading PERSEPHONE DELUCA. DAUGHTER. FRIEND. LOVED BY ALL. 1995-2018 _. That's wrong. It's not that year anymore and I just saw her. Maybe I should get a new headstone. One more accurate. PERSEPHONE DELUCA. LOVED BY ALL. QUEEN OF HELL. 1996-FOREVER. That's a little more better_. I sat down and pulled my knees to my chest, before I saw someone had brought flowers. A single rose, with a white ribbon tied around the long stem. _Who put that there?_ I looked to the graves around me. Some had large colorful arrangements, but most of them were empty. _No. Someone brought this to her specifically. But who? I've been with Denis this whole time. He hasn't once mentioned coming here, or even wanting too. And no one else here knows her but us_. I picked up the rose and examined it, careful not to prick my finger on the razor sharp thorns. _Who did this?_ I pulled at the ribbon, rubbing it between my fingers before realizing there was something written inside of it. I almost laughed out loud.

"For you, Topolino." I read it aloud _. Andy. Andy has been here. And he brought her a rose. He's been so angry and hateful this whole time, but he's still bringing roses to her grave. She was here and with us for six months after we brought her back from actual Hell, and you told her she was dead to you, but you're still bringing roses to her grave. You hypocrite. Cunt. How dare you? You have no right to be here._ I put the flower back exactly where it was, and took a picture. I wanted proof, but I still hadn't decided if I would show anyone, or tell them what I saw. I just sat there, and thought for a while _. Maybe he's going the same thing I'm doing. Mourning who she was before she came back. He's mourning the girl that he loved. The girl that loved him. Not the girl who's destined to become the queen of Hell. Not the girl who chose Lucifer over him. He may hate her, but he's still allowed to be sad for the girl he used to love. I was conflicted. I was so angry that we went all that way because of him, only for him to shun her like he never cared. I was thankful he was crazy enough to find a way for us to have her back, even if only for the summer every year, but he had no right to act like he never loved her. Act like he wasn't distraught to find out that she wasn't waiting for him, even though she didn't know she would ever be able to see any of us again. I wouldn't have waited either. What right does he have to be the Andy that she really did love, after he hurts her right back? Did it make him feel better? To hate her? To tell her he wishes that she really was dead? Because maybe if he went back to how he was before, she would have too. If Andy was the Andy that P fell in love, maybe she would still love him now. Or maybe still care for him. She said she didn't give a shit if he stuck around or didn't, after everything, and I wasn't sure if she was being honest or just covering up her pain. She was always so good at that. Hiding the things that matter most to her. I just hope Lucifer is better to her than Andy ever could be_. After finally having a good cry, and letting out some of what I had been holding back, I pulled myself together and got in my car, driving back _. Do I tell Andy I know? Do I tell Denis what I saw? Or do I keep it to myself and let Andy do as he pleases? Decisions decisions._

"Alright, I'll see you guys later." I returned home just as Denis was saying goodbye to the rest of his band. "Hey baby, where did you go?" I took a deep breath.

"I was at P's grave." Denis gave me a surprised look, but Andy snapped his head right at me. "Just wanted to hang out for a minute I guess. It's all good. Everything's okay."

"Oh, that's nice." Denis kissed me. Though Andy knew that I had found his secret delivery, he said nothing, and left with the rest of them. When the door was closed and they were gone, we sat on the couch. "Now, why did you actually go to her grave? We saw her two weeks ago?"

"Yeah. I know. But I hadn't been since the funeral. And I've just been so.. sad about everything. I feel like I need to mourn her still. I know she isn't really dead and that she'll be back in a few months but after losing her... we got her back so quickly I only half-mourned. I didn't really get to the acceptance stage. I think I need to mourn who she was before she died so I can finally accept who she is now. Does that make sense, or am I crazy?" I sighed as I leaned my head on Denis's shoulder. He smiled and put his arm around me.

"I think it's a wonderful idea, T. I think it's healthy. You lost someone close to you and it's important to mourn that. Feel everything you need to feel. I think it's a healthy step in the right direction. You know, I'm really proud of you for how you've been holding up, baby."

"Just trying to accept that my best friend is now the undead immortal queen of Hell. Typical girl stuff." I told Denis of my plans to get a more accurate headstone for her, and he laughed. We spent the rest of the day deciding that we would go and visit her grave every Sunday and bring her flowers, and I decided to keep Andy's rose our little secret. I wanted him to know that I knew, and that was enough for me. He knew I was angry at him, and Denis would freak out if he found out that Andy went behind our backs after what he did. I decided to let them handle it.


	39. Devastation

_Hot tears streamed down my cheeks as I watched the flames lick the castle walls. Screaming. Running. Children being trampled. "Persephone we have to go." Aether yelled into my ear over the carnage, but my body was frozen._

_"No! He's still in there." I ran as fast as my legs would carry me through the Burning Rose garden, already reduced to ash. He's still in there. He's still in there. He's still in there. I ran until my legs gave out, wobbling underneath me, and picked myself up to keep going. I grabbed the handle of the front door, but the red hot metal singed the skin from my hand._

_"Persephone no!" I heard the ghouls cry from behind me. He's still in there. I grabbed the handle once again and tore the burning door open, running inside just as a piece of the stone frame crushed the entrance._

_"Lucifer!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, my chest burning as my tears blurred my vision. I watched the skin on my hand bubble. "Lucifer!" I screamed again. The entire castle was on fire. It was burning down. No matter how fast I ran up the stairs and how fast I ran down the hall it seemed like it would never end, as if His study door was being dangled just in front of me, but I would never make it in time. I finally shoved the door open with all of my body weight, falling to the ember floor. I pushed myself up and looked around. The room was completely fine. He's still in here. When I looked around I found Lucifer and Andy sitting on the couch, perfectly still, with overflowing glasses of red wine in their hands, staring straight forward. Andy. Lucifer. "We have to go!" I screamed and bolted over to them. "This place is on fire we have to go! Don't you understand?" They still stared perfectly still, as if they were looking right through me. As if someone had hit pause on the scene. Suddenly Lucifer relaxed back into the couch, crossing one leg over the other._

_"My dear, don't be afraid. Everything burns down eventually. Don't you know where you are?"_

_"Lucifer you're going to die we have to leave, now!" I screamed. I tore the glass from his hands and tried with all of my might to pull Him out of the chair, but He wouldn't budge. "Andy help me!" I begged. He was still frozen. I stopped and touched his shoulder as light as a feather. His skin was icy cold. I watched as a creaking sound echoed through the room, Andy's body still frozen in position as he fell from the couch onto the ember floor like a chess pawn._

_"Isn't this what you needed, Persephone?" Lucifer looked up at me. "Isn't this what you wanted?"_

_"No!" I screamed, trying to grab at Andy. Not even the cinder floor would melt the ice that encased his entire body. "Please." I cried, turning to back to Lucifer. "Please. Help me." He stood, the fire burning up around us._

_"Looking to make another deal?"_

I woke with a gasp, sweat beating on my forehead as I looked around. Lucifer was sitting on the side of my bed, with a concerned look on his face. Aether stood at the end, with Dew and Swiss watching from the door. "Wha- what's going on?" I pushed myself up and away from everyone. _The fire. The ice._

"It seems you were having a nightmare, Persephone." Lucifer spoke calmly, placing his hand on my arm gently. "Are you alright?"

"You- you were screaming in your sleep." Aether said quietly. "I couldn't wake you up and I got scared so- so I went to get Lucifer." I pushed myself into His arms, burying my head in His chest.

"Thank you, ghouls, you're dismissed." As soon as I heard the door close I started crying again. "Oh, dear. Come here." He wrapped His arms around me tightly as I sobbed into His chest. "I'm so sorry you were having a bad dream."

"The castle- everything was on fire."

"More so than it usually is?" Lucifer chuckled and I cried harder. "Oh, I was only trying to make a joke, I'm sorry." He kissed the top of my head hard.

"Everything was on fire and I rushed in- you and Andy were just sitting there and he was frozen solid and you wouldn't move no matter how hard I tried and-"

"Hush now, tesoro. It's alright." Lucifer cooed, petting my hair. "It's alright. I promise. Everything is fine. You're safe. We're all safe." He held me until I calmed down. "Have you had any other dreams recently?"

"Absolutely none. Not even good ones. Why now?"

"I'm not sure, darling. I wasn't sure that it was possible..." Lucifer mused and sat with me until the smell of freshly baked cookies wafted into the room. "Aether was coming to wake you for breakfast, but he couldn't wake you, so they thought that maybe if they made some cookies the smell would do the trick. And then you started screaming, and they didn't know what to do. Poor Rain was worried you were upset because of the smell." I couldn't help but smile.

"That's so sweet of them."

"Yes. They do love you, more than you know. Come now my love, how about milk and cookies for breakfast, and you can tell me all about what's troubling you, yes?" Lucifer stood and brushed His raven hair back over His head, holding His hand out to me. I took it and kissed Him gently before going into my bathroom to change and wash my face _. I can't believe I had a nightmare. I haven't had a nightmare this entire time. It's been over a year. I haven't had a dream since I ran away, about Andy in that little hotel. What's causing this? And why was Andy there? I can't believe Lucifer saw me ugly crying in my sleep. I must have looked awful._ I washed my face with fresh cold water and brushed my hair until it was smooth before dressing in my usual black jumpsuit and returning to Lucifer waiting by the door. "Beautiful." He smirked as He kissed me once again. I knew I would never get sick of Him kissing me, or touching me, or even looking at me. Every single breath He took in my presence was special. "Come, there's someone I'd like you to meet." I took His hand as he lead me down the hall and into his office. "Just quickly and then it's cookies, I promise." When we entered, half of me expected to see Andy sitting frozen solid on the couch again. _No. Andy isn't here. Why was he in my dream? I hate him. I want him to be frozen forever. Maybe Lucifer was right_. Instead, a man in a black hooded cloak stood in front of the writing desk. "This is Devastation."

"Devastation?" I blurted out, brushing my hair behind my ear nervously.

"Yes. He oversees much of what the ghouls do, behind the scenes, and makes sure they don't cause too much trouble Upstairs, or down here. His home is far far across the Underworld, away from any towns, but he's come to help me with my search."

"I'm Persephone, nice to meet you." I held my hand out to the figure. As he lifted his hand, the smallest bit of charcoal black skin peaked through between glove and sleeve. He shook my hand firmly, but said nothing.

"He's not much for conversation," Lucifer sighed loudly. "which is why he can't tell me not to call him Dev, for short. Thank you, you're dismissed. Oh, and stop messing around." The figure nodded, and left the room so quickly and fluidly it seemed as thought he was floated.

"I'm sure he's great at parties.." I muttered when the door was closed. Lucifer smiled as we walked through the study to his bedroom, where a plate of cookies and two glasses of milk were set out. "What do you mean, stop messing around?"

"I didn't exactly put it together, but, Dev has certain powers that can cause humans to see... well... devastating things. We aren't exactly friends, but he knows the Underworld well, and can help us find out more about the ancient texts." I nodded.

"Are you telling me that he caused my dream?" I asked as we sat down and I grabbed a cookie, dunking it into the cold glass of milk.

"In a way, yes. I didn't realize it until just then. He incites terror. But what you saw was of your own brain. Suppose that's way of him saying hello."

"I would hate to see how he says goodbye then. I'll be staying as far away from him as possible."

"That's alright. I try and avoid him unless I absolutely have to. He won't be around much, and he won't be staying for long." _Good. No more nightmares. No more dreams at all. I had almost gotten used to my subconscious not riddling me with pain and fear every night, or showing me things I can't have._ "But, it might not just have been Devastation. Your dream is all the more reason we have to keep looking for the ancient texts. I never anticipated needing any of this information, and I never realized how little I really know about everything that's been going on here." I nodded. As comforting as it was to be home, and back, it was deeply unsettling to hear Lucifer admit that he was unsure. He was always so composed, so knowing, so understanding. To watch Him search for anything at all was new to me: I didn't think there was a single thing He didn't already have.

"Are you scared?" I asked, begging for any kind of reassurance that whatever we found would not completely turn my world upside down once again. Lucifer thought for a moment. 

"No, Persephone. I'm not scared. There is a certain level of concern, that perhaps what we find changes things, but I'm not afraid of it. Although change can be scary, it often brings the most wonderful things too. It brought you here. It brought you to me. And that is a wonderful thing." He took my hand from across the table as I finally bit into my now soggy baked good. "I know that no matter what we find, it will be nothing we can't manage. Nothing that we can't overcome together. There is also a chance that there is no more information about the prophecy for us to find. That you returning Upstairs for half the year is the final piece of it. Tesoro, I promise you that no matter what happens, the way that I feel about you will never change. Prophecy or not, I love you. Forever." And reassured I was. I had everything I needed. _Even if we find out more, we can fix it. We can work around it. Maybe it's a good thing. Maybe it's something that will benefit us. We can make it work. We will make it work. Everything will be okay._

"Forever." I replied. Lucifer grinned, and finally took a sip of his milk and bit into his cookie, squeezing my hand once tightly. "I have a question for you." 

"Well, I'll do my best to answer it." 

"If you can go Upstairs at any time with your little glass stone thingy, then why don't you? Doesn't that mean you could come up with me when I have to leave?" Lucifer thought about this for a while. So long I was sure that he wasn't going to answer me. That maybe I had overstepped a boundary, or touched on a nerve. 

"It's just not my cup of tea, darling. It's so bright, there's so many humans running around. I mean no offense by that, but humans Upstairs are different than they are here. At least here they know the truth about the world. To be quite honest, being there just gives me anxiety. And we know that I wouldn't be able to go without my _wonderful_ brother hearing about it, and demanding I visit. I've never really had a good enough reason to go." I nodded, and ate some more. 

"You're pretty committed to this whole goth thing huh?" I couldn't help but giggle when Lucifer raised his eyebrow. 

"Goth?" 

"Yeah. All black and red everything. Living in a castle. The black hair. Being the devil. You love the night time. Pretty goth if you ask me." He sighed, and shook his head, a small smirk appearing.

"Be that as it may, P, the Underworld is my home. I've lived here for millennia. I'm sure I might go blind if I were to spend any amount of time in the sun." I peered up at Him over my glass. "What?" 

"You called me P." I whispered. His cheeks flushed pink. 

"I'm sorry, Persephone I-"

"No, it was nice. I like it." Lucifer nodded, and smiled. "You can call me P whenever you like, Luci." He laughed out loud and I smiled proudly. 

"Luci?" 

"Yeah, it's cute. Nickname for nickname. P and Luci. Sounds a bit less formal that Persephone and Lucifer, don't you think?" 

"Isn't Luci a woman's name, Upstairs?" I shrugged, and Lucifer laughed. "Well, if you insist, darling. Nickname for nickname. Is this like how you call Tisiphone, T?" I nodded. "Very well. Just don't call me that in front of the ghouls, they'll never let me live it down." I smiled, and decided to keep my thoughts to myself. Memories of passed boyfriends flooded my brain: the cute nicknames I would give everyone, and them demanding I never say it in public because their friends would torment them. I remembered that when T and I were children, we decided our full names were too long, and we were too lazy to right them, so we just used the first letter of each. From then on, we were just known as P and T. And then, I remembered the night I met Denis, when I refused to call Denis, D, because his name was already short enough _. You have to earn a nickname. You have to earn the first letter of your name. Maybe I can call him just D now._ "You miss them, don't you?" I looked back up at Lucifer, pulling my feet up to my chair and resting my head on my knees.

"Yeah, I do. I suppose that's the product of living two half lives. But no matter how things ended up, I would be missing them anyways. Sorry." 

"You never need to feel sorry. For anything. The worst thing you could possibly do with an emotion is push it down or push it away. Once everyone is a little more used to your routine, things will be much easier. I promise." I nodded again. _I forgot what solace Lucifer provides me with. The advice and the wisdom and the warmth He provides me with. He has a kind and understanding response to everything. Why do people blame Him for all the bad in the world, when I've never met anyone as good as Him? I have never loved a person more, immortal or not_. My heart was overflowing. 

"I love you so much, Lucifer." He smirked, and glanced down. "Honestly. You're the most kind, genuine, emotionally intelligent person that I've ever met. You don't lie, or cheat, or fake things. You're just you. I love that." 

"How wonderful that I feel the same way about you." I decided to accept his compliment instead of ruining the moment. _I do lie, and I do cheat, and I do fake things. At least, I used to. I've run away from every love I've ever known and I've hurt more people by it than I can count on every finger and toe. But I don't want to run this time. I don't want to ever leave. For the first time, I actually want to stay._


	40. Third Place

**T**

"I want to explain myself." Andy grumbled as he stared forward, holding the butt of his cigarette to his lips. "About the flowers." I crossed my arms, leaning back on the balcony railing and doing my best not to glare. 

"You don't have to." 

"Yes, I do." He looked at me, a disgusted expression dragging on his entire face. 

"You really don't, Andy. I get it. She's still dead to you. Immortal or not." He rolled his eyes as if what I had said had annoyed him. _Yes, because you get to be annoyed with me. That's totally how this works. We used to be friends._

"It's not that, T. Not really. I figured there would be no way for me to get over this and move on if I didn't mourn her. I never got a chance. I drove myself crazy with all those theories and plans and back from the dead bullshit. Even if it worked. I dug myself so deep after she died, that I never gave myself time to mourn, because I wouldn't let myself believe things are over." 

"They aren't over, Andy." I felt like slapping him in the face. I was sure our friendship would never recover after this capsizing wave. 

"They are for me, T. Whether I like it or not. You lost your friend. You got her back. I lost someone I was in love with, and even if P still comes back every six months, that's not her. She's not the same person she was before. And she doesn't love me like she did before. She doesn't love me at all. Don't you understand that I can't get that girl back?" 

"Yeah, she's not the same person she was. I know that. But are any of us the same as we were a year ago? How can you expect any of us to be the same after what we've all been through? A year is a long time, even if it's a normal year. I can imagine dying does a lot to a person." I snapped spitefully. I felt like a dog barking and snarling and tugging on it's leash just to get close enough to bite. The only thing holding me back was knowing Denis was inside, and that I would likely have to continue to know Andy for a very long time. 

"Yeah, changes everything about their personality and morals and makes them fall in love with Lucifer fucking Morningstar? The devil? I don't think so, T." 

"You don't know a single god damn thing about her, and when she came back and gave you the chance to learn, you sent her away. You just changed your mind." 

"Whatever." Andy barked, crushing the ember of his cigarette into the ceramic ash tray on the table and blowing the rest of the smoke in his lungs to the side. "I went to her grave to mourn her like a normal person would. To mourn my girlfriend. When she was my girlfriend. I was trying to explain things so you could understand-" 

"Yeah, I don't. I went to mourn because I watched my best friend die and I don't want that to ruin my relationship with who she is now, because I love and care for her just as much as I did then." I snapped in return, just as Denis hauled the screen door open. 

"Everything okay out here?" He put on a smile and I walked to his side, wrapping my arms around his torso. 

"Yup." Andy grimaced, patting his back before leaving through the gate and down the stairs. 

"Still hate him. Nothing to worry about." I stood tall and pecked Denis's cheek. "Got everything?" He had come to collect some of his things from my house to bring them home and pack for tour - they were leaving two days from then, and would be gone to America for two months. As much as I didn't want to be alone at home for most of the winter, I knew I had to put my house back together and find myself a new job - my savings were starting to run out, and fast. 

"Yeah." Denis held up his backpack and threw it over his shoulder. 

"Okay. Go home and pack everything. I'll be there at five tomorrow and take you to the airport." Denis grinned and kissed me. 

"You're an angel, T. See you later." He kissed me once more before heading out, and I locked the gate behind him. I returned inside and found myself in P's room once again. I couldn't help myself. It was such a confusing feeling, seeing her things, knowing she would be back in but a few months, and knowing how long I spent in this room crying when I thought she would be gone forever. _No. I won't clean here. She can do what she wants with this room. It's her room. I shouldn't even be in here_. I left and closed the door quickly, my heart beating my ears. That room was haunting. I wondered how long it would be before this all became normal to me. How long it would take before my brain began to truly accept the facts about my fate, and the world, and Persephone. I was hoping it would be soon. 

**P E R S E P H O N E**

When I woke up, the entire castle was on high alert. From the time I awoke, not a single soul or ghoul would answer my questions. When I left my bedroom, people ran right past me back and forth, barely taking into account that I was standing there. "Aether!" I called as I walked hesitantly down the corridor. "Aether." 

"Morning, Persephone." He rushed around the corner out of the dining room, sweat dripping from the bottom of his mask. 

"What's going-"

"I'm sorry, I'm busy right now. I'll find you later." He called as he took off down the hall and towards the staircase. _What the fuck?_ I crossed my arms tightly over my chest _. I've never seen him like this before. I've never seen the castle like this. What the fuck is going on?_ I walked into the dining hall to find two other ghouls, the Cardinal, and Lucifer sitting around the table, with a few humans I didn't recognize, papers strewn across the table. Lucifer was in his most frightful form. 

"This doesn't make sense." The Cardinal said pensively. 

"I know it doesn't make sense, Cardinal. None of this ever makes sense. I know Zeus loves to speak in round-about confusing ways but... this is something entirely unheard of...." I watched from the doorway. I had never seen Lucifer confused by anything before. What the hell is going on? 

"You know we have to consult-"

"No." Lucifer snapped, fire raising from the ground around his chair. Everyone, including myself, jumped back a little. "No." He corrected, in a softer voice. "I will not. I will not. This is not his business."

"I understand that, but please, you must put your quarrel in the past. This is-"

"Persephone." Swiss announced my presence the second he saw me. Everyone looked up at me. Lucifer sighed deeply. _Have I upset Him?_

"What's going on?" My voice was far quieter than I intended. Lucifer stood and walked over to me. 

"Tesoro, nothing." He reached out to touch my arm but I pulled away. A questioning expression merely passed for a moment, before He changed back into his regular form. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." This time when he reached out I let Him. He pulled me close and kissed the top of my head. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, but- what's going on? What is all this?" I nodded to the table. 

"Remember how I told you a few weeks ago that we've been scouring the Underworld for more hidden texts?" 

"Like a detective looking for clues, yeah." I nodded, following Him back to His chair and sitting down in the chair beside Him. Thought I could only see his eyes through his mask, I could tell Swiss was discomforted by my presence _. Since when don't you like me?_

"Well, it seems we've found something." _What the fuck does that mean? Found what? Is it about me? The prophecy? I really can't take any more information. What else could possibly change?_

"Good morning, Persephone." The Cardinal smiled politely. 

"Morning, Cardinal." I smiled and bowed my head slightly. "What did you find? Is it about the prophecy?" I turned back to Lucifer. 

"No, not for now at least, but I'm taking that as a personal win for now. It's about- well..."

"The entire world?" Dew demanded. _So you involve Dew on private meetings and don't even think to wake me up? Did we all just forget I existed?_

"Yes, Dew." Lucifer sighed through gritted teeth. "Persephone do you remember how in the Infernal Book, it mentioned how there were two.... _spaces_? Here, and Upstairs?" I nodded. "And how Upstairs was created once the gods realized this place was too damaged to rebuild, and that we had no place for souls to venture to when their bodies died?" I nodded again. Lucifer looked like He didn't quite understand how to explain this to me, never mind understand it fully Himself.

"It seems," The Cardinal decided to take the lead. "that we've found another place. Another plain. A third world, so to speak."

"What?" I gaped. 

"This is, our suspicion. We aren't sure yet, but," Lucifer dropped the dusty book he was holding onto the table. "that's how it's looking." 

"Well where is it?" 

"We don't know." Swiss answered. 

"Well how do you get there?" 

"We don't know." Swiss answered again, angrily.

"Well why is it there?" 

" _We don't know_. Why don't you go find Aether I'm sure he'd _love_ to tell you all about-" Swiss snapped. 

"Swiss." Lucifer commanded. "You do _not_ speak to her like that." He glared daggers at Swiss. _I thought Swiss was cool. I thought we could be friends. And what the fuck does that mean? Aether would love to tell me? Tell me what? Why Aether? Do they have a problem? Does he just hate me by default now? What the fuck is going on?_

"I'm sorry, my Lord. Sorry, Miss Persephone." He bowed his head low.

"But, tesoro, Swiss is correct. We don't know really anything about this. Devastation found this book near his castle upon his search and brought it straight here a few hours ago." He nodded to the book. "You can take a peak if you'd like." I nearly snatched the book from it's place among the rest. **The Before**. It was old and smelled of swamp and mildew. I tore it open to the first earmarked page. 

"Before The Underworld, and Upstairs, and the Golden age. Before the gods knew truly the limits and bounds of their power. Before they truly understood development. This is where the mistakes lie. This plain, plagued. reclaimed by those who were created to roam it. This plain, forgotten by those who created it. This plain, left to dust and dilapidation. You will find this plain the deepest and darkest of those among you. The one of you who is the most suffered, the most destroyed." I read the passage allowed. I was beyond the point of asking more questions. 

"See, I know it's confusing. And I can't even read it myself." Dew forced a laugh. "But we've been going over it for a while now. At first we thought maybe this place was hypothetical, because considering there's nothing below us, or above Upstairs, I don't really know where they would put this place. But then it goes on about how Zeus and them created whatever's there, and then, left it I guess, so it must be a real place, unless they're just speaking in tongues about this place." I nodded. "But that doesn't really make sense either, because we're sort of thriving down here, you know?" I hadn't realized how much my patterns of speech had rubbed off on the fire ghoul. "So we go, okay, where is it then? The deepest and darkest among you? Everyone's first thought was, yours truly, Lucifer-" I had to struggle back a laugh. "What? Did I make a joke? Should I laugh?" 

"No, Dew. But, you all think Lucifer is the deepest and darkest of everyone in the Underworld?" 

"Persephone, I don't mean to patronize, but you do remember that I am the king of Hell?" 

"Yes, I do. But, you're not exactly all torture and fire and stuff. You're nice. Hell, from what I know, is a pretty chill place. And that Devastation guy, he's a hell of a lot scarier. Didn't you say you found this on his doorstep? Isn't it kind of convenient that you only found it when he was called here, and when you all started actually looking for something? He's been living there for all eternity I'm pretty sure he'd know his own property by now..." Everyone sat back in silence. _I really hope I haven't offended anyone. Oh no._ "I mean, like... it was just a thought."

"No, Persephone. That's a wonderful curiosity. We hadn't thought of that before." The Cardinal commended. "We've been trying to convince Lucifer to enlist the help of Papa. I'm told you met on Earth?" 

"Yes." I nodded. 

"But, Persephone knows that's also a terrible horrible very bad idea and we should stop talking about it." I could have laughed at the way Lucifer was speaking. "Right, tesoro?" I sighed. 

"It honestly couldn't hurt." His jaw fell open. "Seriously. What's the worst that could happen? You reunite, and either things go well and you have a... you have a friend back, and he helps, or he can't help and you still have him back, or worst case scenario, you know that your... distaste for him is still founded and you never have to see him again." I didn't want to be the one to tell the ghouls they were brothers.

"Persephone, I enjoy your company more with each passing moment." The Cardinal laughed. I smiled. 

"How are you laughing at a time like this?" Swiss gaped. 

"Actually I'm running purely on shock and fear. That's what I've been running on for a while. Does wonders. Lucifer, I don't think it's a bad idea." I begged. 

"I do." He said. I sighed. _Maybe Papa knows something about this. Maybe he could help. Maybe he could give us literally anything more than what's in this book. Why don't you at least try?_

"Okay-"

"But." Lucifer sighed begrudgingly. "I know that you're right. What's the worst that could happen? He comes back and pretends to be my friend again just to get back in and burn down what's left of the original castle?" He put on a smile and I sighed. 

"Wonderful, so it's settled. When I return to Earth next I'll talk to him and bring him back down with me."

"Persephone I'm afraid we might not have that much time. That's months from now." I raised my eyebrow. 

"Why? This place has been hidden for millennia. It can't wait a little longer?" Lucifer sighed again, allowing the Cardinal to speak. 

"I fear that in discovering this text, we may have triggered a chain reaction. That perhaps things are going to change, and change soon. From the sounds of everything else in that book, whatever's over there sounds rather unfriendly. This could not only affect the entire Underworld, but Upstairs as well." I sat back. _I hadn't thought of this. What do they want? Are they sick of being hidden? What's so bad about this third plain? Do they not like us? Do they not like Upstairs? The gods? What does Zeus have to say about all this? Can't they just come down and fix everything? Or at least explain it to us?_

"You mean like... a war?" I said hesitantly. _A war is not what we need right now. I can't handle that? I'm barely accepting my own twisted and confusing fate. How are we supposed to fight a war? And what will happen when I have to return to earth every six months? What will happen when I'm gone? What will happen when I'm here? There's not a single way for me to contact them to even ask if everything's okay. How do we even fight a war?_ Lucifer looked at me, terror lying just beyond the veil of calmness in his eyes.

"Yes. Possibly. For all we know, they could be peaceful and want nothing to do with us, and this book is just ancient and incorrect. After all, the Infernal Book lies quite a bit." That did nothing to ease my mind. 

"Really calming to know that everything is full of shit. Well how do we fight a war? I don't know anything about war..."

"I assure you Persephone, we'll be keeping you as far from all of this as possible." The Cardinal said, as if that was supposed to relieve me. It did not. "In fact, you're probably in the safest position, returning Upstairs soon. If we can't guarantee your safety down here-"

"My safety? I'm sorry but no one has been able to guarantee my safety since I died. What does that even mean? It's not safe here anymore? Are you all in danger? I can't just leave and not have a clue what's going on and pretend everything is fine down here while I'm away. I won't do it." I could feel myself start to get angry. Confusion does that to people. 

"You don't have a choice." Lucifer snapped as He stood and smashed His fists on the table. I jumped back in my seat. No matter how I loved Him, or cared for Him, I was sure that He would never stop scaring me even just a bit, deep down. Everyone stared as the room fell silent. "I'm sorry Persephone but you don't have a choice. I won't have you getting involved in this until we know exactly what's going on and I won't have you getting hurt." 

"You can't tell me what to do." I stood and matched His stance. He glared at me like he never had before. 

"Are you sure about that?" He sneered. I shoved myself away from the desk and stomped out of the room, just as childishly as I knew he was expecting, but I didn't care. _This isn't fair. You can't just keep me in the dark about all of this. You can't just go and fight a war in some third world and not keep me in the loop. This is bullshit. Fuck you Lucifer. This isn't fair. This isn't right. Fuck you._


	41. Selfish

"Persephone?" I looked at Aether through my hair as I sat on the couch, a book in my hand. My copy of the Infernal Book. I wanted to know if there was anything I had missed. "Can I talk to you?" 

"Maybe." I sighed and slammed my book closed. "Do you have time now, or are you just here to tell me once again that I don't need to be involved in this because I shouldn't get hurt, like everyone else?" Aether slumped his shoulders and sat down beside me. "Cause if it's the latter, I don't wanna hear it. Lucifer's made it extremely clear that I'm to fuck off and stay out of the way." 

"He didn't say that to you." 

"No but He might as well have. We may be going to _war_ with some other place we have absolutely no information about, and it's consuming every second of His every day, and His entire brain, and He just wants me to go about my day teaching you guys how to read and having movie nights and doing nothing. As if I'm not part of this world. As if you all haven't been telling me this entire time that one day I'm going to be the queen of this place. Somehow my Persephone Card isn't working." Aether sighed again, and I opened the book again. 

"I'm sorry you feel this way." 

"I'm sorry _it is this way_." I snapped. "What am I supposed to do? How am I supposed to go Upstairs for six months in but a few short weeks and have absolutely no idea what's going on down here? Absolutely no idea if you're all safe and okay?" 

"Persephone, Lucifer needs you to-"

"Yeah, stay out of it." I grumbled. "Whatever." 

"He needs you to keep your head right now because He's losing His mind. If you go crazy over this and make a huge deal about all of it, He's going to actually lose his mind. Nothing like this has happened in millennia, or whatever it is that's longer. He needs you to keep Him sane, Persephone. And you can't do that when you're worrying about every little minor detail of all of this. I assure you, if there's something you need to know, that affects you, you'll know. But you just need to keep Lucifer sane right now." I sighed, knowing Aether had a good point, but still not willing to let go of my anger. I wasn't done. 

"And when I'm away? What happens then? Lucifer goes crazy? Drives himself mad?"

"No, he'll be _happy_ you're gone." I slammed my book closed and tossed it onto the coffee table. 

"Fuck you, Aether." I snapped as I stormed out of the room. 

"Wait, Persephone- That's not what I meant." 

"Fuck you!" I called back as I walked down the hallway, without turning around to see if he was coming after me or not. I didn't care. _Great. Lucifer is going to be happy I'm gone. I'll be out of his hair. Out of his life for the next six months. I'll be gone so he can finally focus on what really matters to him - waging a war with a civilization that we don't even know really exists yet. Fuck you Aether. And fuck you too Lucifer. Fuck all of you. I hate you. I hate it here. I just wanna go home._ I slammed my bedroom door and threw myself onto my bed, tears burning at my eyes. _I don't even wanna be here. Fuck this._ After taking the time to convince myself to stand, I grabbed my pack of cigarettes and a lighter and decided I would go for a walk to get away for a while. I hadn't left the castle for more than a cigarette in a few months, and decided I was probably getting a bit of cabin fever. I ignored Aether as he tried to apologize when I passed the living room, and walked right outside, past the garden of burning roses, and right out the gates into the city. I lit my cigarette and sighed. _I want to be as far away from all of you as possible._ I thought of the time I ran away, during my first few months of being dead, and how Lucifer conducted a search parade to find me. I wondered how long it would be before He did that again, or if they would even notice I was gone. But on the chance they didn't for a very long time, I didn't want to know. And I didn't want to prove to Lucifer anymore than I had that I was an incapable child. I walked right into the bar and ordered a whiskey on the rocks. 

"Miss Persephone." The ghoul bowled his head in the slightest as he slid my glass across the bar. _Miss Persephone this. Miss Persephone that. Persephone, Persephone, Persephone._ God how I was getting sick of hearing my own name. 

"Thanks." I grumbled and took a swig. 

"Are you alright? Pardon me if it's out of turn to ask, but you seem troubled?" The ghoul leaned forward on the bar. _Yes I am troubled and no I'm not alright._

"Do you know how I died?" I looked up at him as I took another sip. He tilted his head to the side.

"I'm afraid not, Miss Persephone." 

"I was hit by a car." I mused. "Accidentally ran into traffic." I could tell I was making the ghoul uncomfortable but I couldn't stop myself. "Kind of lame way to die, don't you think?" 

"No, Miss Persephone. That's a perfectly normal way to die. Happens all the time. Every day." He shrugged as he wiped down the already pristine bar top. 

"Yeah, that's my point. I always kind of envisioned myself dying in a cooler way, like a hail of bullets or being assassinated or something like that. Die with purpose, you know? Not just hit by a random taxi and totaled." He chuckled, and I smiled. 

"I suppose so. But you did die with purpose. Your purpose was to come down here to one day become the Queen. I think your death had very much purpose." 

"Well..." I grumbled again, finishing the second half of my drink in one go. "it didn't mean much Upstairs." I talked to the ghoul for a while as he continued to feed me drink after drink, until I knew that no matter how angry everyone was when I returned the castle, I would be drunk enough to tolerate it. But no one was angry - no one even took notice as I stumbled up the grand stair case, down the hall, and onto the living room couch. No one payed me a glance, or told me hello. I was almost sure I had become invisible in the time it took for me to get plastered in the bar with that ghoul. But I hadn't - and that made me sad, so I decided to do something about all this invisible-ness. I stood up again and screamed at the top of my lungs. 

"Castle meeting!" I heard nothing for the first minute, but soon Lucifer and all of the ghouls rushed into the room.

"What? What's wrong?" Lucifer looked at me worriedly. _Wow, you actually looked at me. Guess that's a good start._ I sat down and crossed my arms. 

"Why are you all being mean to me?" I pouted. I knew I was being childish but I didn't care. I wanted to scream and kick and cry and holler until I got my way - until everyone started to see me again. 

"Who's been mean to you?" Lucifer stepped closer.

"You. All of you. Ever since all of this third world business came about, none of you will even look at me. It's been weeks. We don't have movie night. We don't eat together. Lucifer you won't even let me in your office. So what gives?" He sighed and sat down beside me. 

"My dear tesoro, I'm sorry. We've just been so busy I guess we... forgot." I let my mouth fall open. 

"You _forgot_ about me? You have had the same routine since the dawn of time plus one now, and you _forgot_? Well that's wonderful!" I stood and threw my arms up. "That's great. You just fucking forgot I exist. That's a really good answer, Lucifer." 

"Persephone-"

"You know what, no. It's fine. Maybe I'll just start forgetting stuff too." I snapped. I could hear everyone getting annoyed with me but again, I couldn't stop myself from talking. "Maybe I'll go on a walk and forget to come back. Maybe I'll forget to return to go Upstairs. Or better yet, how about when I go I just forget to comeback. That's what you want isn't it?" I screamed at Lucifer. "You want me to fuck off and stay out of the way, don't you? So how about I just fuck off and stay out of the way forever." Lucifer looked down, and sighed.

"You're so selfish, Persephone. Can't you think about anyone else-" Lucifer silenced Swiss with the motion of a finger. When He stood I was preparing to slap Him hard in the face. I looked Him dead in the eyes. 

"You're wrong, Persephone." I balled both my hands into fists. "I love you. We all love you. There isn't a thing I hate more in the world than that you must leave Upstairs every six months. I'm upset about it. I don't want to have to miss you half the time for the rest of eternity. The idea of you leaving hurts me, Persephone. We don't want you gone. We don't even want you to take a vacation. And I'm sorry that we've left you alone and in the dark about this. I'm sure you feel that it's not fair, and that we're against you, or it's because we're hiding something, but I can't find a way to assure you that's not true in any way other than telling you that I'm afraid. Persephone I am afraid." All of the anger and hatred and sadness inside my body melted and filled my heart with love once again. "I'm afraid of what's coming, because I am almost sure that it is not good. I'm afraid for your safety. I'm afraid that things will never be normal again. I'm afraid that my entire world may come crumbling down around me just after I rebuilt, Persephone. I'm afraid and I don't know how to deal with it any other way but locking myself away to try and fix things. I'm sorry." 

"Lucifer." My voice cracked. The ghouls were silent. "I've been afraid for a long time now. A very, very long time. Since long before I died. I have crumbled so many times I'm not even sure where I would begin to rebuild, and just when I think I've picked up the first piece of the puzzle, that crumbles too. But I can tell you from experience, that locking yourself away and hiding from the world will do anything but make it better." Lucifer looked down, His eyes glassy. I'd seen Him angry. I'd seen Him happy. I'd seen Him look at me with love and adoration in His eyes. But I had never seen Him sad. Never seen Him afraid. "For someone who's supposedly been hurting for a few thousand years, I'd think you'd have learned that by now." I took a deep breath before walking out and into my bedroom. I was no longer angry, or alone, or any other negative emotion - I was just empty. I wanted to hold Lucifer and tell Him things would be alright so I would never have to see that sad, scared man again. I wanted him to hold me and promise things would be alright - but He had just tried, and I had just pushed Him away. I threw myself onto my bed and slammed my face into the pillow, wishing I could simply cry out all my frustrations, but not a single tear would come. I wondered, if after being so lonely for so long, I had no more tears left to cry. It was hours of trying to breath through my pillow case before I heard a knock on the door. "Go away!" I chanted, whoever it was, I didn't want them to see me so broken. 

"Persephone." A strange yet familiar voice called my name. I sat up curiously. It couldn't be. "May I come in?" The buttery voice asked from behind the door. 

"Y-yes." I wiped my face, though I hadn't been crying, and brushed my hair behind my ears, pulling my knees to my chest. He opened the door, taller than I remembered. "You're here." 

"Yes, my child." Papa smiled simply. Lucifer stood just behind him, almost itching to get inside and see me. "It's so wonderful to see you. You look marvelous. Pale suits you, Persephone." 

"Brother." Lucifer commanded from the door. Papa sighed and turned back to him. 

"Please, brother. I'm not here for your childish games. I've come to speak to Persephone. She must be updated on the situation, and it seems you've failed to do so as of late... no?" Lucifer looked down. I wondered how He could hate His brother so much, but still bow to his word. Maybe it's just that He knew his brother was right. Meeting Papa in Italy, I didn't see any possible way they could be brothers. But seeing them together, standing beside each other, I understood. Similar height, though Lucifer was taller. Face shape, jaw, same nose. But Papa's skin was a bit rougher, from sun exposure over the years. If I did have to pick, I still would have chosen Lucifer. "Now, may I?" Lucifer looked up at me.

"Come find me if you need anything, tesoro." He muttered, before leaving us alone. Papa shut the door. 

"Come," He held out his arms, and to my surprise, I went right over and hugged him tightly. He held me like a small child, like a grandfather would hug is grandchild. When we parted he took my shoulders and scanned my face, his smile cracking. "You're unhappy, Persephone. Why?" I sighed and sat back down on my bed. 

"Lucifer and the ghouls have been ignoring me for weeks now, as soon as they found out about this whole other world bullshit. I've just been alone." I pouted. "I have to ask, how are you here? when did you get here? How's everything upstairs?" I patted the space beside me on the bed and he sat, but far from me. I was sure he didn't want Lucifer to walk in and see us canoodling on the bed, or something of the sort. I thought about how awful I used to be on Earth - if I was as mad at a boyfriend as I was at Lucifer, and I had his brother sitting next to me on a bed, I would have slept with him without giving it a second thought. Just to spite him, make him jealous. Make him leave me if I didn't want to do it myself. I was so heinous.

"Everything will be okay, Persephone. I can promise you this. I got here but two days ago. I wanted to see you, but Lucifer needed to brief me on all that had happened. I needed some time. It's been.... a few millennia since I've returned home and Lucifer and I had much talking to do. I had asked Aether to tell you, but, I suppose that's around the time you left into town. Though things have been rough down here, I'm happy to tell you that things are going well Upstairs. I haven't seen them, and I've kept my distance, but from what I can see, your friends are doing well. Denis and Andy are on tour." I nearly shuttered at the thought. I hadn't thought of Andy in so long - my anger on that had since passed to, leaving me with nothing but a painful hole in my chest _. What happened wasn't fair to him, but it happened to me, and it wasn't exactly fair for me either. It's just a shitty situation._ "But Tisiphone is a little... worse for wear, I suppose. She's having trouble coping with everything, and being alone isn't helping. I suppose you two are in the same boat. A few weeks before Lucifer called, she came to see me in Italy in search of a bit of guidance." _And there's nothing I can do. Nothing I can say. I can't even see her and tell her everything will be alright. I'm not there. But maybe that's what's hurting her. That I'm still around, but only sometimes. Am I the one causing this pain?_ "She stayed for the night, in the castle, and we talked about her fears and worries and doubts. I'm confident that when she left she felt at least a little bit better than she did when she arrived, but, there's only so much I can do. I am, after all, still a stranger. I'm a part of this world that she's having trouble coming to understand. She eagerly awaits your return, Persephone. I think she'll be happier when you're there." I nodded. _I hope she's okay. I hope things are good. I hope she's not blocking out Denis. Are her and Andy still fighting? Are they even talking?_ "But nevertheless, we cannot change what happens in a place we are not. But we can change things down here, yes?" I forced a smile, and Papa smirked, nodding. 

"Yes." 

"Wonderful. Now, though I cannot change the actions of my silly little brother and the ghouls, I can change the fact that you're so in the dark about what's going on. As you know, Lucifer and Devastation found what seems like a message about another world. A third place, if you will. The before. And how the only clue it gives on how to get there is _the darkest among you? The most destroyed?"_ I nodded. 

"Yeah, I read the passage in the book Lucifer showed me. But it didn't make any sense. How can there be a portal to another world inside someone else?" Papa looked pained, as if what he was about to say wasn't something he enjoyed to be telling me. 

"Well, you were right. It wasn't Lucifer. Turns out the king of the Underworld really isn't that dark. At least not inside. When we they figured that out, we thought perhaps it was me. Well, Lucifer thought it would be me. Obviously, he's still not fond of me after all these years. But if I was darker than Lucifer, Zeus wouldn't have sent _me_ Upstairs, instead of Him." I nodded. "Then Devastation came to mind. I never cared much for him, but he stays out of my way. It would make sense, that whatever this portal, or key, or even any piece of the puzzle, would have to do with him, considering that's where they found the text, and the fact that he's not exactly a flesh and blood person like you and me. And that he incites terror in everyone he meets because it's his duty. But after speaking with him, he's greatly sure it's not him. And none of us exactly want to argue. We decided to leave who it was to the side, and focus more on exactly _what_ type of place we were looking for. Aether found another book by Cerberus when they came to get me from the portal, that held barely any more information than the one we had previously found. To my understanding, the before was a place the gods created before they made this place, and Upstairs. Each time they did something different. This place was ruined by the gods own selfish desire for ultimate power. When they created the Upstairs, they decided to create humans at their earliest stage, and allow them to develop without divine interference, but for the work of the ghouls of course. But this place, the other place, I think the gods mistake there was in what exactly it was that they created...." I began to feel sick. "From what we've read... and this is mostly speculation, it's not pretty." I nodded again, doing my best to absorb as much information as possible. He looked to me curiously, as if scanning my face for every single micro-expression I conjured. "But I found it such strange timing that this information was only discovered after the prophecy began. Why now? Why when things are at their most complicated? And then I started thinking... the two must be related." I was about to puke onto my freshly washed bed sheets. "Persephone, I don't know how to tell you this...."

"It's me." My voice was barely a whisper. I sat further onto my bed and stared forward. "It's me, isn't it?" Papa was quiet _. It's me. I'm the darkest. I am the darkest person in Hell. Out of Lucifer, and Devastation, and every single human to have ever lived, I am the darkest. I am the worst._

"Yes- Persephone but I think we're focusing on the wrong word, here. Maybe you're not the darkest, but... the most destroyed? The most suffered? Most broken? I can't think of any other person who's been through as much as you have that's still standing."

"That's not- possible." I said with a breath. "That's not possible, Papa. It's not- it can't be me. Lucifer has suffered for millions of years. You've suffered. What makes my pain any different?" 

"We've never died, Persephone. You had your entire world taken away from you. Your friends. The man you loved. Your family. You had everything you'd ever known ripped away from you but you died the same way that you lived - violently. The worst part of your life wasn't even it's ending. You grew up with one parent. Not enough money to pay the bills. Everything you ever had you had to scrape and scrounge to get. Running from house to house, and person to person, because you never felt safe. Never felt like you belonged. You run to Greece and things are finally good - you have good friends, a nice place to live, a roof over your head and food on your plate, finally find someone that you love, and then you die. You finally found the only place you ever belonged on Earth, and that was taken from you too. I can't imagine what that does to a person. Especially, coming from a life like that into this place, where everything is handed to you. Where everything down to who you love has been planned out for you. Those are all very traumatic things, Persephone. I don't think you get enough credit for how you're adjusting to everything. So... it must be you." I nodded, overwhelmed. 

"Does Lucifer know?" Papa looked to the floor. 

"No. This is something I've come to on my own. I wanted to talk to you about it before I went to Him with it." 

"Okay, well if it's me, than where's this portal? This key? Is it in my liver? What's the deal?" Papa touched my hand. 

"That part, even I haven't figured out yet. Let's get everyone up to speed on this, before we start with invasive surgery."


	42. Strength

Though I had suddenly become included in the meetings Lucifer held all day every day, about planning for whatever may come in our discovery of The Before, I still felt unwanted. I think being there stressed Lucifer out even more, and I already knew Swiss didn't like me. The Cardinal was present whenever he could be, making sure to keep me in the conversation, but it was Papa who really kept me engaged. He would ask my opinion on things, and make sure that if I hadn't said anything for a while, that I was still okay to be there. It was a lot to take in. After everything I'd been through, being told I was some portal to another dimension wasn't exactly on my to do list - but Lucifer said everybody has a job, and right now, my job is to stay calm, and do my best to accept the curve balls as they come. He grasped my hand tightly under the table, a reassuring gesture. "Let's go over it again." He said strongly. Dew groaned, looking exhausted. Even the color of his eyes was starting to pale. Everyone was feeling the stress. "What are the outcomes." 

"Okay." Swiss grabbed one of his notebooks from the disheveled stack in front of him, and opened it to a middle page. "This place, whatever it is, could be either nonexistent, and just a myth. It could be exactly what the book said, and merely forgotten by the gods and left to rot, so it's empty." I watched Lucifer stare directly at a blank spot on the table, doing His best to calm His other senses as He listened intently. "Then, whatever is there may be alive, and either peaceful, or not. Let's hope peaceful." I was beginning to hope it all really was a myth. "And then, there's the idea that Zeus may have destroyed this place hundreds of thousands of years ago, which is why he felt no need to inform anyone of it." 

"And Persephone? The portal, the prophecy, what do we say about this?" I knew that even in asking Swiss - the designated note taker at these meetings - would anger him. I wondered what I had done to make him despise me so.

"There's even more possibilities there. Being that she even is the key or portal or whatever, then we have to find out exactly how to use her. If it's a key, that's probably our worst bet, which would most likely involve removing a few limbs, taking some blood, something like that." Without realizing I had gripped Lucifer's hand hard. 

"No one is taking any limbs, Swiss. We will do nothing of the sort." Papa demanded from opposite Lucifer.

"I second that." Lucifer agreed, seeming embarrassed for not standing up for me before His brother did. 

"Anyways, if it's not a key, and it's some sort of portal that needs to be ignited, then we have even more of a puzzle to figure out. What else do we need, how do we do we trigger it, that sort of thing. And if she is the missing piece to all of this, and we _aren't allowed_ to take an arm if we need one, then we'll have to work around it and find another solution. But we may need one anyways, considering that you're only around half the time. If you're not the piece to this prophecy too, than we need to figure out what is, and if there's even a piece to be found, or if it was just a metaphor." 

"I'm beginning to like the idea that this is just some elaborate trick on Zeus' part to mess with us." Aether sighed. Though he sat beside me nearly every day, we had barely spoken. I wasn't sure if he was mad at me, or if I was even mad at him, and I wasn't sure if he wanted to clear the air at all - I decided to let him make that choice, because I was sick of making choices at all. 

"What do you think, tesoro?" Lucifer looked to me curiously. He looked worse than I had ever seen him: hair messy and tousled from pulling at, skin paler than usual, and small crows feet forming at the edge of His eyes from doing His best to keep them open. But even in this tortured state, He still looked magnificent. 

"I- I don't know." I sat back, doing my best to organize my thoughts in way that would make sense. Swiss sat back in his chair with an exasperated sigh. "Okay, I mean, if one of the possible outcomes in this being that everything there is just rotted an empty, that would mean these beings or whatever they mentioned in that book, would be dead. But unless they don't have souls, that wouldn't make sense, because they would be here. Or at least some of them would be here. But if they were as much of an abomination as the book makes them out to be, they would all be here." 

"That's a wonderful addition, Persephone." Lucifer tilted His head slightly as He mulled over my idea. 

"Also," I took a deep breath. "worst case scenario, if we get there and whatever is there is in fact a live and is not in fact peaceful, big deal? Aren't all of us immortal?" The room fell silent. 

"Well we aren't." Mountain said quickly. "Ghouls aren't immortal." 

"So then the first time we go to the other place we scout it out to see what's up and you stay here. There's no sense in putting you guys in danger if we don't have to." Again, everyone is quiet. "Don't tell me every single one of you forgot about the whole immortality thing?" 

"Okay but what if over there you aren't immortal? It doesn't work." Swiss questioned. 

"That wouldn't make sense because I'm immortal no matter where I am. Upstairs, I can't die. Here, I can't die. It's not like there's really any other place for me to go if they do kill us anyways, right? We'll just end up right back here, where we would want to be in the event of danger anyways." 

"Precisely Persephone. I must ask, how long until you do return?" I sat back in my chair, an overwhelming feeling of guilt washing over me. 

"Five days." I muttered, looking down. 

"Pardon me?" I sighed loudly. 

"Five days." I repeated the words louder, refusing to take my eyes off my shoes. 

"Alright, well let's try and figure out as much as we can until then. Learn as much as possible. I'll return to Earth with you, and that way you'll have some type of contact with the Underworld while you're there, and we can talk about everything. Okay?" Papa explained. Lucifer sighed. 

"Thank you, brother. For the help. But I think we're done for tonight." I could have cried happy tears at Lucifer's words. I wanted nothing more than to get right into bed beside Lucifer and close my eyes, and sleep until I had to say goodbye - though it was only the second time I had to leave him, I knew that it would never stop hurting as much as it did. I would never stop missing them like I did. "You're all dismissed." Everyone got up and left quickly, leaving Papa, Lucifer and I, sitting alone at the table. 

"I do hope I'm not stepping on any toes, Lucifer." Papa said curiously, examining Lucifer's face. 

"Of course not. I do appreciate that you'll look out for Persephone while she's away. Someone needs to keep her updated while she's away, so I'm glad to have you on our side." Lucifer sounded all too diplomatic. Papa sighed, gathering his books and pushing in his chair. 

"I was never not on your side, brother. I wished you knew that." He left the room in silence. I turned to Lucifer. 

"Come on, I'm tired. Let's sleep?" After a moment, He kissed my cheek. 

"I am too. But there's one more thing we have to do first." I was simply happy He used the word _we_ instead of I. 

"I know you're exhausted. Whatever it is can wait." I stood and grabbed His hands, trying to pull Him with me towards His room. 

"I want to show you something, Persephone. It will only take a moment." Lucifer stood and wrapped His arm around my waist as He lead me down to the front foyer of the castle quietly, and through the door to the side of the staircase. 

"Where are we going?" I asked. Though the rest of the castle was built with stone bricks, everything through the door was made of flat poured cement, and perfectly clean. "I've never been through here before..." The corridor was long, and the ceiling was only a few inches taller than I was used to. 

"I know. It's not something I meant to keep from you. But I thought it might do you some good to show you now." We walked until we came upon a single door, the only thing in the entire hall being the entrance and exit. "Do you remember the story I told you, of Papa's destruction, and how I rebuilt the castle to an almost exact replica?" I nodded. "Well, there were a few parts that I couldn't rebuild..." Lucifer opened the door and pushed it open, into a pitch black room. He reached around the corner and flipped a switch, lights flickering on like staggered fireworks. The space was three times the size of the ballroom, but rather than polished walls and floors, and decorative murals, the entire room was destroyed. It looked like they had simply built a room around the rubble. I walked curiously onto the dirt floor in my sneakers, examining the wreckage. A giant archway made of marble sat directly in the middle of it, cracked in half at the center, only held up by the wood and stone around it. It was all enough for even Lucifer in His largest for to pass under it with ease, I was sure. "The original castle was made out of wood and marble, and some stone of course." The room was cold. Lucifer wandered around, taking a seat on a giant rock as I looked around. "That's why it was able to burn so easily. The framing was wooden, and when that burned the rest crashed down around it. We were able to rebuild the rest of the castle, right on top of the old structure. When you live in a place for long enough, you start to remember every detail, from the scratches in bricks to the errors in the paintings. This was originally the library. We built everything up around it while we tried to find a way to do this room, but in the end, it just became to painful." He took a deep breath. "I spent so much time in here as a child." I ran my fingers over the cracked marble, still soft to the touch on the places that had once been buffed. "This is where my father taught me to read. Where my mother taught me how to be a gentleman. This is where I would come whenever I felt lonely, or unhappy. I would pick up a book and pour myself into another world. This is where I have my fondest memories with my parents, but it's been so long since they've been gone, even those are beginning to fade." My heart broke for Him. I peered at Him through the archway. 

"Why are you telling me this now, Lucifer." He looked away, simply patting the space beside Him where He sat. I walked over through the ruins the way I had come and sat next to Him. 

"I thought about what Papa had said, when we realized it was you that was supposed to be the deepest and darkest among us, like the book mentioned. On the surface, you appear to be understanding, and accepting, and dealing with all of these new things so well, I almost forget just how much you've been through sometimes. I spoke about it at length with him. Even watching you while you were still alive, you're able to put on such a strong front, that it almost sees that you never struggle at all. Though, I'm sure lots of the time that's just the way you want it. I just wanted- I wanted to let you know that it's okay if sometimes you're broken. It's okay if you're sad, and hurt, and if you feel destroyed." I rested my head on his shoulder. "It's okay to let the walls down. I just want you to understand that you don't have to be strong all the time, and I apologize for not realizing it sooner." I waited a moment before speaking, allowing His words to hang in the air, and truly register in my brain. 

"You could have said this to me in any other room of the castle. Why did you bring me here?" I kept my voice as soft as possible.

"I guess a few reasons. A bit of a physical representation of what I'm trying to tell you. It took me a long time to rebuild my home after it was destroyed. A very, very long time. And though it may look wonderful and restored on the outside, and most of the inside, there are still pieces of it that I'm not sure I'll ever be able to rebuild. That I'll ever be able to fix. Clean up. I don't want you to get to that point. I never want you to push away the way that you feel, good or bad, because if and when things all come crashing down around you, they'll be that much harder to put together. Am I making sense, my dear?" I struggled to speak passed the lump in my throat. 

"Yes, Lucifer." I lifted my head from His shoulder and kissed His cheek. "You're making perfect sense. Thank you. Thank you so much. I love you." He cracked a small smile, and kissed me sweetly. 

"Promise me, that if you're ever feeling scared, or alone, or hurt, that you'll reach out to someone. I'm always here for you, no matter what happens to us, but you know that there's so many people that love you here, besides me. The ghouls, though things may be tense now, will always care for you. They're good like that. Always there when you need them. The Cardinal is quite fond of you. He thinks you're extraordinarily intelligent." Lucifer smiled greatly now. "And I agree with him. He's a good listener, and he gives even better advice. He's wise beyond anyone I've ever known. And, as much as I hate to say it, my brother will be there for you to. Our past is not your burden to bare. He's a good pair of listening ears. He'll be kind to you. I'm thankful that he's around to keep you up to speed while you're away, and that you'll always have someone to ask if you have any questions while you're there." I turned and wrapped my arms around Lucifer, burying my face in His chest. He held me tightly. "We're here for you, and we don't expect anything from you. So you do what you feel is right, when you feel it's right. If that's being strong, then wonderful, but if you need to break down too, then that's alright." 

"I love you so much." I let out a sad laugh as a tear slipped down my cheek. "Thank you. Thank you so much." 

"I love you too, my dear, but you have no need to thank me."

"I do. You've given me all of this. You're the reason I'm here, with you and the ghouls and the Cardinal and your brother. You've given me this... this.... family, that I never had before. This love I've never felt before. It's all because of you. So thank you. I will never find a way to thank you." He kissed my hair. 

"How about you start by spending the rest of eternity right here with me?" I nodded as Lucifer yawned. "Well, right here could also be in bed." I wiped my face quickly and stood. 

"Come on, Lucifer. Let's go to bed." He grinned and took my hand, closing the lights as we left and returned to his quarters. I was so elated. Everything was crumbling to pieces around us, but I knew that as long as I had Lucifer by my side, things would be alright. And even if they weren't, that would be alright too. 


	43. Sun

Just like before, the sun burned my skin fiercely within the first seconds of my return to Earth. "That, I didn't miss." I grumbled to Papa as I shielded my face from the sun. Not being able to be burned from fire or heat did not include the suns rays - I couldn't get a sun burn, but that didn't mean I didn't feel it. 

"I've come to enjoy it, really. Took a long time to get used to, after a few hundred thousand years of night, but now it just feels like home." He sighed happily as we rounded the corner and started towards the parking lot. Not a single tourist in sight - which was perfect, because we never exactly planned what we would tell someone if they saw us crawl out of the cavern. 

"Yes, you're also around here a lot more than I am as of late."

"You were born in the sun, Persephone." 

"But I live in the dark." As the lot came into view, I saw my red shiny red Porsche, and my two favorite people leaning on the hood. Right beside them, a black Hummer parked with three men in suits, I assumed to be Papa's armed guards. I never did get a chance to ask him why he needed so much constant security. I wondered if something had happened in the past or if maybe it was merely preventative. I ran the last few steps directly into a group hug. 

"Persephone." T breathed as she held me tightly. 

"I missed you guys so much." I looked up at Denis and he grinned from ear to ear. 

"We missed you too, kiddo." I suddenly felt a knot in my stomach, knowing I would have to tell them everything that's happened in the Underworld, but not exactly knowing how, or how they would react - I imagined for T at least, it would be bad. She's not even dealing well with everything else. _How is she going to take this? This new type of danger? How will she feel knowing that even Lucifer and Papa are scared? Maybe she's been feeling better? We can only hope._

"Papa?" T said, stepping around me and hugging him. "Since when are you- you were- you went to hell too?" 

"A few weeks ago, my child. Persephone will explain everything, I'm sure. I'll leave that to her. How have you been feeling?" Denis stood at her side protectively. I was sure he knew that nothing would ever happen, but if I were him I would have done the same. Papa was an attractive, charming, and intelligent, kind-of-god. I'd be worried if my partner was spending a lot of time with him too.

"Things have been... better. Denis is back now. Things are better." She looked up at him with a loving smile and he noticeably relaxed.

"Nice to see you, Denis." They shook hands firmly. "As much as I would love to stay and chat, I must return back to Italy quickly. There are a few things that require my attention." We said our goodbyes, and got into our respective cars. I sat in the drivers side. It was a shock to the brain to return to a place I was allowed to drive by myself, and didn't have servants at my beck and call, but it was welcomed. I missed feeling like I was alive, even if it was just being back Upstairs for a short amount of time that provided it. 

"Come on, let's get home. I want to hear all about tour." 

"And it seems you have a few things to tell us too." T said curiously from the passenger seat. She always had to sit in the front seat unless she was sleeping, because she got motion sick so easily. Another prickly knot formed in my stomach. The last thing I wanted to do was spoil our reunion with how one of the ghouls was open to sacrificing me if it meant finding the third world that they knew nothing about. I would tell them in a few days, when things calmed down properly.

"It's not a big deal. I'm much more excited to smoke a good cigarette and hear all about what _you_ guys have been doing." We drove home as Denis told me about tour, and how wonderful everything was, and T told me briefly about how she had been struggling, and went to visit Papa in search of solace, but felt better once Denis got home. When we pulled into the driveway of the apartment building, a familiar SUV was parked in T's usual spot. I took a deep breath. 

"What's he doing here." I did my best to sound calm. T looked away from me and I stared at Denis through the rear view mirror.

"Look, he just wanted to talk to you. Apologize for the way he's been acting. The way he was acting. Since tour, he's been a lot better. Less angry. Less shitty." I got out and slammed the door.

" _I doubt it._ " I locked the doors with the button on my key chain after they got out, and we walked upstairs. When we entered, he was waiting on the couch. It looked like he had been there for a while, but sitting perfectly straight and prepared for whatever may come when I arrive. Whether that would be a hell storm or a pity party, I hadn't decided. 

"Persephone." He stood quickly, a beat of nervous sweat dripping down his cheek over his glistening skin. My jaw nearly fell to the floor. As much as I tried to push it down - deep, deep down - the sexual frustration had been getting to me. The last time anyone touched me was Dew, and that was over a year ago, and sleeping beside Lucifer half naked every night was doing absolutely nothing in my favor. But I knew that if I pushed things, he would pull a way and get weird, or say he wanted to wait, and I didn't like either of those answers, so I kept my dark little fantasies to myself. Not to mention the fear that he might accidentally tear me in half with his super strength, and I didn't even want to know what other parts of him might be... magically affected. The frustration, combined with the stress, seeing Andy was like a shot of heroin straight to my brain. And he looked delicious. Skin glistening from the sweat on his high cheek bones, his hair just passed his ears and pushed back roughly. The thin crew neck sweatshirt he wore showed off his toned chest and biceps perfectly, his jeans ripped all the way down the legs from thigh to ankle. He just stared at me - I wondered if he was examining me the same ways I was him. 

"Andy." I took a deep breath. What was I thinking? _I love Lucifer. But we aren't exactly in a real relationship. And he would never find out if something did happen. No. Lucifer. I love Lucifer. Hail Satan._

"Hey, just realized I left something in the car downstairs." T said loudly. "I'll go look for it. Denis wanna come help me? Might take a while." She said dramatically. Denis gave her a look, and then nodded.

"Yeah, totally. There's cigarettes on the table outside if you want them, P." Denis said dramatically before they rushed out. I knew they were only leaving the room so we could talk, but I didn't know what to say. I sighed and nodded to the patio slightly, wanting a cigarette more than I wanted to face this confrontation. _Maybe if I just stare at him for a while that will be enough. Maybe I can get my fill then. Or I can just wait until the house is empty and do it myself. That will have to suffice._ I could have laughed at my own thoughts. _God I sound desperate_. I sat down on the couch and grabbed one on Denis's cigarettes, lighting it and inhaling deeply. Andy sat all too close to me, our legs touching from hip to knee.

"You know, the cigarettes aren't nearly as good in the Underworld." I mused quietly, trying desperately to cut the tension, but Andy was staring at me so hard I was sure I he was burning a hole in the side of my head.

"I'm sorry, Persephone." He said as he lit his own cigarette. "For everything. All of it. From the very beginning. I'm sorry for every single thing I have ever said or done to hurt you. To make you feel like I never cared. I'm just sorry." 

"You know we don't have to do this."

"Well I want to." He smirked, and I looked up him. "But if that's you telling me to shut up, note taken." I couldn't help but giggle. The same thing he said to me in the kitchen, the day after we had had sex at their album release party. "Look, I know I can't fix this by asking if we're cool. I know that. But I want to fix things. I want things to go back to how they were." I sighed. "Well, not like that. I just want to be your friend, Persephone. And I'm sorry that it took me so long to realize that I even _could_ be your friend and nothing more." I raised my eyebrow. 

"Just, friends?" He took a drag from his cigarette. 

"Don't play with me, Persephone."

"Who said anything about playing?" I looked directly into his eyes, our lips barely a few inches apart. _I could kiss you so easily._

"What's gotten into you?" My favorite part about Andy's voice, was that the quieter he spoke, the more raspy it sounded.

"Absolutely nothing." I said, before turning away and taking another drag from the cigarette burning away in my hand. 

"Well I-" Andy paused. "Oh..." he said, and then began to laugh. "Are you serious? You haven't- not even once?" I shook my head no. 

"Nope."

"How is that possible? At risk of sounding like an ass, I don't remember you being able to go more than twenty four hours between orgasms without having a mental breakdown." I couldn't help but smile. 

"Yeah well. It's just, the time has never been right. There's always something crazy happening. It's like the only time I can catch a break is coming here. But now I'm worried about what's going on down there, and you show up looking all sexy and-" 

"You think I look sexy?" I was hoping that wasn't the part he would pick out. _It's okay, everyone gets stressed. What's wrong, Persephone? Do you wanna talk about it? No. You have to pick that part. Of course, Andy._

"You look sexier when you're angry. Love the sound of you telling me what to do. I'll never listen, but I just like how it sounds." He bit his lip and I felt any type of strength I had melt away like ice cream on a hot day. 

"Really? Because I can get angry..." Only from his lap did I notice the thin rim of eyeliner smudged in around the base of his lashes. He grabbed me by my waist and pulled me closer onto him as we moved our lips perfectly in sync, running my fingers through his hair. Once the flood gate opened, I knew there was absolutely no getting it closed again. I grinded on him gently as he moved his hands from my waist to my hips. "Wait- P." He pulled away, looking me directly in the eyes. I was so flustered I could barely even see straight. "Are you sure? I don't to ruin anything or-"

"A year, Andy. It's been a year. It will be fine." 

"Okay, okay. I just don't want Satan to smite me down next time in the shower." I rolled my eyes as I kissed him again, and he kissed back without hesitation. I already knew I was making a mistake, but there was nothing I could do to stop myself. Andy grabbed me by the bottom of my thighs and picked me up, carrying me quickly inside and into my bedroom, pushing me up against the wall and holding me there as I pulled my shirt off and threw it to the floor. He kissed and sucked at the skin from my jaw to my collar bones sloppily, surely leaving marks I didn't have time to worry about. I tangled my fingers in his hair with one hand, scratching down his back with my other - I knew it drove him completely crazy. Instantly he bit his lip to stifle a moan and I smirked into the kiss. He set me down and pulled my shorts right off without undoing the buttons, before ripping my thong right off my body, throwing both to the side. I could have fainted. I looked up at him as he pulled off his sweater, revealing his perfectly tattooed body. I had never been more desperate for touch in life.

___________

We both lie, sweaty and elated in my bed, unsure of exactly what to say to each other. I knew I had fucked up possibly everything in my life, but I knew that I wouldn't be physically able to worry about it until I recovered from what Andy had done. "Come." He gripped me softly and pulled me close, my head on his chest. 

"I'm sorry about everything too." I said softly, nuzzling into his chest. 

"What you do you have to be sorry for?" 

"For the way everything turned out. For running away from you that night. For what happened when you all came to the Underworld. For the things I said to you when I came back. I'm just sorry. I know I couldn't have changed a lot of this, but I'm sorry things ended up how they did for you." He exhaled loudly. 

"There's nothing you could have done Persephone. If it's all true about the prophecy and that shit, then even if you didn't run that night, it would have happened eventually. Do you think, that if you wouldn't have...." He paused, not wanted to say the word out loud. "if you wouldn't have died that night, that we would have been together?" I don't know. _Would we have been? Why is he asking?_

"I loved you." I replied. 

"That's not what I asked y-" 

"Oh god." When we looked up, T was standing at the open door, her jaw nearly on the floor. _Oh shit. Now I can feel bad about this._

"T wait it's not what it looks like-" I grabbed the sheet and stood, covering my body, but she had already run back down the hall. Andy laughed.

"What do you mean it's not what it looks like? It's exactly what it looks like. It's exactly what she thinks."

"Yeah. You're right. I just- that's just the initial reaction when you get caught doing something you shouldn't." Andy finally stood, pulling his clothes back on, and I did the same. 

"So, what happens now? Lucifer comes to Earth to smite me? Murder me and drag me back to hell just so he can torture me? Banish you? What am I looking at here? The apocalypse? The ground cracks in half into nothing but lava and the world falls from the sky?" I wanted to laugh, but hearing Andy say is name, the guilt began to permeate. 

"Don't know. Don't wanna think about it." I pulled a fresh pair of un-ripped underwear from my dresser and sliding them on before my shorts. "But whatever it is, I'll deal with it. You won't have to worry." 

"Really? Cause I plan on walking on eggshells until I die." He laughed loudly and I couldn't help but smile. 

"I'll take care of it, Andy. But if this happens again he might just smite _me_." 

"Understood, P." He stood in front of me and looked into my eyes. "One time thing. No big deal. No one ever has to know. Well, other than T I guess-" 

"Oh, disgusting. It's true." Denis stood at the door now. I rolled my eyes. 

"Don't be children." He made a gagging noise as he walked away and I looked back to Andy. 

"Well, no one has to know except T and Denis. It'll be fine. As long as we're cool now." I nodded, knowing that I'd probably spend the night as soon as he left crying myself to sleep. 

"Yeah, we're cool." I forced a smile before walking out into the living room were Denis and T sat, just staring at me. "Look I know whatever whatever I don't want to hear it it was a mistake. But what do you want from me? You can't just bring him here as some sort of surprise after I haven't had sex for a year and expect it not to happen. You know what it was like when we were together I-" Denis coughed loudly and nodded to the door. When I looked, a man stood with his hands clasped together. He was a few inches taller than I was, his eyes jet black, and his long black hair tied behind his neck into a little knot, in the same way I did mine. His body was thick, but muscular, and he wore plain black jeans and a white t shirt.

"Miss Persephone." I knew that voice. 

"Aether?" I gaped. He smiled. I had never seen him without the mask on before. 

"Yes, miss Persephone. I've come to-" Without listening, I ran right over and hugged him tightly, wrapping my entire body around him. He chuckled, and held me back. 

"What the fuck is this?" Andy stood at the end of the hallway. I pulled from Aether quickly, holding my hands behind my back. _Oh god I am in such deep shit._

"Andy, this is Aether. He's one of the ghouls you met in the Underworld. Aether, I'm sure you remember everyone else." 

"Oh." Andy reached to shake Aether's hand, who did so carefully. "Hey, man. I just wanted to say I'm sorry for everything that happened before while we were..... there. I was angry and I didn't know how to cope with it." Aether nodded, and smiled. 

"Well, it's nice to see that you seem to be doing... better, now. I understand that all of this information can be confusing, especially to people who aren't spending a lot of time surrounded by it. Miss Persephone..." He looked to me, hurt and confusion in his eyes. 

"Please, just Persephone. Or better yet, just P is good." I knew it would freak everyone else out more if he insisted on calling me miss all the time, but I was still just confused as to how and why he was there. 

"Right. P. Can we speak in private?" I nodded to the patio, and he walked out, closing the door behind him. 

"When did he get here?" T sighed. 

"About three seconds before you came out of the bedroom ranting about how you two just had sex." Denis said, as if he had anything to be angry about. He did not. It was my life I just ruined. It was Andy that I just took advantage of. It didn't affect him one bit. It wasn't even his house. I nodded again before walking lightly outside and sitting on the couch, lighting a cigarette. 

"So, when did you get here? Why didn't you leave with Papa and I? Why have you come at all? Not that I'm not happy to see you... I'm just confused." Aether looked pained. "Is something wrong?" 

"No, everything is fine back home. But I think you should be answering my questions before I answer yours." I looked away. I finished half my cigarette before speaking. 

"Are you going to tell Him?" 

"I haven't decided how I feel about that, Persephone. As much as I think it's your business and it's not my place to comment or tell Lucifer... I don't know if you can ask me to keep this secret." I nodded. "Why, Persephone? I thought you loved Lucifer? I thought things were doing better between you two? And after all this time...." He trailed off. "Do you love him?" He nodded inside to Andy. 

"We never really got any sort of closure, when I died. I went straight to Hell, and then whatever happened between Lucifer and I, and our feelings for each other, and then Andy came and found it all out. We never said goodbye. We never had that conversation. Everything was so up in the air and then suddenly I'm back and we can't stand each other. I don't know how I feel about any of this. Things have never been easy, here, in Greece. From the moment I got off the plane, there was always something new to deal with. It's always been like that, wherever I go. And I love Lucifer more than the sun the moon and all the fucking stars, Aether. I don't have the words to describe how much I love him, and I don't feel that way about Andy. I mean, I don't know about ghouls, but I just had.... needs... that weren't being met." Aether sat back in his chair, where Andy sat less than an hour ago before I jumped on him. He looked, again, like he hadn't thought of this. 

"Well, to clear it up, yes ghouls have sexual desires." He chuckled nervously. "But, what do you mean weren't being met? Is Lucifer not.... not good? I hate to pry but I really just want to get inside your head and figure out what it is you're thinking." Out of costume, Aether seemed a little more relaxed. I wondered if maybe he was happy to take whatever vacation he was on, or happy to be away from the stress of the castle, or just happy to be in the sun for a while. 

"Well, I wouldn't know. We haven't gotten that far. He hasn't even seen me naked. The last person I slept with before today's mess was _Dew,_ Aether. And we all know what the outcome of that was." Aether's jaw hung open in surprise. "Ah, I see Lucifer didn't tell you that part. Figured he told you everything, including all the gory details about what we do in the bedroom." 

"Yes. I mean, he did mention just after you got back after your first return Upstairs, that he was wondering when it would happen. He said he wanted to, but he didn't want to push or pressure you, because he thought you would turn away from him. He didn't want to... scare you off. But he stopped bringing it up and so I figured it happened." 

"Oh please, as if I wouldn't have come running and told you like I did everything else." I sighed. _So Lucifer will tell Aether about his sexual frustrations but not even try and make a move or talk to me about it? I suppose I did the same thing. But the difference is, I cheated on him. He didn't do anything. So I'm still the piece of shit._ Aether shrugged. 

"I mean, I suppose you were both just afraid of scaring each other off. I don't understand that though. I've never seen two people together like you and Lucifer. You always just, fit together. Perfectly matched. When you're together it's so wonderful, and I only see you look so happy when you're with Him, or talking to Him, or thinking about Him, but even when you're fighting... perfectly matched. It's like watching a movie right in front of you. It's like it's scripted. 

"Yes, well that's because I'm emotional and I get angry and I do stupid stuff like this, and he's such a wonderful person that he simply just forgives me and moves on. He should stop forgiving me." 

"Are you saying you don't want to be with him anymore?" I rolled my eyes. 

"No, of course I want to be with him. I just- it would be a little easier to enjoy my time here if I knew that when I went back and told him that he would just yell at me. I don't want him to accept this and understand. I want him to be angry. I want him to banish me to Devastation or something. At least I know I'd be punished. But the understanding words and the I love you's and the kisses on the head when I've done something wrong just make me feel worse." Aether tilted his head to the side. 

"Has it occurred to you that he knows that? I mean, He's Lucifer Morningstar. If anyone knows torture, it's Him. If anyone knows how to hurt someone, it's Him. Maybe He thinks that forgiving you when you don't want to be forgiven is just a better punishment than screaming at you." Aether and I talked for hours, and he explained he merely left for a routine visit, to do some traveling and see what things are like up here, and that he thought he'd stop by. When he eventually left, he got into a cab, and headed to the airport. Lucifer had given him all the fake IDs and passports one could possibly need, and he was on his way. I went back into my room with T, leaving Andy and Denis on the couch. I felt like I was about to snap in two. 

"Persephone..." She sat on the edge of my bed, her voice soft as she reached out and touched my hip. I was curled up in a ball in my bed, facing away from the door, trying not to cry. I knew I had fucked everything up. I knew that I had never loved someone as much as I loved Lucifer, and I let myself ruin everything we had for a moment of physical satiation. "Do you wanna talk?" 

"I just wanna sleep."


	44. Compare

I pulled my knees to my chest, resting my head in my arms. I could hear Denis and Andy's yelling from the living room - and it was about me. "Look, you know what's going to happen-"

"No! I don't have a single clue what's going to happen. But when was the last time _any of us_ knew what was going on, Denis!" Andy screamed as tears welled in my eyes. "Not a single one of us has known what's going to happen for over a year now. How the fuck, could you think I know what's going to happen now? I don't know what's going to happen to me, or you, or T. I don't know what's going to-" His voice broke as tears welled up in my eyes. "what's going to happen to _Persephone_." 

"Did it ever occur to you that you should have thought of that _before_ you fucked her, thirty seconds after seeing each other again? What the hell did you expect? You fuck the queen of the Underworld and expect _absolutely no_ consequences?" 

"She's not the queen of the Underworld..." Andy muttered. "She just.... lives there. And this stupid prophecy... doesn't she have a say in this?" 

"I don't know what the fuck got into your head while you were away... while you spent this long away from her and out of this world that we now all belong to, but I think maybe I should remind you. She is in love with Lucifer. The king of Hell. There is an ancient prophecy binding the rest of her entire life to Him, and Him alone. She is immortal. She will live a lot, lot longer than any of us ever will, Andy. Have you forgotten all of this? Forgotten how much you hated her for leaving you? How everything's changed? Nothing is going back to normal, Andy.... ever." I let the tears fall freely. _Nothing is going back to normal. Nothing is going back to normal. Everything's changed. I'm bound to Lucifer for eternity - but that only means I have to tell him what I've done. And he'll never ever forgive me. Aether is gonna tell him and he'll strike me down before I can even get back to tell him myself. Everything is ruined. My afterlife is ruined._

"I know that, Denis." Andy sounded like he was either about to cry, or already crying. I heard Denis sigh. "I know that. I just- wanted everything to be okay. I wanted things to be normal again. Denis I-" Andy sobbed. I lied down on my side away from the door, soaking my pillow in the tears that fell. Things aren't going to be okay for a long time. I thought maybe I could finally get a breath of fresh air when I came back to see everyone, but instead when I took that breath, the waters filled my lungs. I was too exhausted to choke. I was too exhausted to think about anything other than my infidelity. I could no longer enjoy the memory. I couldn't even admit to myself how much I enjoyed it. I just wanted it to go away. When they're fighting finally calmed, and my tears finally stopped, I simply lie in bed, wishing I could really, finally, and truly die. 

"I don't know what type of spell you have over her, but it seems that whenever you're around she can't control herself." T said softly from the living room. I wasn't sure when she got home, but I assumed they'd been talking quietly so they wouldn't wake me up. Or maybe they heard me crying, and decided just to stop yelling.

"It's not a spell. I wish it was. But it's not like I feel differently about her. I don't know what it is." 

"I wish that things were different. I do. You know I do. Maybe, if things were different, you two would be it. From the beginning, you had this... weird connection. Like you really were meant to be together. You know I don't believe in soulmates, but I know that you do. Maybe you two were soulmates, but... the person she was destined to end up with just doesn't have one." I heard Andy burst into tears. _What have I done? Not just to myself, and to Lucifer, but Andy? I knew he still cared, and I used him. I used him to satisfy some stupid desire, and now he's hurting, and it's all because of me. It's all because I can't control myself. Because no one ever could control me. I used him, and now he's crying in my living room, and there's absolutely nothing I can do to fix it but sit alone and grieve_. I wondered, if how I felt at that moment, might have been how he felt when I died. How he felt when he found out about Lucifer, and the prophecy. It felt like I was dying all over again. I should have been much easier on him. 

**P A P A**

"Aether, so lovely to see you. Especially now that-"

"Persephone and Andy had sex." He blurted out, a bead of sweat dripping down his temple as I sat back into my study chair. It looked like he ran here all the way from Athens.

"Well that wasn't what I was going to say." _Persephone did what? Her and the boy had sex? We've only been back for two days. How is this possible? Why would she do such thing?_

"I'm sorry, Papa. I- I went to visit her as soon as I got here and tell her that I would be here for most of the time that she was, and I got to their house about ten seconds after it had already happened. I spoke to her. She feels bad but- Papa I don't know what to do." Aether sat nervously on the couch I walked over to the bar cart and poured us two very tall glasses of my finest whiskey, handing one to Aether as I sat down on the chair opposite the couch. It was the same way I had met the three in the beginning. The same way I met Persephone. The same way that Tisiphone came here for help. 

"Is this some sort of joke, Aether?" I asked, as he downed his entire drink desperately. "Persephone would never. I've seen the way her and Lucifer look at each other. I've never seen two people more in love. Why would she ever do something like this?" 

"I'm not the type for tricks, Papa. You should know this by now. She said that she doesn't love him, and she knows how bad she fucked up, but that she was just giving into her desires. Apparently her and Lucifer haven't had sex yet." I raised my eyebrow. "It's weird. I know. Considering it didn't take long for her to jump on Dew." My mouth fell open in shock. "That was a really long time ago, before she even liked being in the same room as Lucifer." _So her and Dew had sex? And Lucifer hasn't? How is that possible? He was quite the sexual deviant back in the day as I recall. And if Persephone was mine, like she is His, then I wouldn't have wasted more than a few weeks. It's been over a year. Nearly two. How is it possible that after all this time He hasn't touched her? Does He not want to? Does she not want to? Is she afraid of Him? That He might hurt her? Have they even spoken about it? Oh, this is not a good situation._

"That's all very.... odd." I sipped my chilled drink. A simple spell keeps all my drinks cold whenever I desire - my favorite power, really. "As... unprofessional and _dirty_ as I feel talking about what my brother and His lover do or don't do in the bedroom... why haven't they done it yet? Has He spoken to you about this?" Aether sighed again. 

"Well when Persephone returned from here the first time He spoke to me about it briefly, explaining that He wanted to but He didn't want to push things just in case she didn't want to, and how He didn't want to ruin things or make it seem like it was too soon, and that He was taking advantage of her. Like He feels guilty for even having the desire. But He wants to. He dropped it after a few weeks so I just assumed it happened. And Persephone told me when I just spoke to her that she wants to do it too, but she's afraid for the same reasons. She doesn't want Him to think of her as a slut, or pushy, or any of the above. But I just don't understand. Sure, there's a rift between them every now and then, but with all that's happening, how could there not be? You're destined to have disagreements, especially in a situation with such high stakes. But would they not have even talked about it? They seem so in love and happy and open whenever they're together. Would they not have even brought it up at least once and had the discussion? Are they afraid? I don't understand, Papa. I was so sick of playing matchmaker, and now that they're together, I'm playing fixer." I thought for a moment. 

"It seems I don't understand exactly either. I'll talk to her, and see what she says, and what she intends to do about it. But one thing is for sure, Aether, this is not your mess to clean up. This is not something you have to deal with. You were sent up here with a very important mission that affects the rest of what happens Downstairs, and I don't want you to lose sight of that just because of Persephone's actions. You can't let that affect you, okay?" Aether nodded. I wasn't sure if he was truly hearing me, or just listening. I didn't want Aether to worry about the situation. I wanted him to do what he had to do, and go home. But I also worried that if he went home too soon, he would tell Lucifer before I had a chance to speak to Persephone. I was angry that she would do something so stupid at the expense of my brother's feelings - she was the first girl He'd ever been in a real relationship with, and the first girl He ever truly loved - and I knew He would be crushed when he found out. But I was also just curious as to how it was possible for two people so in love to not make that intimate connection yet. _Maybe that's why they have so many little rifts._ Sexual frustration can sometimes be the most delightful tension, but it can also be detrimental to a relationship. 

"Okay. Alright. When you know anything let me know, I guess. Unless it's something I don't want to know. Then don't tell me." I nodded, unsure of exactly what he meant. I planned on telling him anything I learned that wasn't explicitly labeled _for Papa's ears only_.

"Alright, Aether. Please do come see me before you return home, alright? Hopefully I'll talk to her soon." Aether sighed. 

"The mood that she was in... I'm not sure if she'll be wanting to talk to anyone about anything, any time soon." Aether stood and placed his glass on the table between us. "I'll be back in a few weeks. I'll see you then, Papa." I stood and walked him to the door. Just as he was about to pull it open, he turned back to me. "Can I ask you something?" 

"Of course, my child."

"Why didn't you tell me you and Lucifer were brothers, all this time?" I looked down, unsure of what to say without hurting his feelings. 

"There's lots of history there, that neither of us wanted to dig up for a long time. My arrival in the Underworld was the first time we've spoken in more than a few centuries. I guess we thought it might be easier for everyone involved if we didn't bring it up. That maybe not talking about it would make it go away. But that's never the solution, to any problem." I looked up at him, doing my best to express how genuine I was. "I'm sorry we lied to you, Aether. I truly am." He simply nodded, and placed a small smile on his face, and walked out of the study, leaving me in my own silence. I hadn't even thought of bringing that up yet. _What has Lucifer told the other ghouls? Has he told them anything? Have they even asked? Or did they already know?_ I closed the door and sat back behind my desk chair after filling my glass again, and picking up the phone. _Will she even answer? Does she not want to talk to me? Does she not want to talk to anyone? Has she even told her friends about what we've discovered? I thought Aether and her were much closer than all this pain and dramatics._ I dialed Tisiphone's number, committed to memory, and she answered on the third ring. 

"Hello?" 

"Hello, my dear." 

"Papa." I heard her smile on the other end. "Is everything alright?" 

"Yes, of course. I was just wondering if Persephone was available? I'd like to speak to her but I know she doesn't have a phone." I heard screaming on the other end, Persephone's voice, but I couldn't make out who she was yelling at or what she was saying. _She's not doing well._

"Um-" She walked into a quieter place. "It's not really a good time, Papa. She's-"

"I spoke to Aether. I understand what happened. I just wanted to speak to her about it." She sighed loudly. 

"Yeah, I'd like to speak to her about it too. She barely talks to anyone. She's screaming and having a hissy-fit right now, which might be a step forward or back. I didn't really expect to be dealing with this right now." 

"I'm sorry this has fallen on you, T. I know you're stressed." 

"Eh, gives me something to do. But either way, she's not really taking questions right now. Try back in a few days?" _Why would she wanna talk about it? Of course she's upset. Of course she's angry. And I'm His brother. No wonder she wouldn't wanna talk to me. She probably thinks I'll yell at her. Have they been yelling at her?_

"Alright, just please be sure to tell her I called, and that I'm not mad."

"Will do." 

"Thank you, T. We'll talk later." When I hung up I felt no better. I would venture to say that I felt worse, in fact _. Not only is she dealing with the stress of what's happened with her and Andy, but the stress of not knowing what she's going back to when she returns to the Underworld, and about the third world, and everything else that's filled this past year and a half with such pain and tension._ I wanted to consult Lucifer because He seemed to know the exact ways to calm her, to ease her mind, but I knew it wasn't my place to tell Him what she'd done, and I wouldn't be able to seek His aid without him asking enough questions to figure it out. I sat until I thought my brain into a mushy puddle of confusion and unsteadiness, around the time I was presented with a woman. I'd been expecting her for a while. I stopped asking how people found me - they always had a different answer, and none of them were ever interesting enough to keep tabs on. She opened the door hesitantly, standing no taller than five feet, tears streaming down her dark cheeks. She looked to be able middle aged for humans. I guessed it was a child she was here to inquire about.

"Papa?" She walked forward slowly as I stood. 

"Hello, my child. Please, take a seat." She sat right where Andy had sat the first time I'd met them. _That bastard. He's only done this to hurt everyone. To hurt Lucifer. To get back at Him for stealing Persephone from him. To hurt Persephone for hurting him. It's the only logical explanation. Why must humans be so easily swayed by desire? Absolutely feral creatures..._

"I need your help. Please, it's my- my daughter." I sighed, and looked down. I don't have the strength for this. Not today. And hopefully not tomorrow. "She passed about a year ago." 

"I'm sorry to hear this. How did she pass?" The woman looked down. 

"Well..." The woman explained how her five year old daughter was hit by a train. She was tying her friend to the tracks and got stuck, said the police report, but the mother didn't believe it. _Imagine. A five year old committing murder. How am I supposed to tell her that I can't do it? That I wouldn't be able to bring her back if I wanted to? That little girl is on the side of the Underworld that I can't reach. I can't get there. I couldn't bring her back if I wanted to - though her tears were saddening, I don't find the idea of a child murdering another child very endearing. Why isn't the mother of the other girl here? I would bring that girl back. I would be able to bring that girl back. But the committer of such a cardinal sin at that age? That girl is untouchable._

"Miss Montgomery..." 

"How do you know my name?" She paused the waterworks. 

"My dear, when someone seeks me, I know about it." 


	45. Shock

"You know what? I'm not gonna waste my time." Persephone left her room for the first time in eight days, standing at the mouth of the hallway. "I'm done being upset. There's nothing I can do about it for another five months anyways. And I don't wanna waste my time with you guys being angry and depressed." Denis and I exchanged a glance.

"So.... do you want to talk about it?" Persephone put her hands on her hips and shifted her weight.

"No. Not at all."

"Well, that kind of sucks. Because you really, _really_ owe Papa a phone call. He's called like four times." She lolled her head back and groaned loudly.

"Fine. I'll call him." I picked up my phone from the space between Denis and I on the couch and tossed it to her. "But if I don't leave my room for another eight days you're to blame, T." I shrugged, knowing that we might at least make some progress in fixing whatever Persephone had done. She returned to her bedroom with the phone to her ear and I looked to Denis.

"Look, I know that this all sucks now. But the sooner she calls him, and gets over everything, the sooner we can move forward and start having some actual fun around here, okay? I know this isn't exactly the happy time reunion you were expecting, but I promise you, things are going to be okay. With everything else that's come at us since this all began, I would be absolutely shocked if they threw another curve ball. Maybe this is the beginning of the end to everything." I nodded, and rested my head on his shoulder. Denis kissed my hair softly, rubbing my arm with the hand he had around my shoulders.

"Maybe you're right. Maybe things are finally going to calm down." But we were wrong - completely wrong. After Persephone finished her phone call with Papa, which she neglected to fill us in on, she sat us down and told us everything about the third world. A place they couldn't find, with absolutely no idea what's there, and that she's somehow the key. And that Swiss isn't beyond human sacrifice to get there.

**D E N I S**

Through P's entire speech about what had been happening in the Underworld since she'd last left us, all I could think about was T. _She's not going to be okay. She's barely even coping with what she knows now. And the idea of an entire new place? A third world? A fucking war? She'll be catatonic._ And I wasn't wrong. When P finished, I looked to T and she was simply staring forward at the floor beyond the coffee table looking dead behind the eyes. "T?" I asked. No response. "T? Hello?" I touched her shoulder and she still didn't move. When I looked back Persephone, she seemed as though she had realized maybe she shouldn't have said so much. Or maybe she shouldn't have told T at all.

"T. Wiley." Persephone moved to the coffee table in front of her. "T? Tisiphone? Are you okay?" She didn't move for so long I wasn't sure she was even breathing until I saw the slightest inflation of her chest with the slightest of breath.

"T. Baby." I put my arm around her, my heart sinking into my chest as I rubbed her cheek with the back of my index finger gently. "Hey, it's okay. It's all gonna be okay. It's okay, baby. T?" I wasn't sure what to do. _She's catatonic. She's like Persephone when we got to the Underworld._ She didn't move for hours.

"She's in shock." P offered. "T? Earth to T? Are you okay?" No matter what we said or did she wouldn't look up. Wouldn't move. Wouldn't blink. "Call an ambulance. Take her to the hospital." She looked at me seriously.

"What? We didn't take you to the hospital when you were like this? You were fine, remember? It's fine." I stammered. She looked at me so surely I was convinced her eyes were poisonous.

"Because they don't have hospitals in Hell, and I was _already dead_. Neither of us know what to do. I don't know what to do. And given the state she's been in for how long this has been going on, we don't know how long this could last. Call. An. Ambulance." I nodded, my heart rising up in my chest and into my throat as I grabbed T's phone from the table and dialed 112. Andy arrived just before the ambulance, out of sheer coincidence. Persephone looked up at me the second she saw Andy. "I can't be here. They can't see me."

"What? Why not?"

"I'm dead, remember? I'm legally dead."

"Go hide in the bedroom." Andy commanded.

"But what if-"

"If anything happens I'll let you know. Go in the bedroom, Persephone." Andy looked at her and they stared at each other as if they were having a telepathic conversation. I turned my attention back to T as Persephone walked away. Still, nothing. When the medics came they rushed right in and shooed us away from her. They tried asking her all the same questions I did, as if she would suddenly answer just because they were speaking Greek. Watching all the doctors surrounding her made me sick to my stomach. They wrapped a blanket from the back of the couch around her and listened to her heartbeat. They snapped in her ears. They tried lightly slapping her shoulders, and her cheeks. Still nothing. I turned away to the kitchen. "What happened?" I looked around to make sure no one was listening to our conversation as I explained.

"P was explaining the stuff that's happened in Downstairs lately. You know how T's been. I should have stopped her. I shouldn't have let her tell T until I knew what it was. She can't- her brain won't accept all this information. It's like she's shutting down more and more every time something happens. Like I can see it in her eyes. Andy I-" I begged. "I don't know how to help her." He sighed, and put his arm around me.

"It's not your fault, Denis. The doctors will figure it out. They'll know what to do, okay? And when she's... moving again... we'll figure out something more permanent. Maybe like, therapy? We'll figure something out. I promise. You won't do this alone and neither will she. I've been there. I've been where she is. I remember days would go by when I wouldn't leave one specific spot on the couch because I was too stunned with my own madness and depressed about not being able to find Persephone that I couldn't function. It's like my brain just shut down for a while. I wouldn't sleep, or eat, or talk, or move. And I'm all okay now, Denis. You saw how P was when we got there. Same way. And she's okay now. T isn't nearly there yet. I promise you, things will be okay." When I looked back T still hadn't moved. When they shined a light in her eyes she finally recoiled and everyone in the room took a collective sigh. _She's not permanently petrified._ After the EMTs asked me too many questions - to which I answered exclusively in lies - we finally let Persephone out of the bedroom and sat down next to T. Though she was breathing deeply and blinking and speaking, she wouldn't stop staring at Persephone.

"I shouldn't have told you, T. Just forget all about it, okay?" I could tell she felt guilty about T's reaction, but I knew that it wasn't her fault. I just didn't know how to tell her that. "I promise. I'll be okay. Lucifer and everyone will be okay. Denis and Andy are gonna be okay. You'll be okay."

"You don't know that, Persephone. You don't know that." She hissed. "How can you possibly say that anything is okay..."

"Come on, P. It's been a long day, why don't we-"

"It's been a long year and a half." She corrected, glaring up at me. "I'm done losing things."

"Let's go to bed, T. Come on." I stood shakily held out both hands to her. She just stared up at me and I could see in her eyes that the type of break that happened was the type that may never heal quite right. She took a deep breath, exhaling softly.

"We can't go on like this." 

**P E R S E P H O N E**

I took T a lot longer than expected to recover. I was almost two months into my stay, and she was just beginning to acclimate to normal life outside of the house. Beginning to eat normally, and sleep the right amount, and shower regularly. And though she was starting to feel better, I only felt worse about the situation. _If this news caused such a deep crack somewhere inside her, how would she react any other time I had news? How would she react if the next time I returned Upstairs I recited the stories of a war? Or even simply plans to go to war? I wouldn't be able to tell her. Maybe if I told her anything else than that slowly healing crack inside of her would finally crack straight through and split her open. Maybe we would never be able to fill it no matter how many times I promised her we would all be okay, and that things weren't going to change. Maybe we couldn't be able to fill it no matter how much time we gave her. So am I going to have to spend the rest of her life hiding mine from her? Pretending that everything in the Underworld is fine and dandy even if it isn't? Am I going to have to lie to her until she dies? How could I not? I can't ruin the rest of her life with the aches and pains of my immortality. What if having any memory of my life at all begins to destroy her? What if when I come back to Greece, I'm not longer welcomed in her home? Where am I going to go? I can't lose her. I can't lose her. I won't lose her_. "You know, one day, maybe fourty years from now, when we're all old, it's gonna look kind of silly walking around together. You, looking twenty three forever, with all us sixty year olds. It's gonna be funny." Andy chuckled to himself as we made the coffees. He knew better than to say something like that in front of T. 

"Yeah. I guess so. I'll just tell everyone you're my sugar daddy." I stuck my tongue out at him as I poured the cream into the specific mugs. 

"Yeah, yeah. I'm pretty sure any riches we could have doesn't really compare to living in a castle with servants and being a queen." I sighed, immediately wanting to pick up the mugs and throw them out the window with anger. 

"I'm not a queen." Andy furrowed his brows, casting a dark shadow over his deep set eyes. 

"Yeah, but you will be, eventually. When you and Lucifer marry-"

"Yeah well we aren't married so I'm not a queen. More like the kings mistress or something. And besides, that's all if he doesn't decide to throw me in the plague pit when he finds out what I did." 

"I would ask if you're really that scared of what he'll do, but I'm really more interested in hearing about this plague pit of yours." When I looked up at Andy he smirked at me like a playful child. 

"Yeah, me too. Aether mentioned it like a year ago and I still haven't heard a thing about it since. I have a feeling it's somewhere near Cerberus, but the Underworld is a big place."

"How big can it be? I mean, I'm sure you've already seen quite a bit of it. You've been there for long enough now." 

"I mean,"I leaned on the counter and crossed my arms thoughtfully. "I haven't really seen that much. I'm pretty sure I could still get lost in the castle if I went down the wrong hallway. I've seen most of the surrounding town, but the first time I went to the forest, and the first time I saw a car in the Underworld, was when I went to meet Cerberus and found you guys. Now I only go there when I'm coming here or returning. I've never even seen any other cities. Haven't really had time to do much traveling, what with all these different prophecies. Done a lot more learning than doing, I guess." 

"Ah, like college." I nodded in response as I poured the coffees and Andy handed me the sugar bowl. Steam poured from each mug as I filled them with the boiling liquid. I knew one thing for sure: cigarettes were better Upstairs, but no coffee could compare to the one Lucifer made me most mornings. Perfectly bitter, hot, and served with a delightful smile. "You know, I'm sure you've taught them a lot more than you realize." 

"Yeah, I taught the ghouls how to read." I said sarcastically. 

"Really?" Andy looked like he could have laughed.

"Yeah. I told them to call me P on my first day there, and they asked what P was. I said it was the first letter of Persephone and they asked me what a letter was. I would do little lessons with them, starting with their names, and if they did well then we would bake cookies and watch movies. But they were having family movie nights before I got there. I just added the cookies part. I was kind of shocked at the amount of life skills they all lack. Well, I guess they're life skills up here, and just hobbies to them. Each of them have their name above their bedroom door, and Dew said he was always wondering what those symbols were until I taught him." Andy giggled as I explained. _How I wish I could go back to when things were that simple._

"Sounds like you guys are a little family down there." It was nice to speak to Andy about my life without spite and hatred bursting through every punctuated _fuck you_. Nice to finally tell him about what exactly my afterlife was like. 

"Yeah. Shame things aren't so simple anymore. But I guess I knew it wouldn't last, all the happy family stuff. When you play such an _important role_ in the throne, and what happens and when, things are bound to be complicated in the same way I am bound to Lucifer. Permanently and exponentially." I wished that I could have said learning about the prophecy, and my considerable chances of one day becoming the queen of an entire world had instilled some type of confidence with in me. When you hear the word queen the first thing that comes to mind is regal elegance, established power, and diplomacy. A head held high, and not just so your crown doesn't fall off. You do not think girl in her early twenties that wears ripped jeans and simply fell into her position. You don't think of a girl with ratty hair, smoking cigarettes in her underwear sitting on an old couch on a balcony. _You don't think of me._ The only remote type of confidence I had gained was on Earth, knowing that I couldn't be killed - not to say I wasn't confident or proud to begin with, but as a little girl who dreamed about one day being a princess and living in a castle, you kind of just assume that if it ever happened you would magically turn into a perfect and shining example of the human form. You do not. I did not. 

"So, does that make you a princess then now?" He speculated. 

"If I was Lucifer's daughter maybe. I don't really know what I am. I'm just _Miss Persephone_ right now." 

"So if you and Lucifer ever had kids then they would be princes and princesses?" I nearly fell ill at the thought. 

"Don't even mention it. That is so so far from where I am right now. And I don't even know if it's possible." 

"Well it must be possible. I mean, who would rule when you- I guess you don't need to worry about that if you're immortal. But still. I'm sure His.. _._ whatever _,_ works in the same way humans do. Didn't you say that He was human too before Zeus gave Him all those powers?" I shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess so. But everything else has been so complicated, I feel like there has to be a lot more to it than having the right parts. I don't wanna talk about _Lucifer's parts_ with you. I've never even talked about His parts to _Him_. It works the same way you know, where you have sex and then _long_ after that you can start talking about kids. If He asked me about it right now I'd think He'd lost his mind." I grabbed mine and Denis's mug, and Andy grabbed his and T's, and we walked out onto the porch. T had started smoking again while I was away and the boys were on tour.

"Thanks." T smiled small as Andy handed her the drink and we sat down. 

"What were you two talking about?" 

"How much better coffee is here. And the repulsive idea of having children." 

"With _each other_?" Denis gaped. 

"No. God, no. Me and Lucifer." Denis nodded, visibly relieved. "I don't know if it's possible, never mind something I ever want. I mean, would the child just keep aging and aging? I died and Lucifer became an immortal when he was like... thirty. Actually I have no idea how old he was." 

"Maybe they would just stop aging when you guys did." T suggested. 

"I don't know." I took a large sip of my drink, swallowing harshly. "It's gross to think about." 

"How can you say that it's gross? He's your boyfriend. You're gonna get married one day. It's pretty much law." 

"I'm not saying _He's_ gross. I'm saying that at the moment, and hopefully for the next few hundred years, kids are gross." 

"Amen to that." T snorted, and I couldn't help but smile. _It's nice to see you show an emotion other than destroyed._


	46. Generator

**L U C I F E R**

The only emotion I could choose from the storm of things I was feeling was desire. I missed Persephone like a drowning human misses oxygen. I missed her like people miss winter in the summer. Like hypothermia burned skin misses the sun's radiant warmth. I missed her like someone who has only known a love so true once in His life, but is destined to spend the rest of eternity with her only part time. I was afraid like a small child is afraid of the dark - I wanted to know what she was doing every second of the day and if she was fighting with her friends and if she was lonely. I wanted to know if she missed me and if she was sad. Though I had slept alone for most of my life, suddenly my bed was entirely cold without her warmth beside me. The halls of the castle were darker than before. The sound of laughter and buzzing excitement rung in my ears like the shock of a grenade. I didn't care who was making the sounds, or who was talking, or what they were talking about, unless it was about her. She was the only person I'd ever truly loved, and the only person I'd ever come close to knowing just how to love. I didn't care if things were perfect. I didn't care if we fought sometimes or had disagreements. I didn't even care if she slept in her own room afterwards. I just needed her near me. Needed to know that she was but a stone's throw away. That she was just down the hallway instead of on an entirely different plain. She was in another world. "Lucifer." I looked up at Swiss, who'd likely been standing in front of me and attempting to direct my attention to what he was holding for some time. It was a copy of the Infernal Book. 

"Yes." I sat up just a little bit taller in my study chair, swirling a glass of my finest whiskey around in one hand, the other balled up into a fist and resting on the desk before me. 

"I've gone over the Infernal Book a hundred times. I thought that maybe knowing what know now, a fresh read of it may unveil a few more clues to us about what exactly we were up against." 

"And?" Swiss looked to his shoes. 

"I've found nothing. There's not a single hint, even slight, about any other world in this thing." I nodded. _I already knew that_. I could have recited the entire book to him forwards and backwards. If there were any clues anywhere in the whole of the Underworld aside from the one book, I would have known about it. And it wouldn't be in such an obvious place as the Infernal Book. "Pardon me for asking, My Lord, but are you feeling okay?" I finally looked up at him. "It's just, you've barely left your quarters, and when we come to inform you of something or update you, you just don't seem as interested. And you've been drinking more than I've seen before." I took all too much strength to talk myself out of throwing my glass at him and watching it shatter on his mask. 

"Let me see, Swiss. Maybe it's because I'm sick of the dead ends with these books? Sick of spending days on end reading and rereading the same books over and over again as if they'll maybe start to spell something different. I'm worried for my kingdom, and what may come of it when we find whatever is in this place. And my dearest love is on another planet right now, and the words I need to describe just how I feel about that do not exist. Do you think those are good enough reasons for isolation and a bit of drinking?" Swiss tilted his head to the side, before looking down. 

"I suppose so, My Lord. Forgive me. I'm gonna- um. I'm going to go do some more studying. May I be dismissed?" I exhaled deeply, feeling bad for using such a spiteful tone with Swiss. He'd done nothing wrong - I was just far too upset for company. 

"Yes, Swiss. Please let me know if you think of anything." He left promptly. I took a sip of my caramel colored whiskey before dropping it to the floor, and watching it burn away. When I looked back to the gold liquor cart beside the window, a brand new clean glass had taken it's place. There had been more than a few occasions over the years that I got so angry I had torn apart my entire study. Torn apart books, smashed furniture, broken every picture frame and ripped every canvas, shattered every glass. But every time, just before my eyes, brand new exact replicas of every single piece would appear from the ember floor, from the velour couches to the pens on my desk. The entire castle charmed as such to cut down on the chance of destruction and the time and energy needed to replace anything that broke or emptied, my study specifically charmed so that no one would ever have a reason to enter without my being there. Shampoo bottles were always full, shelves were always dusted, ink stains on the desk were always removed, scuffs on the bottom of my chair were always polished away. When I was feeling particularly destructive, the immediate replacement only made me angrier.

**P E R S E P H O N E**

"As sick as I am of saying this, P, things aren't going back to normal." Denis said as I hoped up into the opened truck of his car, pulling the elastic from my hair and letting the strands fall loosely around my shoulders. I heard him crack a beer, and then another, and then stand in front of me.

"I know." I said, doing my best not to let whatever nasty conversation Denis was about to stir up disrupt my sun time. Andy had to go and record in the studio for their bands next single, and T was at work, so Denis and I decided to go to the beach and do some serious relaxing. I wriggled my toes together, trying to dust the rough sand from between them. I thought about the first time Denis and I had gone to the beach: T was working, and then a band meeting, and we drove right to this spot. He already had beer chilling in a cooler in his trunk for the occasion. I changed, and he peaked. I thought of the way he looked at me, shielding his eyes from the sun though the rays had already darkened his freckles after a but a few moments. About T cheating, and Denis asking to kiss me. That small, pensive kiss. I thought about the way his eyes shone and sparkled in the light, and how it seemed just a tiny bit of that light had since gone out. It was like how in every apocalypse movie, they would cut the power to the things that were less important in order to keep the main generator running - Denis had cut a little bit of his own internal, gleaming sunlight, just to keep the generator running.

"I'm just running out of ways to say it." Denis handed me the bottle and sat down beside me. I took a sip, and leaned my head on his shoulder, excited just to be sitting in the warmth with a good friend, tension free.

"Maybe we don't need to keep saying it. Maybe rather than continue to say things are changing, we let them change. We start to find new ways to think. New ways to maneuver around the obstacles to come. More... coping mechanisms for T.... I don't know. But saying things will never be normal again isn't helping." Denis was silent for a while. "Maybe we should just redevelop our definition of normal." He looked at me, closely examining my eyes as if under a microscope.

"That's not a bad idea." He nodded, a small smirk tugging on the corners of his lips. I shrugged, and smiled.

"But, let's not define anything until we can even begin to think of where things will end. Me and Lucifer, and the third world, and you all up here."

"Deal. I'm sick of talking about it all. Come on, let's just... do normal people things while we can." _Sounds fucking good to me_. I grabbed my black towel from behind me and held it under my arm as I walked unsteadily over the hot sand, squishing my toes in at every opportunity. Decidedly, we didn't speak for a while. We reached the waters edge, and I barely dipped my toes in. It was strange to me how after living in the same environment for your entire life, the thing you were once accustomed to could become so unusual. The way water laps up at your toenails. The feeling of the sun beating down on every inch of exposed skin. The soul deep clean that comes with washing the salt water out of your hair when you get home. It's a feeling unlike any other. I wondered if all those things were the reason Denis loved the place so much - it had only taken my death for me to realize it. After soaking up the moment as best I could, I tossed my towel onto a patch of dry sand a few feet from where I stood, and wadded the rest of the way into the water.

"You know, I haven't even seen a single pool since I've been in the Underworld. I mean, I live in a castle, you'd think we'd have a pool or something. Closest we've got is my big bathtub. It's no fun being able to breathe underwater if you never get to do it..." Denis simpered.

"Really? I think I would, no pun intended, die. After living here, so close to the ocean, I don't think I could ever be without it."

"So you'd never move back to Ukraine?" Denis thought for a moment as I drank the rest of my beer.

"Probably not. Other than it being a war zone right now and all, they don't have beaches there. And they also do not have a new T for me. Or a new whole band."

"Honestly, T would probably go if you asked her to." I shrugged. Though I knew I needed them around to live with for as long as possible while I got used to coming back to Earth every half year, I didn't want to be selfish. Sure I wanted them to be here, and I wanted to be with them, but I didn't want them to base the rest of their entire lives around such a measly portion of mine. I wouldn't let them. Denis nodded back to the land, so we started walking through the shoulder-high water in the direction of the truck.

"Well that leaves my band, my house, and you. And also the beach. I cannot find a new best friend in Ukraine that happens to also be the Queen of Darkness in some other type of folklore." I couldn't help but laugh.

"I guess you're right. But you guys can't make your decisions based off what I do. That would be selfish of me. I have eternity. You guys are kind of on a time frame to do the things you want. I don't want to stop you." Even saying the words out loud made it just a bit sadder. I didn't want to think about them dying - I didn't want to see them die, and I didn't want them to die while I was home, and return to Earth to such terrible news. I would never get over it. Though it merely gave me a glimpse into the way my own friends must have felt when I died, I knew it wasn't something I would ever be prepared enough for.

"Stop it. I can see it on your face, Persephone. You're getting all sad and existential. It's just gonna make you sad, and then it's gonna make me sad. So stop." I shook my head to clear it.

"You're right. I just get worried."

"You have nothing to be worried about. Everyone dies eventually. You weren't worried about it before, so there's absolutely no need to worry about it now. But, I do have one question."

"Shoot." I said as I grabbed my plush black towel, rubbing it on my skin roughly to dry it. I rung out the parts of my hair that were still wet, the salty water dripping down from wrist to elbow, and into the sand. It was so hot, I was surprised it didn't sizzle upon impact. "Why..." Denis lit two cigarettes and handed me one as we sat down on our towels. "...would you make that deal with Lucifer? To begin with? I don't understand."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't understand why you were so afraid for us to die. For Andy to die. I mean, if you loved him then, wouldn't you kind of be eagerly awaiting it just so you can see him again? I mean, you could have been together for all of eternity, if it worked out like that. And me and T would be there full time, with you. I don't know why you chose differently for us." I sighed, and took a long and deep drag from my cigarette, listening to the tobacco burn quietly.

"I was miserable. I was friendly with the ghouls early on, but I didn't want to live in the castle, and I didn't want to be anywhere near Lucifer, and I didn't like how everything had changed. I felt like I never got the closure I needed before I died - hindsight, not a big thing to worry about. But it mattered a lot to me then. I thought, that if there was a chance you could end up even as half as miserable as I was at any given moment, that I would have made the right decision. I didn't want you guys to ever have to feel like that. And I didn't want mister Marlowe to throw away whatever life he has left just for me. I know it's just a temporary place, when you're going to Hell, but I had wasted too much of my own time when I was alive. I guess I thought maybe I would be giving him a chance to really use what time he had left. 

"Misery loves company, P. If anyone knows that..." Just a tiny bit of the light returned to his eyes. I thought for a second that maybe he didn't need to work so hard at keeping the generator going inside. "Why wouldn't you just let us be there to be miserable with you?"

"Again, a few reasons. It was a few weeks before I found out about the prophecy. Shortly before we made the deal. I was upset about it for a long time, and this is gonna sounds silly, but I was honestly a little embarrassed. It made me feel like I was being a pouty child. Like, I was a child and God was the dad that's telling me I have to go to college no matter how bad I don't want to."

"You're right, that does sound silly, P. And you probably _were_ being a brat about it, so..." Denis laugh and I punched his arm.

"You know me too well. I was definitely being a brat about it. God, things were so much more dramatic back then, now it's all just unsettled tension and sadness. Nothing is fun like it used to be. Getting the last word in a fight or making the most dramatic entrance or exit, that used to matter. I wish you could have seen it. Now the only thing that matters is trying to find out if we're going to war, and keeping T's mind whole and intact." Denis lied back, letting his hair tangle into the sand with his towel bunched up underneath his knees.

"I'd have liked to see that. I know how dramatic you were when you were here. I can imagine it's only ten times better when you're yelling at ghouls and everything's on fire."

"To be fair, most of the yelling done was between Lucifer and I. He didn't understand me and it made him mad, and I was mad because he acted like we were already supposed to be in love. Took work to get where we are now." _Or where we were_. "I would scream and slam doors. He called me out at breakfast about sleeping with Dew and I slapped him and left the castle. They pretty much set the town ablaze with parades and search parties looking for me while I watched from the window of a hotel room. It was quite the time."

"Yeah, good thing everything's _so much better now_." Denis exclaimed.

"Hey, at least I've stopped running." 


	47. Face

I was more than nervous to face him in person - accepting his phone call was already terrifying enough. I really didn't want to have to tell him exactly what I did, in my own words, and look him in the eye while I did it. _I couldn't. He's Lucifer's brother. He's old and wise and he's going to hate me. How could I possibly confide in him about my infidelity? But I didn't. It was Aether who told him. It's not my fault he knows. But I suppose I would have told him anyways._ With Aether anywhere but Europe at the moment, his real location unknown, Papa was the only person I had from the Underworld. Even if he hadn't spent much time there in the last few centuries, he still knew of everything, and what he knew he knew well. He wouldn't ask me questions about history. He wouldn't lose his mind if I told him something surprising. He wouldn't constantly annoy me with questions about my relationship with Lucifer. "Fine, but must we proceed with the guns and the secrecy? Aren't we past that? Can't one of your guards just... guide me there in my own car?" Papa chuckled nervously on the other end of the phone.

"I suppose we are, Persephone. It's your choice. I'll see you soon." I hung up as I pressed my foot harder against the brake, turning sharply around the corner to go around the city instead of through it. I knew where the guards would be waiting for me, and I knew I didn't want to drive through the Vatican. As usual, it was time for the Pope's big meeting in the square, meaning the main streets I had to take were closed, and every other street around it would be packed solid with traffic. I grabbed the elastic from my hair and pulled it out gently, letting my hair fall down around my shoulders as I came to a red light _. This is terrible. This is awful. No. I'm the one who's terrible and awful. I love seeing Papa and hearing his wise words. I respect him. Maybe he'll be able to help me fix it. Help me find a way to tell Lucifer. Do a little magic trick and just abolish my crimes altogether. That would be wonderful_. Just as I parked in the lot beside the unmarked black SUV we were thrown into last time, my phone began to ring.

"Hello?" I answered curiously after reading Papa's caller ID. The metal phone was hot on my cheek after sitting in the sun in the center console for the entire drive from the coast. I wished that once, just once, I could switch it up and come to Earth in the winter. Or at least get a nice fall. Just exist in a place that isn't always hot or lukewarm.

"Sorry to bother again, darling. Do you mind putting T on the phone?" I raised my eyebrow as the armed men came into view in my rear view mirror.

"She's not here? She stayed back to hang out with Denis. I told you I was coming alone."

"Oh. My mistake." Papa sounded curiously upset about this fact.

"Yeah. But you can tell your boys to stop aiming at me, and that one of them has to get in my car and show me the way." As one of the men approached my door, barking something in Italian, I held out my phone to him. "It's Papa. Talk to him." I insisted. If I could see any of his face behind his sunglasses, I'd have picked him to be surprised. He took the phone hesitantly, and held it to his ear without touching it to his skin. They exchanged a few words before he handed back my cell and relayed the message to the other lackies. The drive was long, and the route was convoluted, and I was sure Papa had just told him to make it complicated enough to confuse me so I wouldn't remember. I wished that my immortal powers had any affect on my memory, because I did in fact get confused. When we arrived I locked the doors and went right inside his small castle, giving no spare moments for formalities. We don't have time for that. I want him to yell at me so he won't have to yell at me anymore and then this will all be over. _I just want this all to be over._ When I hauled open the door of Papa's study he merely exhaled deeply from where he sat on his desk.

"Hello, my child." He didn't wear his usual content, smug, smirk. He simply looked bored, and stressed - the most I had seen him look like Lucifer since I'd known them as a pair. My overbearing desire to get everything done as fast as possible was no where to be seen, now standing under his unimpressed gaze. _How do I make this better? How do I un-hurt you? How do I fix this? Who can tell me?_

"Hey." I stopped abruptly at the door.

"Come on, P, I won't bite. I promise." He nodded me over to the couch I sat in when I first met him. I walked lightly and sat as tall and straight and properly as possible. That's what people do when they're anxious or uncomfortable. "Drink?"

"No, thank you." I looked down as he poured himself one, and sat down across from me.

"How was the drive?" _Why are we doing small talk? Since when do we small talk? You're the brother of the King of Hell, who almost happens to be my boyfriend, and I am destined to be the Queen. What do we have to small talk about? Nothing. Cut to the chase and stop torturing me._

"It was fine. Long. Ferry gets more expensive every time." I shrugged. "How have you been?" Papa sighed deeply.

"Why are we doing this small talk thing?" I nearly laughed out loud.

"I don't know. You started it. Can we skip to the part where you yell at me and I cry and then it's over? Because I just want to get that part over with." Papa looked up at me from his whiskey glass, a thin veil of confusion over his expression.

"What ever do you mean, Persephone? Why in the world would I ever yell at you?" His words erupted from his throat, as if what I was saying to him was absolutely unbelievably stupid.

"Because you know what I did. I cheated on Lucifer. Your brother. Cause His heart will be broken when He finds out what I did. You have every reason to be upset with me."

"Oh, dear." Papa wailed, standing from his seat and sitting down beside me. "I couldn't possibly be angry at you." He wrapped his arm around me tightly. "I'm sorry you thought I was angry at you. Believe me, I'm not happy about what's happened, and I haven't exactly thought of what going to happen, but I'm not mad at you. If you weren't my future sister-in-law, you'd be like a daughter to me. I just want to know why?" As nice as it felt to hear Papa say such kind words, I couldn't let myself relax.

"I don't know. I didn't expect it, or plan it. When I got to my house after T and Denis picked me up, he was waiting there because he wanted to talk to me. And he looked.... really, really good. And it had been so long and-"

"No, I mean, why haven't you and Lucifer?" I instantly felt my face get hot. As sensitive a subject as it was, I couldn't avoid the topic. "I'm sorry to pry, Aether told me. I just- I don't understand. You're both young and able bodied people. You're in love. You share a bed most nights. I understand sex to be a natural step in the process."

"Yeah, I mean it normally is. Anyone else I would have jumped all over.... obviously. But I didn't want him to think I was being slutty or that- I don't know. Nothing I could say would make sense."

"I'm sorry Persephone but after over a year of being together if you haven't done it yet, he thinks you're prudish."

"Papa!" I gasped. "That's mean."

"I'm sorry, my child, but it's the truth. You want to. He wants to. I don't understand how neither of you have brought it up. I do recall him being quite the sexual deviant when we were younger." I buried my face in my hands.

"I really don't want to have this conversation, Papa."

"Oh, he was always the ladies man." He continued, ignoring my obviously blushed face. "Things were a lot like they are on Earth, back when we were but teenagers. Hes always been a hopeless romantic, you know? But he's also always had that cool tough guy exterior. It always worked for any girl he was attempting to woo."

"I thought you said he'd never had a girlfriend?" I crossed my arms, only willing to listen because I knew very well Lucifer wouldn't ever tell me these things about himself.

"Oh he didn't really. There were a few, here and there, when we were young, but nothing serious and nothing that lasted. He always had his heart set on waiting for the one, enter Persephone. But regardless, it does surprise me. There was always some new girl for Him to get His dirty little hands on. Our bedrooms were beside each other, I heard some things. Never any complains, too."

"Papa!" I repeated, throwing my hands over my face once again to hide my tomato red complexion. Normally I wouldn't have cared about talking sex with anyone, but considering it was Lucifer's brother, I suppose the embarrassment was due. Not to mention, I rarely spoke of Lucifer to my friends like I did all my other boyfriends - I didn't gush, and spill every detail, or complain about them every chance I got. Keeping the small things to myself was part of what made our relationship even more special to me.

"What? The walls were thin." Papa's smug smirk returned.

"You lived in a castle, the walls were foot thick stones." I deadpanned.

"Oh yeah. Even better!" I couldn't help but roll my eyes and laugh out of sheer embarrassment. "Look, all I'm saying is, you have nothing to worry about in that aspect. Is that what you were worried about?" _I really don't want to know how you know this stuff. Please stop talking. Please stop talking. Please stop talking._

"No, I told you I was worried that he'd think I was asking too much, and I really couldn't handle that type of rejection. He always stopped it whenever we would get close, so I thought he didn't want to." I shrugged.

"I don't believe you, Persephone." I raised my eyebrow. "You can't be with someone for this amount of time and still be worried about them thinking things about you that simply aren't true. Okay, well, maybe this one is actually true. But that's not the point. You should be able to say you want something and have a conversation about it." I looked away, desperately trying to hide from his omnipotent gaze. "I think you're afraid of something else."

"I'm not afraid of anything. I'm immortal. What would I have to be afraid of?"

"Well, just because you can't die, doesn't mean you can't get hurt. You know, physical pain. I mean if that's what you're worried about I can assure you-" I stood and threw my hands over my ears.

"Nope don't wanna hear it." I yelled, doing my best to block out whatever Papa was about to tell me. "I really don't wanna have this conversation please!" I yelled louder over his voice until he stopped making noise other than laughter. I took my hands from my ears hesitantly. "Are you done being nasty? I really don't wanna have this talk at all, never mind with His brother, I-"

"All I'm saying is that if he looks human he's human all over."

"Ah thanks for that information." I said loudly. "Now that that's out of the way, you can stop being nasty, and we can move on." He continued to laugh. "How exactly am I suppose to tell him what I've done?" The childish whim of our conversation died on the table in front of us as we resumed the more serious topic at hand. _My mistake._

"The only thing I've come up with is... not to tell him at all?" I snapped my head back at him. "What? What he doesn't know won't hurt him. And just because you're in love, you're not in a relationship. I mean, you shouldn't have done it at all, but if you were looking for a loophole, that's it. You're not technically his girlfriend, or whatever you'd like to call it. You just love each other, and live together because you have to. Well, have to do both of those things." I really liked to think I didn't just love him because I had to, and that there were real genuine feelings there that would equate to an equally perfect match, prophecy or not. _But maybe we aren't a perfect match, because I keep fucking up and hurting him._

"And if he finds out? He'll never be able to trust me again. He'll never be able to trust me period, especially if I lie to Him. And I can't deal with that. I can't lose Him. All of this. I just want to skip forward to the part where he's already screamed at me and we've been through the motions of what I did, without me having to say the words to Him. I can't lie to Him, Papa. I can't do it."

"It's not lying, Persephone. It's just not telling the truth. If He asks if you slept with anyone else, and you say no, that's lying. But why on Earth would He ask that? He wouldn't. I think you're in the clear. That's what I've always done." _I hadn't thought of that. And what do you mean, it's what I've always done? You do this to Lucifer often? Oh who am I kidding. I can't lie to Him. I love him too much. The second he looks at me he'll know somethings wrong. He'll know I'm lying or hiding something and he'll dig until I tell him. I'll never be able to get it out. Unless of course he's been watching me all along through this crystal ball of Aether's, and already knows, and is simply enjoying watching the pain begin to take roots in my soul. Maybe if he already knows, at least I won't have to say the words._

"I'll think about it, Papa." I folded inwards, slumping back into the seat. 

"Well, whatever you decide you'll have to let me know. And we'll have to talk to Aether about this." I nodded, knowing that nothing that was about to happen in the next few years would be easy. And that I would have to accept that.


	48. Mud

"We have to go. Immediately." Lucifer tugged on my hand pulling me back to the car. I was paralyzed on the spot.

"What? What's wrong?" I pulled back on my hand. "Lucifer what-" I stared into His eyes, desperately searching for something that could tell me that my greatest fears had not been fulfilled.

"I'll explain everything in the ride back but we must go-" He tried to grab my hand again but I yanked it back.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong." I demanded. He had just come to pick me up from the entrance to the Underworld when I returned, but had barely spared me a hello before trying to rush me back to the castle. _Tell me everyone is okay. Tell me everyone is alright. Tell me my ghouls are safe and that you are alright and that our home is still standing. Please. I beg you._ Lucifer turned back to be hastily and took both of my hands.

"Persephone everything is alright. Everyone is safe. I'm sorry to frighten you. But... we found it."

"Found what, Lucifer." I barked. 

"The portal. Persephone. We've found the way to get to the other world. The third place. Three months after you left. We found it, but we need you. Please, my darling, we have to go." This time when He grabbed my hand, I let Him. He picked me up swiftly and placed me into the truck before closing my door and running around to the drivers side. I crossed my legs on the seat folding my arms around them. Usually when we drove Lucifer held my hand. Or kept His hand on my knee, at least. Usually when I arrived He lifted me and spun me and begged to hear about what I'd done and how I'd been. He covered me in kisses and held me tight enough I was sure if I could die again, I would have. But instead, this time, He rushes me into the car, both hands on the steering wheel, my lips left cold and untouched. It hurt to see that learning about the new world had really put such a separation between us, but I suppose, then, I was grateful for it. He hadn't even given me the opportunity to tell Him what I'd done. How I betrayed Him. How I had schemed with Papa to hide my infidelity and begged Aether to help me keep this secret. "Oh, my darling, I'm so sorry this is so rushed. I'm so happy to see you, and not just because I need you for this. I've missed you terribly, tesoro. How was your time with your friends?" _Oh god._

"It was good. Where's the portal?" I knew that He'd be easy to distract then, His mind so preoccupied with returning me to the Underworld He didn't particularly care if I'd had a good time or not. That hurt too.

"It's in the castle. Can you believe? Do you remember the ruins I showed you, under the staircase in the castle?" He glanced at me briefly.

"Yeah-"

"It's there. The stone archway- that's all we needed to get to it. It's been right under our noses, or rather our feet, this entire time." Lucifer's manic demeanor did less than nothing to calm the raging storm of fear and anxiety in my stomach. Beyond the shame and disgust I felt at my cheating, I had a new fear to combat. The new world. _I'm the key to this portal. And it's in our home. It's in the castle. And we don't know what's going to happen when I open it - to the castle, or to me. Is it safe? Is it going to hurt? Are you going to sacrifice me like Swiss wanted?_

"Wow." I muttered.

"I know. Swiss will catch you up on everything when we get there. He knows more than I do about the specifics and he's better at explaining it all." _Why? Why not you? Shouldn't you know the most about all of this? It is the prophetic love of your life you are sending to open a portal to a new possibly dangerous world. Aren't you a little concerned? Swiss doesn't even like me. Has Aether told the other ghouls? I hope not. I don't know if I can trust them. Dewdrop is a loud mouth, Swiss hates me, Rain doesn't like conflict, and I really doubt Mountain would choose my side over Lucifer when it came down to it. Can I even trust Aether? I don't have a choice. No. He's helped me before. He's taken my side before. But after everything? After drifting apart in our discoveries, can I really trust him to keep the secret at a time like this? I can't even trust myself._ For the rest of the drive, Lucifer explained how they came to find the portal, and how exactly they needed me to open it. Supposedly, all I had to do was stand underneath the broken archway. And that would trigger a chain reaction, leading to either the teleportation of my body to the third plane, or the opening of a portal no one was sure we could even close if we had to. I was running out of ways to say that I was scared, and running out of techniques to hide it. When we arrived at the front of the castle, the ghouls and the Cardinal were standing in a line outside of the front door, hands clasped behind their backs. I opened the car door for myself before Lucifer could have gotten to my side. He always did open the door for me, but I was in no state to give Him a chance to prove how little He cared for me at that moment. 

"Persephone!" Rain dropped his composure and ran straight for me, throwing his arms around me. "I missed you while you were gone." 

"I missed you too." I tried to hug him back and make it seem like I wanted to. He returned to the lineup quickly, and not soon after I realized that Aether had not even looked in my direction, but instead at the sky, or the garden behind us, or at Lucifer. What if he's already told Lucifer? That would explain their frigid behavior. Bile rose up in my throat. 

"Welcome home, Persephone. I'm sorry but we have no time to waste. We must go now." Swiss fell out and everyone hurried inside behind him. Lucifer took my hand as we followed into the room of ruins. Ropes had been set up around parts of the rubble, blocking off everything except for a place to stand and a path towards the broken arch. "Since you weren't here, we haven't been able to test any of our theories, so, if the first thing doesn't work, we have an entire list of possibilities."

"Great. How many of them involve the sacrificial removal of my limbs?" I snorted. 

"Onl-"

"None of them, my dear. I can assure you, you're safe. We will do everything in our power to keep it that way." Lucifer looked me in the eyes and cupped my hand. For the first time since my arrival I felt marginally at ease. "Come." He lead me up the crushed stone pathway to just before the arch. "All you have to do is stand under the arch." I looked to Aether, who still looked anywhere but my direction. Please. Don't do this to me. I need you. Now more than ever. Just look at me and tell me everything is going to be okay. "I'll be right here the whole time, alright?" Lucifer lowered His voice. My throat burned as a lump formed in my throat, no matter how much I swallowed to try and breathe again. 

"I'm scared." He cupped my cheeks and planted a gentle kiss on the top of my head.

"There's no need to be scared, my darling. All is well." Taking one last deep breath, I stepped from His arms and stared up the last few steps to the top of the marble platform. Please Zeus keep me safe. The second I turned to face the crowd before me, both sides of the stone arch cracked and snapped upright, coming together seamlessly. I threw my arms over my head as dust and debris fell over my hair and shoulders. Lucifer laughed in incredulous wonder as I returned to His side. At the center of the newly recovered arch, was a glowing red symbol. A inverted triangle, with another incomplete triangle going through it. _Where have I seen that before._

"Swiss." Before Lucifer could bark out a command, the ghoul was already atop a bolder examining the rune.

"Arsenic." He turned back to everyone. "Poison." _That can't be good._ I felt Lucifer intertwine His fingers with mine tightly. Protectively. Just as Swiss ran his gloved fingers over the carving, I dropped to my knees. The instantaneous feeling of my heart and chest being burned by the fire of a thousand suns, consumed me. No matter how loud I cried or screamed or gasped for air, the pain pursued. 

"Swiss." As soon as he took his hand from the symbol, the pain stopped. Winded, I rolled onto my back on the unclean floor, desperate for air. "Persephone..." Lucifer sighed and knelt down next to me. "What happened?" 

"I don't- know." He helped me up and dusted off my back. I placed my hand over my chest, still reaving. I had never been in that type of pain in my entire life, and I was sure I never would be again. _Pain like that doesn't come from anything I have ever known._ Thought my skin was rough in shivers, I felt a small scar on my chest, only an inch long, a few inches above the center of my breasts. When I looked back up at the symbol on the archway, it began to bleed, and I knew exactly what had been carved into my skin. Healed and scarred instantly. Arsenic. Poison. 

"Come- that's more than enough for today." The Cardinal walked over and touched my shoulder with a gentle hand, a weary smile tugging on his lips. Without warning the ground beneath us gave out completely, nothing but the darkness around us clouding my vision. Before I could even scream I hit something hard, and wet, the blackness around me giving way to a dark night sky. In every direction I pushed, and pleaded for my body to move, and willed for myself to get out of the mud and look around, but I could move no more than my eyes and mouth. Something is wrong. All I could feel was Lucifer's arm crushed under the nape of my neck, and that something was wrong. 

"Persephone." He gasped as air finally flooded His winded lungs. "Persephone?" 

"Yes." I choked, and felt Him pull His arm gently from under my body, leaving my head on the cool dewy grass, and soft mud. 

"Cardinal, Swiss, watch the perimeter." He commanded, before sitting up on His knees at my side. I looked up at the dark sky that bore no stars, dazed as the thin raindrops dripped down my temples in place of tears. Fear of my future, and fear of having destroyed my love, and fear of the changes in my home, were all replaced with the fear in knowing that soon the cool water on my skin would bring me out of whatever state of shock I was in, and I would feel the pain that accompanied the _something is wrong_ signals in my brain. A pain like what I had experienced only moments before, in a different place, when the arsenic symbol was carved into my chest. "Oh Zeus." Lucifer whispered under His breath as Aether knelt down on my other side. "Are you in pain, my love?" At His tender words, I felt it begin. Something in my bones wasn't right. Something was in the wrong place. I tried to turn my head to see Him from more than my peripheral vision, but cried out in pain. "What's wrong, Persephone?" My lips trembled as my tears began to flow. "Persephone you have to tell me what's hurting you?" 

"I don't- I don't know. Something's broken." I saw Him reach a hand under my knees and one under my back, but when I screamed, He recoiled. "I can't. Lucifer- I can't move.

**A E T H E R**

"But if the pain is to go away, I have to pick you up." For the first time in my life, I'd seen Lucifer near tears. I knew something was wrong with Persephone the first time I looked at her after we hit the ground. Her spine looked twisted underneath her. She couldn't move anything but her mouth. Though I was still deeply hurt by her betrayal, that all went out the window. _She's hurt. Terribly. What are we going to do? How are we going to get her back? Where the fuck am I?_ Around us was nothing but black trees and darkness - we'd fallen into a small clearing in the middle of a forest. Swiss and The Cardinal stood on either side of us, keeping out for anything that might look worrisome or dangerous. Seeing the rain drip down Persephone's milk-white cheeks along with her tears, the way her hair splayed out around her head perfectly. _She's paralyzed lying in the dirt and grass of the forest floor and she's still beautiful. How terrible it must be to be you, Persephone. How awful it must be for everyone to adore you. How horrible your life must be to live._ "Aether." I snapped my attention back to Lucifer. He looked as if He really was about to cry.

"Yes."

"You need to keep her conscious. She has to be awake while I'm doing this. If she falls asleep, or passes out, she may never wake again. Do you understand me?" I nodded. "Her spine is.. broken and twisted. In order to fix it I have to fuse her bones back together and... rearrange everything." I shuddered at the thought. "She's going to be screaming and crying and she's going to beg me to stop. She will never be in more pain in the rest of her eternity than she will be right now. Can you do this?" I swallowed harshly.

"I don't know."

"Aether." Lucifer said sternly. After one more glance at me He called for The Cardinal. He took my place while I took his. I did my best to block out the blood curdling sounds of Persephone's desperate screams with my hands over my ears, but I was sure there was no sound on Earth or Hell or wherever we were that would be more likely to penetrate the deepest parts of my brain. That I would never until my soul passed be able to get the sound out of my head. I was sure it was the new elevator music to my thoughts. The new soundtrack to every train of thought I lead. It was the new ringing in my ears. When the screaming stopped I was relieved for a single moment before fear struck my heart. I ran over to see her in Lucifer's arms just like when I'd left her, her cheeks stained with tears and skin more pale than before. The Cardinal just looked up at me with tears brimming in his eyes. _No. No._

"What's happened?" Swiss ran over, stopping just behind Lucifer, and looking at the very cold and the very un-moving Persephone. _No. That's not allowed. She must be okay. She has to be. This can't be it. She can't be dead. She can't be gone._ My heart began to beat in my throat and ears as Lucifer placed her back down onto the earth.

"Lucifer." The Cardinal reached for His shoulder, but his hand was slapped away. 

"Leave me be." The tears in His eyes finally fell all at once, His voice trembling as He pushed Himself from the earth, and walked to the edge of the clearing. 

"No." I sat in His place. "No that's not possible. She's immortal. There's no way- she can't-" 

"Aether." Swiss took off his mask and held it over his chest. The Cardinal removed his black leather gloves, and touched Persephone's arm, and then ran his knuckles across her cheek, and then fixed her hair neatly around her shoulders. And then placed his hands together at his chest.

"Dear Zeus. If you can hear us, please do not take our Persephone. Please allow her to continue her life with us here. Please do not take the woman we all love and care for. Dear Zeus..." He repeated again and again. I joined in, thinking that if there was something that could be done, and I didn't do it, I would spend the rest of my life regretting it. The rest of my life without her in it. 

_"He's not listening!"_ Lucifer screamed with all He had left, before collapsing forward onto his hands, sick with grief. 

"He is." The Cardinal replied sternly, but not loud enough for Lucifer to hear. Swiss returned his mask to his crying face and began again with us. I was sure our words only burned Lucifer's ears even more than the sound of her screaming, but what I would have given at that moment just to hear her screaming and know that she was alive. An hour passed of Lucifer crying at the clearing's edge and our praying to Zeus before even I was beginning to think that maybe he really wasn't listening. That maybe he hadn't been listening for a very very long time. Swiss and I exchanged a look, and thought it was maybe time to really take our masks off again. I pulled the cold metal from my face and placed it between my knees and Persephone's hips. Swiss did the same.

"I told you. He's not listening." Lucifer said under his breath. I was barely sure anyone else had heard it until The Cardinal sighed in desperation, and bowed his head.

"Dearest Persephone." The Cardinal removed his hat and placed it at his chest. "We tried our best. We love you. I'm sorry."


End file.
